Spike's Sexual Revolution
by Jon Roy Smits
Summary: The fate of Ponyville rests in the lap of one dragon. Does he have what it take to make sure Ponyville has a future? Criticism is always welcomed as long as its constructive.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet**

Spike, Snips, and Snails were hanging out in the basement of the library. Spike enjoyed hanging out with the guys every once in a while. Twilight and her friends were okay but he needed to get away and hang out with the guys. Today, Snails had some sort of big announcement he wanted to tell them.

"Alright, Snails. We're here so what did you want to tell us." Spike said anxiously.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't keep us in suspense, bro." Snips was also curious to know what the big news was, especially since Snails told him everything.

"You guys gotta promise not to tell anyone. Ok?"

"Sure," said Spike and Snips.

"Bro promise me. You can't tell anyone, eh," Snails said trying to look serious.

The bro promise could not be broken. They all knew the penalty for breaking the sacred bro promise. Puppy Tails broke the sacred bro promise and was force to undergo the divine punishment. Skipping through town in a dress and singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". It was ultimate humiliation. Unfortunately, Puppy Tails decided that the divine punishment felt right and never took off the dress. He also continued to skip and sing through town. They kind of stopped hanging out with him after that.

Spike and Snails placed their right hoof/hand over their heart and the left over their crotches.

"We promise on our brohood." Spike and Snips said together.

"I am proud to announce that I have become a full fledged man, eh."

"You mean Twist finally let you go_ all the way_." Snips said.

"Wow! You managed to bang the ugliest filly in town. Way to go, Snails." Spike said his words dripping with sarcasm. Everyday, Snails would come in and gush over his stupid girlfriend. Spike was sick of it.

"Don't make fun of her, Spike! She's beautiful!" Snails said absolutely pissed. He was ready to jump across the table and pound Spike's face in. Fortunately, Snips stepped in to cool things off.

"Come on, Spike. That was uncalled for. Besides it's not like you've even kissed a girl," Snips said trying to defend his goofy friend.

"I've kissed plenty of girls," Spike lied.

"Twilight doesn't count, dude." Snails was unusually quick with that one and it hit Spike right where it hurt. Twilight was the only girl who ever kissed him and he knew it didn't count.

"I can prove it! Tomorrow, let's each bring a girl down to the basement. Snips will judge who's is cuter." Spike said. He wasn't going to be one upped by Snails. Spike had his pride after all.

"Fine, loser has to do the divine punishment." Snails said glaring at Spike.

Spike started to falter. He realized he didn't know any girls that would kiss him or even come down to the basement and lie for him. He had spent all his time chasing Rarity and he was no closer to her than when he first came to town. Still though, he couldn't back down.

"I hope you like pink, Snails." Spike spit in his hands.

"I hope you like skipping," Snails spit in his hoof and they shook on it.

"Then it's settled we meet back here this time tomorrow. Each guy brings his girl to the basement. May the best guy or guy with the best girl win." Snips declared.

Spike was going over what just happened after Snips and Snails left. Why did he have to go and challenge Snails like that? What was he going to do? He was going to lose and end up skipping through town in a pink dress.

"This sucks!" Spike said aloud. Suddenly, he had a realization. Snails managed to get a girl to bang him and Spike could do way better than Twist. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Lookin' good, Spike. Lookin' real good." He said to his reflection.

Spike walked out of the library with a newfound confidence. He decided to go after the next filly he saw. He was deep in thought trying to come up with a pickup line when he bumped into someone. It was a filly wearing a beautiful tiara. She was pretty cute.

"Watch it you-" Diamond Tiara held her insult when she realized she had bumped into Spike.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Spike said.

"No, I um… It's like totally my fault, Spike," Diamond Tiara was blushing like crazy. Why'd she have to bump into him now? This couldn't have happened at a worse time.

Spike remembered her from the talent show. She was pretty cute. She was full on blushing and it made her look even cuter than before. A devious idea popped into Spike's head at that moment. If he played his cards right, Snails would be the one skipping through town in a dress.

"It's Diamond Tiara, right? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later." Spike figured he could win easy if he had a girl like her on his arm tomorrow.

"Tonight?" She really did want to go out with him. She'd wanted to go out with him ever since he came to town. Why did he have to ask her now? Did he know? How could he know? She'd been so careful not to let it show. Maybe dragons could tell that sort of thing.

"I understand if you're busy." Spike said looking dejected. Did he read into things too much?

Diamond Tiara cursed her luck. The dragon of her dreams finally asks her out and she has to turn him down. She couldn't blow this opportunity though. If she said no, he might never ask again. He might even hate her.

"Wait! Sure, I'd like love to." She said smiling. Maybe she could hide it for just one date.

"Alright! I'll pick you up at 8." Spike said. He was ecstatic.

"I can't wait." She said trying to calm down. Her heart was beating out of her chest for all the wrong reasons. Maybe it would go away before then. She thought to herself as she watched Spike walk away.

Spike had put on his best suit. He didn't want anything to go wrong tonight. He began to wonder if he was a little too excited about this date. He was just trying to get a kiss so he could win the bet right?

It would be nice to go after a girl who treated him with some genuine romantic interest. Going after Rarity only netted him more work. This was his chance to spend time with a girl who didn't just use him. Maybe it was time to move on. Rarity wasn't interested and Diamond Tiara was. Why waste time chasing after a lost cause? He looked in the mirror and fixed his bowtie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rarity. This dragon is taken." He said with mock worry.

"And may I ask who he is so taken with?" Twilight asked with a chuckle. Spike jumped as he realized he wasn't alone.

"If you must know Twilight, I have a date for the evening with Diamond Tiara." Spike said proudly.

"Oh!" Twilight remembered her from her Cutie Mark Party. Spike wasn't there because he wanted to sleep in. He didn't see Diamond Tiara at her worst that day.

"Do you know her, Twilight?" Spike said excitedly.

"Um…we've been introduced to say the least."

"What's she like?" Spike was looking at her with those eyes expecting something positive.

"She's very…. confident in herself." She said hesitantly.

"I'm glad you like her, Twilight. Well, wish me luck." Twilight tried to smile. If Spike liked this filly, she must have some good qualities.

"Be back by ten, Romeo," Twilight called as Spike ran to his date.

Diamond Tiara sat in her room trying to concentrate on something else besides her body. It didn't help. She had neglected to mention she was in heat when Spike asked her out. It was her first time at that. The worst time for a female pony. Her date with Spike made it worse. The thought of his presence in her home made her shiver with anticipation. She didn't want Spike to see her like this. She didn't want him to come. She wanted to shoo him away before she did something she regretted. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Spike stood at the door checking himself to make sure he had everything he needed. "Suit. Check." He looked over himself. He looked great.

"Bits. Check." He had planned a fancy dinner at a restaurant in town. He was going to go all out.

"Flowers. Check." A full bouquet of red roses in his hands. He wanted to make a good impression and flowers seemed like the right choice.

"Charming personality. Double check." Spike knew he was ready. He knocked on the door and prepared to face his date.

"I'm coming." Diamond Tiara ran to the door and told herself not to lose control. She opened the door and found herself face to face with Spike.

"Hello milady, your date for the evening has arrived." Spike put on the charm as he greeted his date handing her the flowers. He immediately noticed that she was blushing again. She must be even more nervous than before.

"Come in. I'm still getting ready," she said trying not to look Spike in the eye. She took the bouquet in her mouth and ushered Spike inside to a couch. She put the flowers on a table and walked upstairs.

Spike was sitting on the couch admiring the extravagant surroundings. The place was littered with expensive art and statues. Even the couch looked like it cost a million bits. He began to wonder what her parents did for a living. They probably weren't here or he would have met them by now. He'd have to ask when she came back down. Ten minutes passed. Then half an hour.

Spike wondered what happened to Diamond Tiara. She should have been down or at least said something. He walked upstairs and heard moaning coming from a nearby room.

"Diamond Tiara?" Spike called out. No answer just more moaning.

He pushed open the door and saw Diamond Tiara on her bed with both hooves between her legs rubbing furiously at herself. Snails said something about rubbing Twist there one time. Spike thought it was totally gross the way Snails described it but watching Tiara now, he didn't feel grossed out at all but curious. Something was stirring deep inside of him. Spike watched Diamond Tiara through the partially closed door. He leaned forward a little too far and fell on the door causing him to stumble into the room. She stopped and covered herself in her sheets. They stared at each other for what must have been ages.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll go." Spike was about to run when he heard her call out.

"Wait. Please don't go." Spike didn't know what made him turn around. Maybe it was the pleading tone in her voice or his natural curiosity. He walked into the room and saw Diamond Tiara crying.

"Spike, I didn't want you to see me like this. I understand if you never want to talk to me again." She looked away from Spike embarrassed.

Spike felt like he had to do something to make this right. He couldn't stand to leave anyone crying like that, but what could he do? Spike wasn't exactly experienced when it came to this sort of thing. He had never been in this kind of situation. He couldn't just stand there so he walked over towards the bed. He hopped on her bed and turned her head towards his. He wanted her to look at him.

"Diamond Tiara," He looked into her eyes and just moved in for a kiss. Spike didn't know if that made things better or worse. As soon as he looked into big blue eyes, it suddenly came to him that was what she wanted. He thought she wasn't enjoying at first. Until she started to kiss him back. Things started to pick up when Spike pushed Diamond Tiara down and kissing her with more fervor than ever. He started to feel her tongue enter his mouth. She pulled back a bit and looked at the young man laying over her.

"Spike, you're rubbing against me," Spike looked down and saw his erect purple cock poking her in the side.

"I'm sorry," Spike said looking away. He was trying to make her feel better. He didn't want to seem like he was enjoying it so much.

"Don't be. Could you-," Diamond Tiara stopped. She didn't want to say it out loud in front of him. She didn't need to though because Spike was already removing the cover from her lower body. She thought about all those fantasies from earlier. They were nothing compared to the real thing.

Spike positioned himself between her legs. He could clearly see her dripping, pussy. She was ready for him. This was what she wanted. It was what he wanted. He slowly pushed his cock against the slit. She moaned and Spike thought she was in pain. He stopped and looked at her with concern.

"Please be gentle, Spike. It's my first time." Diamond Tiara said staring into his eyes.

Spike nodded and kissed her deeply before grabbing his cock and aiming for her pussy once again. He moved his cock inside slowly. He heard her moaning as he pushed himself further inside. He felt her insides wrap around him. The sensation was absolutely amazing. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Diamond Tiara noticed how hot he was inside of her. She felt the boy's own warmth spread throughout her body as he pushed ever deeper. Were all boys like this or just boy dragons? She didn't care right now. She couldn't remember ever feeling as good as she did right now. The young dragon started to thrusting a bit. Each time he went a little deeper. She would moan and sigh with each thrust.

"Spike, you can move a little faster if you want?" She said gasping for breath.

Spike pushed deeper and faster than ever. He met with little resistance as he moved further and deeper. The walls of the young filly enveloped the entire length of his cock. She started to scream as Spike started to build into a rhythm.

Diamond Tiara could feel Spike growing warmer. She felt like she was on fire. With every thrust, she felt herself getting closer to satisfaction. She was screaming in pure ecstasy. Every time he pushed himself inside, she felt her mind slowly slipping. She felt like she was going to melt. She looked at Spike who was focusing on his task with such intensity.

All Spike could hear were Diamond Tiara's screams of pleasure and the slapping noise from his constant thrusting. Suddenly, he felt Diamond Tiara's pussy clench as he stopped and felt her entire body convulse as she orgasmed. He continued to pump his hips for a few more minutes before he felt himself release a warm flood of cum inside of her.

Spike laid next to Diamond Tiara. They were silently holding each other for the longest time before she finally said something.

"Thank you, Spike. You have no idea how much that means to me." Diamond Tiara said nuzzling Spike's neck. She was no longer in heat thanks to Spike.

"I should be thanking you. That was totally awesome." He said hugging her closely.

"Spike, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask me anything?"

"Why'd you ask me out all of a sudden?"

If Spike were a smarter dragon, he would have lied. He would have lied his purple tail off and still been allowed to plow Diamond Tiara til the cows (or her parents came home). Unfortunately, Spike wasn't a smarter dragon. He told her everything about how asking her out was part of his bet with Snails. Suffice it to say, Diamond Tiara wasn't exactly pleased.

Spike found himself the victim of a barrage of blows as the filly proceeded to throw Spike out of her home. He tried to apologize, but it was hard to seem sincere when someone threw a strong right hoof across your jaw. As Spike ran out of the house, he heard Diamond Tiara cursing and screaming about how she never wanted his stupid jerkface again.

"Well Spike, you blew it. Big time." He said aloud to himself while walking home under the night sky. All of a sudden, he heard someone land behind him as he walked home. It was Princess Luna with a curious look on her face.

"Hey, Spike. I saw what happened down there. Do you want to talk about it?" Luna asked.

Spike wasn't exactly in a sharing mood, but he told her everything that happened. The bet, the date, and everything else. It felt kind of good to get everything out in the open.

"And that's how I screwed up the best thing to ever happen to me." Spike said after explaining the entire ordeal. He looked at Princess Luna who had taken a surprising interest in her story. Instead of agreeing with him, how stupid and jerky his reasons were she got really excited and said something he didn't expect to hear.

"Spike, you're perfect!" She said jumping up.

"What? Did you hear my story? I'm the biggest jerk in the world." The dragon said looking at Princess Luna like she was an alien creature.

"No. Well, yeah that was a pretty jerky thing to do, but Spike, you're the one I need for my plan to save Ponyville." Spike was at full attention as Princess Luna mentioned Ponyville needed saving.

"Save Ponyville? How am I going to save Ponyville?" Spike wondered what was going on inside the alicorn's head.

"Spike, haven't you ever notice something strange about Ponyville?" She asked turning serious.

"No, you're going to have to explain it to me." Spike was thoroughly confused by now.

"I am not surprised that you don't see it, Spike. Even the people of Ponyville are blind to the peril they face. Let me show you, Spike." Princess Luna's eyes started to glow. Spike saw a bright light as he closed when he opened his eyes. He wondered where they were. The buildings were in horrible shape and a bunch of old ponies were walking around. Everything looked run down and out of shape. It's like everyone in town stopped caring.

"Spike, this is Ponyville's future." Luna said.

"What happened? It looks so….abandoned." Spike saw the town he enjoyed living in was broken and drained of all energy.

"There are no children, Spike." Princess Luna said looking completely serious.

Spike looked around and noticed that the town had no children. He still didn't see how that caused Ponyville to fall into such disrepair. Princess Luna realized that Spike wasn't getting it.

"Tell me, Spike. What do you notice when see a couple in Ponyville?"

Spike thought hard about the question. He had seen tons of couples in Ponyville. He didn't really pay too much attention though. He shrugged his shoulders at the Princess.

"I'll just come out and say it." Luna said plainly. "As you know Ponyville is a predominantly female community, this in and of itself would not cause such a future to occur, but an event occurred in the distant past that caused a vast majority of females to become interested in same sex relationships."

"Oh, I get it because lesbian couples can't have kids there aren't any around in the future." Spike said finally catching on.

"Yes! That's right, Spike! Without any young people around the old must work longer and harder than ever to keep Ponyville running. Take a good look. The remaining population of Ponyville will die of old age a few years later. Ponyville will be nothing more than a ghost town after that." Princess Luna's face was one of deep melancholy.

"You said something about an event in the past that caused all this. Can't we go back and change it?" Spike asked.

"It's not that simple. The event is the arrival of a person in Ponyville. A person who needs to be in Ponyville." Princess Luna eyes started to glow again. Spike found himself walking through a much better looking version of Ponyville. He saw a filly sitting under a tree. Spike could have swore she looked like a younger version of Cheerilee.

"Is she the one?" Spike asked.

"No, she is waiting for that person though." Princess Luna said looking on.

Suddenly, a rainbow blur appeared over the sky and a young pegasus filly with a rainbow mane landed on top of young Cheerilee. The two wasted no time before jumping straight into a make out session.

"It's Rainbow Dash." Spike said.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash's arrival in Ponyville caused the future we saw earlier. Without even knowing it, she caused a sexual revolution in Ponyville."

"Sexual revolution?" Spike didn't know what that meant.

"Rainbow Dash's personality allows her to get close to those she likes and influence them in ways that benefit her. It's much more subdued now that she's grown up, but back then she used that trait to attract young fillies and influence their preferences. In her youth, she turns quite a few fillies and a few of those influence others. It spreads throughout the society until the future I showed you occurs."

"Are you saying Rainbow Dash is responsible for that bleak future?" Spike asked. Luna merely nodded as they appeared in the present once more.

He now knew why they couldn't just change the past. If she kept Rainbow Dash away from Ponyville, the Elements of Harmony wouldn't have worked and Nightmare Moon would have covered the world in eternal night.

"Where do I come in? How am I supposed to save Ponyville?" Spike wanted to do everything he could to change the future and make sure Ponyville would be even better.

"Rainbow Dash broke the balance. In order to restore it, we need a young male to start a sexual revolution in Ponyville. That's where you come in, Spike." Princess Luna started smiling at Spike. He wasn't sure he could do it. He was no Rainbow Dash.

"How am I supposed to accomplish that? If you hadn't noticed, I just blew it with Diamond Tiara no less than an hour ago. My jaw is still kinda sore from that right she gave me." Spike thought about the disaster that was his date. He ruined that relationship so fast it had to be a new record.

"You'll have something Rainbow Dash didn't have, Spike. You'll have me. I'll gather information and teach you everything you need to know about girls." Princess Luna said proudly.

"I dunno." Spike said.

"Come on, Spike. You managed to bed a filly on your very first date without even trying. You should give yourself more credit, lover boy." She saw Spike stick out his chest and smile. He definitely looked more confident already.

"You're right. Maybe I can do this. I can totally save Ponyville. I am gonna need a favor though." Spike said aloud.

**The Next Day**

Snips, Snails, and Twist were walking to the library. Snips and Snails were whispering to each other about the bet. They were extra careful not to let Twist know what's up.

"Do you think he brought a girl?" Snips whispered to Snails.

"He couldn't get a girl that fast. He's totally gonna lose this bet, dude. Just watch." Snails whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Twist said eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Nothing, we were just talking about meeting, Spike." Snails said.

"Yeah, I can't believe you haven't met him." Snips said.

"Why are you introducing me to now?" Twist asked. He didn't tell his friends about what they did. She made him promise not to tell. It was supposed to be their own little secret.

"Uhhh….. I uhhhh." Snails couldn't think of anything. He looked at Snips with a look that was begging for help.

"Snails told me that you mean so much to him. He just wanted you to meet all his friends." Snips came to the rescue and Twist seemed satisfied with that explanation.

"That's so sweet of you, Snails." Twist said nuzzling him a bit.

They walked into the basement and saw Spike waiting alone at the bottom. Snails smiled as he saw Spike standing there by himself. Spike didn't look too worried though.

"Hey, Spike. I thought you were bringing your girlfriend." Snails asked the dragon who only cracked a smile.

"Lady and gentlecolts, I would like to introduce you to Moonbeam, my girlfriend." Spike announced as a beautiful unicorn filly with a crescent moon cutie mark teleported in to the room.

Snips bent over towards Snails and whispered, "Spike totally wins."

"Moonbeam, I'd like to introduce you to my friends." Spike said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Peppermint Twist. You can call me Twist though." Twist felt like she had seen her before. She looked a like Princess Celestia's sister only younger.

"I'm Snips." He said slowly shaking her hoof. Moonbeam had to tear her hoof away from the colt.

"Are you really his girlfriend?" Snails said accusingly.

"Snails! You're being rude! Apologize right now!" Twist demanded. Snails didn't look like he was about to back down though.

"Of course, I am. Watch this." Moonbeam launched into a kiss that he didn't expect to be so good. She planted her lips square onto his. He didn't know how long it lasted. Despite it being his second kiss, he had to say it was the best hands down. The little filly moved away from Spike as he tried not to look surprised by the fact that his "girlfriend" had kissed him.

"Bu-bu… But he never talked about having a girlfriend before and I never saw you before." Snails was trying to figure out how Spike had scored a girlfriend.

"I live in Canterlot. I was so sad when my little Spikey left for Ponyville, but he invited me over a visit and I couldn't resist popping in. I can't believe he didn't tell you about me." Moonbeam's smiling face became sad as if she was realizing something. "Spike, why didn't you tell your friends about me? Are you ashamed of me? I get it. There's someone else. Isn't there?"

"What I didn't…. I mean I-I wanted to it's just the right time never came up." Spike looked utterly confused as she started accused him of cheating.

"You've been here for a year! What do you mean it never came up? I bet you've been chasing some other unicorn. Haven't you? My mother warned me about boys like you." Moonbeam looked absolutely pissed. On the inside, she was having a lot of fun playing along with Spike.

"Spike's been chasing Rarity ever since he came to town actually." Twist spoke up. She wasn't going to let Spike get away with being a player. Snips and Snail just stood there watching the drama play itself out.

"Rarity! You've been cheating on me with an older woman! I can't believe it! I trusted you! I-I…..gave myself to you." Moonbeam was starting to cry. Spike had to remind himself that this was all an act because he was actually starting to feel bad.

"I didn't do anything with Rarity. I'm sorry if I hurt you. It was nothing. She doesn't even like me. You're the only one for me. Honest!" Spike was starting to get into it as well. If she was going for an all out performance, he would too.

"You say that to all the fillies. You're just some playboy!" Moonbeam said turning away from Spike dramatically. Spike pulled her head back towards his as he stared into her eyes.

"Moonbeam, I never meant to hurt you. I love you and if you take me back, I could make you so happy again." As Spike looked into her eyes, the words just came to him. It was like he could see what she wanted just by looking into her eyes. He couldn't never come up with this stuff on his own.

"Spike, I don't know if I can." Moonbeam was staring into Spike's eyes. It felt as though he was staring into her soul. It was like he could see everything about her in her eyes. She had no idea how he was doing it. He was plucking everything she wanted to hear out of her head.

"Could you try….for us?" Spike moved in and gave her a small kiss. He thought going small would have a bigger impact. Princess Luna wasn't sure if it was her heart or Moonbeam's that was pounding after that kiss.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I can't trust you anymore." The unicorn started to cry before she spoke again. "Goodbye, Spike." With that Moonbeam teleported leaving the purple dragon seemingly confused. He said what she wanted. Spike stood there with his mouth open pretending to be stunned by what just occurred.

Twist, Snips, and Snails decided to leave Spike alone to gather his thoughts. As soon as they all left, Princess Luna teleported back in to the room in her true form. She saw Spike smile as he watched his friends leave.

"Worked like a charm." Spike said as they congratulated the other.

"Now every filly in town will be talking about you, Spike. It will be much easier to attract them now."

"And the bet is no longer an issue." Spike added. If he was seen skipping through town in a dress, it would be impossible to start his revolution.

"Hey, how did you know what I wanted you say back there?" Princess Luna asked.

"I dunno. I just looked into your eyes and the words just came to me."

"Spike, that's amazing. You can read people's thoughts by staring into their eyes." Princess Luna said.

"I guess I can. I didn't notice I was using until I looked into your eyes." Spike said casually. Luna blushed remembering those green eyes staring into hers. It felt so intense.

"Anyway, I think it's time we talked about your living arrangements." Luna said.

"Why?"

"Spike, do you think you can bed a filly here in the library with Twilight studying and your tiny basket." She had a point. Spike needed his own place if he was going to do this. The library wouldn't cut it. He needed something every man needed if he wanted to be successful with the ladies.

"You're right! I'm definitely gonna need a bachelor pad." Spike said, but then he thought about Twilight. She would definitely be against the idea of him living alone. "What about Twilight?" He asked Luna.

"Don't worry, Spike. I thought of that too."

"Well what are we waiting for, Princess? I gotta revolution to start." Spike said.


	2. Chapter 2

Double Date

Moving out of the library was a huge hassle. Twilight was constantly asking him about living on his own and what this secret study was the Princess Luna had assigned him. He had to constantly reassure Twilight that he would still assist her and that he would someday tell her what the study was all about. It was a few days before Princess Luna had set up Spike's new place.

Spike was happy with his new living arrangements. It was a small one bedroom house located a few houses down from Sugarcube Corner. The place was smaller than the library but it definitely had more living space. His favorite part was the bed. It was way better than that old basket and slightly bigger than Twilight's. As he laid in his bed, enjoying what was the greatest nap of his life. He heard a knock at the door. He wondered who his first guess was.

As he opened the door, he saw Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash standing at the door. They both gasp as they saw Spike.

"Hey, Spike. What are you doing? You can't break into the new neighbor's house?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Didn't you break into Twilight's house when moved into Ponyville?" Spike asked.

"Silly that was to throw a surprise party. Partying is way more important than obeying the law."

"Pinkie, there is so much wrong with that. I'm not even gonna try to go into it." Rainbow Dash said before she turned to Spike. "So what's the deal, Spike? Did you meet the people who moved in already?"

"You're actually looking at your new neighbor." Spike said proudly.

"Really! You moved out of Twilight's place. I can't imagine she was too happy about that." Dash said worried about Twilight.

"Of course, she is Dash! We didn't throw a housewarming party for Spike. Don't worry, Spike! I'll throw the biggest housewarming party Ponyville's ever seen." Spike remembered the party that Pinkie threw at the library when Twilight came to town.

"You don't have to do that Pinkie. It's okay. I don't need a really big party. How about a small little get together?" Spike was worried his new home would be ruined. He had to clean up the library after that huge party she threw for Twilight. The mess took days to clean up and Spike found things no one should ever find after a party.

"Don't be modest, Spike! This your first house party. We need to break the place in with a huge party." Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down.

"She's right, Spike. It's a rite of passage in Ponyville to have a huge party when ever someone moves in to town." Rainbow Dash knew full well there was no stopping Pinkie Pie now.

"Come on, Dash. We've got a party to plan." Spike watched as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash ran to the Sugarcube Corner which was visible from his new doorstep. He closed the door and locked it. If he pretended to not be home, they couldn't throw a party. He walked to the bed and fell asleep hoping they wouldn't come back. They'd be disappointed but at least his new home wouldn't be ruined.

"Spike! Wake up, Spike!" Spike looked up and wished that the roomful of ponies standing around his bed was some really elaborate dream.

"Surprise!" The crowd yelled as Spike jumped out of bed and landed face first on the floor.

"Pinkie Pie? How'd you get in my house?" Spike asked pull himself off the floor.

"I picked the lock." She sang cheerfully. "Do you like your party? Everypony in Ponyville is here."

"Wait! Everypony!" Spike instantly thought of Diamond Tiara. She couldn't be here. Why would she come to his party?

"Yep! I said I would throw the biggest party and that means everypony." Pinkie said.

"Listen, Pinkie. Is Diamond Tiara here?"

"Duh! If Diamond Tiara wasn't here, it wouldn't be everypony." Pinkie said unaware of Spike's worried expression.

"Where is she?" Spike asked urgently.

"I think I saw her talking to Twilight outside." Spike's heart dropped as he realized what a bitter Diamond Tiara could tell Twilight.

Spike ran through the house looking for Twilight or Diamond Tiara. He didn't even notice that an entire town was partying in his new home.

"Spike!" He turned and saw Twilight calling out to him. She was actually smiling. Maybe she didn't talk to Diamond Tiara yet. Pinkie could be wrong.

"Hey, Twilight." Spike said trying to hide the nervous tone in his voice. Diamond Tiara could still be looking for her.

"I just got through talking to Diamond Tiara." Twilight said sternly.

"Really? I guess you already know what happened then, huh?" Spike said holding his head down.

"Spike, you have nothing to be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong with being romantic." Twilight said.

"I know it's just… Wait, romantic?" Spike said confused.

"Of course, she told all about how a sweet little gentlemen you were that night. Just because you show your sensitive side that doesn't make you any less of a male, Spike." Twilight said smiling. Spike wasn't sure what to make of this.

"What did she tell you exactly?" Spike said curiously.

"She told me about how you presented her with flowers and recited poetry you made especially for her. I didn't believe it at first, but then I remembered how you were so reluctant to tell me about it and it made perfect sense. You should be more secure in your masculinity, Spike. No one is going to think less of you for having a romantic side." Twilight said to a stunned Spike. They continued talking about his new home but Spike had his mind on Tiara. He wanted to apologize again. He felt horrible about accusing Diamond Tiara.

"Listen Twilight, I got to go find Diamond Tiara. I will come by tomorrow and help you with your studies." Spike said.

He walked through the party until he saw his friends Snips talking to someone. The little guy was incredibly nervous. Spike had stopped his search for Diamond Tiara. He wanted to see what was making Snips so nervous. He moved through the crowd trying not to stand out. Not an easy task when you're a dragon and there's a party being held for you. Spike managed to see who Snips was talking to. It was Silver Spoon. He watched as the little colt tried to make conversation but Silver Spoon simply wasn't listening to the little guy. Spike decided to step in and help his friend out.

"Hey, Snips. What's up?" Spike said walking up to his friend who was crashing hard with Silver Spoon who had just turned around to notice Spike's entrance.

"Hi, Spike." Silver Spoon said to Spike. She was totally interested. Spike didn't need to look into her eyes to see that. He entertained the idea of stealing the filly but he couldn't do that. He had to help out his fellow bro.

"Hey, Spike," Snips said depressed. He was about to give up. Snips pretty much knew he didn't have a shot with Silver Spoon. He didn't even know why he tried.

"I see you're talking to Snips. He goes on and on about you all the time." Spike said lying. As far as he knew, Snips hadn't mentioned Silver Spoon in all the time they had known each other.

"I do?" Snips said confused.

"He does?" Silver Spoon said curiously.

"Oh yeah, he goes on about how your hair perfectly compliments your face." Spike said looking into her eyes. Snips couldn't say the right thing but maybe Spike could say it for him.

"Really?" Silver Spoon had eyes on Snips who didn't know how to handle her attention. Unfortunately, she broke eye contact with Spike who couldn't read her anymore. Fortunately, he had already read her enough to know exactly what to say. He just needed Snips to not screw it up.

"Yeah, I always say that stuff," Snips said trying to catch hold of Spike's lightning.

"Always? More like he never stops. He always talking about how your trot is as graceful as Princess Celestia's. I can't get him to shut up about you." Spike started to act a bit obnoxious on purpose to break Silver's attraction to himself. He wanted to make sure her eyes were on Snips. If he had to be a bit of a jerk, then so be it.

"I guess I had you all wrong, Snips. I can't believe there's someone who understands so much about me." She was definitely making eyes at the right guy. Spike saw Diamond Tiara walk up and an idea occurred to him.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara. I was just looking for you. Could I talk to you for a moment?" Spike had to work fast. He walked over to a secluded corner to talk to her away from prying eyes and ears.

"Listen, Diamond Tiara. I know I messed up and you probably never wanted to see me again but I just wanted to let you know that I-" Spike couldn't finish his speech because Diamond Tiara had put her lips on his.

She pulled her mouth away from his and Spike was confused wasn't she mad at him. He was about to speak when she put her hoofs on his lips.

"You listen, Spike. I know you're sorry, but I don't think I want to be in that type of relationship with you." She said looking away from him. "I still want to be with you though, Spike. Do you understand?" She started looking into his eyes. He understood completely.

"You mean a no strings attached kind of relationship?" He said pondering the idea.

"Yeah so what do you say?" Diamond Tiara couldn't understand what he had to think about. He enjoyed her as much she enjoyed him. It was a win-win.

"On one condition." Spike said. She heard him out and after thinking about it, for a few seconds decided to agree. They walked back to Snips who had obviously said something wrong because Silver Spoon was ignoring him again.

"Hey, you two. What's up?" Spike said. He left Snips alone for a minute how could he screw it up so fast.

"Are you sure he said those things Spike?" Silver Spoon said accusingly. Snips had obviously destroyed all his progress with a few words. He needed to have a talk with Snips later. First, he had to fix this mess.

"Yeah, why do you say that?" Spike wanted to know what he said to screw up.

"He said my glasses make my eyes look huge?" Spike facepalmed at Snip's stupidity.

"Silver Spoon, I am sure he meant it as a compliment. He's just so entranced by your beauty that his words fail him as he can find none that could possibly sum up your natural style and grace. Isn't that right, Snips?" Spike made that one up on his own. He was starting to understand how to say romantic things without reading a girl's eyes. Spike had just handed Snips the ball. It was up to Snips to take it and run.

"Yeah, it's true. When I am around you, I get so flustered and my heart beats so fast that I can't think straight. I really like you, Silver Spoon." Spike looked at his friend. He had never seen Snips so determined. He had not only picked up the ball. He dusted it off and ran it in for a first down and then some.

"Well, I guess it was kind of sweet." Silver Spoon was blushing. Spike couldn't have been more proud of Snips.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about we go on a double date? Diamond Tiara and me will go out on a date with you two. It will be so much fun." Spike knew Diamond Tiara was onboard. He just needed to get Silver Spoon to agree.

"What the hay! I guess it couldn't hurt." Silver Spoon agreed and Snips shouted attracting the attention of the entire party. Spike was proud of his friend. Even though he himself had done most of the work, it was Snips who stood up and deliver when it really counted. Spike and Snips talked to the girls for awhile as the party died down. As Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon left, Snips had something he wanted to ask Spike.

"Spike, why'd you do that?" Snips asked.

"The double date wasn't such a big deal." Spike said.

"No, it's not that. Silver Spoon totally had her eyes on you when you came over and you said all those things that made her happy. If you wanted to, you definitely would have scored with her." Snips wasn't stupid. He knew without Spike there he didn't have a chance.

"I'm not gonna lie, Snips. The thought crossed my mind, but I saw you trying so hard to impress Silver Spoon that I couldn't do it." Spike realized something tonight. His revolution would be meaningless if the colts of Ponyville couldn't step up to the plate. Snips showed him that they could.

"Wow! Thanks, bro." Snips held out his hoof and Spike bumped it with his fist.

"No problem! See you later!" Spike turned around as Snips ran down the street.

"That was pretty nice of you, Spike." Spike jumped when he realized that Princess Luna was behind him.

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that! How long have you been here anyway?" Spike asked trying to regain some of his cool.

"Just after Snips asked you why you helped him," Princess Luna said smiling at the purple dragon.

"I couldn't leave a friend hanging like that. Besides this is revolution is for guys like Snips so they have a chance. I can make the fillies like me but the males have to bring them around too." Spike said.

"I see that's pretty wise of you." Princess Luna said.

"Why are you here?" Spike asked Princess Luna who didn't quite know herself.

"I-I… came to check on your progress." Princess Luna made sure Spike couldn't look in her eyes.

"Did you want to come to the party, Princess?" Spike asked. He knew Luna was asleep during the day and probably just got through raising the moon.

"How'd you know?" Princess Luna asked frustrated that he figured it out.

"Well, the night is still young. We could have party of our own." Spike said laughing.

Princess Luna was shocked that Spike had suggested it and even more so the fact that she was actually thinking it over.

"W-What are you talking about Spike?" She said nervously. She thought about those green eyes going over her body. His mouth pushing against hers. She was actually getting excited.

"We could dance, drink punch, and play party games. Ya know party." Spike was busy cleaning up and didn't notice the Princess's blushing face.

"Oh, that's what you meant. It's sweet of you to offer but you don't have to." She was relieved and slightly disappointed. Spike probably wouldn't even think of doing that kind of thing with me. I'm a princess and he's a dragon.

"Come on, I'm the life of the party," Spike stopped cleaning. He stuck a lampshade over his head and started dancing around the room. He moved towards Luna and started chanting dance. She resisted at first but Spike just kept chanting and Princess Luna started dancing.

"Wow! Princess, you're a great dancer. Where'd you learn to move like that?" Spike asked.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of practice." She thought back to her time on the moon. They drank punch and played party games while they danced the night away. Spike had to admit that it was way more fun than the original party. He had spent so much time worrying about Diamond Tiara and helping Snips that he didn't get to enjoy himself much.

After awhile Spike and Princess Luna were exhausted, they collapsed on the floor and for some reason, Luna decided to ask Spike a question that had been bothering her all day.

"Hey, why don't you use your eyes to get Rarity?" Princess Luna had been thinking about Spike's ability and if he wanted to, he could definitely seduce Rarity.

Spike let out a long sigh before answering. Princess Luna thought she had hit a sore spot. She was about to apologize for asking when Spike spoke up.

"I'm scared." He said. Princess Luna didn't understand it's not like he was confessing. He continued. "You're probably wondering why. Well, I am afraid that if I look into her eyes I might not see anything. Like there aren't any words I can say that will make her mine. In a way, looking into Rarity's eyes would be the same thing as confessing. You probably think that's stupid, huh. Princess?" Spike looked and saw Princess Luna was crying.

"Spike, that's so beautiful. I am so sorry for asking something so personal." Princess Luna was wiping her eyes. The thought of not being able to look into the eyes of the person you love seemed so sad.

"Don't cry, Princess. It's okay. It's nothing to cry over." As the Princess was trying not cry, Spike walked over with a napkin and started wiping here eyes. Luna was looking directly into Spike's eyes as he wiped her face. All of a sudden, she knew she had to leave.

"I have to go, Spike. I'll see you later okay?" Princess Luna stood up and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Ok, I hope you had a great time, Princess." Spike said waving goodbye. He didn't mean to make her cry. She teleported away and as Spike hoped he didn't make her too sad.

**The Next Evening**

Spike and Snips were walking to the restaurant with their dates. Spike was starting to worry about Snips. He was being way too quiet. Snips had barely greeted his date. Spike had to do something or tonight was going to be a total bust. He pulled Snips aside as they walked to the restaurant.

"Hey, why aren't you talking to Silver Spoon?" Spike asked but he already had a pretty good idea why he was so tight-lipped.

"What if I say something stupid and ruin it like yesterday?" Snips said. Spike had to admit that was possible but if he didn't say anything, the date would end just as badly.

"Snips, remember what happened last night when you told Silver Spoon that you like her. Do you remember how that felt? You just have to speak from that place and Silver Spoon will respect you for it." Spike knew Snips had what it takes to get Silver Spoon. He just had to convince him of that.

"I'll try." Snips said as they rejoined their dates.

"So Silver Spoon have you eaten at this place before?" Snips asked. Spike was glad that Snips was talking again. They were heading to fast food joint. It was nothing fancy. Everyone had eaten here at least once.

"Oh yeah, they have the best hay fries in town. I love hay fries!" Sliver Spoon said.

"You love hay fries! Me too! How do you like to eat yours?" Snips responded.

"You'll probably laugh but I like to cover them in ketchup." Silver Spoon said shyly.

"I do too!" Snips said. He thought he was the only one who did that.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Silver Spoon said chuckling.

"It's totally true. I remember me and Snails watched him empty a full bottle of ketchup all over his fries. We asked him why he bothered ordering fries in the first place." Spike joined in.

"Silver did the exact same thing a couple of days ago! I was like so embarrassed!" Diamond Tiara and Spike were laughing at their friends. Snips and Silver Spoon looked at each other and smiled.

"You two should share a plate then. I'd hate to see this place run out of ketchup because of you two." Spike suggested jokingly. To his surprise, Silver Spoon agreed to it. Snips and Silver Spoon were inseparable the rest of the night. Snips who was so quiet he wouldn't even talk to his date had stepped up and delivered some great conversation. He still said a few things that made Spike want to save him, but Silver Spoon would just shrug it off. It was like they understood each other on an entirely different level.

Snips was walking Silver Spoon home. Spike and Diamond Tiara had decided to head back to his place for some hot cocoa. Snips was alone with Silver Spoon. It was the first time they had been alone all night. Snips couldn't have imagined the date going as good as it already had. They had made it to the door of Silver Spoon's house.

"Well, I hope you had a great time," Snips said kind of sad that the night had to end.

"I really did. I honestly didn't expect tonight to turn out so great." Silver Spoon looked like she had something to say but couldn't get it out.

"Silver Spoon, is something wrong?" Snips asked. Did he do something wrong? It was probably him.

"Snips, I've never met anyone as sweet and understanding as you. When I think about how I treated you at that party, I can't help but feel bad about it. You're such a nice guy and I treated you like some kind of scrub." This date made her realize that. She had treated him like some sort of loser when Snips was so much better than that.

"Wait, I have to tell you something Silver Spoon. It's about that things Spike told you-" Snips couldn't finish as Silver Spoon put a hoof to his mouth.

"Snips, I pretty much knew you didn't say those things after that glasses comment." Silver Spoon said leaving Snips stunned and slightly red.

"Then why'd you go out with me?" Snips said wondering why she did it. He thought about all those things Spike said. He couldn't imagine why she agreed to this date then.

"It was what you said that made me want to do this," Silver Spoon said laughing a bit. "Snips when you first came up to me. I thought you were just some loser trying to get lucky, but after you said those things, it became clear to me that you honestly like me and I respected that."

Snips mind went back to Spike's pep talk before the date. "Speak from that place and she'll respect you for it." Spike was right. He had to speak from his heart.

"Silver Spoon, I love you." Snips blurted it out. He wished he could have said it better than that. He actually wanted to snatch the words from the air and hide them away but it was too late for that.

Silver Spoon stood there trying to process her feelings. She hadn't expected him to confess right here. She looked at the little colt in front of her. He had that same look of determination at the party last night.

Snips just stood there. He wished she would dump him and get it over with. This waiting was like torture to the little colt.

"Snips, would you like to come in?" Silver Spoon asked. Snips was actually ready to walk away so when she extended the invitation, he stood there stunned.

"Su-Sure." He followed her up to her room. As soon as he was inside, she kissed the little colt.

"That's my answer, Snips." She said after breaking the kiss. Snips felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He kissed her back. The two of them somehow made their way to the bed. Snips kissed his way down her entire body. He made it down between her legs and started to lick at the lips of her pussy.

She began to moan as he gently plied his tongue against the outside of her pussy. She could feel herself start to moisten. Snips started to move his tongue past her lips. She held back the urge to scream as his tongue started to move inside of her.

Snips pulled back and got an idea. He remember Snails told him how good it felt to stick your horn inside back when he and Twist were taking their time. Spike gagged at the thought but Snips was interested. He lifted his head and preceded to stick his horn into her pussy. As he pushed past her lips, he could feel her pussy pushing on his horn.

Silver Spoon had no idea that Snips was using his horn. She felt something hard enter her body and started to moan loudly as it pushed its way inside. She felt what she could only describe as a shock of pleasure as he started to move it in and out. It was like electricity shooting through her body hitting all her sweet spots at once. She was screaming at Snips. The pleasure was growing more intense by the minute.

Snips could hear Silver Spoon enjoying herself but he wasn't feeling anything. He could feel his horn glowing but he wasn't feeling any pleasure from it. All of a sudden, he felt Silver Spoon's body twist as she came all over the young colt's face. Snips pulled his horn back and decided to stick to the old fashioned way as he put his front hooves on her stomach and slid his thick cock into her soft moistness.

Silver Spoon felt Snips sliding into her again. It felt bigger than before. As he slid it into her pussy, she felt herself being filled by the little colt. She began to yell as he started to slide in and out. Pretty soon, he was slamming his cock faster and faster. She felt that familiar sensation returning again. She was about to orgasm. She was screaming as rammed his member harder into her body.

Snips felt Silver's Spoon pussy tighten as she came again. Snips pulled out and manage to cover her in his seed after she came. Snips kissed Silver Spoon goodbye as her parents would be home soon. As he skipped home, he couldn't have been happier. He also had to ask Snails about that horn thing later.

**The Next Day**

"I can't believe you actually did that dude?" Snails said laughing. Spike, Snips, and Snails were all sitting in Spike's living room when Snips described his night. Spike couldn't believe Snips actually tried that.

"What do you mean? You did the horn thing with Peppermint Twist?" Snips said.

"Dude, I lied. I just said that to sound cool." Snails could barely say it. He was laughing so hard.

"I still think its gross, but Silver Spoon liked it. That's something right." Spike said. He couldn't imagine what Snips was thinking. Unicorn horns were powerful magic, not sex toys. Twilight had always said that unicorn magic was a huge responsibility.

"So how'd things go with Diamond Tiara?" Snips asked changing the subject. Spike just smiled.

"We decided it would be best if we just stayed friends." Spike said. Technically, they were friends with benefits. Last night, he explored the benefits of his newfound relationship. He had to admit it was pretty fun. He learned all kinds of tricks being with Diamond Tiara.

"Are you okay, Spike?" Snails asked. Spike was confused by the worry in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be?" Spike asked. He was fine and the fact that his friend thought otherwise was strange.

"Listen, Spike. We know it's been tough for you lately. First, you got dumped by Moonbeam and now Diamond Tiara. It's a lot for one guy to handle." Snips said. Spike was touched that they were concerned but he had to reassure them .

"Guys, don't worry about me. It's not that big of a deal." Spike said trying to sound confident but his friends just looked at each other and nodded.

"Spike, what are you doing tonight?" Snails asked. Spike didn't have anything going on. He wondered what they were planning. Snips and Snails smiled at the young dragon.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Spike said suspiciously.

"Awesome, we'll all meet here at 8pm sharp." Snips said jumping a bit.

"What are you two planning?" Spike was looking at his friends only giggled to each other.

"Just be here, ok?" Snails asked.

"Alright, you guys better not do anything crazy?" Spike watched as his friends left trying to stifle their laughter.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Spike thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I honestly can't believe I gave this chapter to Snips. I did it more for Spike than Snips. He really didn't do anything positive in the first chapter. I wanted to spend this chapter having Spike helping out one of his friends. I thought about letting Spike take Silver Spoon but I couldn't imagine that going over to well with Diamond Tiara. Speaking of which I wanted to clear the air between Spike and Diamond Tiara from the last chapter which is why she is so heavily featured here. For all of you guys who are disappointed about the lack of Spike getting laid, stay tuned for chapter 3.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Cop, Naughty Cop

Applejack couldn't believe she let Pinkie Pie talk her into this. She glanced up and down the street hoping nopony would see her. She looked at Pinkie who wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed about being out in the same get up.

"Come on, Applejack. You can't tell me you're not excited. I know I am." Pinkie was bouncing which made this whole thing all the more silly.

"No, I ain't the least bit excited. I'm downright ashamed of myself. If it weren't for the farm, I wouldn't be out here." Applejack said. The old plow had finally gave up the ghost and they needed a new one fast. When she mentioned it to Pinkie, the party pony had mentioned it was possible to make the money in one night. Applejack was skeptical and for good reason.

"I just don't get it, Pinkie. Who in their right mind pays for this kind of thing?" Applejack couldn't believe that there were people dumb enough to pay for this.

"It's all about your imagination. Now get into character, officer. We have some criminals to catch." Pinkie Pie said stopping in front of the house. Applejack was too busy wondering how she was going to get through this to notice the house.

Spike had been sitting in his home with Snips and Snails who had been giggling like idiots for about half an hour.

"Guys, is something gonna happen soon or are you just gonna keep laughing? Cause, I could be getting some sle-" Spike was interrupted as heard a knock on the door. Snips and Snails started to laugh a little harder as Snips spoke up.

"You should get that dude. I think it's important." Snips said trying to hold his laughter. Spike was suspicious as he walked towards the door. Snips and Snails were watching from the couch. Spike opened the door and prepared himself for whatever stupid thing was waiting for him behind the door. He opened the door and wasn't prepared at all.

"Hey there! We got some complaints of a few naughty boys here in need of spanking," Pinkie said in a seductive voice She was dressed in a very revealing cop uniform that for some reason he found more alluring than a naked Pinkie. Applejack who was equally stunned watched as Spike closed the door. Spike turned to his friends who were sad to see him close the door.

"Dude, what the hay are you doing? It wasn't easy finding strippers in Ponyville." Snips said eager to let the girls in.

"Are you two crazy? You hired Pinkie Pie and Applejack to strip in my house. What if Twilight finds out? She'll lock me up or maybe she'll banish me. She might even banish me and then lock me up wherever she banished me to." Spike said in full blown freak out mode.

"Dude, calm down. Twilight can't banish you or lock you up. You moved out remember." Snails said trying to keep Spike from hyperventilating. "We hired them for you, dude. We felt kinda bad about your luck with the ladies lately so we decided to show you a good time. We thought you'd be happy."

"You couldn't hire ponies who weren't friends with Twilight!" Spike said.

"Dude, we asked Pinkie about a bachelor party and she told us she was the only gal in town who would do it. I can't believe she got Applejack to come though. This doesn't seem like her thing." Snips said.

Applejack was stunned as she saw Spike standing at the door. When he closed it, she turned to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie? Why was Spike at the door just now?" Applejack's right eye was twitching like crazy.

"That's Officer Pie, rookie. Looks like we got some real trouble makers on our hooves." Pinkie was still in character.

"Pinkie, are you crazy? We ain't dancing for Spike and his friends. It ain't right?" Applejack said nervously.

"Right? RIGHT! I AM ABOVE THE LAW!" Officer Pie was glaring at the insolent rookie.

"Law?" Applejack said confused. "Pinkie, I need to speak with the real you." Applejack was searching for her friend but only Officer Pie responded.

"Listen up, rookie. You gotta family at home depending on ya. Suck it up, get in there, and shake what mama gave you, rookie." Applejack knew Pinkie or rather Officer Pie was right. She couldn't let her family down. She had to suck it up and just go through with it for her family.

"I'm ready, Pink- I mean Officer Pie," Applejack was ready to get this over with.

"That's what I like to here, rookie." Officer Pie said turning to the rookie. She placed her front hooves on Applejack's shoulders and smiled. "Make me proud in there." Officer Pie turned back around and knocked on the door.

"Open the door, you criminal scum." Spike heard Pinkie banging on his door. Is she supposed to be a stripper or an actual cop?

"Spike, do you think Pinkie is going tell Twilight she danced for us? Come on! Open the door and let's get this party started." Snips said impatiently. Spike thought about it and realized Snips was right. He might as well open the door. He was pretty sure Pinkie was going to bust the door down if she had to.

He opened the door and tried to greet Pinkie only to find himself talking to a very disgruntled Officer Pie.

"Don't get friendly with me, punk. Why'd you close the door? You got something to hide from me, Scales." Pinkie said as she looked over the boys.

"I am sorry, Pink-"

"That's Officer Pie to you, Scales. Now who's the ringleader?" Snips and Snails instantly pointed at Spike.

"All right, rookie. You take Scales somewhere private and grill him. I'll take care of these two stool pigeons." Applejack was taken aback. She was about to question Pinkie but thought better of it. She didn't want to question Officer Pie in front of the suspects. "Well, rookie. Are you waiting for a handwritten invitation?"

Spike was pushed into his bedroom by Applejack or was it Officer Apple? She had been so quiet back there which was odd for her but then again Spike didn't think she would ever strip either. As he turned around, he saw Applejack standing there in that uniform and started to get a little aroused.

"Alright, you criminal scum. Get on the bed." Spike did as he was told and sat on the bed.

Applejack walked sensually over to the dragon and started a dance that had Spike mesmerized. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Every movement was sexually charged. She would sometimes come into close enough contact that he could smell her scent. He thought of nothing but Applejack as she performed.

Applejack danced as Pinkie told her. Just dance and let the energy of the person watching flow through you. She had no idea what Pinkie was talking about until now. She could feel his energy as she danced. It excited her as she moved around Spike. Without realizing it, she started to find herself getting closer and closer to Spike. Pretty soon, she was completely focused on Spike. She stopped dancing and just stared into his eyes.

Spike was inches away from Applejack's face. He could feel her breath as she drew closer and closer. He closed his eyes and was about to move in for a kiss. When they were both interrupted by a knocking at the door. It was Officer Pie.

"Rookie, let's roll. I think we got all we need from these delinquents." Applejack felt like she'd just been waken up from a dream. She stepped away from Spike who was now looking away. He would occasionally glance her way only to look somewhere else when she looked at him. Applejack felt confused as to why Spike wouldn't look at her. She desperately wanted him to say something or just look at her.

Spike couldn't face Applejack. It was too much for him. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Rarity. Wait! Rarity? The gears in his head started to spin. A realization washed over the young dragon. Applejack started to speak up, but Officer Pie wasn't getting any younger.

"Let's roll, rookie. I don't got all day." Applejack started to walk away. Spike called out as she reached for the door.

"Applejack, do you think I could see you again?" Spike had no idea how much that meant to the farm pony.

"Sure, Spike. I'd be glad to." Applejack felt so relieved. She wanted to turn around and say something but decided against it. She walked away with Officer Pie who had went back to Pinkie almost immediately after leaving the house.

"That was so much fun! See I told you, AJ. Sorry, if Officer Pie was kind of hard on you. She's just tough because she cares a lot." Pinkie was back to normal. Normal for Pinkie anyway.

"I guess it wasn't too bad. How many characters do you have anyway?" Applejack asked smiling.

"I don't know. I never counted." Pinkie said before going over a long list of characters with Applejack all the way home.

Spike had walked out to see his friends wide eyed with big smiles on their faces. Spike snapped his fingers in front of their eyes. They instantly popped back to reality. He wondered what Pinkie had done to these two while he was with Applejack. He was going to ask but Snips spoke up first.

"That…..was…..awesome!" Snips said. He hadn't seen him this happy since Silver Spoon agreed to go out with him.

"Officer Pie is amazing!" Snails said.

"What happened to you guys?" Spike asked. He almost wished he could have seen. Applejack was great but seeing Pinkie dance must have been something else. He was right as Snips and Snails recounted in extreme detail everything she did. They described Pinkie as an incredibly flexible pony to the point of almost having no bones. She had a sweet, sexy voice that was music to the ears. Her grace put swans to shame and her eyes could melt the coldest heart. Spike had to stop them because Snips and Snails seem to have forgotten they had girlfriends.

"Guys, how do you feel about Pinkie?" Spike hoped they wouldn't say anything stupid. He apparently forgot who he was talking to.

"She's the most amazing pony ever." They said at the same time. Spike face palmed. It's Trixie all over again.

"You guys have girlfriends. Remember? Silver Spoon and Peppermint Twist." Spike said. Snips and Snails turned red as they apparently forgot that fact.

"You gotta admit it was worth the two hundred bits. Right?" Snips said turning to Snails.

"Definitely worth it." Snails said.

"Wait! Where'd you guys get two hundred bits?" Spike knew his friends weren't rich and two hundred bits could buy you a decent couch.

"We've been planning this for awhile." said Snips.

"Wait, you guys said this was to cheer me up." Spike said.

"We did do it for you." Snails said. "We had saved up the money and realized we couldn't invite strippers to our homes so we threw it at your house." Spike would have gotten mad but if this didn't happen, he wouldn't have learned something very important and besides he had fun tonight.

"So let me get this straight. You guys saved two hundred bits to hire strippers and didn't have a place for them to dance." Spike said summing up the situation.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds kind of stupid." Snails said.

"So you used my place by making me think it was all for me." Spike said.

"It does sound kinda dishonest." Snips said.

"You guys are…" Spike paused and watch Snips and Snails who were feeling pretty bad at this point. "Totally awesome." Spike put his fist out and bumped hooves with Snips and Snails. Snips and Snails laughed a bit before they left to go home.

Spike got out a scroll and wrote a message to Princess Luna. He needed to see her immediately. As he waited for the princess, he wondered if she was okay. The last time she left she seemed pretty sad about what Spike said. Maybe his news would cheer her up. He was surprised to hear a knocking at his door. It was Princess Luna, but why didn't she just teleport inside?

"Hey, Princess Luna. Come in have a seat? I have some really big news." Spike said.

"Spike, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Luna, ok?" Luna found herself sounding more nervous around the little dragon. She walked in and sat on the couch. She made sure to always look in any direction but Spike's, especially when he looked at her.

"Luna, do you remember how I told you about my feelings for Rarity?" Spike said excitedly.

"Yes, I remember." Luna said remembering Spike's eyes. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes off of him.

"I realized that I might not actually be in love with Rarity tonight. I might have experienced an entirely different emotion when I met Rarity." Spike said pacing around the room. He knew he was starting to sound like Twilight when she discovered something.

"What emotion might that be?" Luna was trying not to look at Spike but he was saying he might not be in love with Rarity. Spike had her full attention.

"Lust. It might have been lust. When I saw Rarity, I experienced an immediate and powerful attraction to Rarity that my mind interpreted as love. I learned tonight that I may have been wrong about that feeling." Spike said going over everything as he said it. It would explain why he fell in "love" with Applejack.

"When did you figure this out, Spike?" Princess Luna had dropped all pretense of trying to look away from Spike.

"While Applejack was giving me a lap dance, I thought I had fallen in love with her, and I freaked out because I thought I had fallen in love with Applejack and I was afraid to look at her because I thought she might not love me back but then I looked her in the eye and I saw it through Applejack's eyes." Luna didn't know which part to address first.

"Why was the Element of Honesty giving you a lap dance?" Luna asked. She was seriously confused by Spike's last statement.

"Long story, short. Snips and Snails hired Pinkie and Applejack to strip in order to cheer me up because they thought I was depressed over my fake breakup with Moonbeam." Spike said summing everything up succinctly. Luna figured that was about as good an explanation she was going to get though but why two elements of Harmony were stripping was a question for another time and place.

"Anyway, it was right after Applejack stopped dancing and looked at me. I saw the feeling as she was experiencing it. No, I didn't just see it. It's almost like I could feel what she was feeling. It's like my brain tapped into Applejack's. I realized that she had begun to open herself up to me in a way she wasn't used to. This pony who I considered to be so strong and powerful opened up to me and showed a side of herself no one has ever seen to me. She wasn't in love with me, but she desperately wanted to be with me at that moment and still probably does. After seeing and feeling that emotion in Applejack, I realized that it couldn't possibly be love." Spike was pacing about the room. Luna was afraid Spike might have lost it.

"What did you mean when you said you tapped into Applejack's brain?" Luna watched Spike cross the room over and over again. He looked like he could snap at any moment but just continued.

"I think when I would read somepony's eyes that I have only been scratching the surface by tapping into their desires. When I looked into Applejack's eyes, I went deeper than I had ever gone before with anyone. It means I can do more than just see the desires of others. I can literally experience their emotions as they do. Heck, I could probably do more than that." Spike began to wonder how far could he go into someone's mind. Could he see their memories, dreams, or fears? He was getting off track.

"But back to before. I also realized that when someone exhibited certain traits strongly enough that I couldn't help but feel a certain way about that person. Rarity's beauty and Applejack's vulnerability are traits that I look for when I look for love. It would explain why I immediately felt that way with Rarity but not Applejack. I didn't see Applejack as vulnerable until tonight." Spike had stopped pacing. He stopped at a window and looked up at the night sky.

Luna looked at Spike. He was practically describing his perfect girl to one who was already in love with him. She began to wonder if he could see those things in her. She wanted to ask him if she had those qualities. Could he possibly feel that way about her? Then Spike asked her a question she wasn't ready for.

"Luna, have you ever been in love with someone? Have you ever thought about why you were so attracted to them?" Spike was still looking out the window so he couldn't see the look of absolute shock on her face.

"I…umm…no, can't say that I have." Luna looked away from Spike. What did she like about him? What about Spike made her want to be with him?

"He'd have to be a pretty amazing guy to catch your eye." Spike said obliviously.

"Yeah, I'd guess he'd have to be." Princess Luna chuckled at the irony. He made her laugh so she could add a sense of humor to the list of reasons why she liked him.

"So you have thought about it?" Spike asked her. Once again he caught her off guard. She began to wonder if he was doing this on purpose.

"I-I guess."

"So you must have thought of some traits that you would find desirable?" Luna was really uncomfortable with Spike's new line of questions.

Suddenly she remembered all the times that she'd shared with Spike. She knew what she liked about him.

"I guess he'd have to be kind, selfless, understanding, and fun to be around." Spike turned around and looked at Luna who was looking down in deep concentration. He smiled at the princess.

"It sounds like you have someone in mind already." Spike wondered the lucky colt was who managed to get Luna's attention.

"Maybe I do." She said proudly. "So what are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to confront Applejack and Rarity. I need to see them in order to understand what love is." Spike said seriously. "I think if I just meet with them I might understand more about what love truly means. I think this intense attraction is a part of love." Spike didn't know what would happen the next time he saw Applejack or Rarity. He just knew he had to see them.

"So when are you going to see them?" Luna asked.

"Tomorrow, I am going to visit Applejack. I have to talk to her first. I can't explain it but I feel like she expects me too." Spike remembered the look in her eyes. It would bother him until he actually talked to her. "Luna, thanks for listening to me. It means a lot to me."

"I don't mind, Spike." Luna was trying not to blush.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Spike asked staring at Princess Luna. She noticed his gaze and looked away.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Luna said nervously. He was looking at her again and quite intently too.

"You know that guy you had in mind? Do I know him? Does he live in Ponyville?" Spike wanted to know who this guy was. He had to be pretty impressive to get someone like Luna's attention.

"Oh my! Would you look at the time? I have to go do night stuff." Luna said.

"Night stuff? Well, I guess I'll see ya later." Spike said a little bit confused.

"Bye, Spike." As she left she turned around and Spike managed to catch her eye for just a second before she teleported. He only read a little bit of her feelings but it was enough to know one thing. It had to be the most intense feeling he had ever seen in anyone's eyes. Spike definitely had to find out who this guy was.

**The Next Day**

Spike heard someone knocking at the door as he slept. He wearily looked at the clock on his night stand. He had really slept late. It was almost noon. He had to help Twilight at one. He walked to the door still half asleep and opened it. He was instantly awake when he saw it was Applejack at the door.

"H-Hey, Spike. I brought you some apples." Applejack wasn't here to just give him apples. He hadn't expected her so soon.

"Hey, AJ. Come in." Spike ushered the earth pony in. He took the bag of apples she was carrying off her back. It was really heavy. He forgot how strong Applejack was as he barely manage to get the bag on to the kitchen table. He thought about how her strength and he couldn't believe that the Applejack he saw last night carried these apples over. He motioned for her to take a seat and after a long uncomfortable silence that seemed to go forever, Applejack spoke up.

"Spike, I wanted to talk to ya about last night. Y'all are probably wondering why I was doin' somethin like that." She went on to explain that her family's plow had broken down and they desperately needed a new one with harvesting season coming up. Plows are expensive and earning enough money to get a new one the normal way would mean missing out on harvest season and the farm couldn't survive the loss of crops. That's when she told Pinkie about her dilemma and she told her a way to get all the money she needed in one night. Spike could pretty much figure out the rest of the story from there.

"Oh I see! I kinda suspected that it was your first time! It was good, but not great," Spike said laughing.

"Now hold on just a minute! What's that supposed to mean? I reckon I had you mighty hot around the collar. I remember a certain dragon who couldn't take his eyes offa me." Applejack said proudly.

"Hey, it was my first lap dance and anyone would have been impressed if it was their first time," Spike said defending himself.

"Oh yeah, name one thing I did wrong." Applejack shouted.

"You never actually took off your clothes." Spike said plainly. Applejack blushed. She had gotten so caught up with her dancing that she forgot to do that.

"Th-That's besides the point. I still remember y'all were wide eyed with yer jaw hangin open." Applejack remembered Spike gazing at her and started to feel a little excited.

"Like I said before, it was my first time. It's not like you could make me look like that again." Spike said waiting for Applejack to say something but she didn't. The earth pony got up and pushed Spike towards the bedroom. As soon as she got him, the room she spoke again.

"Get on the bed, ya no good scoundrel." Spike was confused. He started to question her but she interrupted. "You wanna disobey an officer of the law, tough guy." Applejack was staring at him with a serious look on her face. Spike suddenly felt his desire to question her disappear as he jumped on his bed.

"I think the last time I interrogated ya I went way too easy. This time I ain't holdin back and there ain't no Officer Pie to save ya neither. It's just you and Officer Apple." Spike thought Applejack had reached Pinkie Pie's level of acting. She was no longer Applejack. It really was Spike and Officer Apple.

Officer Apple went into a routine that completely eclipsed the one from last night. Unlike last night when she would occasionally brush against his body, she was all over him. He could feel her breath on his neck each time she got close. This time around he felt his erection which he managed to keep inside start to appear. If Officer Apple noticed it, she didn't show it. She continue to grind her body against his.

Officer Apple stopped at his face and looked into his eyes. Spike read her eyes and saw that vulnerable side again. He thought about how inappropriate it was for Officer Apple to be showing that side to a suspected criminal.

"Are ya ready to confess, Scales?" She said in a sensual whisper. Spike was ready to play along though.

"You're gonna to have to try harder than that officer." Scales said with a little smirk.

Officer Apple smiled back before she moved down and put her lips gently on to Scales'. He pushed his lips against hers as she pushed him down on the bed. He felt her tongue enter his mouth as his head hit the mattress. Scales couldn't do much as Officer Apple held him down. After awhile she pulled back and Scales took the opportunity to get on top of Officer Apple. He proceeded to return the kiss and move down her body.

As he ran his hands over her belly, he noticed how firm her muscles were. He moved his hand down til he met her lips. Scales used a finger to open her lips. Officer Apple let out a slight moan as Scales moved one finger inside of her. He moved in a second finger and Officer Apple let a small yelp of pleasure. She was starting to get pretty wet.

Officer Apple made her move to get back on top as soon as Spike withdrew his fingers. She sat up and pinned the suspect on his back. She looked at his erection. She raised her hips over Scales' cock and started to lower herself onto his cock. As she felt the him enter her, she felt the heat from Scales' cock as he managed to move deeper inside of her. The officer started to move her hips slowly as she moved herself up and down his cock. She started to moan as she moved faster.

Officer Apple felt amazing as she moved up and down on top of Spike. He felt warm to the point of almost being hot. Pretty soon she had his entire cock inside of her. She started to move back and forth instead of up and down. Officer Apple started to feel the pleasure move through out her body. She felt her legs start to shake as she came on top of Scales. She moved off of Scales' cock and turning around she placed the tip in her mouth. She started to suck on it for it awhile before Scales finally released himself into her mouth. She swallowed every bit as he finished.

Officer Apple lay there next to Scales. She had worked over the suspect pretty good and he looked like he was ready to confess.

"Well, Scales? Ya ready to talk?" Officer Apple said looking at the dragon.

"You got me, Officer Apple. I'll confess." Scales said feigning guilt.

"Let's hear it then," Officer Apple said triumphantly.

"Applejack gave me a great lap dance." Spike said breaking character.

"Yer darn right I did." Applejack leaned over and planted one on Spike's cheek.

Spike turned over and looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock. He was supposed to be at Twilight about two hours ago. He got out of bed once again. This time decidedly more panicked.

"I was supposed to be at Twilight's hours ago," he was about to go clean up when he heard Applejack call out to him.

"Spike, I just wanted to say thank you for you know. I mean yer a great guy and all. I guess what I'm tryin to say is," Applejack couldn't say it but Spike understood her. She wanted to say thanks but also this was a one time thing. She couldn't bring herself to say it but she didn't need to. He could see it in her eyes.

"I understand, Applejack. It's a one time thing." Spike said looking at Applejack. He realized something as he watched Applejack smile nervously. It wasn't just her vulnerable side he liked. He liked the strong side too. Both sides accentuated each other. Spike and Applejack said their goodbyes as he ran to the library.

As he ran to the library, he ran into someone and fell back. He looked up and stared straight into the eyes of Rarity. He couldn't resist looking into her eyes but he began to realize that he couldn't see anything in her eyes. He stood there wondering why he couldn't read anything in her eyes. She must have felt something for him. It was impossible for her not to. Spike was on the verge of tears when Rarity spoke up. The girl he thought he loved felt absolutely nothing for him.

"Spike, are you okay?" Rarity asked. Spike was trying to hold himself together but he had a hard time doing so.

"I-I uhh…. have to go, Rarity." Spike ran towards Twilight's house as tears started to streamed from his eyes. He didn't want to think about Rarity. He didn't want to think about anything right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Confessions of a Mind Reader**

Twilight found it hard to be mad as Spike as he entered the library. Despite his lateness, he looked like an emotional wreck. It was apparent to Twilight that Spike was trying to hide his tears. She got up from her book and walked over to her beleaguered assistant.

"Spike, are you okay?" Twilight said as Spike wiped his eyes a bit.

"I-It's nothing. I am fine. You have to st-study right and I'm late. Let's get started." Spike spoke in a whimpering tone that made it absolutely clear that he was not fine. Twilight wasn't going to make him work in this condition.

"Spike, there's obviously something wrong. I'm not going to let you do anything until you tell me what's wrong?" The concern in Twilight's voice was apparent as she embraced the young dragon. Spike decided he might as well tell Twilight. He didn't want to make her worry anymore than he had to but first he had to tell her something.

"Twilight, what would you say if I told you I could see a pony's thoughts in their eyes?" Twilight was skeptical at first but she thought of Pinkie sense and remembered that there were some things out there that simply can't be explained. Besides, Spike wouldn't be so broken up over it. She still wanted to know more about his ability though.

"Could I ask when you discovered this ability, Spike?" Twilight said curiously.

"On my date with Diamond Tiara, I looked into her eyes and I could see the way she was feeling. Ever since I could read anyone's thoughts just by looking into their eyes." Twilight had never heard of such a thing. Her scientific side got the better of her as she decided to test him.

"Could you look in my eyes and tell me what I'm feeling?" Twilight looked into Spike's eyes.

"You're not sure whether or not the Young Pony's Guide to Astronomy will help you with your research. On the one hand, you believe it has the details you need but it is also highly opinionated in some areas and you're afraid it could negatively affect your findings." Spike said all this while looking into Twilight's eyes. He had no idea what it meant. He just read what he saw. Twilight just stood there staring at Spike.

"Spike, that's amazing! You knew exactly what I was thinking." Twilight had never seen or heard of anything like this before. She even changed her thoughts to reflect something Spike couldn't possibly know about and he was still one hundred percent spot on accurate. Twilight instantly wanted to conduct some experiments, but she had to see what was wrong with Spike. "Ok, Spike. Now tell me what has gotten you so sad."

Spike wasn't sure he could tell her. It was painful enough just thinking about it. He didn't think he could talk about it. Spike decided to keep it short as he explained.

"I walked into Rarity and I-I…. looked into her eyes." Spike said as he started feel himself cry again.

"What did you see Spike?" She asked hoping to understand exactly what it was he saw.

"Nothing. I didn't see anything because she doesn't feel anything for me." Spike started to cry as he remembered. Twilight embraced Spike once more as he started to cry.

"Spike, I think you've been relying on your eyes too much. I can't imagine Rarity being unable to feel absolutely nothing for you. You always help her out Spike. You even tried to fight off the Diamond Dogs single-handedly in an attempt to save her. I don't know how your new ability works but you just got it. You can't be entirely sure if it will work on everyone." Spike had never thought to question his ability much until now. It was entirely possible that there was another reason he didn't see anything in Rarity's eyes.

"Spike, I think if you really want to know how Rarity feels you should just ask her." Twilight didn't know if Rarity had any feelings for her assistant but he wasn't going to focus on anything until he knew how she felt. She instructed him to go home and think about things before he confronted Rarity.

Spike made it home and wondered what he would tell Rarity. Would he just walk into the Carousel Boutique and ask her right out? What would he say?

"Hi, Rarity. How do you feel about me?" Spike thought as he entered his home. He didn't want to put her on the spot. She might feel pressured.

"What's up, Rarity? I like you. Do you like me?" Spike thought that sounded way too laid back. She might not take him seriously.

He just sat around for the longest time just figuring out what would be the best way. Spike realized thought that it didn't matter how he asked her. The only thing that mattered was her answer.

Spike felt like he had to talk to someone. He didn't want to bother Twilight anymore. Maybe he could talk to Luna again. She had crush on someone she couldn't talk to either. He decided against it though as he realized that he had become somewhat dependent on Princess Luna. He didn't want to bother her every time he had a problem.

Spike sat there thinking about Luna's crush. Why can't she confess to him? I can't believe that there is a guy out there who would turn down the heart of Princess Luna. She's though about the qualities she named. Kind, selfless, understanding, and fun to be around.

"I can say for sure it's not Prince Blueblood." Spike laughed. He had heard Rarity's description of the prince. He looked like a prince on the outside, but on the inside he was more of a frog.

"I can't ever remember Luna being especially close to anyone." Spike said aloud to himself. His mind began to wonder as he tried to think of someone she had been close to. It hit him then that there was someone she had been close to. She was close to Spike.

"No, it couldn't be. She could have anyone. She was probably one of the most desirable ponies in Equestria. Why would she choose him?" Spike thought about it for awhile before he came to what he thought was a logical conclusion.

Princess Luna probably spends time around tons of stallions. It was probably one Spike hadn't met yet. It's not like he knew everypony. It was more than likely one of them. He thought about how outrageous it would be for Luna to confess her love for him. What would he say if she did though? Did he have any right to be with someone like Luna? How would such a relationship work?

"Doesn't matter. It can't be me." Spike said dispelling the thought from his mind. It was starting to make him worry almost as much as Rarity. He didn't need anymore love problems on his hands. He was about to go to sleep for the night when he saw a flash of light from his living room. It was Luna teleporting in.

"Hey, Princess Luna." Spike said walking into the moonlit room. He couldn't help but notice how absolutely stunning she looked as the moonlight gave her a gentle glow.

"Spike, I told you to call me Luna." She said playfully. Spike looked for the light in the room. He had to stop staring at her and the moonlight wasn't making any easier as it magnified her beauty. As he turned on the light, he felt like he could once again talk to Luna without gawking.

"Sorry about that. What's up, Luna?" Spike asked. He started to realize that Luna was visiting him with alarming regularity for someone of her stature.

"I wanted to see if you resolved things with Applejack and Rarity." Luna noticed Spike seemed depressed by the inquiry.

"Yes and no." Spike said. It was clear that something had happened and Spike was clearly depressed about it.

"What happened Spike?" Luna hated seeing Spike like this. She always wanted to see his smiling face.

Spike explained how he bumped into Rarity and what Twilight told him. Luna listened intently as she heard Spike recount the entire tale. She desperately wanted to hug him as he started to cry but thought better of it. At the end of it, Spike said something that caught her off guard.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I am always bothering you with my problems. You don't have to listen to me whine all the time but you do anyway." Spike said looking at the ground. Princess Luna didn't over think it this time as she just put her arms around Spike.

"Spike, I am your friend. If you're sad, I want you to come to me. I want you to be happy because when you're happy, I'm happy." Luna said calmly. On the inside, her heart was racing. She felt his arms wrap around her neck as she hugged him and her heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks, Luna. That means a lot to me." Spike felt his own heart race as her soft embrace fell on him. It seemed like the hug was broken by Spike who felt a lot better about his situation.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a concern manner.

"Yeah, Luna. I feel much better." Spike said looking a bit more happy.

"What are you going to say to Rarity tomorrow?" Luna asked watching Spike carefully.

"I don't know. I've been going over it in my head for awhile. I figured it doesn't really matter how I say it as much as what her answer is. I guess I'll just ask her outright." Spike figured as long as he asked her and got a sincere answer there wasn't much he could do.

"You're still nervous though, right?" Luna started to form an idea.

"Yeah, I guess." Spike admitted.

"Well, if you want…. I mean we don't have to…b-but if you don't mind," Spike could have sworn he was talking to Fluttershy instead of Princess Luna for a moment. "We could practice?" Spike had barely heard her.

"Practice?" Spike had managed to make out that word at least.

"Yeah I can copy Rarity's form and you can practice what you're going to say me." Princess Luna said.

Spike thought that was a good idea. It wouldn't be that much of a big deal if he practiced saying it to an exact copy. Things could get weird though with him saying it to Luna though.

"Ok, but are you sure? Wouldn't it be kind of weird to you?" Spike wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into.

"It wouldn't be weird, Spike. Let's start." Luna wasted no time transforming into Rarity.

Spike watched as the pony he spent so much time thinking about walked up to him. He was about to look into her eyes when Luna spoke up.

"You can't look me in the eyes, Spike." Luna said pushing his head the other way.

"Huh…Why not?" He asked confused.

"The last time you used your eyes it didn't work, right? So you can't look me in the eye. Ok." It did kind of make sense. His eyes got him into this mess anyway. He figured he would do it without looking at her eyes.

"What am I supposed to look at then?" Spike asked. How do you confess to someone when you can't look in their eyes?

"Just look at my mane. Ok?" Luna couldn't help but giggle a bit. Spike was about to confess his love to her. Well not really but close enough. Spike straightened up and stared at Rarity's mane which was at eye level.

"When I came to Ponyville and saw you I thought it was love at first sight. Now I am not so sure about that. I spent so much time thinking about you and how you felt about me but until now I never had the courage to actually say anything until I looked into your eyes. What I'm trying to say is I think I might be in love with you and it would help me figure things out if I got your answer. Well, what do you think, Luna?" Spike had been to busy focusing on her mane to notice the look on her face. Was she crying?

"Spike, I-I…" Luna couldn't think what to say. She didn't think his words would affect her this much.

"Luna, are you okay?" Spike asked.

"O-Of course, I am. Why do you ask?" Luna said trying to smile.

"You're crying." Spike said. Luna placed a hoof to her face and realize she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, it was just so beautiful. I guess I couldn't help it." Luna was telling the truth just not the entire thing. The fact that Spike had said it to her played a huge part in it.

"Really, you think so. This practice was a great idea. I feel like I can do it for sure." Spike said confident in himself.

"Yeah, I'm so glad." Luna said reverting back into her original form. She honestly felt jealous of Rarity. "If you're happy, then I'm happy." Luna said weakly.

"Are you okay, Luna? You don't seem happy." Spike could tell she was sad. Maybe he could cheer her up. "I know! How about you practice confessing to me?" Spike said excitedly'

"What!" Luna said shocked by the idea.

"I mean I can't transform, but you could probably pretend I'm him." Spike said.

"No, I actually remember I have something else I'm supposed to be doing." Luna said nervously. The idea of practicing a confession to the guy she actually wanted to confess to seemed like a really bad idea.

"Alright. Thanks, Luna. I definitely owe you one." Spike said. He felt grateful to have a friend like Luna.

"It's really not a problem. I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Spike could tell she was down but before he could ask she just teleported away.

**The Next Day**

Spike was standing outside the Carousel Boutique trying to find the courage to go in or at least think of a good enough reason to come back at a later date. Neither one came as he stood there just watching the open sign on the door. He was about to walk away when the door opened and Rarity appeared looking stunning as always.

"Why hello, Spike. I've been meaning to talk to you since yesterday. I am so glad you came. Please come in." Spike couldn't run away now. He had to face her now.

As Spike walked through the boutique, he remembered all the time he spent here helping Rarity around the shop. Under any other circumstances, he would have found the idea of helping around a dress shop utterly, but being around Rarity seemed to make it almost fun. He hadn't helped her lately since he started his "studies" for Luna.

"Here we are, Spike. I need your opinion on this dress." Spike looked at the dress and then back at Rarity who was staring intently at him. Honestly, it was atrocious. It didn't look like something Rarity would ever design. The colors clashed and it looked like was sewn together in the dark by someone who had no idea what they were doing. He thought about lying and saying it was great but he couldn't bring himself to say that.

"Rarity, it's…..the worst dress you ever made." Spike couldn't lie to Rarity. If she continued making dresses like these, she wouldn't stay in the fashion business too long.

"Is that your honest opinion, Spike?" Rarity said looking into Spike's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but it is." Spike said sadly. How was he going to confess to her when he just insulted her? Even worse, he was looking into her eyes and still couldn't see anything. She looked away from Spike and focused on the dress.

"So you think so too? This is my very first dress design, Spike. I just found it in a box of old things and decided to make it on a whim. I was so very young back then." Rarity looked at the dress for a long while before she turned to Spike.

"You can do it too. Can't you, Spike?" Rarity said still looking at the dress. Spike was confused for a second then he realized what she was getting at.

"You can read eyes too." Spike said looking at Rarity who was focused on the dress.

"Reading eyes? Is that what you call it?" Rarity laughed a bit then continued. "Spike, you aren't reading their eyes. You're reading their minds, dear." Rarity said looking at Spike.

"Wait, I'm a mind reader!" It made more sense that eye reading. He wasn't just looking into people's eyes. He was looking into their minds and pulling out their thoughts. "So does that mean you can read my mind?" Spike asked realizing Rarity might already know of his feelings.

"No, I can't say that I have. You are the only one I've met whose mind I can't read. By the way, I ran into Applejack this morning and I found the most interesting memory." Rarity said staring at Spike. She could look at memories too. He had never even thought to do something like that.

"You mean know about-" Spike gulped as he couldn't finish.

"Your "interrogation" at the hands of Officer Apple." Rarity said with a smile on her face. Spike turned bright red at the thought of Rarity knowing all about that. "I can't read your mind, Spike, but Applejack's mind is like an open book to me."

"How long have you been able to do it?" Spike asked trying to change the subject.

"Remember that horrid dress I showed you. When I was a filly, I showed the picture of it to my parents. I was looking them right in the eyes as they told me how beautiful it was. Unfortunately, my ability decided to reveal itself at that moment and I saw what they really thought." Rarity said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Rarity. That must have been tough." Spike said thinking about it.

"Of course, it was. My parents thought my dress was hideous and simply lied about it. I simply couldn't design anything else for weeks after. I know they meant well, but at the time, I was a mere child who couldn't understand that. The whole affair had made me dreadfully depressed. Then something wonderful happened." Rarity said starting to regain her smile.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"Sweetie Belle happened. She was just a baby but she saw my design and started to smile. I looked into her eyes and I could tell she truly liked it. She was just a baby, but it meant so much to me that someone gave me their honest opinion not just what I wanted to hear. I don't know where I'd be today if not for my little sister." Rarity said thinking about her precious little sister.

"Wow! So that dress…. I'm so sorry, Rarity. I hurt your feelings didn't I?" Spike realized that dress probably meant a lot to her.

"Oh, Spike! Don't apologize. I'm actually grateful that you gave me your honest opinion. You see, Spike. I learned the importance of being honesty even when it might hurt someone else's feeling."

Rarity turned to look at Spike. "In that regard, I haven't been fair to you at all, Spike. I know about your feelings for me. I've known for quite some time. I'm sorry, Spike. I don't feel the same as you do." Rarity said sadly.

"Oh, I understand." Spike said looking down. Oddly enough, he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. He was sad, but he wasn't heartbroken either.

"But Spike that doesn't mean I don't like you. I'm actually quite grateful to have someone around who is so candid." Spike was looking down so he didn't notice Rarity was face to face with him until he looked up.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Spike said as Rarity stared into his eyes.

"I saw you crying yesterday and I felt simply awful about it. If I had been more honest with you, I could have avoided hurting you, but I didn't and I did. This is my way of making it up to you, Spike." Rarity said before placing her lips on Spike's.

Spike thought he was dreaming. As he stood in the center of Rarity's shop, making out with the pony he had been after for so long. He realized that he could feel her lips against his. She was soft and gentle. As Spike started to return the kiss, he hoped he wouldn't wake up before the good part.

He began to grow as he felt Rarity's tongue push it's way into his lips. Spike had no idea how long they stood there kissing each other. Time seemed to melt away as he stood there enjoying the sensation of kissing Rarity. The unicorn pulled back and looked at Spike.

"Spike, I think it might be a bit crude to engage in intercourse in the middle of the boutique. Would you mind adjourning to my boudoir?" Rarity asked.

Spike just nodded. He followed Rarity as she walked to her bedroom. As he walked into the room, Rarity directed Spike to the bed. As he sat on the bed, Rarity went to work on his erection. She proceeded to lick the young boy's cock as he sat on the bed. Rarity moved her tongue skillful across the tip before enveloping his hot member.

Spike watched as Rarity worked up and down his cock. Spike could feel Rarity's skill as her mouth as she completely swallowed his member. Spike looked on as Rarity's mouth began to move up and down. Rarity could feel the intense heat coming from Spike. She continued to suck on Spike as she couldn't help but enjoy the warm feeling in her throat. She started to rub herself as she made sure his cock was ready.

Rarity pulled herself off of Spike's cock. She turned around and raised her moist pussy in front of Spike. Spike silently hoped that he didn't wake up as he stood on the bed and prepared to enter Rarity from behind. He placed his hands on her cutie marks. She moaned a little as Spike rubbed the area. He moved himself forward as he pushed himself into Rarity. She started to let out a little cry of joy as Spike pushed himself deep into Rarity. He started to move in and out and Rarity started to let out a long sigh.

Rarity could feel Spike growing warmer with each thrust. Every thrust became much more pleasurable as he continued to work his magic. She never knew the touch of a dragon until now. It was absolutely exhilarating. She had no idea that Spike could make her feel so alive. She felt herself give in to Spike as she felt an orgasm rip through her body. She thought Spike would finish soon but he didn't slow down one bit.

Spike couldn't believe it. He was pounding away at the pony of his dreams. He continued to move as Rarity's body came. He continued his assault pounding with even less resistance as Rarity's orgasm made it easier to slip in and out. Rarity could barely stand as Spike managed to move faster. She felt herself getting closer to another orgasm as his member grew even hotter. If not for the pleasure it brought, she would have told him to stop.

Spike was gettting closer to his orgasm. He started to move against her with more force and less speed as he felt her legs go out as she fell to the ground. Spike who had slipped out of Rarity came on the unicorn who was lying on the floor panting. Spike sat back exhausted and fell asleep on the bed. Glad he didn't wake up before the good part.

Spike thought he heard Rarity waking him up as he was roused from his sleep but that was impossible he just had the best dream ever about her. What would she be doing at his house? Spike opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling first. Why was it pink? His ceiling wasn't pink? He looked up and saw Rarity.

"I had the most awesome dream. You were there and I was there. It felt so real." Spike said groggily at Rarity who giggled a bit.

"Spike, I'm so flattered you think that was a dream, but I must inform you that it wasn't." Rarity said smiling at Spike who's eyes widened at the news.

"You mean we just-"

"Yes, awhile ago. You passed out after such a valiant effort. If I do say so myself." Rarity said blushing. She had passed out too, but woke up before the young dragon.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Spike asked smiling slyly.

"Spike, what do I have to do to prove it wasn't a dream?" Rarity said exasperated.

**Later**

Spike lay next to Rarity in bed. He was thoroughly convinced that none of this was a dream. Spike was done for today besides he wanted to ask Rarity a few questions.

"Can I ask you a few questions, Rarity?" Spike said looking at the ceiling.

"Of course, by all means go ahead." Rarity said.

"Could you tell me more about mind reading? You mentioned something about seeing Applejack's memory?" Spike was curious he had never seen someone's memories.

"Well, when I saw Applejack this morning. It was all she was thinking about. When someone is thinking heavily on the memory, it is quite easy to see it. I think you left quite the impression, Spike." She said watching Spike blush.

"So you just looked into her eyes and saw it." Spike wanted to know if she did anything specific to see the memory. Was she actively looking for it? Did it just pop out?

"I just happened to mention your name and there it was in her eyes." Rarity said. Spike got it. She just had to make Applejack think about the memory and it was possible to see it her eyes.

"Interesting, can you see anything else in people's eyes?" Spike asked. Rarity thought for a moment before something hit her.

"When someone is scared enough, I can sometimes see their fear. The person has to be quite scared though." Spike realized that while people put what they desire first, you could actually see other things under certain circumstances. Fears when scared. Memories when things related to it are mentioned.

"You're saying as long as you can get the person to think about it. You can see it in their eyes." Spike said trying to see if he understood.

"Their emotions play a part, but yes, you can see anything if you can get the person to think about it." Rarity said agreeing with Spike for the most part.

"But do be careful though, Spike. There are some things that shouldn't be seen. Things people keep hidden for a reason." Rarity looked away obviously remembering something she didn't want to.

Spike wanted to know what she saw. He wasn't going to ask though. He realized that if he messed up. He could see the wrong thing. Something that someone held deeply personal. He learned that his gift had a darker side. He had to be more careful about using it.

As Spike left Rarity's shop, it was night. He had spent longer at the shop than he had expected. He hoped Diamond Tiara didn't stop by tonight. He really needed to get some shuteye. Spike wouldn't get much sleep though as he found himself stuffed into a sack by magic and being carried away.

**A/N: I just want to address a few things right now before I give a spoiler for the next chapter. There will be no TwilightxSpike in this story. I love that ship, but I just don't see it happening in this story. I kind of planned for her to be the older sister who is oblivious to her younger sibling's going on. She might find out or never know. I haven't decided. Secondly, I feel like I am in a rut. The way this chapter came out feels eerily similar to the last one. I introduce the featured pony. They interact and the featured pony leaves. Luna appears to talk to Spike. Spike says something stupid that makes Luna blush or fall even deeper in love. The next day Spike proceeds to bang the featured pony and learn some kind of lesson. I want to break out of this with the next chapter. I don't want Spike's problems to be so small that they can be brushed away the next day. I used the phrase "The next day" in three chapters. The one chapter I didn't use it I used "The next evening". This is not good. The next chapter will be about breaking that. Now on to the spoiler, you can all thank morbus-rus for inspiring my greatest and most powerful chapter ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie's Comeback

Spike didn't immediately break out of the sack for several reasons. He was exhausted and running away from his captor wasn't an option. Secondly, he wanted to meet the idiot who thought it would be a good idea to kidnap a fire breather in a sack. Finally, he couldn't help but be curious as to why someone would kidnap him. They obviously weren't dangerous if this was the best they could do. A sneak attack and poorly constructed sack that was starting to tear under his fins. He was actually starting to feel sorry for the pony until they spoke of course.

"Look upon your great and powerful kidnapper, puny dragon." Spike knew who it was and he instantly face palmed. He really hated this pony.

"I can't see you, Trixie. I'm in a sack remember." Spike said pointing out what should have been obvious anyone. Trixie untied the sack using her magic and was about to go into her look upon me line again. When Spike held up his hand to stop her.

"Can we just get to why you kidnapped me?" Spike asked already annoyed with the pony. He looked around and observed that Trixie had set up camp on the outskirts of town. It was barely a camp though. It was basically just a tent with a huge hole in it.

"I have kidnapped my rival's most precious pet. She will have to face me now." Trixie said proudly. Spike was confused, but more importantly insulted.

"First of all, I'm nobody's pet. I'm Twilight's assistant. Secondly, your plan doesn't make any sense. Twilight Sparkle isn't afraid to face you. She clearly upstaged you the last time." Spike said poking more holes in her plan. He looked at Trixie who had really hit some hard times. Her hat was beaten up and her cape was filthy and had more holes in it than her revenge plan.

"I was clearly tired. She could never hope to defeat the Great and Powerful Trixie at her absolute best." The blue unicorn proclaimed. Spike remained unconvinced as he looked at what he equated to a hobo challenging Princess Celestia.

"Are we done here? I can't spend all night listening to your deluded nonsense." Spike was about to walk away when he was bound by the rope used on the sack.

"You aren't going anywhere until you talk." Trixie said trying to sound threatening.

"Talk! You just wanted to challenge Twilight. Just do that. Why do you need me?" Spike was really frustrated. He was a second away from burning the rope and delivering a threat of his own when he looked into her eyes. He could clearly see the memories of her life after she left Ponyville. She had fallen on hard times after losing everything in the ursa minor attack. She drifted around doing performances but news of her defeat had spread and people were no longer interested. She was exposed as a hack by Twilight. No one wanted to see her shows anymore. She could barely afford the provisions she had now.

"My honor was soiled by Twilight Sparkle. I will defeat her and reclaim my honor. Proving to everyone that I ,Trixie, am the greatest pony who ever lived. You are going to tell me all of Twilight's secrets so I could use them against her." Spike was starting to feel sorry for her, but every time she talked he just couldn't help but hate her. Greatest pony who ever lived? Did she forget about the royal pony sisters? Was everything out of her mouth a boast about her own greatness?

"Listen, Twilight doesn't have any secrets that you can use. You're just wasting your time trying to go after Twilight. Let it go and move on." Spike was hoping to talk some sense into her. He could see it in her eyes that her plan was falling apart and she was to.

"I lost everything because of her. You expect me to just let that go." She said angrily.

"Listen, if you want I can give you a place to stay until you get back on your hooves but only if you give up this revenge business. Ok?" Spike realized it was tough for Trixie. She may have had a huge ego, but she didn't deserve to live like this.

"You expect the great and powerful Trixie to not only accept pity from her arch nemesis but also give up on her vengeance. That is simply unacceptable." The little dragon had to admire the unicorn's stubborn attitude. She was basically homeless. Living on less than nothing and still held on to her pride. It was admirable to say the least.

"Don't think of it as pity. It's more like a deal. In exchange for helping you, you will spare Twilight your great and terrible wrath." Spike knew Trixie would never accept his offer unless he made it seem like she was doing it for his sake instead of the other way around.

"Luckily for you, Trixie finds herself in a forgiving mood today. I shall spare Twilight the humiliation of defeat and accept your humble offer." Spike could tell she was relieved.

"Good, if you could untie me, we could head back to my place." Trixie started to untie Spike before she stopped half way through.

"You aren't trying to trick me into sleeping with you?" Spike looked at Trixie incredulously.

"Trixie, I've had a very exhausting day. I am physically and emotionally exhausted. Can we just go already?" Spike said plainly. He had no intentions of trying anything on Trixie. He merely felt sorry for the unicorn and offered to help her out.

"Fine, but if you try anything," Trixie said menacingly. She untied him and Spike just put his hands in the air in false surrender.

Meanwhile Princess Luna was pacing around Spike's living room waiting to hear what happened with Rarity. He was taking such a long time getting back. She was about to go over to the Carousel Boutique when the door opened.

It was Spike and another unicorn. "Was it Rarity? Am I interrupting?" She thought to herself. She was about to leave but Spike had already saw the alicorn before she could escape.

"Hey, Luna. I have someone I'd like you to meet." Spike said greeting the nervous princess. The unicorn entered the room and to Luna's surprise it wasn't Rarity who accompanied Spike.

"I can introduce myself. Thank you very much. Prepare yourself for you are in the presence of the greatest pony who ever lived, the great and powerful Trixie is here." Trixie proclaimed to a very shocked Luna.

"Trixie! Show some respect! That's Princess Luna you're talking to." Spike said trying to get Trixie to realize the importance of the pony in front of her. Trixie wasn't backing down though.

"Hmmph! I am the important one here. If anyone should be bowing, it should be her." Spike watched Trixie waiting for Luna to banish her to the darkest black hole in the galaxy for her extreme arrogance. Princess Luna who had recovered from her shock only smiled at Trixie's display.

"Luna, I'm so sorry. She's not well. She's been living in a tent. It's obvious she's crazy. Look at that outfit." Spike said pointing to her worn out cape and hat. Trixie looked at Spike angrily.

"Trixie is very much sane." She retorted.

"See what I mean. Who talks in the third person like that? She's obviously not right in the head." Spike said trying to save Trixie. Luna merely looked amused as Trixie came back at Spike.

"I don't have to take this. The great and powerful Trixie is going to bed." Trixie stomped off in an exaggerated manner down the hall before stopping.

"The door on the left." Spike said shaking his head at the unicorn. She continued on slamming the door in a dramatic fashion.

"She seems like an interesting character." Luna said giggling to herself a bit.

"Interesting isn't the word I'd use. Thanks for not banishing her." Spike said grateful for Luna's mercy.

"I'm not going to banish someone for being a little rude, Spike," Luna said. Spike thought Trixie was more than a little rude. He'd have to do something about her attitude.

"What happened with Rarity?" Luna asked quickly.

"We decided it'd be best to just stay friends." Spike said not as sad as Luna would've expected.

"Pardon me for saying this but you don't seem to down about it." Luna said watching Spike with wonder. He seemed so worried about it last night compared to now he seemed relieved by being turned down.

"I don't know why but it feels like a weight been lifted off my shoulder. I guess I've always been wondering if I was supposed to be with Rarity, but when she told me she didn't feel the same, I was mostly relieved. I was a little sad, but I guess I was just happy to know the answer." Spike said contemplating his own words.

"It sounds like you got closure to me. You came to terms with your own feeling and decided to move on." Luna said. She was relieved that Rarity hadn't taken Spike, but why did he come home with another unicorn?

"Where did you meet Trixie?" Luna said wondering where such a character came from.

"She's an old acquaintance who's fallen on hard times." Spike said.

"I see so you've decided to help her out. How are you going to do that?" Luna was curious to know how he was going to help someone so stubborn.

It was then that Spike realized that beyond giving her a place to crash. He didn't think of what she would do after that. She certainly couldn't stay here long. Spike's sanity was in jeopardy every moment he spent with the egotistical unicorn. Spike just shrugged his shoulders at Luna. He didn't have a clue.

"Well, what did she do before?" Luna asked.

"She was a show magician, but she destroyed her reputation with her constant boasting. As you've seen, she's got a bit of an ego." Spike said.

"How did she destroy her reputation?"

Spike recounted the tale of how Trixie lost everything,. Luna couldn't help but feel sorry for Luna but more importantly impressed by Twilight. Her sister had an amazing pupil.

"Twilight not only stopped the Ursa Minor but did it without actually hurting it?" Luna asked making sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah, I've never her seen use so much magic before. Her horn was glowing like crazy." Spike said remembering the display. Then it hit him. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Luna asked.

"We just need Trixie to pull off a really huge trick. Something amazing, death defying, and mind blowing. It needs to be big enough that it makes everyone forget abot the Ursa Minor incident. The only question is what is she going to do." Spike knew whatever Trixie did had to be better than defeating an Ursa Minor. In other words, she had to beat her biggest boast.

"Luna, do you know any amazing magic that Trixie could do?" Spike figured if anyone was going to know an amazing magic trick it would be Luna.

"I don't know, Spike. My magic is pretty advanced stuff. Some of the things I learned took years of practice and I still haven't perfected them. I could probably teach her something but whether or not she learns anything depends on her potential." Luna said.

"Luna, could you come over tomorrow evening? I'll talk to Trixie and try to do something about her attitude." Spike said thinking about Trixie's attitude. He was curious to know what the great and powerful Trixie is hiding. Spike started to yawn loudly. He really needed to get to sleep.

"Alright, Luna. Good night."

"Good night. Spike." Luna said teleporting away.

Spike was awakened the next morning by Trixie. Despite his best efforts to ignore her, he found himself levitated off the couch and dropped on the floor.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Spike said looking at the unicorn who looked nonchalant about the abrupt wake up call.

"The great and powerful Trixie is hungry. I demand that you cook breakfast." Spike looked at her like she was crazy.

"Surely, the great and powerful Trixie can fix her own breakfast," Spike said slowly not hiding the annoyance in his voice at all. Spike was about to get back on the couch, but Trixie pulled him off with her magic.

"You're kidding? Trixie is your honored guest and it is your honor to provide me with breakfast." Spike sighed. Why couldn't he just walk away and leave her alone? Spike relented as he realized he would never get back to bed.

Spike cooked a breakfast that Twilight would have enjoyed. Trixie, on the other hand, had something to say about every little thing. Despite all her complaining, she finished her plate and had the nerve to ask for seconds. He wondered if she ever gave anyone a straight compliment or word of thanks.

After breakfast, Spike decided now was as good as chance as any to ask the unicorn about herself and put his ability to the test.

"Trixie, could you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Spike asked sitting across the table from Trixie.

"Very well, I guess I could answer a few questions." Spike should have known Trixie's favorite topic of choice would be herself.

"Alright, tell me where you got all this confidence from." Spike asked looking into her eyes.

"A very good question. I was always this confident from birth I knew I was destined for great things." Spike could see the truth in her eyes.

The memory of a filly crying came in clear. She was running to a mare. Obviously her mother. The neighborhood kids were picking on her for her weak magic skills again. Her mother told her something. Something she clings to even now.

"As long you believe it, it'll have to come true." The mare said to her daughter.

Spike stopped there. He understood Trixie. She followed a simple phrase her mother told her like it was the most important thing in the world. She truly believed that if she believes in it enough, it will actually become true. Everything she said about being the greatest pony who ever lived and always calling herself great and powerful. It was all to remind herself to keep believing and soon enough it would come true.

Spike just looked at Trixie. He knew she was delusional, but this was just on an entirely different scale. She based her entire life around a phrase and despite everything that happened believed she would achieve greatness. Losing all her earthly possessions and having her reputation destroyed only made her believe it more. Living in poverty and being unable to draw a decent crowds didn't deter her. She moved forward with nothing more than a belief that she would overcome it all.

"Trixie, do you have any sort of plan?" Spike asked.

"Trixie is more a big picture kind of pony." She said.

"In other words, you're just winging it." Spike felt his admiration drop in the face of Trixie's lack of forethought. Her confidence and drive to succeed were wasted by her inability to come up with any sort of plan to achieve it.

"I prefer to let my greatness come naturally." Spike just face palmed. It was obvious what she needed if she was going to be anywhere near as great as she thought as she was.

"Trixie, it's obvious you are missing something you need to achieve true celebrity. You need a manager and I just happen to be the dragon for the job." Spike proclaimed.

"A manager? Why would I need a manager?" Trixie said. She wasn't adverse to the idea, but she wasn't keen to the idea just yet.

"Like you said you're a big picture pony. You need some to handle the tiny details that you are clearly to important to attend to. Think about it. With my connections and your talent, I could make the great and powerful Trixie a household name. Everyone would finally notice your greatness." Spike could tell Trixie was already onboard. It was just a matter of playing to her ego.

"Very well. I shall allow you the privilege of being my manager." Trixie realized that it couldn't hurt to have someone like Spike help her meteoric rise to stardom.

"Great, because we got a lot of work ahead of us." Spike said. He needed to get Trixie a new wardrobe and find her a gig. Fortunately, Spike knew two ponies who could do both. First stop was Carousel Boutique.

When Rarity saw Trixie, she immediately shot a glare of hatred at the unicorn. She had ruined Rarity's mane and embarrassed her in front of the town. Spike knew she had every right to be angry but he needed her help.

"Help her! Surely, you jest. I refused to lift my needle to help the likes of her!" Rarity was fuming. She couldn't believe Spike would even ask her such a thing.

"Listen, Rarity. Is there anything I can do to get you to fix Trixie's clothes?" Spike was on his knees begging. Trixie just stood there acting like this was of no concern to her.

"If she apologizes and is one hundred percent sincere, I will not only do it, but I will do it for free." Rarity said proudly. Spike knew that was going to be impossible since Rarity could read her mind to make sure she meant it. He simply couldn't imagine Trixie apologizing let alone actually meaning it. Spike was ready to give up and walk away. When Trixie stepped forward and faced the unicorn.

"The great and powerful Trixie apologizes for what she did to your hair." She said in the haughty manner she says everything. It almost didn't sound like an apology. Spike and Rarity nearly fainted as the words left her mouth. It was absolutely unfathomable to see Trixie willingly admit fault. Rarity looked into her eyes before she spoke.

"Fine, pick up your new hat and cape later this afternoon. As promised, I will do them for free." Rarity said turning around and walking away. Spike wanted to know what just happened. Rarity accepted her apology which meant that Trixie was actually sincere. He desperately needed somepony to explain what just happened.

"Are you going to stand there gawking?" Trixie said walking out of the boutique. As Spike snapped out of it, he walked outside and called out to the unicorn. He was about to ask her why she apologized, but Trixie spoke up first.

"If you want to be my manager, try not to embarrass Trixie like that. Trixie won't have anyone begging for her." Spike could have sworn that Trixie apologized more for Spike's sake than her own. He was more confused than he was before.

"Okay, no more begging. Our next stop is Sugarcube Corner." Spike wondered what came over Trixie back there. He would have to find out later as the neared the bakery.

Trixie followed Spike inside. She couldn't understand why he was going to such lengths to help her. He was actually on his knees begging for her. She couldn't just stand there and let his effort go to waste. Besides she also got to wipe the smile off that fashion pony's face again.

"Hi, Spike. Hi, Trixie." Pinkie said greeting them both with her usual cheeriness.

"Hey, Pinkie. I need you to plan a huge comeback party." Spike said. He needed someone who could organize a huge event around Trixie.

"A comeback party? I've never done a comeback party, but I'll give it my absolute best." Pinkie was excited at the idea of throwing such a party for the first time.

"Comeback party?" Trixie said aloud.

"Yeah, were going to announce the rise of Trixie with a huge party where you are going to perform the greatest magic trick ever." Spike said still not sure what the trick was going to be yet.

"And what exactly is the greatest magic trick ever?" Trixie asked.

"I haven't figured it out, but when you pull it off, I just know you're going to be a big hit." Spike said. He hoped Luna could find something though.

"Oooh! What if she made something disappear?" Pinkie suggested.

"Disappear?" Spike and Trixie said at the same time.

"Yeah! She could make something really big just disappear." Pinkie said excitedly.

Spike liked the idea. It was something that had never been done before. Unicorns could move things with their horns but no one could make them disappear. If Trixie could make something big disappear in front of a huge crowd, she'd rocket straight to stardom.

"Trixie will do it!" The blue unicorn shouted. "I will make the biggest building in Ponyville disappear before the entire town." Spike looked at Trixie wondering if she knew the biggest building in town was the mayor's office and convincing the mayor to let someone make it disappear for a magic show might be less than ideal. No, she obviously didn't. She's a big picture pony. Spike was the guy who's going to have to take care of the small details.

"At least, we have a location for the party. How long will it take to plan?" Spike said to Pinkie.

"Gimme a week and I'll have it all ready." Pinkie Pie said.

"Trixie, have you ever made anything disappear?" Spike asked as they left the Sugarcube Corner.

"There is nothing the great and powerful Trixie cannot accomplish." Trixie honestly believed she could do it. Despite the fact, that no one else had ever tried anything like it.

"Luckily, you have a manager like me to make sure you can actually pull it off this time." Spike said.

"What are you talking about?" Trixie asked.

"I've asked Princess Luna to help you develop your magical talent. By this time next week, you will be able to do that trick no problem." Spike looked at Trixie who's demeanor changed drastically.

"Why?" Trixie muttered under her breath.

"Well, you can't really do it, right?" Spike said.

"I thought you believed in Trixie." She said barely holding herself together.

"Huh? I do believe in you." Spike said. She looked really shaken up.

"Then why the hay does the great and powerful Trixie need a teacher? You don't believe in me. You think I'm weak and pathetic just like everyone else." Trixie shouted at Spike who was thoroughly confused.

"What? I don't think that. Trixie, I'm trying to help you." Spike couldn't understand why she was so mad. She couldn't do this on her own.

"I can't believe I-" Trixie ran away without finishing her sentence. Spike gave chase but he was no match for the speed of the quadruped. Spike could tell where she was going though.

Trixie was sitting in front of the old tent she used to sleep in. She couldn't believe she thought Spike was different. She thought she found someone who believed in her as much as she did. Someone like her mom. It was actually all lies. He never believed in her. He thought she was pathetic like everyone else. His kindness was nothing more than pity. She was sitting there trying to decide what she would do next when he showed up.

"Hey." Spike was out of breath. He was afraid she'd leave town before he caught up with her.

"Just leave me alone." She said sadly.

"Trixie, I just want to help you. You're my friend."

"Trixie doesn't need friends, especially ones who don't believe in her."

"Why do you keep saying that? I am doing all this because I believe in you. I'm working my tail off to plan your comeback party. How could you think I don't believe in you?"

"You don't! You've been pitying me this whole time."

"I'm not going to lie, alright. It was pity at first. I mean you were basically homeless and your plan to get back on top was some half baked revenge scheme that was doomed to fail. Yeah so I took pity on you until I realized something. You have this diehard crazy belief that someday you will be the greatest pony ever and I realized that you didn't need my pity. You needed someone to believe in you. Trixie, I truly believe you can become one of the greatest ponies ever, but you need to believe in me when I tell you that you can't do it alone. You need help and I can't help you if you don't believe in me." Spike held out his hand to Trixie who stared at it for a second before giving her hoof to Spike.

"Fine, Trixie will believe in you." Spike helped her up and they headed for home.

Trixie had just gotten done showing Princess Luna what she could do magic wise. Luna could tell she had significantly more talent than your average unicorn but trying to make a building disappear might be beyond her skill set.

"Well, do you think she can do it?" Spike asked anxiously.

"She certainly has a gift for magic and she could definitely learn to do it." Luna said assessing Trixie's skill. "But I doubt she could perform it a week from now."

"So you're saying there is a slim possibility that she could learn it." Spike was trying not to lose hope.

"She could learn it, but it would be a require an near constant amount of practice. She'd have to understand the basics of transdimensional magic. It is the magic of moving objects in and out of other dimensions. Very few unicorns have the amount of magic required to pull it off. She has enough magic to do it. There is no doubt about that, but understanding this type of magic is extremely hard. It takes months to perfect even moving an apple through dimensional space. To do a building in a week, would be-" Luna was interrupted by Trixie who didn't look the least bit deterred.

"Impossible? Trixie is no stranger to the impossible. A prodigy such as myself can't be held to the same standards as others. I will learn this magic in a week." Trixie looked confident that she could do it. Spike just smiled. He knew she could do it. Luna wasn't so sure though.

"Luna, I know it's hard to believe, but trust me. She can totally learn it in a week." Spike's confident smile was all the convincing she needed.

"Okay, let's get started." Princess Luna said smiling.

The next several days were difficult for Trixie and Spike. Spike had to talk the mayor into letting Trixie make her office disappear. He finally got he approval when he promised Princess Luna would make sure nothing went wrong. He didn't know if that was true or not but he needed her permission.

He also had to talk to his contacts in Canterlot to make sure the event got coverage from the press. This meant that he was constantly sending and receiving letters from various sources asking questions about Trixie and her performance. The constant burping ruined his appetite and he didn't eat much.

He also had to deal with Snips and Snails who were constantly bugging him about seeing Trixie. She couldn't be disturbed as she was hard at work with her studies. Trixie would read up on transdimensional magic during the day and practice what she learned with Luna at night. Spike would ask Luna how every thing was going and she would say she is progressing well but it was too soon to tell if she'd be ready. He would ask everyday until the show and get the same answer.

The day of Trixie's comeback party came with much fanfare. Not only had everypony in town shown up but people from as far as Appaloosa had shown up to see what the media had called "The Second Coming of Trixie". There were reporters everywhere looking to get interviews with a pony who was as they put it "changing the face of show business and magic as we know it".

Spike had expected a big turnout but he didn't expect half of Equestria to show up to see the great and powerful Trixie perform the greatest feat of magic ever performed by a unicorn. Trixie and Spike were backstage. The moment of truth was here. Spike looked at Trixie who was trying to keep up her confident attitude, but it was obvious she was nervous. Spike took her hoof in his claw and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"As long as you believe it, it'll have to come true." Spike said in calming manner.

Trixie didn't know what to say. No one but her mother had told her that and she hadn't heard it since she was a filly. She looked at Spike who was looking into her eyes. Trixie gave him a small kiss on the lips and whispered "Thank you, Spike." Before she ran on stage to the thunderous applause of thousands of ponies, she looked at the dragon who had turned slightly red at the display of affection.

Spike looked on as Trixie just seemed to drink in the applause. She turned to Spike who was in the wings and then to the massive challenge in front of her. A hush fell over the crowd as Trixie's horn started to glow. Everyone seemed to stand at complete attention as magic enveloped the entire building in a shroud. Trixie didn't look like she was having too much trouble maintaining her magic around the building. The crowd began ooh and aah at the sight.

Trixie face became one of intense focus as the shroud began to tighten and conform around the building. Her horn started to glow to the point of almost blinding. In the next second, the building was simply gone. The crowd erupted as Trixie's horn stopped glowing and the building returned to its original spot. Cameras flashed like crazy as the crowd began to chant Trixie's name. Spike stood in the wing clapping for the unicorn.

Trixie looked at Spike and motioned for him to come onstage. Spike walked out slowly as he faced the roaring crowd. He couldn't believe Trixie could perform like this. They stood together onstage and bowed before finally exiting stage left.

Trixie and Spike made it home after pushing and shoving their way through a crowd of screaming fans, shutterbugs, and reporters. Trixie and Spike fell on the couch and laughed. Spike looked at Trixie who had a huge smile on her face. The crowds outside disappeared as it became apparent no one was coming out.

"Congratulations, Trixie. You're the most famous unicorn in all of Equestria. So what's next?" Spike asked.

Trixie looked up as if the answer would fall from above then back to Spike. "This." She said as she pushed Spike back down on to the couch. She stared at Spike for a few seconds before pushing her lips into Spike's. Trixie rubbed her body against Spike as she lay on top of the dragon. She felt something warm and hard rubbing against her as they continued to make out.

Trixie got up and turned herself around. Trixie came face to face with Spike's cock. She slowly enveloped the tip as his cock. Spike could feel her tongue move along the top as she went deeper. He looked at her pussy which was close enough as he started to lick the outside. Trixie began to moan as Spike's tongue explored deeper inside. She couldn't focus on Spike's cock as his tongue invaded her insides.

She pulled herself forward til her flower was directly over Spike's cock. She took in his entire cock as she began to move her hips back and forth. Trixie began to moan as his warmth worked its way to her very core. Spike watched as Trixie started to moved slowly at first. She began to moan each time she pushed herself down. He started to move his hips upward further penetrating her body.

Trixie began to feel her body shake violently as she climaxed. She could still feel Spike's hot member throbbing inside of her. Spike pulled himself up and stood behind Trixie. He was about to push himself back inside her pussy but Trixie spoke up.

"Not there…. a little higher." Trixie blushed. Spike couldn't help but blush when he realized what she was suggesting. Spike was nervous but also curious as he held himself in front of her backdoor.

As he pushed himself inside, he found it much tighter than her pussy. He stopped as Trixie yelped as he pushed his way into her ass.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked. Trixie could only nod as Spike continued to move deeper.

Trixie desperately wanted to scream as Spike's cock worked its way deeper into her ass. She had always enjoyed it far more than her pussy. Spike's hot dick felt great as he started to move slowly. Trixie began to feel her ass slapping against his crotch. She started to let out little moans as he moved faster. She was close to another orgasm as Spike started to pound her tight little asshole relentlessly. Spike felt himself release first as Trixie followed soon after. Trixie screamed as she fell limp on the couch. Spike found himself falling back as he looked up at the ceiling as he dozed off.

A few days later, Spike was sitting on the same couch. This time he was talking with two very angry colts who were mad that the unicorn they idolized had left without seeing them.

"I can't believe you, Spike. You know how we feel about Trixie." Snips said.

"Yeah, you could have at least told us when she was leaving." Snails said in agreement.

"Guys, it was Trixie who didn't want to see you two." Spike said. Spike had brought it up and the unicorn made it clear she never wanted to see the two of them as long as she lived.

It was a few days after Trixie's performance. She had left for Canterlot to fulfill her destiny as the greatest pony who ever lived as she put it. She had offered to take Spike along but he couldn't leave Ponyville behind like that. She seemed sad at first but Spike promised to see her every time she came to town and she perked up a bit. In the end, Spike couldn't ask for a better ending for Trixie. Snips and Snails were another case entirely.

"Are you sure? Was she really that mad at us?" Snails asked.

"Let's see. You destroyed everything she owned, ruined her reputation, and forced her to live on the road as a homeless pony. Yeah, Snails. She was less than excited to see you two." Spike said.

"When you put it that way I can kind of see why she didn't want see us?" Snips conceded.

"Come on, look at you guys. You are fawning over Trixie when you guys already have girlfriends." Spike got a devious grin on his face. "Maybe I should let them know that you guys were looking for Trixie." Snips and Snails gulped nervously.

"Be a pal, Spike. Don't rat us out." Snips pleaded.

"Yeah, come on dude." Snails joined in.

"I don't know." Spike said like he was thinking it over. He wasn't really going to do it. It was just a little fun at their expense.

"I know! We should tell him what we saw the other day." Snails said to Snips.

"Yeah! Ok, Spike. We saw something last week that will totally blow your mind." Snips said. Spike wondered what secret these two could possibly hold that involved him.

"Ok, tell me." Spike said anxiously.

"First, you gotta bro promise to never, ever, ever tell Silver Spoon and Peppermint Twist about Trixie." Snips said.

Spike promised as the three leaned in a conspiratorial manner.

"We caught somepony doing a certain thing in public that might be looked down upon in civilized society." Snips said.

"I thought they were masturbating while shouting Spike's name." Snails said obliviously. Snips face palmed.

"I was trying to build the mood, you bonehead." Snips shouted.

"Don't call me bonehead, idiot." Snails shouted back.

"Don't call me idiot, lamebrain." Snips responded.

"Guys, can we get back to the pony you saw." Spike said trying to break up the argument. He also knew that if left alone they would go on so long that they would forget what they were arguing over in the first place.

"Oh yeah, it was.. uhh… who was it again?" Snips suddenly couldn't remember.

"I kinda forgot who it was too." Snails said.

Spike face palms at his friends stupidity.

**A/N: Who is this mystery pony? Will Spike get smarter friends? Will Snips and Snails discover the key to making nuclear weapons therefore changing the course of Equestrian history forever? Will Twilight start a rap group called Pony Thugs-n-Harmony? Did the author just make a reference to a rap group from the 90s? Tune in your internets next time where only one of these questions will be answered on _Spike's Sexual Revolution_.**

**Seriously, I haven't really thought of who the next featured pony will be so PM with ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Love and Friendship

Part 1

"Oh yeah! It was Scootaloo." Snips said as the realization hit him.

"Scootaloo, huh? I guess that's interesting." Spike said half heartedly.

"I thought you'd be more excited." Snails said wondering why Spike seem to be happy about the news.

"Yeah, you're acting like you don't care." Snips said.

"I guess it's because I'm not all that attracted to Scootaloo." Spike said calmly.

"Dude, you're gonna have to explain. Scootaloo is totally hot. I can't imagine why you aren't out the door right now talking to her." Snips said.

"It's not her looks that I have a problem with guys. She is definitely cute. I'll give her that. It's just when I see her. I don't see her as girl." Spike explained.

"What do you mean?" Snails said.

"It's just that when I look at her I don't see her as a girl. She's more like one of the guys to me and I'm not into the tomboy thing." Spike said

"So you don't like her because she doesn't act all girly." Snips said.

"But you totally hate girly stuff." Snails pointed out.

"Yeah, I hate it when I have to do it because it's boring. I just like fillies who act more feminine. Scootaloo just doesn't act like that." Spike said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Snips asked.

"Do? Do what?" Spike asked.

"Scootaloo has a pretty obvious crush on you. Are you going to tell her you don't feel the same way?" Snails said looking at Spike.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings and besides I'm sure she'll move on to somepony else." Spike said trying to avoid confronting Scootaloo.

"Doesn't that sound like what Rarity did to you?" Snips got him there.

"Come on, it's totally different. I know let's head to Sugarcube Corner and forget all this Scootaloo stuff. Root beer floats on me." Spike exclaimed. He was over Rarity. Scootaloo would get over him. End of discussion. Snips and Snails looked at each other. They weren't going to argue with free drinks being offered.

Spike and company walked towards Sugarcube Corner talking about non-Scootaloo related topics much to the relief of the young dragon. They walked in and ordered sitting at a table in the corner. Pinkie Pie brought their drinks.

"Are you guys going to the party in a couple of days?" She asked excitedly.

"Party? Is it someone's birthday or something?" Spike asked. He couldn't recall anyone's birthday happening soon.

"Of course, silly. It's Scootaloo's birthday. Hellooo, where have you been?" Spike choked on his shake as he heard her name. Snips and Snails snickered at Spike who was trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are going around town right now passing out invitations to everyone. Did you get yours?" Pinkie Pie asked Spike in particular.

"No, I-I can't say I have." Spike said nervously. Pinkie Pie giggled as she leaned in towards Spike ear.

"I think she has a special invitation for you, Spike." Pinkie Pie whispered happily. Snips and Snails couldn't help but laugh as Spike started to freak out.

"What makes you say that?" Spike asked trying to enjoy his shake. His hands were shaking making hard to get the straw in his mouth.

"My Pinkie sense told me and it's never wrong." Pinkie Pie said pulling back and talking to the entire group. "See you guys at the party!" She shouted as she bounced away.

Spike couldn't believe his luck. He just found out about Scootaloo's crush and now she was going to give him some sort of special invitation. Maybe he should make up an excuse or just avoid her until after her party. If he wasn't invited, he couldn't go, but Pinkie already told him about the party and the special invitation so if he didn't show up it would be the same as him rejecting her.

"Spike, are you okay?" Snips said. He waved his hoof in front of Spike's face as the dragon snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm cool. Definitely not freaking out!" Spike said laughing hysterically.

"Hey, what did Pinkie Pie whisper in your ear?" Snails asked.

"Something about a special invitation." Spike said rubbing his head looking into his glass. He looked like an alcoholic trying to find answers at the bottom of his drink.

"What if her special invitation is like some sorta confession?" Snips guessed. It didn't seem possible but Spike looked even more depressed than before. Spike raised his head and got a determined look on his face.

"Pinkie Pie! I need a dozen donuts with extra sprinkles." Spike shouted loudly. Snips and Snails looked at each other worriedly. When Spike got his hands on sprinkles, he became a completely different dragon. Whether all dragons got surly, when they ate sprinkles was a mystery but for Spike it was a sure thing.

"Sure thing, Spike!" She shouted.

"Cancel that order!" Snips shouted remembering the last time they shared a dozen. Three donuts and Spike became absolutely uncontrollable. He shouted and stumbled clumsily around lashing out anyone who get in between him and more sprinkles.

"Okie dokie!" She shouted back.

"Spike, just chill out and drink your root beer. It can't be as bad as you're making it." Snails said trying to calm Spike who was facedown on the table staring at his glass. Just then a bell rang causing everyone except Spike to look up.

It was the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The last group of fillies that Snips and Snails wanted Spike to see right now. In his current condition, there was no telling what would happen now. Snips and Snails stood in front of Spike trying to hide the dragon from view. It didn't work as Applebloom greeted them.

"Hey, guys. What's wrong with Spike?" She said looking at the dragon who looked like his puppy just died. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo followed her as she walked toward them.

"He….uhhh… got a brain freeze. Yeah, drank his root beer too fast. He's got it real bad." Snips said.

"Oh, that's too bad. Hey, can I talk to Spike alone for a second?" Scootaloo asked shyly. She would look at Spike for a second before looking away and returning to the dragon.

"Could you give us a minute to help Spike?" Snails asked. Snips and Snails didn't wait for an answer as they dragged him upstairs. They made sure no one was around as Snails tried to shake Spike out of his trance. That was when Snips stepped in front of Spike and literally slapped him back to reality.

"Huh? Where am I?" Spike said grabbing his face.

"You're upstairs at Sugarcube Corner, Spike. Listen to me. Scootaloo is downstairs. She wants to talk to you. You need to talk to her." Snips said to Spike who was slowly coming around.

"Wha… I can't do that… I…." Spike wasn't completely lucid. He still felt light headed as he tried to focus.

"Spike, she just wants to give you an invitation to her party. If she say anything else, tell her you have to think about it. Ok?" Snails said. Even if she confessed, he didn't have to answer right away. Spike began to relax as he realized the logic in Snails' words.

"I'm ok, guys. Sorry about freaking out." Spike said walking confidently down the hall.

"Spike, it's the other way." Snips said. Spike blushed as he turned around and walked downstairs.

As the boys walked downstairs, they noticed Sweetie Belle talking to Scootaloo while Applebloom patted the pegasus on the back. Spike was scared. If he said the wrong thing, he could break a girl's heart. The thought of doing something like that made him scared but he couldn't fake feelings for her either. Scootaloo's heart was in his hands and it terrified him.

"H-Hey, Spike. Can I talk to you for a second?" Spike looked at Scootaloo. She was such a sweet girl but he couldn't feel anything for her. Was something wrong with him? No, Scootaloo just wasn't his type.

"Yeah, sure." Spike said. They walked to a table away from their friends. Spike was trying to remember what Snails said. He didn't have to answer her now, but what if she confessed at her party. He would have to break her heart on her birthday. He'd be the worst guy in the world.

"Spike, I-I really want you to come to my party so if you're not busy…. I mean it would be really cool… if you came to my birthday party." Scootaloo kept looking away while she was talking. Spike could still see her feelings in her eyes. Looking at it was impossible to bear. It was a feeling he couldn't return that would lead to him saying something that hurt her. Rarity was lucky that she couldn't see his feeling in his eyes. It was killing him to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be there, Scootaloo. You couldn't keep me away." Spike said trying to sound happy. She bought it as she smile and hugged him. Spike still didn't feel anything for the Pegasus. As she broke the hug, she looked him in the eyes. He saw something in her eyes that scared him more than the ursa minor and the hydra combined. She was going to confess to him at the party. She'd decided after Spike agreed to come.

"It'll be great, Spike. I promise." Scootaloo started talking about her party but Spike didn't hear any of it. He wanted to tell her it wouldn't be great. That she couldn't keep that promise because of him. He just stood there and nodded. Doing his best to smile convincingly.

While Spike was talking to Scootaloo, Applebloom confronted Snips and Snails about what was really wrong with Spike.

"Alright, spill it that wasn't brain freeze." She said accusingly. Sweetie Belle looked confused as her friend eyed Snips and Snails suspiciously.

"What do you mean, Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle had bought the lie.

"Spike's glass is still pretty full. He couldn't have gotten a brain freeze without drinking way more than that." Applebloom explained.

"Yeah! What's the big deal?" Sweetie Belle said looking at Snips and Snails.

"Ok, you got us, but you can't get mad when we tell the truth." Snips said stressing the last part.

"Alright, just tell us already." Applebloom agreed.

"Spike knows about Scootaloo's crush and he's freaking out because he doesn't like her back but he doesn't want to break her heart either." Snips said recounting what he knew to the girls.

"Why doesn't he like her?" Applebloom demanded. Her voice had angry tone to it. Snips and Snails shrunk back a bit before Snails spoke up.

"He likes Scootaloo. It's just that he doesn't like like her. Spike just prefers his girls, you know more girly." Snails said cowering a bit as Applebloom glared at him.

"Let me get this straight. He'll go out with Diamond Tiara, the meanest filly in town, but he won't go out with Scootaloo because she doesn't act a certain way." Applebloom said it slowly making it clear that there was rage building underneath what she said.

"When you say it like that, Spike seems kind of shallow." Snips said.

Applebloom had already come to that decision. She couldn't believe Spike could be so superficial. She looked down and tried to think of what to do. Scootaloo was planning on confessing to Spike at her birthday party and Spike the jerk was going to say no because she didn't act a certain way. One of her best friends was going to be devastated on what should be one of the happiest days of her life. Sweetie Belle who had been sitting there quietly finally decided to speak up.

"So if Scootaloo acted more girly, Spike would like like her." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, I guess he would. He did say she was cute and all. I don't see why he wouldn't like her more if she acted more feminine." Snails said.

"I don't like it. Making Scootaloo change herself just to please Spike doesn't feel right." Applebloom said stomping her hoof.

"But if we don't, he'll hurt her feelings at the party." Sweetie Belle remarked sadly. The girls looked over at Scootaloo who beaming with happiness as Spike seemed to nod nervously at everything she said. They couldn't let her be unhappy on her birthday, but they also couldn't tell her Spike didn't feel the same way.

"Fine! I don't like it, but if Scootaloo wants to do it. We could give it a try." Applebloom said looking down. She didn't want to change her friend but if she didn't her feelings would get hurt.

"But if this doesn't work and Spike hurts Scootaloo. I'll make sure her feelings aren't the only thing that gets hurt." Applebloom said staring at Spike. Spike could feel Applebloom's intentions from across the room. It sent a shiver up his spine as he was talking to Scootaloo.

"I know just the pony to ask for help." Sweetie Belle said excitedly. At least someone was happy about this, Applebloom thought to herself.

"Well I guess we'll see you at the party then." Snips said as he and Snails walked away, but Applebloom stopped them.

"You guys can't tell Spike about this. If he figures out what we're up to, he might not fall for Scootaloo. Ok?" She said staring at them.

"We won't say a word. We swear." Snips and Snails said together. They called for Spike who was still nodding at Scootaloo.

"I guess I got to go now. The guys are calling me. You know how it is." Spike was turning around when Scootaloo started to speak up.

"I just… I wanted to say…. I'm just really happy you're coming to my party. It means a lot to me that's all." Scootaloo said looking away and turning red. Spike just looked at her and smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Spike said hoping he sounded as happy as he looked. He rejoined his friends as they walked outside. The dragon let out a long sigh as soon as he was outside.

"Guys, what am I going to do?" Spike said lamenting his situation.

"For your sake and Scootaloo's sake, I think you should at least give Scootaloo a chance." Snips said. If only he knew what Snips and Snails did, he probably would have ran to Scootaloo to avoid Applebloom's wrath.

"Listen, dude. I think you should step back and really look at Scootaloo. If you look past her outward behavior, you might find something you didn't see before." Snails said. Spike and Snips just stared at him for a second in awe.

"Did Snails just say something wise?" Snips said looking at Spike.

"No way! This is Snails. We're talking about." Spike said looking at Snips.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh. Just think about what I said okay." Snails said drolly.

Spike had to admit that despite it's unlikely source. Snails had a point. Maybe he was focusing too hard on one thing. It wouldn't hurt to step back and look at Scootaloo as a whole. Ever since he found out about Scootaloo's crush, he had focused on one aspect of Scootaloo's identity. Maybe he was missing something.

"You know what Snails has a point. I've been over thinking this ever since I found out. Scootaloo may not be the most girlish filly in town but why should I let that sour my whole outlook. Come on, I got to find a birthday gift." Spike said excitedly. Spike didn't know if he felt as strongly as Scootaloo did but he wouldn't let that turn him away from her.

Back at Sugarcube Corner, Scootaloo was sitting with her friends talking about the party. More importantly, what Scootaloo would wear to the party. To say that had very different ideas would have been an understatement.

"You want me to wear a what?" Scootaloo stared at Sweetie Belle in disbelief.

"It's just a dress," Applebloom added trying to convince her.

"You know how I feel about dresses." Scootaloo said crossing her forelegs.

"Don't you want to look good for Spike on your big day?" Sweetie Belle remarked.

"I don't know. Are you sure this will impress Spike?" Scootaloo really wanted to get Spike's attention, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it enough to wear a dress.

"Listen, everyone knows Spike had a huge crush on Rarity and he went on a date with Diamond Tiara. It's obvious that Spike likes girls who are feminine." Sweetie Belle remarked.

"You know you don't have to try to impress Spike. I mean you could just have a fun at your birthday. Who cares what Spike thinks?" Applebloom was trying to talk Scootaloo out of it. Scootaloo let her forelegs fall as she looked down. Scootaloo just sighed.

"Ok, I guess I'll do it." Scootaloo said accepting Sweetie Belle's argument. Sweetie Belle was the only one who seemed happy with the decision as she squealed with joy.

"This is going to be so fun, Scootaloo. Trust me! When Rarity's done, Spike won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Sweetie Belle said excitedly. She found the idea of giving her friend a makeover exciting. Applebloom was less excited though. She didn't like this at all, but if it made Scootaloo happy she couldn't complain.

As they walked in to the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was instantly on the defensive as she expected them to wreck her shop with another one of their attempts at finding a cutie mark, but was surprised to find that they were actually customers this time.

"So Scootaloo wants to wear a dress. Well pardon me for saying this but Scootaloo just doesn't seem like the dress wearing type. May I ask what brought about this change of heart?" Rarity knew what was going on without looking into Scootaloo's eyes. She was obviously trying to catch the eye of a certain someone.

Scootaloo didn't want to tell anyone else about her crush though. It was hard enough telling Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Rarity decided to drop the topic as the pegasus was uncomfortable with sharing.

"So what are you looking for exactly?" Rarity had a few ideas. Maybe something bold and daring similar to Rainbow Dash.

"We were looking for something pink and frilly!" Sweetie Bell said.

"Now Sweetie Belle, I think Scootaloo would prefer something else." Rarity said patting her younger sister on the head.

"Actually, I'm going to go with what Sweetie Belle said." Scootaloo said. Rarity couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Let me see if I understand, darling. You want to not only wear a dress but a pink frilly one." A confused Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Scootaloo said unsure of herself.

"Are you trying to impress someone, Scootaloo?" Rarity already knew the answer. She just needed to know who and why. Scootaloo sighed as she realized Rarity was dangerously close to figuring her out.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," Scootaloo said.

"You have my word." Rarity said anxiously.

"It's Spike. I have a crush on him." Scootaloo said quickly. Rarity was quite familiar with Spike already.

"I see, but why do you need to wear a pink dress to impress Spike?" Rarity asked Scootaloo, but Applebloom decided to answer.

"Apparently Spike doesn't like girls unless they act a certain way." Applebloom said angrily. She was trying to stay quiet this whole time, but everything about this just made her angry. Scootaloo shouldn't have to do anything for Spike. He should just like her because she's a great filly.

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Rarity asked Sweetie Belle. Applebloom was definitely not happy with Spike at the moment that was abundantly clear by her tone.

"Spike likes fillies who act more feminine, right? If Scootaloo acts more ladylike, Spike will definitely like her back." Sweetie Belle said.

"Girls, I'm sure Spike will like Scootaloo just fine the way she is. She doesn't need to dress up to impress him." Rarity said.

"But what if he rejects me." Scootaloo said sadly. Applebloom couldn't take it anymore as she spoke up again.

"Then it's his loss! You shouldn't have to change yourself just to make him happy." Applebloom shouted. She instantly regretted her outburst as everyone focused on her. She looked down for a long time before she looked back at Scootaloo who had been fed up with Applebloom's negative attitude.

"I'm not doing this just for Spike! I'm doing this for myself too! I want to be with Spike. Why can't you understand that?" Scootaloo shouted back. Applebloom just stared at her friend angrily.

"I don't understand why you have to change yourself just to please him." Applebloom shot back.

Scootaloo just looked at the ground for a few seconds before speaking. She glared at her best friend.

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous. You like him too. You think I should just take the hint and back off so you can step in. Is that it, Applebloom? Is the tomboy getting in your way?" Scootaloo said starting to cry. Applebloom just stood there confused and hurt.

"Is that what you think? Fine, do whatever you want! I just don't care anymore. I hope you and Spike enjoy the party… because I won't be going." Applebloom said before she ran out of the boutique trying to hold back the tears.

Spike, Snips and Snails were walking around town looking for presents while discussing the important issues that affect all of Ponyville.

"So which spa pony is hotter?" Snails asked.

"What do you mean which one is hotter? They look exactly the same." Spike said.

"Not exactly the same. They're coats and manes are like different colors." Snips pointed out.

"Okay, I guess if I had to choose I'd say Lotus." Spike said.

"Me too." Snips said.

"Definitely Lotus." Snails said.

"Did we all just agree on something?" Spike asked. This had never happened before. Usually someone would pose a question and someone would disagree going into a long conversation on the subject.

"Yeah, when was the last time that happened?" Snips asked in disbelief.

"I don't think it's ever happened before." Snails said.

"That can't be true. I mean we must have agreed on other stuff." Spike commented.

"No, it's never happened til now." Snails said,

"Are you crazy? We must have agreed on something in the past." Snips said.

"Oh yeah, when was the last time we agreed on something?" Snails said. Snips tried to think of something.

"I can't remember but we definitely agreed on something before." Snips said defending his argument.

"That's more like it." Spike said. Snips and Snails chuckled a bit. They always had their arguments but they never let it get between them. No matter how heated things got they could always laugh about it later. Mostly because whatever they argued about was stupid or the argument would go on so long they would forget what it was about in the first place.

"Anyway what are you getting for a present, dude?" Snails asked.

"I don't have any ideas. I can't think of anything she'd like." Spike said.

"Why don't you get her a trip to the spa?" Snips suggested.

"Come on, you know she'd never go there." Spike said,

"Sure, she would if you went with her." Snails said slyly.

"You could give her massage, dude. We already know she thinks about you while she rubs herself." Snips laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny, you guys." Spike said sarcastically then he thought of something. "How'd you guys catch Scootaloo masturbating?"

"Actually, we didn't see her." Snips said nervously.

"What! You guys told me it was Scootaloo." Spike said angrily.

"We didn't see her, but we definitely heard her." Snails said trying to calm the dragon.

"What do you mean you heard her? How can you know it was her if you didn't see her?" Spike said furious at his friends.

"We saw her scooter in front of this tree house. Then we heard a girl moaning and shouting your name. At first, we thought you were getting laid, but then we remembered you saw you back in town earlier so you couldn't have been there." Snails said.

"Where's this tree house you saw?" Spike said.

"It was on Sweet Apple Acres. I definitely remember there were apple trees around." Snips said.

"Why would Scootaloo be in a tree house on Sweet Apple Acres masturbating?" Spike said looking at his friends trying to figure out why he bothered believing them.

"When you say it like that, we may have jumped to conclusions." Snips said.

"Alright guys. You're going to show me where this tree house is right now. I want to see this place for myself." Spike said.

As they walked to the spot, Spike decided to ask them why they were walking around Sweet Apple Acres.

"Well sometimes when me and Snips argue, we don't watch where we're walking and we just end up in strange places." Snails said.

If it was anypony else, he might have questioned it. Instead it was Snips and Snails, the same two colts who brought a dangerous creature to town to prove a point. Walking without watching where they were going was probably normal for these two.

"Ok, let's talk about this tree house. What do you remember about it?" Spike said. They were getting close to Sweet Apple Acres. He decided to stop and let Snips lead the way.

"It was in a tree and we saw Scootaloo's scooter outside." Snails said. Spike already knew that much.

"Ok, what happened after you guys heard this filly?" Spike asked Snips.

"Well, we were listening when we heard someone walking up behind us. We freaked out and ran before we got caught." Snips said.

"Let me guess. You guys didn't see who was behind you either." Spike said. Snips and Snails just nodded as Spike face palmed. They were now walking through the Apple family orchards. It was an area that Spike wasn't familiar with. They were walking through a thick brush that seemed to be inconsistent with the rest of the orchard. After awhile of walking through an area that had more in common with a forest than an orchard, they came upon the tree house in question.

"This is the place." Snails said quietly.

It was a pretty nice tree house. It looked like the kind of like a clubhouse for girls. Maybe that's what it was. He wasn't going to find out standing around looking at it.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Snips whispered.

"I'm going to take a look inside. I don't think anyone's inside right now." Spike said.

"What if you get caught?" Snails said.

"You guys can warn me if somepony comes." Spike said.

"How do we do that?" Snips said.

"Just whistle or something." Spike said before rushing towards his target. Snips and Snails looked each other.

Spike moved up the walkway quickly. As he made his way inside, he looked around and took in his surroundings. He noticed a map of Ponyville on the wall. Plans for future cutie mark crusades littered the floor. Spike realized he didn't know what to look for or even if there was anything to find. He looked out the window and saw his friends arguing instead of watching for anyone who might show up.

Spike was about to walk outside to chastise his friends for not being vigilant when he noticed something strange about the floor. It seemed like the part of the floor he was standing on was loose. It would have been impossible for a pony to lift the floorboard up without a tool. Luckily for him, he had fingers. He pried the board up easily and noticed a small space completely occupied by a book. He looked at the book before carefully picking it up. It was a diary.

"Signed, Applebloom." Spike read on the first page. He stopped there. Should he really continue reading? It wouldn't be right, but it was probably his best lead. Spike finally decided to go ahead and go for broke. It was keep reading or leave and never find out. He couldn't help but satisfy his curiosity.

The first thing he noticed was her handwriting was pretty clean. She wasn't as good as him but her words were easy to understand. He flipped forward to the latest entry. The contents were revealing to say the least. He read:

Dear Diary,

I've finally decided. I'm going to let go of my own personal feelings and support Scootaloo fully in her pursuit of Spike. I don't know if I will ever get over these feelings. How will I handle it when the two of them are walking together? Will I be angry, happy, or just plain sad? I really hope I can just be happy for my friend. When Scootaloo first told Sweetie Belle and me about her crush on Spike, I felt so confused and hurt, but I smiled and said I was happy for her anyway. I bottled it up inside because I wanted them to be happy. Every time I think about it I wondered what would have happened if I told her how I felt. How would she have responded? If I told her I loved her, would she have at least thought about it? Could she ever feel the same way about me like she does for Spike?

The entry ended there. It seemed like she wanted to go on but couldn't keep writing. Spike was about to stop anyway. He looked outside and saw a pink bow moving through the dense trees outside. Applebloom was coming He looked for Snips and Snails. He face palmed again. They were still fighting. Why did he trust them to do anything? He needed to warn them before Applebloom discovered them.

He tapped on the window trying to get their attention. His friends looked up and waved at him unaware of the danger behind them. Spike really needed to have a sit down with these guys. Their incompetence was staggering. He asked them to be lookout and now he had to warn them. He pointed in the direction of Applebloom. They looked over and saw Applebloom coming through the trees. They looked back at Spike and began to whistle very poorly before hiding in the bushes. Spike face palmed twice at his friends all in the same minute. It was official. Their stupidity was record breaking.

He didn't have time to lament the fact as Applebloom was moving even faster. Obviously attracted by the noise of his friends. He put the book back where he found it. Taking extra care and time to make sure it was the exact same way he found it. He searched eagerly for a place to hide. There wasn't one to be found in the one room tree house. He heard Applebloom heading up the walkway. An idea came to him.

Applebloom pushed the door open to the clubhouse and stepped inside. She looked around and saw that the window was open. She walked over to close it not realizing that Spike had just dropped down from hanging outside. The dragon hung outside the window while Applebloom was at the front door. When she walked inside, he jumped down silently and made his escape with his friends long before she made it to the window.

It was evening by the time they go back to Ponyville. Spike had been lecturing his friends on the importance of thinking before acting. They not only failed to warn him of the approaching danger, but he had to warn them before they got caught.

"It was all Snails' fault anyway." Snips whined.

"No way, if you'd just admitted that I was the better whistler. We could have focused on watching your back." Snails argued.

"Guys, let's just drop this. It's been a long day. I'll see you later." Spike said yawning. He left his friends who were still arguing. He would worry about them later. There were more than enough problems on hand to deal with.

Scootaloo liked him and he wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Applebloom had feelings for Scootaloo who probably didn't have any idea about the earth pony's love. If he did end up with Scootaloo, he would always be aware of Applebloom's feelings. Would that be fair to Applebloom?

It also didn't help that he thought Scootaloo was gay before all of this. Considering all the time she spent chasing Rainbow Dash, it wouldn't have been odd for her to turn out gay. Applebloom was also a real surprise. Did Applejack know her little sister was a lesbian? I can't imagine she would know unless Applebloom told her. He could have sworn she was as straight as her sister.

Spike walked up to his home and noticed he had a visitor. It was Scootaloo and by the looks of it, she was deciding whether to knock on the door. She would raise her hoof to the door only to pull it back a second later. Spike just stood there watching right behind her. He thought it was cute of her to be so nervous.

"Hey, I don't think he's home right now." Spike said to the pegasus.

"Oh, I guess I'll," Scootaloo turned around and stopped to see Spike laughing at her. "Real funny, Spike." she said drolly.

"I thought so, at least." Spike said opening the door. He turned around and looked at the Scootaloo who was still standing there. "Are you coming in?" He said staring at her.

"Yeah, of course. I was waiting for you to invite me in is all." She said trying to be confident.

Spike wondered why she was here. She wasn't going to confess til the party, right? He sat on the couch and oddly enough Scootaloo sat right next to him. Spike turned to the filly next to him she was looking down like she wanted to say something.

"Rainbow Dash told me something once. 'If you want something, you should just go for it.' I thought that was so cool of her. If she wanted something, she wouldn't hesitate or wait. She'd just go for it. I want to be more like her. That's why I'm here."

Spike could feel what was coming. He thought he had more time to prepare. He had never been in a situation like this. He would have to give her an answer now, before she agonized over this any further.

"Scootaloo, you're cute, funny, and absolutely amazing on a scooter. I mean I've never seen anyone do what you can on a scooter. Scootaloo, what I'm trying to say is that you're a great friend, but I just don't want to change that right now. I'm sorry." Spike said. Scootaloo tried to remain strong in the face of the dragon's rejection.

"I understand. It was a stupid question anyway. I could never be as beautiful as Rarity or Diamond Tiara. Why would you want to be with a tomboy like me?" Scootaloo said as she tried to hold her tears.

"That's not true, Scoot. Why would you say something like that?" Spike asked looking at her.

"You only like girls who are really beautiful like Rarity, right? That's what Applebloom and Sweetie Belle told me today. I actually tried to change myself to get your attention but I couldn't do it." Spike looked at Scootaloo as tears streamed down her face. How did she find out? He thought to himself then he remembered Snips and Snails were talking to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle earlier today. Those guys are more trouble than their worth sometimes. He thought to himself.

"Scootaloo, you don't need to be like Rarity or anyone else to be beautiful. You already are." Spike said sitting forward.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She said looking away. She had given up on trying not to cry and just looked away from him hoping he wouldn't see her.

"I guess I have no choice then." Spike said as he brought her face towards his as he placed a small kiss on the filly's lips. Scootaloo's eyes went wide as she looked at Spike who had pulled back to look her in the eyes. She still didn't believe him. "I'm going to show you how beautiful you are." He said before going back in for another kiss, but Scootaloo stopped him.

"I don't want your pity." She said staring at him. She wasn't sure what to make of this.

"This isn't pity. I'm proving my point. If you're chicken, I'd totally understand." Spike said practically challenging her.

"I'm not a chicken." Scootaloo said right before she kissed Spike back. He pushed back as he enjoyed the softness of her lips. After a while his tongue found its way into her mouth, he took notice of her wings which were fully spread out. He moved his hands over her shoulder and made his way down her back. As he reached her wings, Scootaloo grabbed Spike in a tight embrace as she proceeded to kiss him with even more fervor than before.

Spike fell back on the couch trying to make sense of what happened he just touched her wings and she went wild and overpowered him in a second pinning her body against his. She was on top of Spike as her tongue took advantage of its new position to make its way into his mouth. Spike barely managed to push her back as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry that's never happened to me before." Scootaloo said referring to Spike touching her wings.

"Don't be. It was kind of fun." He said breathing heavily. He made another move to touch her wings but she moved back.

"Are you sure?" Scootaloo said playfully. Spike didn't say anything as he moved up to caress her feathers. She tried to hold back but Spike's touch was intoxicating as he ran his fingers through her wings. Her entire body shivered as a wave of pleasure shot through the filly. She moaned loudly as he moved across the top and down the feathers. She could feel something warm and hard rubbing between her legs. She felt his erection pushing into her cunt. She immediately starting move her pussy against his shaft as he continued to move his hands over her wings.

Scootaloo looked at Spike as she panted heavily. Spike stopped stroking her wing as he sat up slowly and held Scootaloo above his lap. He looked at Scootaloo who seemed to hover above him like an angel with her wings fully extended and her soft arms wrapped around his neck. It was like she was pulling him to a better place.

"Spike? Hello Equestria to Spike?" Scootaloo said to Spike.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Spike said shaking his head.

"You were just staring at me all weird," She blushed and looked away from him.

"I was enjoying the view. It's beautiful by the way." Spike said looking at Scootaloo. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"You're so corny." Scootaloo said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I still meant it." He said looking up at her as she sat on his lap.

"You can do more than look." Scootaloo said positioning herself on top of Spike's erection as she slowly enveloped the tip of his cock.

Spike grabbed her flanks and guided her down on to his dragonhood. She moaned as she felt his member twitch inside of her pussy. Spike managed to get deep inside of Scootaloo as he started to slowly work his way in and out.

"Spike…aahh….that feels so good." She said enjoying Spike's stiff member as it warmed her insides. Scootaloo moved up and down quickly screaming in ecstasy as she impaled herself on Spike's hot member. She moved faster as she felt waves of amazing pleasure move through her body. Spike who held her hips as she moved decided to grab her wings. It was too much for Scootaloo who felt her legs give out as a massive orgasm shot through her entire body. Her wings twitched a bit as she let out a loud moan before she slumped over Spike's shoulder.

Spike laid Scootaloo back on the couch as he continued to push himself into her dripping wet pussy. Her wings had returned to her sides as Spike moved in and out of her pussy. Scootaloo looked at Spike who was above her and met his gaze as he continued to pound her. He put a hand over her cheek as he passionately kissed her. Spike bucked his hips into Scootaloo as they made out. He pulled back and gave her a few more powerful thrusts before he pulled out and came all over her. Spike fell on his back as he looked up at the ceiling.

After cleaning up, Spike looked at Scootaloo who seemed to be in much better spirits than she was when she came in. He was about to ask when she spoke up.

"I'm fine, Spike. You can stop looking at me like I'm going to explode or something." Scootaloo said smiling back.

"Since you're so happy, I guess I don't have to get you a birthday present now." Spike said trying to get out of bringing a present.

"That doesn't count as a birthday present." Scootaloo said as she jabbed Spike in the arm. He decided to walk her home seeing as it was pretty late.

"Great sex isn't a present?" Spike joked.

"Cocky, much?" She shot back.

"You weren't complaining." Spike said confidently.

"Shut up, it was my first time with a boy." She said punching him even harder than before.

"Wait? With a boy? So you were with a girl before." Spike said shocked at the revelation.

"No, but I still want to try it. I guess you could I say I swing both ways." Scootaloo said proudly. Spike was caught off guard by this fact. He had just found out she was straight Considering his day, he thought he'd be used to surprises by now.

"When did you find out you liked boys then?" Spike asked.

"One day, I was talking to you and I don't know it just seemed like I liked you more than as a friend. I don't even remember the conversation all that well. I just remember being really attracted to you all of a sudden." Scootaloo said.

"Obviously my charismatic personality got the best of you." Spike boasted.

"It definitely wasn't your modesty. If I had to guess, I'd say I just felt so free around you. Like I could be myself with out worrying." Scootaloo laughed.

"Can I ask you another question then?" Spike asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Scootaloo said confidently.

"What would you say if a filly who was really close to you already had developed a huge crush on you?" Spike asked. Scootaloo looked at him suspiciously. It was obvious he had someone in mind.

"It depends. Does this filly have a name?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm just posing a hypothetical question." Spike said trying to act normal.

"I see, but I'm really close to her, right? There are only two fillies that I would say I'm close to right now so you might as well drop the act and tell me who it is and how you found out?" Scootaloo said staring at Spike.

"It's all hypothetical. It's something I made up in my head just now." Spike said trying to look innocent. Scootaloo just sighed and looked at him.

"Then let's say for the sake of your hypothesis this pony was….oh I don't know, Applebloom." Scootaloo guessed.

"How'd you …I mean uhhhh…. Ok, you got me. It's Applebloom." Spike said relenting as he almost gave himself up.

"So she was supporting me all along and I accused her of getting in my way." Scootaloo said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"We had this huge fight over me trying to change earlier today. She got really mad and told me I shouldn't do it. I accused her of being jealous and now she won't come to my party." Scootaloo said remembering the blow up that drove her to visit Spike.

"Wait, what did you accuse her of being jealous of?" Spike asked.

"I thought she was trying to get her hooves on you since she wanted me to give up on you." She said looking even more depressed.

"So how do feel about her now?" Spike asked. He saw Scootaloo who seemed to be thinking deeply about it.

"Honestly, I just want to apologize but that's impossible now. She probably hates me." Scootaloo said as tears began to form.

"I doubt she hates you. She's your friend and she has a crush on you. I bet an apology would make her the happiest filly in the world." Spike said confidently.

"I don't think that will work. Sweetie Belle already tried to get her to come to the party and she refuses to go no matter what." Scootaloo said. Spike thought deeply for a while before he answered.

"You just wait til the day of the party. I promise I'll get Applebloom to show up." Spike said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Scootaloo asked.

"Don't worry. I'll get Applebloom to your party. No problem!" Spike said pounding his chest.

TO BE CONTINUE

**A/N: I am sorry about the late update. I will do my best to make sure the next chapter comes out sooner than this one. Also I know I promised to reveal who the masturbating pony is this chapter but I saving that for next chapter. I also promise to feature Luna x Spike more prominently to make up for her absence here.**


	7. Chapter 7

Love and Friendship

Part 2

"How are you going to get Applebloom to come to Scootaloo's party?" Princess Luna asked. She was walking next to Spike on the night of Scootaloo's party. She was in her filly form. Spike thought it would be a good idea to invite her. They hadn't spent anytime together lately and he figured bringing her to a birthday party would make up for missing his housewarming party.

"Honestly, I don't know, but for some reason, I think I might be the only one who can convince her to come to the party. She's avoiding Scootaloo altogether and Sweetie Belle can't get her to open about it at all. I might be the only person who can get through to her right now." Spike said thinking about this whole mess.

"Is it because of your eyes?" Luna asked.

"That's part of it, but because I'm the one who started this argument. I feel like I'm the only one who can end it." Spike said looking up. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he knew it had to be him who said it.

"What are you going to do if you can't talk her into coming?" Luna asked. Spike just smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Then I'll grab her, you bust in, and teleport all of us to the party." Spike joked.

"So your backup plan is ponynapping?" Luna said cheerfully.

"Hey, Applebloom is going to that party whether she wants to or not." Spike said smacking his fist into his other hand. "Even if I have to drag her there myself." He said confidently.

"I really hope talking works because your backup plan might get us both arrested." Luna giggled at the prospect of being locked up with Spike, but her mind began to wonder as she imagined herself in a tiny prison cell with Spike.

**Inside Luna's Imagination**

"_Oh woe is me! We've been locked up for kidnapping Applebloom. Whatever shall we do, Spike?" Luna looked over at her partner in crime who was facing away from her._

"_Luna, I can't take it." Spike muttered._

"_It'll be okay, Spike. We'll get out of this somehow. I promise." Luna said running over to hug him._

"_It's not that it's just-," Spike stopped and turned to look Luna in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Luna. I can't help myself." Spike said as he embraced the alicorn in a passionate kiss. As he pulled away, Luna spoke._

"_Why?" She whispered to him._

"_When I'm so close to you, I can't control myself." He turned away from her and walked away. "Luna, I'm trying to hold myself back but it's so hard. I can't control myself now that we're in a such a small enclosed space. You must hate me for lusting after you so." He said holding his hand over his head in shame._

"_Spike, I could never hate you. If it'll satisfy your lust, I shall give you this body. My only hope is that you can find some small relief in my meager offering." She said turning him around to look into his eyes._

"_Oh Luna," Spike said kissing the princess._

"_Oh Spike," Luna said in between kisses._

"_Luna."_

"_Spike."_

**Outside Luna's Imagination**

"Luna! Luna, are you in there? It's Spike." Luna was rudely awakened from her dream by Spike who was looking at her funny. "Are you ok, Luna? We were talking about being arrested and you just started spacing out. Then, you started saying my name over and over again for some reason."

"Oh! I was just imagining what it would be like if we were in prison." She said nervously.

"Couldn't you just teleport both of us out?" Spike said smashing her dream with the cold hard hammer of logic.

"I mean we should spend some time in jail just to plan our escape on the outside." She said trying to piece her dream back together.

"Ok, it starting to sound like you want to get us both locked up." Spike said looking at her strangely.

"N-Not really. I mean-" Luna stuttered.

"Forget about it. We're here." Spike said as he knocked on the door of the Apple family home. Luna let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know how she was going to explain her way out of that one.

Spike heard stomping and a door being slammed shut as he stood outside. Obviously not an ordinary evening at the Apple household, he guessed. He also had a pretty idea of what was going on inside too. Applejack opened the door and greeted him.

"Howdy, Spike and who's your friend?" She said opening the door. Spike remembered it wasn't too long ago that Applejack would get absolutely flustered around the dragon. Nowadays, they could hold a conversation without Applejack getting hot under the collar.

"This is Moonbeam. She's an old friend from Canterlot. We're going to Scootaloo's party and were wondering if we could talk to Applebloom." Spike said.

"Good luck with that. She's deadset on not being anywhere near that party. Worst of all, she won't even tell me the reason. It'd take a miracle to get her to that party." Applejack said.

"Don't worry about it, AJ. We'll get her to that party." Spike said confidently.

"You're welcome to try, Spike. I hope you have a better time of it than me." Applejack said. As she escorted the two to a door clearly marked "GO AWAY", Applejack knocked on the door.

"I don't want to hear it, sis. I'm not going to that party and you can't make me." Applebloom spoke through the door. They hadn't even talked to Applebloom and she had already made it clear she had no intentions of going to the party under any circumstances. It wasn't exactly the most encouraging sign for Spike and Moonbeam.

"Applebloom, mind your manners. You have a guest who wants to talk to you." Applejack said chastising her little sister.

"Tell them to go away. I don't want to talk to anypony right now." Applebloom said through the door.

"Well, it's a good thing he's not a pony then. Spike is here and you're going to listen to what he has to say. Whether you like it or not." Applejack was done putting up with up her little sister's attitude. She opened the door and ushered Spike and Moonbeam inside.

Applebloom was sitting on the edge of her bed arms crossed as she looked away from the door. Applejack wanted to say something but figured that anymore arguing would just make things more awkward. Spike watched as Applejack closed the door leaving the three in an almost unbearable silence. Applebloom didn't turn to face them at all. Spike spoke up after a few seconds which seemed to pass like hours.

"Hey, Applebloom. This is Moonbeam." Spike said trying to get Applebloom to say something, but the earth pony just continued to look away from them. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Scootaloo. She told me about your argument." Applebloom started to turn her head but stopped herself and continued to look away. Spike hopped on the bed opposite Applebloom.

"I agree with you completely by the way. She shouldn't change herself just to be with me. She should be with someone who appreciates for who she is." Spike said. Applebloom turned her head slightly and finally spoke up.

"So you know how she feels about you?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah, but it's not important." Spike said not bothering to look at Applebloom who was starting show some interest. Moonbeam looked at Spike in disbelief.

"Spike!" Moonbeam said disapprovingly.

"What did you just say?" Applebloom said angrily.

"I said her feelings don't matter." Spike said in a matter of factly tone. Spike kicked his legs on the bed and lay back on the bed making himself comfortable. Applebloom turned around and glared at him. The anger in her eyes clear to even Moonbeam.

"How could you be so cruel? Do you even know how hard it was for her to tell you?" Applebloom shouted. Spike just yawned as he placed his hands under his head.

"Applebloom, I thought you of all ponies would understand. Didn't Scootaloo hurt you with her feelings for me? What about your feelings? You think Scootaloo gave two bits about how you felt while she was chasing after me. I don't think so. She even accused you of being selfish when you tried to help her." Spike said showing some concern.

"I-It's not like that. She didn't mean to do it on purpose." Applebloom said feeling conflicted.

"Does it matter? She still did it and here you are sitting at home on her birthday getting revenge. She kicked you to the curb so you decided to stay home and show her how it feels to be abandoned by a friend. The way I see it she totally deserves to feel bad on her birthday. It's only fair after what she did to you." Spike said taking her side. Applebloom went from angry to confused as she thought about what Spike said.

"I don't want to hurt, Scootaloo. She's the last person I'd ever want to hurt." Applebloom said realizing what she was doing. She hopped off the bed and headed to the door.

"Are you sure? She might hurt you again. Is Scootaloo worth going through that kind of pain again?" Spike said as he sat up and stared at Applebloom. She stopped at the door and looked down for a long time before she turned around and smiled.

"I don't know," She stopped and look down. "But If I don't go, I'll probably regret it for the rest of my life. If that's the case, I willing to risk it." She said proudly before walking out of the room.

"Well, that really wasn't the answer I was hoping for, but I guess its better than a no." Spike said hopping off the bed.

"Are you ready to go?" Luna said happily.

"Can we teleport? I don't think walking with Applebloom is a good idea." Spike said nervously.

"Shall we?" She held out her hoof . Spike walked over and took it in his hand.

"Let's." He said taking her hoof as they teleported out of the room.

"Well, Spike. I don't know how, but.." Applejack walked into the room to find no one there.

"Spike? Moonbeam? Now where did those two get off to?" Applejack said scratching her head.

Spike and Moonbeam appeared in front of what they thought was the Sugarcube Corner. It looked more like a night club than a bakery though. The windows were filled with blinking lights and a huge neon sign that said "_Club Sugar_". There was techno music that could be heard or rather felt outside.

As they walked to the entrance, they noticed Pinkie Pie standing at the door wearing a black suit and sunglasses. As they approached, Pinkie Pie stood stock still not moving an inch in front of the door. It was weird to see the earth pony so still.

"Hey, Pinkie-" Spike was interrupted as Pinkie pulled a clipboard from out of nowhere.

"Name?" She said. Her voice was all business.

"Pinkie, you know who I am. You know everypony in Ponyville." Spike said. Pinkie just shot him an annoyed look.

"If you're not on the list, you don't go in. Name?" She responded in an annoyed manner. Spike couldn't believe this.

"You know I was invited Pinkie. You even told me I had a special invitation. Remember?" Spike said letting his annoyance show.

"Listen, pal! Either you give me a name or you wait in line. It's your choice." Spike looked up and down the street for a line. There was no one around waiting for anything.

"What line? There is no line." Spike said angrily. Pinkie just looked past him and spoke to Moonbeam instead.

"Would you like to come in, Miss?" She said acting super friendly.

"I-I guess. I don't think I'm on the list though." Moonbeam said shyly.

"It's no problem at all. Go on ahead." Pinkie said nodding towards the door. Moonbeam opened the door. A barrage of loud techno music came outside as the door opened. Spike tried to follow Moonbeam inside but Pinkie moved in front of the door blocking his entry.

"Fine. My name is Spike." Spike said crossing his arms in frustration. Pinkie looked at the clipboard.

"Ah, yes. You're on the list but I am going to have to see some ID." She said without missing a beat. Spike just stood there with his mouth open.

"What!" Spike shouted barely able to contain his rage.

"I'm just kidding, Spike. Go on ahead, you silly dragon." Pinkie said returning to her old self and bouncing out of the way.

Spike's anger instantly faded away as he entered Club Sugar. The room was bathed in low light as the floor was filled with dancing fillies and colts. There was an actual bar where the cash register used to be. At the back of the room, Vinyl Scratch was at the back working the turntables. He would have stood there all night if it weren't for Scootaloo who greeted him.

"Hey, Spike. I'd like to welcome you to coolest party in Ponyville." Scootaloo said proudly.

"Yeah, this is amazing. Pinkie really outdid herself with this one." Spike said slowly still taking in his surroundings.

"Who's your friend?" Scootaloo asked looking past Spike at Moonbeam.

"I'm Moonbeam. I came from Canterlot to visit Spike. He brought me to your party. I hope that's ok." She said politely.

"Of course, it is. Any friend of Spike is a friend of mine. Hey, do you guys know if Applebloom is coming?" She asked trying to hid her anxiety. Spike finally regained his composure and answered.

"Don't worry about it, Scootaloo. I told you she would be here and I can promise you she's on her way right now." He said proudly. As if on cue, Applebloom walked in after them practically out of breath.

She didn't let the surroundings distract her as she ran towards Scootaloo and hugged her. Her friend couldn't help but be surprised by the sudden display of affection. Spike put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"I told you." He said proudly. Moonbeam poked him in the sides.

"I think Spike and I should give you two some privacy." Moonbeam said pulling him to the bar.

Spike watched as the two talked for a bit. They both seemed really happy to see the other. He hoped things worked out for them. Spike and Moonbeam sat at the bar and looked for the bartender. As they looked around, Pinkie popped up out of nowhere and smiled.

"What'll you have?" She said happily. Spike looked at Pinkie trying to figure out how she could be the bouncer and the bartender. He decided to stop fighting and just go with it. She could be in two places at once and turn a bakery into a nightclub. She could probably do things that would make Celestia blink.

Spike was about to order but he was interrupted by Snips and Snails who were obviously excited about something. They took notice of Moonbeam and looked at Spike.

"What? We're still friends." He said. Snips and Snails just looked at each other and shrugged.

"We need to tell you something huge. It's actually kind of private." Snips said nodding over to aa corner.

"Hey, Moonbeam. Could you wait here while I talk to the guys?" Spike asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Luna said trying to not to look to dejected. She was hoping the two of them could spend the rest of the party together.

"I promise I'll be back in a second. You won't even know I was gone." He left the bar and walked to a small table in the corner of the room. Snips and Snails were looking around as if they were being tailed. This had better have been good. Luna looked really sad.

"Alright guys, what is it? This better be important." Spike said annoyed.

"Snails and I know who she is." Snips said searching the room.

"She?" Spike asked.

"You know the pony with the magic touch," Snails looked around the room as well. If they were trying to be discreet, they were failing horribly. There constant surveillance of everything in the room was making them look even more shady.

"Guys, what are you doing? Is she here or something?" Spike asked.

"This entire place might be tapped. We can't reveal too much." Snails said cautiously.

"Just know that we know and you will too." Snips said.

"If its so risky, why bother telling me and making me wait for the answer? Wouldn't it have been easier to just wait till after the party?" Spike asked. His friends just looked at each other trying to figure out why they didn't do that.

"Listen, guys. Can you at least tell me why you're so scared?" Spike asked. This pony must be powerful if she'd got these two afraid of her. Snips was about to answer when someone called his name.

"Snips, I can't like believe you. Don't you spend enough time with your friends? Come on, I want to dance." Silver Spoon said pulling him away.

"I'll tell you later, Spike." Snips shouted before disappearing into the crowd of partiers.

"Talk about whipped." Snails laughed at his diminutive friend.

"Snails, you promised me you weren't going to talk to your friends tonight." An angry Peppermint Twist appeared glaring at the tall colt.

"I was just saying hi, sugar bunny." Snails said pathetically.

"Sugar bunny?" Spike giggled and Peppermint Twist shot him a dirty look.

"I got to go. See you later, Spike." Snails said walking away with his head hanging low. Spike watched as the two walked away. He had to remind himself to never let Snails live this down.

"Well, I doubt I'll see those two for awhile if their dates have anything to say about it." Spike thought to himself while walking back to Luna. It was strange that they thought the pony was somehow omnipresent. It's like they were scared she could pop out of nowhere.

"Hmm, could it be…? No, it couldn't be her." Spike said to himself as he walked back to the bar.

As he reached the bar, he noticed Luna sitting at the bar looking down. She looked kind of depressed. Was it because he left to talk to his friends? He thought to himself. Spike pushed the idea away almost immediately. He was only away for a few minutes. She couldn't be taking it too hard that he left her alone. He walked up to the bar and took the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry about that, Moonbeam. I promise no more distractions tonight." Spike said confidently. Luna only continued to look down at the bar. Her mane completely covering her face as her forelegs seemed to be cradling a tiny glass containing ice.

"You always do this, Spike." She said just loud enough for Spike to hear. She sounded like she was slurring a bit, but that couldn't be right. Spike looked at the glass and wondered for a moment before panic set in.

"Moonbeam, how many drinks have you had?" Spike asked. The unicorn said nothing as she flipped her mane back and brought the glass to her lips trying in vain to find something other than ice in her glass. "Pinkie, where are you?" Spike called frantically.

"Hey, Spike. What your poison?" Pinkie Pie once again popped up from behind the bar. She was cheerfully washing a glass.

"Pinkie Pie, you wouldn't happen to be serving alcoholic drinks would you?" Spike asked.

"Scootaloo said she wanted a really cool grown up party so I thought where do cool adult ponies party at. At clubs, of course. So I-," Spike didn't have time for a long drawn out Pinkie

"Pinkie Pie, I don't need a story, right now. I just need a straight answer from you. Is there alcohol in the drinks?" Spike said seriously.

"There's a small amount of alcohol in the drinks, but not enough to get someone drunk unless they had absolutely no tolerance for alcohol. I mean you would have to be the lightest of the lightweight when it comes to drinking to get drunk. Why do you ask?" Pinkie said curiously. This is unbelievable. One of the most powerful beings in existence couldn't handle her liquor.

"N-nothing I was just concerned about the safety of the young ponies here, but I can party happily knowing that we're all completely safe." Spike said nervously. He couldn't let anyone know that Luna had gotten drunk at Scootaloo's birthday party. It would shame both the royal pony sisters if this ever got out.

"Okie dokie, Spike. Just call me if you need anything." Pinkie said before leaving to serve another group of ponies.

"See you did it again, Spike. You always do that thing." Moonbeam said staring at him swaying back and forth.

"Listen, we need to leave now." Spike said praying she didn't do something reckless.

"No, you see, Spike. You're doing it again. You're always putting other ponies before me. Is it so hard for Luna to get some attention once in a while? Wh-Why is it so hard for you to be around me for two seconds without thinking about someone else?" She said swaying her chair.

"Moonbeam, I really don't think this is the time or place for this conversation. We should go now you're not well." Spike said trying to reach over and grab her. He failed to make contact as she swayed just out of his reach.

"N-No, we-we're not going anywhere. Y-You said we were going to have fun tonight and I am going to have some fun with you, no matter what." She said trying her best to sit up straight. Spike thought she might have been a seductive tone in her voice but her slurring made it hard to hear.

Spike had a real mess on his hands. A drunk Luna was more dangerous than Nightmare Moon in that a drunk Luna was much more unpredictable and emotionally unstable. His only hope was to get home and send a letter to Princess Celestia, but Luna was insistent that she be allowed to stay and enjoy the party. Forcing her to leave would only make her more volatile than she already was. He had only one choice.

"Fine, we'll stay but you have to promise me no more magic tonight," Spike said.

"Ok, b-but you can't focus on anyone but me and that means no running off with anyone else. Tonight is just about you and me." She said leaning over to grab Spike in a loose hug.

"Sure, I guess I can do that." Spike said as the filly hung off his neck. Is it the alcohol? Why is she set on spending time with me?

"Good because I want to dance so badly, Spike. Can we dance, pleeeease?" She said acting like a little kid with her head buried in his chest. Just then Spike heard someone calling his name.

"Spike, there you are. I need your help! Everything feels so awkward around Applebloom. I can't talk to her like I used to." Scootaloo said approaching the couple. Spike was about to say something when Snails showed up looking for the dragon.

"Spike, I need your advice. Peppermint Twist keeps telling me you and Snips are bad influences and I shouldn't hang out with you guys anymore. I finally got mad and told her to stay out of my life. Now she won't talk to me. What should I do?" Snails said in a panic. Spike looked at the two and just rubbed his brow before he could say anything Snips ran over.

"Spike, I pissed off Silver Spoon. She asked me if I thought she was prettier than Diamond Tiara and she told me to be honest. Now she won't speak to me anymore. I don't get it. I told her the truth. Why she's so mad?" Snips asked confused.

Spiiiike! You promised me. Just you and me remember. You-yoooou said that and now you're going to break your promise, Spike. Why are you so mean to me? I'm-I'm not mean to you." Luna said her head still buried in my chest. Spike just sat there trying to figure out what to do next and wondering what he had done to be thrown into such a bizarre and dangerous situation. After a few seconds of silent reflection, Spike slammed his hand on the bar.

"Pinkie, I need four drinks. I don't care what." Spike called out to the pony as she cleaned the bar.

"Sure thing, Spike." Pinkie said bouncing over and placing four shot glasses on the bar. All four ponies just looked on as Pinkie made the drinks. Scootaloo finally decided to speak up.

"Umm, Spike. I don't see how getting everyone drinks is supposed to help anyone." She said.

Spike didn't say anything as Pinkie finished all four drinks. Spike took each one and downed them all one after the other. The three ponies stood there watching dragon launch shot after shot down his throat. After he was finished, he picked up Luna's chin and looked into her eyes.

"I know I am about to break my promise and I am really sorry about that. I don't know if my word means anything to you anymore, but I will spend the rest of this party making it up to you. I swear. Just give me a minute, ok?" Spike pleaded. Moonbeam just nodded and sat back in her chair. Spike turned to his three friends and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Scootaloo, you need to realize that things have changed between you and Applebloom. You can't expect to continue being friends with her unless you talk about your feelings. I know you may not exactly be comfortable doing that considering our past, but I know you like Applebloom. You know you like Applebloom. You need to tell Applebloom that." Spike said before turning to Snails.

"Snails, you need to apologize to Peppermint Twist for getting angry then you need to tell her that you appreciate her taking an interest in your life but it's your life. You have to live it and if she wants to be a part of it, she's going to have live with your decisions, whether she agrees with them or not." Spike told the colt. He moved his focus to Snips.

"Snips, you need to think before you speak. You can't just speak without thinking and expect Silver Spoon to always find it cute when you say something weird or hurtful. Go back to Silver Spoon and tell her she's extremely beautiful, so beautiful in fact that you can't believe she's with you because to be honest, I am surprised she didn't dump you on the spot." Spike said as he returned his gaze to the entire group.

"If you have any more problems, I suggest you have a drink and deal with it yourselves. I'll be otherwise preoccupied." Spike turned to Luna and presented his hand. "Milady, I believe I owe you a dance."

"I believe you do," she said placing a hoof in his hand as he escorted her to the dance floor leaving the three ponies stunned. Spike had to help her balance at times as they made their way to the dance floor. Before they could dance, the music stopped. The lights in the room got a little dimmer as a slower, more romantic dance song took the place of the techno. Spike got nervous as the dance floor started to fill with couples. He knew she wanted to dance but the song had changed the mood of the entire room. He was about to ask her if she wanted to sit this song out when she spoke up.

"Spike, can we dance to this? I-I really want to dance to this song." She was still far from sober as she swayed in front of him. It was probably the only song she could dance to without falling over completely.

"Sure," Spike said. As they started to dance, Spike started to become curious about Luna's motivations. Was it the alcohol that made her want to be so close to him, or was it something that was there all along? Could he have been missing something that was right in front of his face?

"Spike, I'm sorry I called you mean." She said suddenly. Spike was shaken out of his train thought after she apologized.

"It's okay. I guess I do put other people before you sometimes. I should be apologizing to you." Spike said thinking about his treatment tonight.

"N-No, I like that about you. You're so nice and warm that you can't help but feel for the people around you, Spike. I wish I were warm like you." She placed her arms around his neck as they started to dance even closer than before.

"What do you mean by warm?" Spike asked confused by her usage of the term.

"I-I can't explain it but when I'm around you I just feel so happy and fulfilled. It's the exact opposite of being on the moon. The moon is such a cold and empty place, Spike. After a thousand years of banishment, I started to wonder if I was in charge of the moon because it somehow represented who I was as a pony. After I was freed from being Nightmare Moon, those thoughts still plagued my mind, but when I'm around you, I don't feel cold and empty like the moon. I feel like a completely different pony. A happier pony who can put the past behind her and move on with her life. You give me strength, Spike. What I'm trying to say is I think I-I…" She trailed off as her full weight fell onto Spike.

"Luna. Luna. Are you asleep?" Spike said as he waited for a response. All he heard was light snoring coming from behind his back. He'd have to wonder what she was going to say as he carried her back to his place.

**The Next Morning**

"Oh no! What time is it?" Luna said popping up from her slumber as she realized she had fallen asleep during the party. She frantically searched for a clock as she sat up. It was 9:50 a.m. according to the clock on the desk. She looked around trying to take in her surroundings. She was lying on a bed in a room that looked oddly familiar. It was after looking around she realized that she was in Spike's bed. Suddenly the door opened as Spike stepped in with a tray of toast and orange juice.

"Oh that's good! You've been out like a light since last night. I was just about to try to wake you up myself." Spike said as he placed the tray on the bed. "I'm not exactly used to cooking for royalty so I decided to keep it simple."

"Awww, Spike. I'm sure it's wonderful." She said. Spike bringing her breakfast in bed was almost enough to make her forget that she was supposed to have raised the moon hours ago. "Wait! I can't sit here and eat. I have to explain my absence to Celestia!"

"Don't worry about it, Luna. I sent her a letter last night. She suggested that you rest here and come back when you're ready. She's taken care of the moon and sun so you don't have to worry." Spike said trying to get her to relax. After finishing her meal, she decided to question him about last night. She remembered having some drinks after Spike left but the rest is unclear.

"Spike, I'm a little foggy on what happened last night. Can you tell me what happened after you talked to your friends? I must have gotten drunk at some point last night." Luna said embarrassed. She hoped she didn't reveal too much. If she did, Spike didn't seem to act any differently towards her.

"It's okay. Pinkie wanted the party to be authentic so she put a little alcohol in the drinks. You must have gotten drunk after I left the bar. Anyway, you didn't do much last night. I remember you got mad at me for leaving you alone, I helped my friends again, and then we danced during which you passed out. Afterwards I had to carry you home piggyback. Luckily your transformation lasted till we got home or I would have never made it home alone." Spike said summing up the night.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I can be a little temperamental when I drink." Luna said.

"It's okay. You were kind of right to be mad at me anyway." Spike said rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't say anything embarrassing last night, did I?" Luna asked nervously looking down at the empty tray.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to bring it up, but you definitely said some personal stuff before you passed out on the dance floor. I think we need to talk." Spike said as he sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door.

Luna was extremely scared to be with the Spike at that moment. She had no idea what she told him last night. Did she confess to him? Is he going to reject her? If he rejected her, she didn't know what she would do. She desperately wanted to run away but that would make it harder to face Spike again. She could only steel herself for what Spike said next.

"Luna, I wanted to let you know that you aren't cold or lonely. I don't know much about being responsible for the moon or being imprisoned for a thousand years, but I do know the moon doesn't define who you are. The moon doesn't listen to me when I'm sad. It doesn't cheer me up when I'm down. The moon isn't a great dancer. The moon didn't get drunk last night and needed to be carried home. Luna, when I look at you I don't see the moon, I see my dear friend who's always there for me. You shouldn't need to feel like the moon. I want you to feel like the Luna I know. The Luna who's happy and warm." Spike said looking away from her. Luna felt her eyes water as Spike finished speaking.

"Spike, I don't know what to say, but thank you." Luna said trying to weep too openly.

"Can I ask what you wanted to be, Luna? I am guessing raising the moon wasn't your first choice." Spike said looking at her. She turned her head and wiped her eyes.

"It's really embarrassing and I was just a filly back then," She said blushing profusely.

"Come on, Luna. I won't laugh or anything." Spike pleaded.

"I guess as long as you don't laugh." Luna relented.

"Of course, I would never laugh at your dream," Spike said seriously. Luna looked down at her hooves as she started to fiddle them nervously.

"I wanted….. to be a…. mom." Luna whispered. The thought of holding something, nurturing it, and teaching it as it grew up always appealed to her.

"Wow! That's so cool! Is it something you still want to do?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. I was so young back then. I didn't realize what really went into becoming a mother." She said reminiscing about her childhood.

"You've had plenty of time to think about it so what's really holding you back?" Spike asked curiously.

"I guess I haven't found the right guy." She said nervously glancing at Spike for a moment.

"Well what about that guy you said you liked? Does he seem like might be the right guy?" Spike asked looking at Luna. She shifted nervously in the bed. The context of the conversation caused her imagination to stir again as she sat in the bed of the dragon she loved. His gaze focused completely on her.

**Inside Luna's Imagination**

"_Oh Spike! I feel I must tell you who my mystery crush is before it's too late." Luna said putting her front hooves over her chest as she sat up on the bed._

"_No, Luna. I have something to say first," Spike said as he placed his hands over her forehooves. "Luna, I know you love this pony, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you that I've always had feeling of love for you. I don't know if I could ever live up to him but if you could give me a chance, I promise you I'll do my best to treat you like the beauty you are everyday of our lives." He said staring into her eyes as he tightened his grip around her hooves._

"_Oh Spike! I have something to tell you. It's been you all along. I don't love anyone else but you. I'm so sorry I misled you." She said looking down. She felt his hand on the side of her face pull her gaze back to Spike's beautiful green eyes. He sat on the bed next to Luna as he pulled her down and gave her a small kiss on the lips._

"_Luna, I don't care as long I can be with you." He said as he pulled back. He threw the cover and the tray across the room in a fluid motion revealing her beautiful form. He pounced on her prone body making her wings expand almost immediately. With his body on top of hers, she wrapped her arms around his head as they made out. She could feel his tongue as it pushed itself against hers. The sensation felt so weird yet pleasurable. Soon she felt something hard pushing against her body._

_Spike pulled away from Luna as he moved between her legs. He stopped and looked up at her hesitant to continue._

"_Luna, have you ever…been with anyone?" Spike asked holding himself at her lips. She only looked away sadly._

"_No, is that weird?" She asked embarrassed by her lack of experience._

"_No, it'll only make it more special than it already is." Spike said as Luna started to smile again._

"_Oh Spike! I love you." She said as she turned back to him._

"_I love you too, Luna." Spike said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips before returning to her soft wetness. Spike used a finger to feel around the entrance of her lips. Luna let out a tiny moan as his finger probed the outside gradually pushing its way inside . Luna squirmed trying to get it as deep as possible. Spike noticed this and added an extra much to Luna's delight. Luna felt Spike's fingers as they moved around deep inside her. She could feel them tickling her insides sending waves of pleasure through her body as they moved in all directions. Spike's probing fingers felt great but she wanted more than just his fingers._

"_Spike," she said breathlessly. He looked into her eyes and nodded. Luna felt the fingers leave her body as he placed his cock at the entrance of her privates. Luna felt Spike's cock as he slowly pushed his way inside of her. Luna tried not to scream as Spike slowly pushed his way deeper and deeper. She let out several whimpers as Spike worked his way inside. She could feel herself being pushed apart as the dragon let himself in. Suddenly Spike stopped his progress. Luna wondered if he was stopping out of concern for her feelings. Her concern gave way to complete and utter ecstasy as Spike pushed the full length of his cock into her. Luna screamed as she felt his rock hard member come to a stop in side of her body. She could feel Spike inside her. His every movement sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body._

_She could feel Spike move his hands grasped her flanks. His hands felt great on her cutie mark as he traced the outline of the moon. Luna could feel Spike move as he started to thrusting slowly. Luna moaned loudly as he rocked himself back and forth. He started to pick up speed as Luna felt herself getting closer to climax._

"_Ahhh….Spike, I'm close." Luna said as her body burned with Spike's passionate thrusting. _

"_Luna, can I…?" Luna looked down at Spike who didn't finish his statement. He had slowed to a stop. She could tell what he was asking without finishing._

"_Spike, are you sure?" Luna said almost shocked that he asked._

"_I've never been more sure, Luna." Spike said confidently. Luna started to get teary eyed as she looked at Spike smiling at her._

"_Spike," she said wiping the tears from her eyes as she gave a meaningful nod._

"_I love you." Spike said._

"_I love you too, Spike," She said as Spike made up for lost time._

_Spike bucked with newfound purpose. Luna felt even better than before. Spike was moving faster and harder than ever. Every thrust sent out waves of pleasure to every part of her body. Spike was practically slamming himself into Luna. Luna could feel something deep inside. She felt like she was melting away as Spike continued to thrust. Suddenly she felt a wet sensation splash against her face._

_**Outside Luna's Imagination**_

Luna was awoken from her day dream as Spike stood over her holding an empty glass of water.

"Whew! It was worse than last night. You went into another one of your trances again. I couldn't wake you by normal means so I had to resort to desperate measures. What's the matter?" Spike said noticing Luna's anger.

"It's nothing," She said looking down. She couldn't be mad at him for waking her. If he knew what she was thinking, he probably would have done it anyway. How could she get lost in a fantasy in front of Spike? Was she so bad that she couldn't be around him without dirty overtaking her? What if she said something from her fantasy to Spike? Why was this happening?

"You know when you go into your trances. You remind me of myself. When Twilight would start lecturing me, I would start thinking about Rarity while she blabbed on about whatever. She actually had to throw water in my face to bring me back once. She was so mad after she realized I didn't hear her she lectured me forever again while levitating a glass of water, It was where I got the idea to wake you." Spike said. Luna looked at him curiously.

"So when you had these trances, did you ever have them around Rarity?" Luna asked hoping to find out more about them.

"Not really. If I did, it would mean being around her wasn't enough anymore. My feelings weren't so strong that I couldn't be satisfied just by being around her. I think I would have just confessed before I got to that point." Spike said not making the connection between Luna's trance and the question.

"And if you couldn't confess, what would you do then?" Luna asked.

"I would probably talk to Twilight or someone really close to me, you know. Finding someone I could talk to about my feelings would help me get it off my chest." Spike said. Luna only knew one pony she could bear her heart to right now.

"Thanks, Spike. I feel much better now." Luna said crawling out of bed.

"Wait! You never answered my question. Does that guy you like seem like he'll make a good father?" Spike asked before she could leave. Luna looked back at Spike and smiled.

"I don't know, but I hope to find out some day." She said with a smile before she teleported away. Spike could only stand their scratching his head as he heard knocking on his door.

Spike walked to the door and opened to find Snips and Snails standing at the door. Snails seemed a bit down as he stood there. Snips spoke first as he and Snails walked into house.

"It's Pinkie Pie! She's the masturbating pony. Big Mac told us he saw Pinkie around the time we wandered towards the tree house. She was there to help Scootaloo plan her party but she wasn't there. We think she got bored of waiting and decided to "entertain" herself that's when we walked up and heard her." Snips said quickly.

"Wait a minute! Is that why you guys were scared to tell me, last night?" Spike asked slightly mad at them.

"Dude, Pinkie Pie isn't normal. I'm pretty sure if we told you in the bakery, she would have found out and tried to stop us." Snips said. Spike had to admit he had a point. Pinkie Pie managed to show up in places just to respond to something they said or were about to say. Twilight knew that all too well.

"Wait! So why was she masturbating to me? Why is Snails sad and quiet?" Spike asked.

"I don't know why she likes you and Snails won't tell me a thing." Snips said looking at his friend.

"Maybe something happened last night. What was Snails doing at the party after I left?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see him at all after we talked to you. By the way, Scootaloo wanted me to thank you for last night. Your advice helped her get Applebloom. Last time, I saw them they were leaving together. Very closely, I might add. Silver Spoon also forgave me. Thanks, I promise I won't blow it again." Snips said proudly. Spike just looked at Snails who seemed to be in a funk.

"Hey, Snips. Did you see Twist last night by any chance?" Spike asked.

"No, I didn't see her at all. I think she left before you did. By the way, how's your "friend"? She looked pretty tired last night." Snips asked.

"Yeah, she got a little tired last night and I carried her back to my place. She left a little while ago." Spike said.

"So are you guys together or what? I couldn't help but feel like she really likes you." Snips said.

"Dude, we're just friends. Speaking of which, we should help Snails. I've never seen him like this." Spike said watching Snails sit on his couch in the fetal position.

"You're telling me he's been a total downer all morning. He hasn't said anything to me since I picked him up." Snips said. They walked over to the couch and stood before their friend.

"Hey buddy. How's it going with Twist?" Spike asked. Snails let out a sad sigh.

"Come on. Stop being a baby, Snails. Tell us what's wrong." Snips said trying to egg him on. Spike and Snips waited for a minute before Snails finally sat up.

"I screwed up big time, guys." Snails said sadly.

"Did Twist dump you?" Snips asked. Spike elbowed him in the side.

"You can tell us. We're bros, right?" Spike said trying to get Snails to open up. Snails sat up and faced his friends as he let out a deep sigh.

"I cheated on Twist." Snails said running his hooves through his mane.

"What?" Snips and Spike said falling back in surprise.

A/N: Can Snails and Twist's relationship survive this turmoil? Will Luna ever get over her constant day dreaming? How can Spike not put two and two together and figure out Luna likes him? Will Pinkie get her chapter before Twilight?

Due to overwhelming demand, I've decided to do a TwilightxSpike pairing.


	8. Chapter 8

Reasons this chapter was late: Deus Ex Human Revolution, Batman: Arkham City, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception

Love with a Twist

Princess Luna walked through the royal garden. She knew her sister liked to spend her mornings there from time to time. The atmosphere was so serene and peaceful. She found Princess Celestia sitting in the center surrounded by animals. There was always something about Celestia that made everything want to crowd around her and admire her beauty. Despite no longer being Nightmare Moon, she still bore some jealousy towards her sister.

"Luna, it's so lovely to see you. I trust you had an interesting evening with Spike." She said as she gave a slight nod to the animals around her sending them back to their homes in the garden.

"Hello, sister. I assume you know already about last night." She said embarrassed that she had brought it up.

"And here I thought you had swore to never touch the stuff." Celestia laughed reminiscing about their younger days.

"Headaches, vomiting, memory loss. I can't believe anyone would put themselves through all that just to enjoy a drink." Luna said watching her sister stand up.

"Isn't it ironic that the night goddess would be against such a prominent nighttime activity? But you didn't come here to discuss a drinking problem," Celestia said to her little sister.

"Aren't you going to tell me what the problem is before I even say it?" Luna asked.

"Luna, you say that as if I already know things ahead of time." She said smiling innocently.

"I'm your sister, Celestia. I know you already know about my feelings." Luna said.

"Luna, you're acting silly." Celestia said.

"You're just waiting for me to say it." Luna said getting annoyed.

"I have no idea what you mean, dear sister." Celestia said.

"Why are you so difficult?" Luna shouted.

"Luna, I'm going to count to three and I want you tell me what's wrong." Celestia said calmly.

"I'm not doing this sister." Luna said turning away from Celestia.

"One."

"You might as well stop. It's not going to work." Luna said.

"Two."

"I'm walking away. It's not working so just stop." Luna said taking a few steps away from her older sister before stopping.

"…Three." Celestia said reaching the end of her count.

"See I told you I wouldn't tell you I have a huge crush on Spike." Luna said proudly.

"Yep, little sister. You got me." Celestia said faking surrender, despite already winning. Luna realized her loss almost immediately. Luna reluctantly turned around and walked back to her big sister's side.

"How do you always do that?" Luna asked in a huff.

"Years of practice, but I was honestly surprised to see you of all ponies take a romantic interest in anyone. As I recall, you would turn down any advances almost immediately." Celestia said.

"What are you trying to say?" Luna asked.

"Do you want my honest opinion, Luna?" Celestia said walking up to a flower and taking in its aroma.

"Of course, I do." Luna stated looking at her sister.

"You used to be a bit frigid. Remember your old nickname?" Celestia stifled a laugh.

"Don't remind me." Luna said remembering.

"What was it again?" She asked despite clearly remembering. Luna just sighed and relented.

"The Ice Queen of Equestria." Luna said reluctantly.

"They used to say you had a stare so icy you could freeze blood and a shoulder so cold a stallion could die of hypothermia." Celestia reminisced.

"That was so long ago. I've changed since then, sister." Luna said. Before becoming Nightmare Moon, ponies from all over Equestria tried their hand at wooing the pony sisters. While Celestia was more receptive and playful, Luna remained cold and aloof to just about everyone except her elder sister.

"Tell me, sister. Why were you so distant back then?"

"Back then I thought such feelings were unnecessary. My duty was to guide the ponies of Equestria. I thought love would get in the way of that duty. So I began to resent my title as princess as I saw others fall in love and enjoy themselves. I remained cold and shunned others away. As I grew colder and colder, I began to resent you. You were a princess like me. Yet you still went out and enjoyed the company of others. I realized that back then I was only ever mad at you for being happy." Luna held her head down. Celestia walked over to her little sister and knelt down to cover her body with a wing in a gentle embrace.

"Luna, I share some of the blame as well. As your big sister, it's my responsibility to watch over you as well as Equestria. I should have been there for you when you needed me most." Celestia said remorsefully.

"Don't say that, Celestia! You were a wonderful sister and you still are. I was so blind back then," she said as she started to raised her head, "but I have the chance to do things differently now. I don't want to be distant or frigid anymore. I want to explore my feelings instead of pushing them down. I'm ready to be more than just a princess." Luna said feeling different already. She could feel an inner warmth building inside of her. Celestia noticed this and smiled.

"Sister, I'm so happy for you. I want you to tell me all about your new feelings." Celestia said excited for her sister. Just then a white pegasus guard flew into the garden.

"Pardon my intrusion, Princess Celestia, but you and your sister were supposed to attend the royal staff meeting thirty minutes ago. They can't begin without you." He said.

"Send word that my sister and I will be there shortly." Celestia said standing up as the guard flew off to deliver the message. She turned to her sister who was also getting up. "It seems we'll have to pickup this discussion later." Celestia said disappointed that they couldn't continue.

"I look forward to it, sister." Luna said happily.

"Oh Luna, could you do me a favor this time?" Celestia asked as they made their way to the meeting.

"Of course." Luna replied.

"Could you not daydream about Spike in the during this meeting? It's becoming difficult to explain to the staff why you constantly say his name under your breath." Celestia said mirthfully as her younger sister turned red.

"I promise it won't happen again." Luna said embarrassed as they entered the meeting hall.

Meanwhile in Ponyville

A different kind of meeting was taking place. The topic of Snails' infidelity to his girlfriend was the current being discussed. Spike decided to open with a simple question.

"Who is she?" Spike asked after picking himself up off the floor.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you," Snails said laying on Spike's couch looking depressed.

"Dude, you just told us you cheated on your girlfriend." Snips said.

"Any suspension of disbelief we might've had is long gone." Spike said.

"Diamond Tiara." Snails said. Snips and Spike just looked at each other.

"Really?" They said sounding absolutely flabbergasted.

"I knew you guys wouldn't believe me." Snails said getting angry.

"We believe you. It's just that she's a little bit out of your league." Snips said.

"You're one to talk, Snips." Spike quipped.

"That's totally different. Anyway why would Tiara kiss you? It's pretty obvious to everyone that you and Twist are an item. I doubt she'd go after a guy with a girlfriend." Snips said.

"Tell us exactly what happened after we talked last night." Spike said.

"Well, I tried to find Twist to apologize like you said, but I think she left right after our fight. I decided to walk to the bar and have a drink, but I bumped into Diamond Tiara instead. I thought she was going to get mad and call me a loser like she does every time I annoy her. Instead she just giggled and asked me if I wanted to hang out with her, I didn't see any harm in it at the time so I said yes." Snails recalled. Spike found that last part kind of fishy. Snails wasn't exactly the smartest guy but he should have been smart enough to see that Diamond Tiara was flirting.

"Dude, it was pretty obvious she was flirting with you. The giggle and the offer to hang out are classic signs of flirting. The only way it could have been more obvious is if she was playing with her mane the whole time." Spike said skeptically.

"Alright, I knew she was flirting, but it's just that Diamond Tiara….I couldn't resist. When girls flirt with me, I kind of forget about everything else." Snails relented.

"Even Peppermint Twist?" Snips asked. Snails could only sigh as he thought of his betrayal. His lack of resistance made it all the more bitter.

"Yeah, I know it was wrong, but I couldn't resist." Snails said pathetically.

"Ok, so what happened next?" Spike asked.

"We shared a couple of drinks, danced, and talked about stuff. It was all pretty much completely innocent. After the party ended, she asked me to walk her home. Nothing really happened until we reached her doorstep. We just stood there for a few moments. It was awkward at first. After awhile she looked up at me and asked me if I wanted to kiss her, I just nodded and we kissed." Snails said remembering the tender moment under the night sky.

"Alright, you kissed her and then what happened?" Snips asked.

"We said goodbye and that was it." Snails sighed. "What am I going to do guys? If Twist finds out, it'll break her heart. I never wanted to hurt her guys." Snails said moodily.

Spike motioned to Snips to talk privately. Snips nodded as the two walked to the corner of the room to discuss the matter of their friend.

"Snails outdid himself with this one. He's pulled some stupid stunts in the past, but this one's a real doozy. It's like he didn't even try not to cheat" Spike said.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised. Snails was always sucker for a pretty face. I mean more of a sucker than usual. As long as I've known him, he could never say no to a pretty girl. Now that I think about it the only reason he's never cheated till now was because girls don't really talk to him." Snips said.

"That sounds pretty bad, but he doesn't really act that way around Peppermint Twist. I mean last night he was arguing with her because he thought she was being too bossy." Spike asked.

"I think deep down Twist is more than just a pretty face to Snails." Snips said.

"So what you're saying is he'll do anything for a pretty girl, but he won't let Twist completely control him because he loves her?" Spike asked slowly trying to make sense of it all.

"That's pretty much it." Snips said.

"This is just great." Spike said smacking his face.

"So how do we get him out of this one?" Snips asked.

"We got to keep him away from Peppermint Twist until I talk to Diamond Tiara. He'll definitely rat himself out in the state he's in." Spike said looking at his friend sigh sadly. Just then someone knocked on the door of the dragon's home. He already had a pretty good idea of who it was. Somepony looking for some other pony who happen to hang out here often. He opened the door and saw the white pony with a frizzy red mane looking quite despondent.

"Hey, Twist. What brings you around here?" Spike said loudly hoping to warn his friends. He opened the door just enough that she couldn't look inside and see Snails.

"I'm looking for Snails. I thought he might be here. I really need to speak to him." She said sadly looking down.

"Really? I can't say that I've seen him today. Can I ask what you wanted to talk to him about?" Spike said trying not to sound to nervous. He had to know if she knew about Snails and Diamond Tiara before she let him see the colt. It was too dangerous to let Snails see Twist before he had a chance to fix things.

"We had a fight last night and I just wanted to apologize. Listen, if you see him, just tell him I feel really bad about last night, ok?" She said remorsefully.

"I will definitely let him know that as soon as I see him. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Spike said as he watched her walk away. He closed the door and saw his friends peeking from behind his couch.

"I really am the worst boyfriend ever. I tell her to stay out of my life and then I cheat on her all in the same night. She deserves a way better boyfriend than me." Snails said sinking into even deeper into his own depression.

"Well, technically you told her to stay out of your life already. She probably already thinks you broke up with her." Snips said.

"Snips, do you remember what I said about saying the wrong thing?" Spike asked angrily.

"Hey, I'm working on it. Besides, it's probably better this way. If she finds out about you and Tiara, she'll just think you moved on." Snips said. Snails didn't take that idea as well as Snips thought he would.

"You're saying I already lost her. It's over. I lost the only girl I ever loved." Snails said with a far away look in his eyes. Spike punched Snips in the arm.

"Ow! I'm just trying to cheer him up." Snips whined.

"Way to go, Snips. Should I get a chair and some rope or do you want to continue talking him to death?" Spike asked sarcastically. "Listen to me, Snails. Peppermint Twist came over here to apologize. She wouldn't do that unless she wants to make up. She's still your girlfriend. I can help you fix this. Okay?" Spike said offering comfort. Snails seemed to regain some life.

"You mean it?" Snails asked hopefully.

"I'm going to talk to Diamond Tiara and see if she'll keep quiet about last night." Spike said.

"What are we going to do?" Snips asked.

"Stay away from Twist then meet me in the park in a few hours. I have a plan that will help him work on his problem with pretty girls. Gentlemen, by the end of today, last night will be a distant memory and Peppermint Twist will be none the wiser. Are we all in," Spike said putting his claw out. He looked at his two friends, Snips put his hoof in, but Snails was still hesitant.

"I don't know guys. Maybe I should just tell her the truth." Snails said.

"Come on, dude. You don't want to lose her, do you?" Snips asked.

"No, but I don't want to lie either." Snails said.

"Don't think of it as lying then. Think of it as you sparing her the pain of knowing the truth. You don't want to hurt her, right?" Spike asked.

"No, I guess you're right. I'll lie if it spares her feelings." Snails said sadly. He wished it hadn't come to this but if lying was the only way to protect her, he'd do it without question. He placed his hoof in with Snips and Spike. Spike patted the colt on the back.

"Alright, Snails. Trust me, we'll all laugh about this someday. Let's do this guys." Spike said as they raised their arms and went there separate ways.

As Spike walked to Diamond Tiara's house, he couldn't help but wonder if Snails had a point about telling the truth. He remembered the look in his eyes when he told him we would all look back and laugh about this whole mess. There was nothing in his eyes that suggested laughter. He was consumed by shame, guilt, and regret.

He hoped that Snips could keep Snails focused on what's important. Saving his relationship with the love of his life. Twist didn't need to know the truth. He was going to smooth things over with Diamond Tiara and he'd help Snails through his problems with girls. She'd never know what happened after she left the party and everyone lives happily after. The truth wouldn't matter anymore after that.

Spike approached the door of Diamond Tiara's home and started to feel a little bit nostalgic. The night of his first date came back to him. He couldn't help but feel like this door was where it all began. He remembered how nothing happened like he expected it to that night. He often wondered what would have happened that night if they had just went on a normal date. Where would such a relationship have went?

Spike pushed the thoughts out of his head. She had made it clear that she didn't want that type of relationship with him. She wanted him only for purely physical reasons, and he had no problems with that. Until now he hadn't even questioned it. He figured it was for the best that they moved on as he moved his claw to knock on the door. As Diamond Tiara opened the door, she immediately embraced the dragon.

"Spike, it's been like forever since I saw you. What brings you here? Like I don't already know." She whispered into his ear. He couldn't help but enjoy the softness of her fur and the scent of her expensive perfume which smelled like strawberries.

"Actually, I'm here on business, not pleasure." Spike said. He was trying his hardest not to take her up on her offer.

"Business? I know were not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but calling it business is a little too formal. Don't you think?" Diamond Tiara said playfully as she broke the embrace and led him to the couch in the living room.

"I'm actually here about Snails." Spike said sitting on the couch. He remembered it well. It was the same place he sat while waiting for her to come downstairs, It still looked the same as it did on that long ago. This time she sat next to him on the couch making eyes

"Ugh. I thought that was all just some really weird dream." Diamond Tiara said bringing a hoof to her head.

"Let me guess. You had a lot to drink." Spike said. He had figured that was the case.

"Yeah, Silver Spoon came over and started to whining about Snips again. I keep telling her to like dump him if she going to complain about him all the time, but she keeps saying he has this really sweet side. Seriously, all I could do was like drink to drown her out." She said remembering last night.

"I understand what it's like to have your friends drive you to drink." Spike said remembering his own friends coming to him with their own problems.

"After that most of it is a blur, I remember like hanging out with Snails and dancing with him. You already talked to him. What did he say happened after we left the party?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"You kissed him." Spike said.

"Ugh, I'm like sorry I asked. Could you let him down gently?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"That won't be a problem. He feels bad enough about cheating. I'm just here to make sure you won't tell Peppermint Twist." Spike said.

"So you want her to like hear it from Snails? I totally understand that." Diamond Tiara said. Spike was surprised that she would want Twist to know the truth. He had to know why.

"Yeah, I can't believe you'd be so cool with him telling the truth and all." Spike said pretending that he wasn't trying to cover this mess up.

"I mean I'm not exactly friends with Twist, but I think she like deserves to know the truth. No girl wants her boyfriend to cheat but if he does, he should like come clean as soon as possible." Diamond Tiara said.

"But I could understand why someone would hide it. I mean what if they wanted to spare the other pony's feeling. Lying would be the best option, right?" Spike asked hoping for an answer that would support his view. Diamond Tiara looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding, right? It's too late to like try and spare someone's feeling after you cheated on them. If he wanted to spare her feelings, he shouldn't have cheated on her. Hiding it now wouldn't be sparing her anything. If anything, he'd just be hurting her even more by lying. Is Snails really going to tell Twist the truth?" Diamond Tiara said suspiciously.

"Yeah, he just told me that he wanted to tell her the truth." Spike said. That much was true before Spike talked him into lying, of course. He still believed they were better off with his plan. Lying seemed so much more painless to him.

"That's good, so I guess you're done with your business." Diamond Tiara said cuddling closer to him.

"Yeah, but I should go. The guys are waiting for me in the park." Spike said trying to move away. Diamond Tiara only became more aggressive as she stood up over him and held his shoulders to the back of the couch.

"You wouldn't leave a lady in distress. Would you?" She said innocently.

"That's funny because where I'm sitting….or rather being pinned. I feel like I'm the one in distress." Spike said as she moved her face closer to his. He could have easily threw her off but he couldn't really find the willpower to do so.

"You're in distress. I'm in distress. We should help each other out. Don't you think?" She said close enough to feel her breath. She removed her forearms from Spike shoulders and wrapped them around his chest and arms. Spike could feel the weight of her entire body pressed against his as they started to make out.

Spike couldn't help be turned on by Diamond Tiara's dominant approach. It was almost like a competition to see who could get the upper hand. Spike certainly wasn't going to let Diamond Tiara take the lead as he rolled over on top of her causing her to loose her embrace around Spike's arms. With his newfound mobility, Spike moved his fingers to pussy. Slowly teasing her as he rubbed the outside of her lips. He could feel her getting wet but Spike held back.

"Stop holding back already!" Diamond Tiara said wishing he'd just stick his fingers inside but Spike just smiled wickedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We always do it like this." Spike said feigning innocence. He wanted to get back at her for taking control.

"No, it's different." Diamond Tiara argued.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Spike said enjoying himself as he lay over her body rubbing the outside of pussy. He would pretend to push a finger against her lips without actually penetrating. He had never knew teasing someone sexually could be so much fun.

"What?" Diamond Tiara said as she tried to move her pussy forward trying to force his fingers inside.

"I want you to tell me what you want." Spike said aggressively. Diamond Tiara looked away as she thought about saying it out loud. It seemed so indecent to say it out loud, but she knew he wouldn't move forward unless she obeyed.

"I want your fingers." Diamond Tiara said quickly hoping it'd be enough.

"Where?" Spike said already knowing the answer. He could feel his own erection wanting her pussy but held himself back.

"In my pussy." She whispered.

"Good, now say it all together." Spike whispered into her ear.

"But I already said it." Diamond Tiara whined only to feel Spike remove his finger from her entrance. The teasing was unbearable but it was better than him stopping.

Spike got up and pretended to move away leaving Diamond Tiara on her back alone. It was a risky gamble considering he had a full erection that would be left unattended if she let him leave but he knew it would payoff.

"Wait!" Diamond Tiara said as she watched Spike standing between her legs with an evil grin on his face.

"You have something you want to say? I suggest you say it loud enough for me hear." Spike said cautiously. Diamond Tiara sighed and finally said what Spike wanted to hear.

"I want you to put your fingers inside my pussy." She said aloud but reluctantly. Spike just leaned over and kissed her as he pushed his two fingers deep inside her pussy. She instantly felt her entire body twist with passion as Spike started to work his fingers.

Spike watched for awhile as her pink pony body convulsed as he pushed his fingers inside. Her pussy was felt nice and warm as he moved his fingers inside. Spike started to stroke his cock as he pulled his fingers out and prepared to enter her with his cock. Spike toyed around with the idea with teasing her again but he couldn't waste anymore time playing. He was already supposed to meet the guys at the park by now. Spike decided to speed things up as he pushed his cock into Diamond Tiara full force.

"Oh Celestia, that feels good." Diamond Tiara cried out. As Spike penetrated deeply almost immediately, she couldn't help but enjoy the heat emanating from his member as it just settled inside of her. He usually took his time when it came to this sort of thing so this felt entirely new. It was rough and uncomfortable but she enjoyed it more that way.

Spike went to work immediately as he started thrusting himself into Diamond Tiara. He noticed that Diamond Tiara seemed to be enjoying herself more than usual. She was more passionate than usual which was saying something. Suddenly, Spike realized something about Diamond Tiara. The humiliation and roughness were the only possible reason she could be reacting this way, but that would mean Diamond Tiara got off on being treated badly. Spike was kind of interested in finding out now that he had a glimpse of this new side.

Spike grabbed her flanks roughly letting his claws dig into her body a little. It was just enough to scratch her without leaving any marks. Diamond let out a small yelp. Spike watched closely for any sign that she might want him stop. Nothing. Next he decided to start pumping more violently by reducing his speed and slamming himself inside with more force.

"Oh yes, fuck me like that!" Diamond Tiara shouted getting into it. She didn't know what had gotten into Spike but she enjoyed it more than anything else they did. It was like the pain intensified the pleasure she felt. She wouldn't mind it if he was like this every time they did it.

Spike took her scream for more as the go ahead and decided to kick things up a notch. He released her flanks and her forelegs down squeezing her wrists tightly as he leaned over her face.

"You like it when I fuck you like this." Spike said hovering just inches wearing a menacing smile as he slid himself inside more forcefully.

"Yes." She shouted in ecstasy.

"I want you tell me what you like about it." Spike said looking down at his prey. He realized that he spent his whole life being nice to girls. He never really acted mean towards them, especially not like this. He felt a new sense of dominance as he held Diamond Tiara down.

"I like it when you fuck me." Diamond Tiara said staring into Spike's eyes.

"I told you to tell me what you like about it." Spike said squeezing her forearms even tighter.

"Aaah! I like it when you're rough." Diamond Tiara screamed as the pain raised her excitement level.

"Good girl." Spike said patronizing her as he pulled himself out only push his way back inside.

"That's so good!" Diamond Tiara cried out again. Everything he was doing was making her so hot. She loved the way he was acting.

"If you like it, I think you should beg for it and you better do it right." Spike said threateningly as he looked into her eyes. He could tell she was enjoying this perhaps even more than he was.

"Please fuck me hard." Diamond Tiara said under her breath.

"Louder." Spike ordered as he pushed down harder on her wrist.

"Please fuck me like there's no tomorrow." She shouted.

"Now was that so hard?" Spike whispered into her ear before he started to give her exactly what she asked for. Diamond Tiara made her pleasure known as she began moaning loudly. Spike was completely focused as he gave he pushed himself harder against the inside of her pussy. He was thrusting harder than he had ever done with anyone.

"Oh yes! I'm so close! Fuck me harder!" Diamond Tiara yelled. Spike couldn't do it any harder than he was right now. Suddenly Spike had an idea. He released her wrists and proceeded to flip her on her stomach with his cock still inside of her. Spike grabbed her flanks and continued to thrust even harder than before.

Diamond Tiara was in heaven as Spike rammed her from behind. Her flanks felt like they were on fire as Spike worked hard on her backside. Suddenly, she felt her entire body spasm violently as the most powerful orgasm she ever experienced rocked her entire body.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" The prissy pony shouted at the top of her voice.

Spike felt himself about to release as the pony shouted then fell limp on the couch. He pulled out and came on the exhausted filly who was too conked out to really feel anything at that point. Spike looked over the scene and didn't know what to say. He waved his hand in front of Diamond Tiara's face trying to get her to react but she seemed totally out of it. He also noticed that the couch was an absolute mess as Diamond Tiara's released an unusually large amount of cum ruining the upholstery.

He thought about just bailing on the whole scene, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to Diamond Tiara. Spike dragged his hand across his face as he went in search of towels to clean up this mess.

"Sorry, guys," Spike said as he started the cleaning process.

Later at the park

"Where is Spike?" Snips said anxiously awaiting the dragon near a bench in the park. He should have been here two hours ago. Snips was having enough trouble hiding from Peppermint Twist who was looking for him, but Snails was starting to talk about coming clean to her. He was starting to crack under the pressure of it all.

"What if Diamond Tiara is planning on telling Peppermint Twist and Spike is trying to stop her?" Snails hypothesized. Snips sighed. Snails had been like this ever since they left Spike's house.

"Calm down, Snails. If anyone can get her to stay quiet, Spike can. Trust me on this. He has a way with the ladies." Snips said.

"How do you know for sure?" Snails asked starting to calm down.

"You haven't seen him talk to girls like I have. It's like he can say all the right things to make them do whatever he wants." Snips said remembering the night he asked out Silver Spoon. He was getting absolutely nowhere til Spike swooped in.

"You make it sound like he can read minds or something." Snails laughed at the idea.

"Sometimes I think he can." Snips said seriously.

"Come on, Snips. Even the most powerful unicorn magic can't read minds. It's impossible." Snails said.

"I know, but maybe dragons can do something like that." Snips said in his own defense.

"Guys!" Snips and Snails were broken out of there conversation by someone running up to them.

"Spike! Its about time you showed up. What kept you so long? We've been waiting forever." Snips said angrily. As the his friend drew closer, he could make out the faint aroma of strawberries on Spike. Snips wondered why Spike smelled like he had just got through taken a bath when it dawned on him what happened.

"Sorry about that. It took longer than I thought to convince her, but she won't tell Twist anything." Spike said out of breath. He had to not only clean Diamond Tiara and the couch. He had to carry her to her bed so he could clean the couch properly. He had no idea how hard it was to carry someone on your back. He had developed a newfound respect for Twilight who carried him around so often.

"Yeah, so how did it go?" Snips asked with a sly smile across his face.

"What do you mean? We talked. Nothing happened?" Spike said nervously.

"I was just wondering if she took it hard or did you lay it on her gently?" Snips asked nudging the dragon.

"She took it well." Spike said glaring at his friend hoping he would stop. Snips just giggled.

"That's good." Snails said showing some relief.

"I bet there was some resistance at first, but after Spike got to the heart of the matter, it was just a matter of pounding away at her defenses until she-"

"Ok, Snips! I think that's not important right now." Spike said interrupting his friend. Snails felt like he was missing something but decided not to question it.

"So what this plan to help me get over my obsession with pretty girls?" Snails asked.

"I'm glad you asked. We're going to forget about Twist. You don't need her anymore." Spike said casually. The two colts just looked at Spike completely dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I need her she's my everything." Snails shouted.

"Come on, man. You've been with Diamond Tiara. Don't you see what that means? You could do so much better. I'm talking about girls who don't lisp when they talk. Girls who actually do something with their manes instead of hopping of bed and shaking their head. Don't sell yourself short on Twist. You're better than that now, Snails." Spike said coolly. Snails' anger was almost palpable as he glared at Spike holding himself back. Snips decided to intervene by getting in between the two.

"What in the hay are you doing, Spike?" Snips said to his friend. Spike leaned over to Snips.

"Trust me. I'm going somewhere with this just let me work." Spike whispered. He returned to his position staring at Snails.

"Shut up! I don't want anyone besides Twist. I'm not like you. I don't want to be with other fillies." Snails said under his breath. He was snorting like a bull like ready to charge.

"Really? Because from where I stand were pretty similar. We both obsess over pretty girls. We crave them. We need them. We'd do anything to make that next score happen. Face it, Snails! Last night was the first time you were actually honest about it. When you kissed Diamond Tiara, you became just like me and you liked it." Spike said taking the wind out of Snails who stepped back.

"That's not true. I just had a moment of weakness." Snails said to himself as much as Spike.

"It wasn't weakness. It's who you are, Snails. Besides you'd just end up hurting Twist again if you got her back. Why risk it all for less when you can have everything for absolutely free? Look around you. You see all these pretty fillies running around and playing. They're all just waiting for a couple of studs like me and you to show them a good time. This is what I offer you, Snails. Give up on Peppermint Twist and we can have all of Ponyville. What do you say?" Spike said offering his hand to Snails who was hanging his head in shame.

Snails didn't answer immediately as he looked around at all the beautiful mares and fillies in the park. The thought that all of them could be his was unimaginable but with Spike at his side it seemed completely within the realm of possibility. He could have it all but would that be enough. Could he be happy with just any girl? Snails held his head up high as the answer became clear to him.

"NO!" Snails said pushing Spike's hand away.

"Is Peppermint Twist really so important that you would forsake everyone else? Is she really worth more to you than every girl in Ponyville?" Spike asked angrily. Snails looked down for a second before raising his head and answering the dragon's question.

"Yeah, I guess she is." Snails said calmly. Spike's expression went from mad to happy almost immediately.

"Then you should go tell her that." Spike said smiling as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I think I will." Snails said before running off leaving his two friends behind to find the love of his life. Snips couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"That was amazing, Spike, but I got to know were you serious about all that stuff about giving him Ponyville." Snips said.

"I was completely serious. I would have found two fillies talked circles around their heads and then Snails and I would seal the deal as it were." Spike said confidently.

"What about Twist?" Snips said. Spike looked up at the sky and sighed.

"If Snails had accepted, Twist would have been better off without him. She'd be hurt but she'd get over it and move on eventually." Spike said.

"Dude, you're like some sort of evil genius player." Snips said.

"Join me, Snips and together we can rule the world's supply of women forever." Spike said jokingly wringing his hands together.

"Nah, Silver Spoon said she would castrate me with my own horn if I ever tried something like that." Snips said.

"Ouch! She seriously said that?" Spike asked flinching back.

"Yeah, she says stuff like that all the time then just laughs it off. Is that weird?" Snips said. Spike thought he should say something to Snips but decided against it.

"It's fine. Come on! Let's head to Sugarcube Corner. You can buy me a root beer float." Spike said putting a hand on Snips' shoulder as the two walked into town.

Snails walked around Ponyville looking for Twist. He realized now that all he needed was Twist too get over his obsession. Spike showed him how much she meant to him. He knew deep down that no girl could ever replace Twist in his heart. Now all he had to do was find her and let her know. Snails searched for hours before he heard that familiar lisp in the center of the town.

"Snails, is that you? I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought you were avoiding me or something for a second." Twist said as she walked up to him.

"Peppermint Twist, I got something real important to tell you." Snails said summoning all his courage.

"I have something I want to tell you too, Snails. I actually wanted to apologize for being so hard on you last night. It's not my place tell you who you can be with friends with. If you want to be friends with Snips and Spike, I have no right to make you get rid of them. Can you ever forgive me?" Peppermint Twist asked sincerely.

"Of course, I forgive you." Snails said. He had no right to be mad at her anymore. Twist just smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad we can put all this ugliness behind us. I just want to forget about last night and try to move on. So what did you want to tell me?" Twist asked after releasing the hug. Snails stood there for awhile debating whether he should tell her the truth or not. It would be easy to just lie to her. She wanted to put the past behind her and forget about last night as well. Spike had secured Diamond Tiara's silence so she'd never know about it unless he told her. He realized what he had to do.

"Twist, you mean a lot to me. So much that I can't lie to you about last night. I kissed another girl last night at the party after you left." Snails said looking into Twist's eyes as they started to tear up.

"Why?" She said quietly. It was all she could think to say as she fell apart emotionally.

"I realize now there's no excuse for what I did to you so I'm not going to stand here making excuses for myself. What I did was wrong and you deserve to know the truth. All I can do is tell you that I'm sorry and that if I learned one thing from this mess, its that you mean too much to me for me to step all over your feelings by lying. Can you ever forgive me?" Snails said not looking away. He needed to look at her to let her know he was absolutely sincere. Twist wiped her eyes and looked at Snails with an angry look.

"Snails, I don't know if I can trust you anymore let alone forgive you." Twist said sternly.

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Snails said depressed as he started to walk away. He felt tears form in his eyes as he walked away from her. He had done the right thing and atoned for his sins but the pain was still there. Suddenly, he felt a hoof on his back.

"But seeing as you told me the truth, I guess I should at least give you a second chance." Twist said.

"Oh Twist, I-" Snails said trying to hug her but found the earth pony holding him at bay.

"What do you think you're doing, mister?" Twist said holding one hoof out against his chest.

"Hug?" Snails said weakly.

"I said I'd try to forgive you, but you're going to have to prove yourself before you can ask for a hug or anything." Twist said chastising her colt friend.

"You don't mean…" Snails said dropping his arms and shrinking back.

"Dinner with my parents. They really want to meet you and its not good that I have to make up excuses every time you say no." Twist said holding the upper hoof.

"Do I have to? I just know their not going to like me." Snails complained.

"I don't care what they think about you, but its important to me that they meet you. It'll also go a long way in winning my trust back." She knew her parents wouldn't like Snails. They had already made it clear that they didn't like him, but she still wanted to properly introduce himself.

"Fine. When do you want me to go?" Snails said reluctantly. He truly dreaded the idea of meeting Twist's parents, but if it'd help win her trust back, he'd do anything.

"Before we set a date, you need to do something with your hair and maybe dress up a little. It wouldn't kill you to look nice for my parents, you know. You also need to work on your manners. I don't want you to do anything rude. You also need to fix you posture. I don't want you to slouch in front of my parents." Twist said making of list of things he should do.

Snails just nodded as she went on and on about preparing for the inevitable meeting. He couldn't help but be happy that she decided to stay with him. He couldn't care less that she was forcing him to meet her parents or creating an extensive list of his personal flaws right in front of him. He was just happy to be with her because despite all of that, he couldn't imagine being with another filly besides her.

Back at Sugarcube Corner

"So how many girls have you slept with anyway?" Snips asked placing his drink on the table.

"Come on, dude. I don't like talking about that stuff." Spike said looking at his glass as he took a deep gulp.

"At least, I know you slept with one girl. How was Diamond Tiara anyway?" Snips asked.

"What are you talking about? We just talked. I don't know where you getting this crazy idea from that we had sex." Spike lied.

"Come on, dude. I could totally smell a girl's perfume on you when you showed up at the park earlier today. It's no use hiding it." Snips said. Spike just hung his head and decided to come clean.

"Fine, you got me. We did it alright." Spike said giving his companion the truth.

"So what was it like?" Snips asked.

"Girls are weird." Spike said lifting his glass in the air. Snips met his glass with his own in an impromptu toast.

"I'll drink to that, brother." He said as they finished the rest of their drinks.

"Alright, that's it for me. I'm out." Snips said leaving a few bits on the table.

"Yeah, me too." Spike said as he followed his friend outside.

"Hey, Spike." Pinkie Pie called out catching the dragon's attention. Spike waved his friend off as he confronted the pink pony.

"What is it, Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked in a sleepy voice. He was anxious to get home and hit the sack.

"I was making cupcakes tomorrow and I need your help." Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face. Spike was about to question why a baker needed help baking but he was way too exhausted to try and prolong the conversation.

"Sure, whatever." Spike said letting out a huge yawn.

"That's great, Spiky. Be here tomorrow morning bright and early. We're going to have so much fun tomorrow." Pinkie Pie said full of energy.

"Yeah, can I go now? I'm pretty tired." Spike said ready to go home.

"Of course, you're going to need all your energy for tomorrow. I'll see you later, okay?" Pinkie Pie said letting Spike leave.

Spike couldn't help but wonder why he needed all his energy to make cupcakes. Spike walked home and let these questions fade from his mind as he slipped into bed and fell asleep.

Special Thanks to:

Spike's number one fan for sending me ideas

everyone who waited for me to get off my ass and update this story


	9. Chapter 9

Pinkie's Game

Thrillseeker

Part 1

Spike woke up feeling absolutely incredible. He knew it might be jinxing it, but he felt like nothing could go wrong as he walked to Sugarcube Corner to help Pinkie bake cupcakes. He still wondered why Pinkie needed his help doing something she did for a living but it didn't seem to matter on such a beautiful day. He walked into Sugarcube Corner and saw Pinkie Pie bouncing in the same spot he left her yesterday.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie." Spike said trying to find some sign that she actually moved from that spot since yesterday.

"Hiya, Spike. Are you ready to get started? We got a big day ahead of us." Pinkie said excitedly.

"I thought you said we were baking cupcakes." Spike asked quizzically. He watched as Pinkie zipped over to the counter and presented him with a cupcake.

"Don't worry about it, Spiky. Everything will make sense after you eat this." She said as Spike took the cupcake. Pinkie watched with excitement as Spike popped the cupcake in his mouth.

"Is it somepony's birthday or something?" Spike asked as he chewed on the tasty treat. He couldn't put his finger on it but this cupcake was different from the stuff Pinkie usually sold.

"Not really, I just thought it'd be fun to make cupcakes with you, silly. So how are things?." Pinkie said with a bouncy demeanor as she watched Spike eat his cupcake.

"Okay, I guess." Spike said after he swallowed his first bite. He popped the rest of his dessert into his mouth as Pinkie continued to talk.

"Just okay? With all the fun, you've been having lately. I thought you'd say great or terrific. I mean you got a whole new life. Living all on your own, hanging out with your friends all day, and not to mention having tons of sex all the time." Pinkie Pie said. The last part caused Spike to swallow hard as the remainder of the cupcake went down.

"Sex! I-I don't know what you're talking about Pinkie Pie. Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" Spike lied wondering how much she knew. How could she know that he had been sexually active recently? He doubted Rarity would tell anyone, but Applejack would if Pinkie asked the right questions. Then again Applejack would have told him if she confessed to Pinkie Pie.

"I told you, Spike. I know everypony in town. I even know who their bucking as well. Imagine my surprise when I found out little Spikey Wikey's been busy sleeping with fillies and mares on Princess Luna's orders." Pinkie said as Spike's jaw nearly hit the counter

"How do you know that?" Spike asked quickly not even bothering to play dumb. If she only knew about the fillies, that would leave room for deniability, but she specifically mentioned Princess Luna so there was probably very little she didn't know.

"That really isn't important, Spike. The important thing is that I keep your little revolution a secret. It'd be a real shame if Twilight Sparkle find out what you were really doing." Pinkie said taking on a completely darker, more serious tone.

"You wouldn't." Spike said daring the pink pony.

"I would, Spike. I also imagine she wouldn't be too happy to know that the real reason you moved out what was so you could sleep around town unsupervised." Pinkie said staring directly into Spike's eyes. The young dragon found himself unexpectedly trying to read Pinkie's thoughts, but he couldn't see anything but a jumbled mess. It was like her thoughts were all abstract paintings. He couldn't make heads or tails of Pinkie's thoughts.

"What do you want?" Spike said trying not to let the panic in his voice show.

"I'm not out to stop you, Spike. I only want to test you and make sure you're ready." Pinkie said calmly.

"Test? What…test?" Spike said as he started to feel light headed.

"A test of your greatest skill, silly. It'll be so much fun." She said going back to her energetic self.

"Wha…" Spike said as he felt his last seconds of consciousness slip away and he fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Cake asked with a look of concern on her face.<p>

Spike suddenly popped up and looked around for the pink pony. Mrs. Cake could only jump back as Spike started looking around the room anxiously. He was in a bed surrounded by a room that was covered in party decorations. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was in Pinkie Pie's room.

"Pinkie Pie asked me to check on you. Could you tell me what caused you to pass out? I asked Pinkie Pie but she just told me to give you this." Mrs. Cake said as she picked up a pink envelope and handed it to Spike.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Pinkie Pie is right now?" Spike asked opening the letter.

"I haven't the slightest idea. She disappeared after she told me to check on you. Did she play some sort of prank on you? I honestly have no idea what's going on." Mrs. Cake said watching Spike open the letter.

Dear Spike,

I'm sorry about that mean little cupcake prank I pulled on you. To make up for it, I have invited you to a very special party. You should know where to go next if you push your finger against your ear.

Sincerely yours,

The Party Princess of Ponyville

Pinkie Pie

"Oh, I guess it was a prank. I'll leave you two to whatever little game you're playing." Mrs. Cake said leaving the room. Spike really didn't know what to make of this letter unlike Mrs. Cake. What would happen if he put his finger to his ear? What party? Wasn't she going to test me? Spike realized he had to follow her rules if he wanted find out what she was up to. Spike put his finger to his ear and pushed.

"HEY, SPIKY!" Pinkie Pie shouted inside of Spike's head causing him to fall out of bed.

"What the heck!" Spike said trying to figure out how Pinkie had gotten inside of his head. He suddenly felt the same ear start to vibrate. Spike put his finger to his ear one more time.

"Don't you know it's rude to hang up on people, Spike." Pinkie said angrily.

"How'd you get in my head? What are you trying to do exactly besides make me as crazy as you?" Spike asked angrily.

"Calm down, Spike. The cupcake I gave you did more than you knock you out. I added a little something from a friend. I think it's called transponder powder. It lets you talk to people from far away just by touching your ear and it makes a good cupcake taste even better. Isn't it cool?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Why are you doing this?" Spike growled under his breath.

"Don't you know all this stress isn't good for your health. You wouldn't want to be all stressed out before the game begins." Pinkie said enjoying every moment.

"What game? I thought you were busy blackmailing me." Spike said snidely.

"You got me all wrong, Spike. I want to help you, but I can't do that unless you prove yourself." Pinkie said taking a serious tone of voice.

"I'm sorry but you threatened to ruin my life and knocked me out with some weird cupcake. You'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you have my best interests at heart." Spike said.

"Oh Spike! I guess I better start explaining the rules of the game. I'm going to give you a riddle and the answer to each one is a filly or mare in Ponyville. After you find out the answer to each riddle, it's up to you and your partner to find them. Once you find the pony in question, you have to get the next riddle from them. Answer all the riddles and it'll lead you to me where your super secret prize awaits. If you fail, I'll let Twilight Sparkle in on your secret." Pinkie explained excitedly.

"Alright so who is my partner?" Spike asked. He had to play Pinkie's little game and win or else it'd all be over.

"They should be calling in a few minutes with your first riddle. Oh yeah! I just remembered the time limit. You need to solve all my riddles in order to find me by sunset to win so let the games begin.. I'll be in touch, Spiky." Pinkie Pie said disappearing from Spike's head.

"Wait, I still have questions! Pinkie! Pinkie!" Spike pushed on his ear hoping to hear something but found his efforts fruitless. Just as he had given up hope on reaching Pinkie he felt his ear vibrate again.

"Pinkie, is that you?" Spike said putting his finger to his ear immediately.

"Spike, am I going crazy? Why can I hear your voice in my head?" Luna said with panic in her voice.

"Luna, calm down. You're not the crazy one here. I'll give you the short version since we don't have much time. Pinkie knows everything and she's threatening to tell Twilight what we've been up to if we don't play some sort of weird game." Spike said summing everything.

"Pinkie Pie was just here. We were talking and eating cupcakes. The next thing I know I wake up with a letter on my horn telling me to push the inside of my ear. Why is she doing this?" Luna asked slightly less panicked.

Spike was only out for about a couple of hours and Pinkie Pie somehow managed to not only get to Canterlot, but knock out Princess Luna with a cupcake as well. Spike had always known Pinkie Pie was far from normal. She literally knew every pony in town, could pop out of way to small places at just the right time, and could devour more than her own body weight in sugary treats and maintain a decent figure. By all means, he shouldn't be surprised by anything she did anymore. Yet he was once again flabbergasted at the power of the pink pony.

"She claims to be helping me, but it sure doesn't feel like it. I don't have any choice but to play her game. There's no other way." Spike said considering the situation.

"Is it so bad if Twilight finds out?" Luna asked.

"You don't know Twilight Sparkle like I do, Luna. She'd flip out if she thought I was even thinking of doing something lewd. I just know she wouldn't approve of anything I've been doing. I can't disappoint her by letting her find out." Spike said calmly as he could. Luna could still sense the desperate panic he was trying to hide.

"Spike, are you sure Twilight wouldn't understand? You're helping Ponyville after all. She has to understand that," Luna responded. Spike walked to a window at looked at the Treehouse Library where his oldest friend lived.

"It doesn't matter because she's not going to find out." Spike said seriously as he watched the library.

"Spike, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she found out." Luna said desperately trying to find an easier solution.

"I can't take that chance, and I can't do this without you. Please Luna, I need you." Spike said without knowing how powerful his last sentence was. Luna would have moved mountains and tossed oceans if he only said that last statement.

"Of course, I'll help you." Luna said eagerly.

"Listen, there should be a riddle written on the letter you have. I need to solve that one and find the pony with the next riddle. If I get all the riddles and reach Pinkie Pie before sundown, everything will be fine." Spike said reassuring the princess.

"I don't know, Spike. It sounds too easy." Luna said unsure of what Pinkie had in store for the dragon.

"Trust me, Luna. I can handle anything Pinkie throws at me." Spike said confidently.

"Ok, here's the riddle. 'Are we related? I don't know, but she's still peachy to me.'" Luna read aloud.

"It's Peachie Pie. The last part is a reference to first name, and the first part is a reference to her last name. It's pretty clever when you think about it, but it does present a huge obstacle." Spike said looking out at the school.

"What's that?" Luna asked tentatively.

"Peachie Pie is in school right now and we can't wait for classes to end. It'll take too much time we don't have." Spike said making his way to their now.

"I could probably get classes to end early." Luna offered.

"No way. It'll raise too many questions if you get involved. I need to find a way to get her out that will look normal. I'll get back to you once I was get that other riddle." Spike said as he ran through town.

"Good luck, Spike. I'll be in touch." Luna said as her voice disappeared from the dragon's head.

Spike had arrived at the school when he felt his ear vibrate again. He placed his finger to his ear expecting Luna but only got Pinkie Pie.

"Just thought I'd remind you that its ten hours before game over. I'm rooting for you, Spike." Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"Thanks a lot." Spike said as he walked up to the schoolhouse. Spike snuck up to a window and peaked inside to see. He spotted Peachie Pie in the corner of the room. She looked like she was barely listening to whatever Cheerilee was teaching. Spike wondered if she was in on it with Pinkie or just another pawn I her twisted game. He noticed the seat next to her was empty and that's when a crazy idea popped into the dragon's head.

Spike took a deep breath as he pushed open the door and walked inside the one room school. He stood at the back of the classroom as everyone turned to see who interrupted the lesson. Cheerilee was the last to turn around and see the little dragon standing there hands at his side. Spike saw Snips and Snails just staring at him with their jaws hanging open. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders were all whispering to each other. The only pony who didn't seem utterly surprised was Peachie Pie who was staring straight ahead like Spike didn't exist in that moment.

"Can I help you, dear?" Cheerilee said hushing all the kids. Spike swallowed his nervousness as he spoke up.

"I was wondering if I could sit in on a lesson?" Spike said meekly.

"I don't mind, but may I ask what brought about this little visit?" Cheerilee said looking at Spike with curious eyes. Spike looked back into her eyes across the room. He relaxed when he remembered he could read her mind.

"Well Snips and Snails always goes on about how you're such a great teacher that I thought it would be in my best interest as a curious soul to seek out your expert tutelage." Spike said telling her exactly what she wanted to hear. Snips and Snails looked at each other with confused looks. They had talked about Cheerilee plenty of times but her talent for teaching never came up. Cheerilee turned to the two colts who were looking at Spike for some reason for involving them in his intrusion.

"Is this true, boys?" Cheerilee asked the two young boys. Spike realized he had just trusted his fate to Snips and Snails. It wasn't ideal but it was his best shot at getting close to Peachie Pie.

"Uhhh…Yeah, we always say stuff like that." Snails said.

"Yeah, yeah, we just go on and on about how great you are." Snips said agreeing with the colt sitting next to him.

"Well, I never knew you boys thought so highly of me." Cheerilee said enjoying the fact that even her less studious students spoke so well of her to a friend. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like, but next time, please try to stop in at the beginning of class."

"Sure thing, Ms. Cheerilee." Spike said taking the only empty desk in the room next to Peachie Pie. He looked at Peachie Pie who was sitting there like Spike didn't even exist.

"Oh, Peachie Pie! Could you let Spike look at your book? We don't seem to have any more reading materials." Cheerilee asked.

"Okay, Ms. Cheerilee." She said. It was the first sign that she actually acknowledged his existence since he walked into the room.

Spike pushed his desk next to hers and took his seat again. She didn't seem to react beside pushing her book over ever so slightly. Spike could swear she was being cold to him on purpose. It made it hard to ask her if she had the riddle. He was trying to find a way to approach the subject lightly. The entire class had slowly went back to normal as attention moved from Spike back to Ms. Cheerilee. He looked down at the book. They were apparently taking turns reading some story. Spike couldn't really get invested in it as he tried to find some way to talk to the girl sitting next to him. Just as Spike was about to say something Peachie Pie spoke first.

"You're here for the riddle, right?" She asked quickly in a low whisper. Spike was relieved to hear her confirm she had it.

"Yeah so can I have it?" Spike asked deciding to cut to the chase. Peachie Pie just laughed at Spike's request.

"You have to earn it first." She whispered as if he already should have known.

"Earn it? I snuck into this class and got my friends involved in a lie. I think I earned it already." Spike argued under his breath.

"Pinkie Pie said that I shouldn't tell you the riddle until you did something for me." She whispered placing a hoof on Spike's leg.

"Are you crazy? We're in the middle of class right now." Spike said starting to freak out as she began to rub his leg. The conjoined desks at the back of the classroom made sure no one saw, but if she kept it up, he'd have a big problem on his lap.

"Then you better find a way to get us out of class because I am not stopping anytime soon." She whispered starting to move her hoof to his crotch.

"You must be related to Pinkie Pie because you're absolutely insane." Spike said trying to hold himself back.

"Not much time left before you're fully erect. I suggest you think of a way to get us out this classroom before you explode all over the classroom." Peachie Pie said wearing a devilish smile as she continued to rub the dragon who desperately tried to hold himself back.

"Fine, just follow my lead and stop rubbing my leg for a second." Spike said trying to get her to stop.

"I'll follow your lead but I won't stop until I know we're getting out of here." She said continuing to look for the reaction she desired. Spike just sighed and raised his hand trying to get Cheerilee's attention.

"Yes, Spike. Would you like to read the next part?" Cheerilee said pointing to Spike. The entire classroom was once again focused on Spike. The attention didn't bother Peachie Pie who continued her secret activities under the desk.

"Actually Peachie Pie isn't feeling well. She really isn't looking too good." Spike said his arms folded on the desk trying to hide the shameful act going on below. He couldn't believe she was still going despite all eyes in the room watching them.

"She looks fine to me. Are you feeling okay, Peachie?" Cheerilee asked.

"Actually Ms. Cheerilee, I haven't been feeling too good this morning." She said in an innocent sweet little voice. Spike might've been fooled by such an act if she wasn't rubbing him under his desk in a roomful of ponies.

"Oh dear, can you make it home by yourself?" Cheerilee asked.

"Actually, I would like to volunteer to take Peachie Pie home. I don't think it would be good to disrupt the rest of the class and I did kind of barge in." Spike said trying to convince the teacher.

"I hate to ask after you took the time to try to sit in, but I would really appreciate it, Spike." The purple school teacher said. Spike let out a tiny sigh of relief as Peachie Pie stopped her lewd activity.

"It's really no problem at all." Spike said politely.

"Feel free to come back anytime, Spike. You're always welcome here." She said as Spike walked out with Peachie Pie. As soon as they were outside Peachie Pie let out a slight giggle.

"Are you absolutely crazy?" Spike asked the redheaded filly as her orange coat shined in sunlight.

"I guess I am a little sick, but you'll take care of me. You promised Cheerilee." She said nuzzling Spike a little. Spike stepped away as they continued to walk to her house.

"Just give me the riddle already." Spike said quickly.

"I don't remember saying I'd give you the riddle if you got me out of class. I said I'd stop rubbing you if you got me out of class. You still have to do something for me." Peachie Pie said giving Spike a sly little smile.

"That's not fair." Spike said getting angry at the filly.

"It's completely fair. You just got mixed up. It's understandable considering I was trying to jack you off in the middle of a full classroom." She said laughing. Spike wondered if she knew what was on the line.

"Fine, what do you want?" Spike said desperate to get away from her and reach Pinkie Pie before sunset.

"I'll tell you when we get there, but can I ask why you're doing this?" She asked as Spike followed her through the streets of Ponyville.

"No, you can't." Spike said being rude. Suddenly, Peachie Pie turned into a shady looking alley in the middle of town. It was a small little space between to buildings. Spike had to walk past a couple of trash cans. He looked back and saw the streets of Ponyville filled with ponies going about their daily business. He could only wonder what this filly was planning. Peachie Pie turned around and looked at Spike with a hungry look in her eyes.

"I don't really care. I was just curious is all." She said walking slowly towards Spike. Spike looked into her eyes as she walked forward. He really didn't like what he saw in them.

"What are you doing?" Spike said already knowing the answer.

"I want you! Right here, right now!" She said walking closer to Spike.

"I know this is like the third time I said this, but are you completely insane? It's the middle of the day next to a busy street. What if we get caught?" Spike said backing away.

"If the fact that I tried to make you cum in the middle of class wasn't enough, let me make it perfectly clear. I get off on this sort of thing. The feeling of knowing at any moment someone might walk up and catch me. Oh God! It's making me so hot right now I can't even stand it." She said trying to put her forelegs around Spike. He backed away and prepared to get away from the deranged filly.

"If you leave, you'll never get the riddle. I don't know why you need it, but I'm guessing it means a lot to you. You've come this far. Turn back now and everything you've done will be meaningless." She said stopping Spike's escape. The dragon looked down at his feet and remembered why he was doing this in the first place. He'd rather risk this than face the alternative. He turned around and faced Peachie Pie.

"Fine." He muttered as he opened his arms. Peachie Pie wasted no time embracing Spike in a deep, sensual kiss. Spike tried to ignore the fact that he was about to have sex a few feet away from a bustling street in an alley. He suddenly felt a surge of excitement rush through his body as he started to think about everything that could go wrong. He found himself pushing against her lips instead of just letting her push against his.

"Am I crazy or are you actually enjoying this?" Peachie said breaking the kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me, you psycho." Spike said going in for another kiss as he pushed her against the side of a building.

Peachie Pie felt that thrill she had become so addicted to in the past. Ever since she discovered herself, she had been obsessed with the idea of almost getting caught. When Pinkie Pie actually caught her masturbating behind Sugarcube Corner, she thought it was all over, but instead of punishing her, Pinkie actually understood her sexual desire so when she offered her the opportunity to lose her virginity on her own terms and with Spike no less. She jumped at the opportunity. After she followed Pinkie Pie's instruction, she was right where she wanted to be as Spike was about to give her what she wanted.

Peachie Pie found her tongue playing with Spike's as he pushed her body even harder against the wall. She felt something warm and hard rub against her pussy. She looked down and saw the dragon's member. She realized it probably would've been impossible to hide such a thing from the entire class if he got this big. She wondered what it would feel like inside of her. Suddenly, she felt Spike push her away as he stared into her eyes.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked as her eyes already told him the truth. He was shocked to see someone who never had sex act so forward and blatant before.

"How'd you know?" Peachie Pie asked still holding her arms his neck. Spike responded without missing a beat.

"I could see it in your eyes." He said knowing she would take it as more of an expression than an actual truth.

"What do you care anyway?" Peachie said angrily breaking eye contact. She knew it was weird for a virgin to act that way.

"I just don't know too many fillies who would want to lose their virginity in a dirty alley. It's just weird to me." Spike said looking at her with concern.

"You probably don't want to do it with me now. You must think I'm some kind of slut for acting like this." She said dropping her embrace around Spike's neck as she held herself. She began to wish she never went along with this stupid plan. Now Spike knew her secret and would probably judge her like everyone else. She felt Spike grab her chin and pull her face towards his.

"Hey, you're not a slut. You're a virgin with a weird fetish. There's nothing wrong with that. I just wanted to make sure this what you wanted." Spike said trying to understand her. The red head felt like she could open up to him as he tried to reach out to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Spike said pulling her closer.

"Do you think I'll ever find someone who'll accept this side of me?" Peachie Pie asked.

"I'm sure you will. There's someone out their who gets off on the thrill of being caught just as much as you do. I just hope you don't catch them in the act." Spike joked eliciting a couple of laughs from the filly.

"Spike, I'll give you the riddle. You don't have to do this anymore." Peachie Pie said. She didn't feel right about making him do this against his will anymore.

"Actually, if it's alright you, I wanted to keep going." Spike said tightening his grip around waist.

"Do you mean it? After everything I did to you, I'd understand if you just wanted to take the riddle and leave." Peachie Pie said. She felt horrible about almost forcing on Spike. She realized that she didn't want to lose her virginity to someone who didn't want to take it from her.

"If you want to make it up to me, you can handle this pesky little problem I have." Spike said looking at his swollen member still resting between her legs. Peachie Pie just smiled as she placed her forelegs around Spike's head again.

"I wouldn't call it a little problem." She said returning to a more playful mood.

"How would you know? You're a virgin." Spike responded.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." She said as positioned the member at her dripping wet entrance. They were still in public and despite the serious turn the conversation took, she was still very turned on by the pleasure that came with being in such a situation.

"You think you can handle it without making too much noise?" Spike asked as he looked to the street. There were still a few ponies around who might come looking if she made any strange noises.

"I don't know. I make noises sometimes when I'm by myself but it's usually not enough to draw attention. I've never been with anyone else before. If I make too much noise, just put your mouth over mine. Okay?" Peachie Pie said.

"Alright, are you ready?" Spike asked as he prepared to take her virginity. She nodded and readied herself as Spike started to push himself inside of her.

She felt Spike's warm cock push into her slowly. It felt good as he slipped his tip inside but soon the pleasure started to mix with pain as Spike moved even deeper with ever increasing force. She was about to open her mouth to scream as Spike made a big push inside of her when she felt Spike's mouth cover her own. Everything seemed to stop in that moment as she lost her virginity. She could hear everything more distinctly the noise of the ponies on the street holding casual conversation as carts were being pulled to market as she felt her body adjust to the foreign object currently resting in her body. The pain slowly started to slip away as she started to shift her hips. Spike removed his lips allowing the both of them to talk.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked. Peachie Pie gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"I just didn't expect it to feel so…..intense." She said.

"We can stop if you're not comfortable." Spike said placing a reassuring hand on her cheek.

"I think I'm kind of used to it. Let's keep going." She said as she started to feel the pain disappear completely.

Peachie Pie felt Spike start to build a slow, careful rhythm as he began to thrust. She tried not to make any noise but it was different from when she was alone. She didn't account for the fact that it would feel so good. Every thrust was another challenge to keep quiet as Spike worked his way a little deeper with each new movement. Pretty soon, she found herself letting small moans slip as Spike started to pick up speed.

Spike felt like it wasn't enough though. The thrill of being caught was gone. He could tell Peachie Pie was happy but he wanted to feel that rush of knowing someone might hear their secret love making. Spike decided to lose the slow and careful approach as he gripped her waist again and started moving more forcefully.

"Spike…. Ahhh… What are you doing somepony will hear?" Peachie Pie said as Spike started to move push her body against the wall more and more with each thrust.

"What's the point in being careful? You came out here because you wanted a thrill, right? We can't do that if were careful so let's cut the safe act and go wild." Spike said as he continued to thrust more forcefully.

Peachie Pie realized that Spike was right. The fact that it was her first time had disguised the fact that they were being way too cautious. As Spike started to buck even harder and faster, she found herself shouting louder and louder. The sounds of the street became mere background noise as the sounds of their sordid act filled the alley.

"Oh, Spike! You were so right! This feels awesome!" Peachie Pie cried out as Spike's warmth filled her body. She wrapped all four legs around Spike as he continued to push her body against the wall.

Spike could feel a surge of adrenaline urging him on as he continued to pound Peachie Pie's tight little hole. He knew if he got caught it wouldn't stop him. He was enjoying it too much to just stop because they got caught. Spike continued as Peachie Pie seemed to urge him on.

"Don't stop, Spike! No matter what ! Keep going!" She shouted. Peachie could feel her body temperature rise as powerful feeling in her loins started to surge up. Spike took the encouragement and gave her as much she could handle as he moved harder and faster than ever before. Peachie felt her entire body erupt as the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced took over her body.

"Auuggh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Spike felt his need to finish disappear as he heard the voice of ponies rushing towards them to check out the disturbance.

"Did somepony scream?" One pony said.

"I think it came from that alley!" Another said leading them to the scene.

He stopped and pulled away as he ran down the other end of the alley with a huge erection and Peachie Pie who was completely out of it. He realized that he couldn't exit the alley with going out into public with his erect, moist privates hanging out. He had to hide somewhere in the alley as he saw the curious onlookers heading towards his position. He looked around and saw only a few trash cans but they were all filled to capacity. He'd never have enough time to empty one and hide both of them. Suddenly, Peachie Pie spoke up.

"Spike, try the door." She said pointing to a door behind him. He wasn't big on invading a private residence, but it was better than explaining to an entire crowd why he was having sex in an alley with a filly who was supposed to be in school. Spike reached for the knob and silently prayed that the door wasn't locked. As he turned the knob, he closed his eyes and pushed. Spike felt relieved as he and Peachie Pie walked into the darkness. Spike locked the door behind him and listened as the crowd outside lingered for awhile before finally moving on.

"Is somepony here? Are you okay?" A voice shouted. Spike realized that the sound Peachie made could have been confused for something darker.

"That's strange. I don't see anyone." Another pony said.

"Let's split up and try to find them." Somepony suggested. Spike felt his heart finally slow down as the crowd went off in search of the scream.

Spike looked around in the darkness for Peachie Pie who had seemed to disappear. He couldn't see anything as he walked around the room in total darkness. Suddenly the room filled with light as he saw Peachie Pie standing next to a switch.

"So do you know where we are?" Spike asked looking around the kitchen. He hoped the owners weren't home as he watched Peachie Pie walk to the fridge.

"I guess I should have told you I lived here, but I honestly didn't expect to make that much noise until it was too late. Do you want something to drink?" She said casually as she went through the fridge.

"You know how freaked out I was back there. I could have died of embarrassment if that crowd caught us." Spike said angrily.

"Chill out! Here have a soda." She said tossing him a cold can of soda.

"Whatever." Spike said catching the can and taking a swig. It was eerily quiet for awhile

"When I'm itching for good music, she always has the right record." Peachie Pie said.

"What?" Spike said confused as they stood in the quiet kitchen.

"That's the riddle Pinkie gave me. She said you'd know what it meant." Peachie Pie said closing the fridge.

"Thanks, I got to go." Spike said as he finished off his soda and headed for the front door. He had no idea how many more riddles there were and he couldn't afford to stick around.

"Wait!" Peachie Pie shouted as Spike was about to leave.

"Yeah?" Spike said turning around.

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything. You're a really sweet guy." She said looking away from him.

"No problem and you're not so bad yourself." Spike said as he exited her home.

As Spike walked outside, he felt his ear vibrate again. He placed a finger to his ear and heard Pinkie Pie giggling.

"Congratulations on getting the second riddle, Spike. You're doing pretty good, but the next one is even harder." Pinkie Pie said.

"How did you know I got the riddle so soon?" Spike said amazed. Peachie Pie had told him the riddle only a few minutes ago.

"Oh, Spike. You don't think I'd make you do something so elaborate without being able to watch you. What's the point in putting on a show if you can't watch it, silly?" Pinkie Pie said full of cheer. Spike looked around for any sign of the pink mare but considering her ability to hide in the most absurd, impossible locations, he realized it was futile gesture to try and find her.

"How long have you been watching me anyway?" Spike asked deciding if he couldn't find her he could at least know how long she had been following him.

"Ever since you arrived at the school, I knew you'd know the answer and decided to wait for you to show up. I've been watching you nonstop since. I got to say I'm surprised at how you handled yourself." Pinkie Pie said slowly taking a more serious tone.

"And here I thought you knew everything, Pinkie." Spike said relishing the fact that he did something Pinkie couldn't predict or control. Pinkie just laughs a little at the comment.

"I'm doing this to learn more about you, silly. I need to make sure you're ready and this is the only way I can know for sure. Once all this is over, you'll see how it was worth it." Pinkie said mysteriously.

"Does this have anything to do with your super secret prize?" Spike asked.

"I really can't say anymore or else it'll ruin the surprise. All I can say is the prize is something you could never achieve without my help." She said deviously.

"You expect me to accept something from you after you blackmailed me into running around town. You're absolutely crazy if you'd think I'd associate with you after this." Spike said angrily. Pinkie Pie just sighed.

"Don't be so mad, Spikey. Once you win, you will see it's all been for the greater good. Good luck, Spike." Pinkie Pie said as the conversation ended. Spike couldn't believe that Pinkie Pie still thought she was helping him out by blackmailing him. Then a thought entered his head. Maybe she doesn't plan on telling anyone at all. If this is all some sort of test then, what's Pinkie Pie endgame? What's this super secret prize? Spike could only wonder as he presses his ear to call Luna.

"Spike, are you okay? Did you get the second riddle?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I got it, but you won't believe what I had to do to get it." Spike said as he told her about what happened after they last spoke.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Luna shouted after hearing his tale.

"You don't have to shout, you know. Your voice is inside my head." Spike said trying shake off his dizziness.

"We're trying to keep your mission a secret, Spike. Having sex in public is the exact opposite of that. Did you think of what would have happened if you got caught? Pinkie Pie would have been the least of our worries." Luna said stressing the seriousness of Spike's actions.

"Come on, Luna. I got the next riddle and I did it without getting caught. I told you I could handle it just trust me." Spike said trying to defend himself.

"Spike, it doesn't matter if you get the riddles if you get busted doing something lewd in public. I don't want you pulling anymore crazy stunts. If it comes down to it, we can just call Pinkie's bluff." Luna said.

"Alright, I got it. Anyway, I need you to find a pony for me." Spike said changing the subject.

"I assume you have the answer to the riddle from Peachie Pie. When I am itching for good music, she has the right record." Luna said.

"The riddles are easy. It's just like the last one. The first part refers to the last name and the second part refers to the first name. " Spike said.

"If you have a name, I can locate her for you." Luna said confidently.

"I'm looking for Vinyl Scratch." Spike said.

"Give me a minute." Luna said disappearing for a moment before returning. "She's living in a house on the west side of Ponyville."

"That's great, Luna. I knew I could count on you." Spike said complimenting the princess.

"Its nothing really just an old spell." She said blushing at Spike's comment.

"Okay, I'll contact you once I have the next riddle." Spike said about to end the conversation.

"Please be careful, Spike." Luna said quickly.

"When am I not careful, I'm Mr. Careful." Spike said almost falling over his own tail as he ran off to meet the next pony.

**A/N: Can Spike win Pinkie's g****ame? What awaits Spike as he heads towards the next riddle? What is Pinkie's ultimate goal? And what is this mysterious prize she keeps mentioning? Will Twilight ever find out about Spike's secret life? The answer to these questions and more in the next exciting chapter of Spike's Sexual Revolution.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pinkie's Game

Performance Art

Part Two

Spike found Vinyl Scratch's home easier than he expected. It was like all the other houses except for the fact that Vinyl's house was the only one that was the only one blasting loud techno music. Spike wasn't the only one to notice as a gray mare with a long black mane stood at her door also trying to reach Vinyl Scratch.

"Vinyl, I demand you turn that incessant noise down this instant. Contrary to what you may believe, we all don't enjoy you blasting that racket you call music constantly all day, every day." The mare said trying to talk over the music.

"Excuse me. I'm here to see the pony who lives here. What's going on?" Spike said catching the mare's attention. He could see an air of sophistication and refinement that the pony carried around her. It was different from the way Rarity acted. This pony carried herself more seriously.

"How rude! Don't you know it's only proper for a gentlemen to introduce himself when speaking to a lady?" She said chastising the young dragon for his ill manners.

"I'm sorry. My name is Spike. It's nice to make your acquaintance." Spike said correcting his speech.

"My name is Octavia. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. May I ask why you're visiting my neighbor?" She asked.

"I'm just here to talk to her." Spike said bothering not to give her the details of his predicament.

"I wish to talk to her as well, but as you can hear unfortunately, she seems to be locked in her own little world. You think one would be considerate enough not to force her own tastes on the entire neighborhood by playing her own music so loudly." Octavia complained.

"But you seem to be the only who's upset." Spike pointed as he saw no one else besides himself and Octavia on the door step.

"They're simply too scared to face her about it. I'm simply the only pony around here who's brave enough to confront on the issue." Octavia said holding her nose in the air.

"But I've seen her and she doesn't seem that scary to me." Spike said. He couldn't see Vinyl as someone who people were afraid of.

"That mane, those glasses, and the music she listens to should be enough for anyone to be sufficiently intimidated. She carries herself like some sort of hoodlum. You think it would kill her to do something with the slightest bit of decorum." Octavia's rant was cut short as the door of the house opened.

"Talking about me behind my back, Octavia, and you call me unladylike." Vinyl said as she used her magic to turn the music down. Spike felt like he was in between a rock and a hard place as the two ponies stood glaring at each other in front of him.

"I'm surprised you could hear anything with all that noise coming out of your house." Octavia said as she confronted her pony.

"I could hear you. I was just hoping you'd leave eventually if I ignored you enough, but I'm glad you're here because it's save me the trouble of getting you." Vinyl Scratch said.

"And what may I ask would you require my presence for?" Octavia asked.

"Because Pinkie Pie arranged for my friend here to help us settle this little dispute of ours." Vinyl Scratch said pointing to Spike.

"Me?" Spike said. He was already uncomfortable with the situation. Now he was being pulled into the middle of their argument.

"How exactly is he going to do that?" Octavia said giving Spike a cursory glance.

"Quite simple really! Since every argument we have seems to end in a stalemate. I brought in a third party to help us work things out once and for all." Vinyl Scratch said.

"Hmmph! How am I to believe he's fair if you picked him out? I demand to hear his credentials immediately. Why should I let him have a say in matters that he clearly has no understanding?" Octavia protested. Spike was at a loss for words. He couldn't argue a point that he was in absolute agreement with the distinguished pony. Vinyl Scratch just laughed at Octavia's question.

"I thought you'd say something like that. Did you know he's actually a close friend of the Royal Pony sisters? He actually attended the Grand Galloping Gala last year and he's also an accomplished musician. Pinkie Pie says no one can work the piano like he can." Vinyl Scratch said listing some of Spike's qualification. Octavia gave Spike a hard look as if she was checking for some flaw.

"You know how to play the piano?" Octavia asked Spike.

"I've been known to tickle an ivory or two." Spike said basking in her admiration at his skill.

"Impressive, but how exactly is he going to help us?" Octavia asked.

"We're going to have a contest to settle who's the better performer. Spike will be the judge and the loser will be forced to admit how lame she is and stop bothering the winner about her music." Vinyl Scratch said challenging the earth pony.

"I accept your foolish challenge if only to prove how superior I am when it comes to musical taste. Name your terms so I can finally have some peace and quiet." Octavia said confident that she could best the unicorn.

"You've heard of performance art, right?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

"Of course I have. It is the purest form or artistic expression. A performance that is without any limits or expectation. You aren't suggesting that we both pit our artistic values against one another while Spike decides based on which performance one is better?" Octavia guessed.

"That's right. We will both play a record of our music and do a performance while it plays. Spike will decide the winner after seeing both performances. What do you say to that?" Vinyl said staring down her rival.

"Fine, I shall return in fifteen minutes and embarrass you completely and utterly. I suggest you be prepared to finally acknowledge my greatness." Octavia said as she walked away. Spike stood there trying to figure out what just happened as he watched the gray mare leave to prepare for the competition.

For the second time today, he found himself in the middle of another mess that seemed to involve somepony. At least, it's not as extreme as outdoor sex. He could at least be grateful for that much.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You had to see that. Octavia can be a real pain sometimes. Come on in and have a seat. You probably have some questions about what just went down." Vinyl said leading Spike into her home.

Spike walked into what could be the worst mess ever conceived by pony kind. Records and stray clothes seemed to cover every inch of the floor in a makeshift carpet. The walls were filled with band posters and pictures of outrageous party antics. Spike considered unicorns to be rather clean and tidy creatures. Vinyl Scratch had completely shattered that notion by inviting him into her home.

"Don't mind the mess. I don't clean as often I should. Have a seat and I'll get you something to drink." Vinyl Scratch said pointing to a couch that was probably the closest thing that was clean in her entire house. That still wasn't saying much as he wiped away crumbs and a pizza box to make room for himself. Spike decided now was as good a chance as any to talk about getting that riddle.

"So Pinkie probably gave you something to pass on to me. Some sort of message that sounds really vague and mysterious." Spike said hoping she'd give up the riddle.

"Yeah, she told me specifically not to tell you until after you helped me. She was really insistent about that part. Do you drink alcohol?" Vinyl asked from the kitchen.

"Not really. Do you have anything else?" Spike asked.

"Water, it is then." Vinyl shouted.

"So what's the deal between you and Octavia?" Spike asked.

"It's all her fault. She moves into the house right next to mine and starts criticizing every little thing I do. I remember the first time we met. I walk over to greet her like a good neighbor and she immediately starts giving me grief about not introducing myself properly. I told her where she could stick her manners and we've been at each other's throats ever since." Vinyl said as she walked into the room levitating a glass of water she handed to Spike. Spike remembered Octavia giving him some grief over his manners as well. He couldn't imagine the deejay making the same concession.

"I don't get it. It's not like you're forced to see each other. Can't you just avoid each other?" Spike said inspecting the glass before drinking.

"That's what I thought at first. After our first encounter, I thought she'd leave me alone, but then she started coming over to my house and complaining about the volume of my music. We really got into it when she started insulting my taste in modern music. She won't even call it music. According to her "refined taste", it's nothing but noise compared to classical music. Since then it's been one argument after another every time we see each other, but today's the day I finally expose her. That's where you come in." Vinyl said looking at Spike.

"Yeah, I should probably tell you that I don't know much about judging art or any of that stuff you guys were talking about." Spike admitted. Vinyl just laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I just had to convince her to agree to my contest. After she sees my performance, she won't stick around and I'll win by default. I just needed to get her to agree, but I needed someone with a fancy music background she could trust to judge the contest." Vinyl Scratch said revealing the full details of her plan.

"Ok, I get why I'm here, but what about your performance would make Octavia leave before performing." Spike asked.

"Let's just say someone like Octavia is too prim and proper to ever stay after my performance begins." Vinyl Scratch said as there was a knock at the door.

Spike watched as Vinyl Scratch answered the door and ushered Octavia into the living room. She was much more vocal about Vinyl's housekeeping than Spike was.

"I wasn't expecting much, but this mess is absolutely beyond any comprehension. How anyone could stand to live like this is simply appalling!" Octavia walked into the living room with a saddle carrying a single record. She was actively trying to avoid touching anything.

"Whatever! Are you here to criticize me or perform?" Vinyl asked.

"How can you expect me to perform in such filth?" Octavia asked back.

"We're not performing here. Follow me." Vinyl Scratch said as she led the two of them further down the hallway. The room they all walked into was pretty much so clean that it looked like it belonged to a different house than the one they were in. It was a spacious bedroom with the most expensive looking record player Spike had ever seen. It was attached to two extremely tall speakers. It was no wonder Octavia complained about the volume. You could probably play music loud enough to reach Canterlot with such a setup.

"I guess this will do." Octavia said obviously not impressed.

"It wouldn't kill you to say something nice for once." Vinyl Scratch said.

"Do something nice and I would be more than happy to." Octavia said.

"I think we should just get on with this." Spike said trying to keep them from fighting. The sooner he got this contest started the sooner he could get the riddle and get out of here. He didn't know how many more were left and another argument wasn't going to do anything except waste precious time.

"I'll go first then." Vinyl Scratch said putting her plan into motion.

"I guess we're both in agreement that we should save the best for last." Octavia quipped.

"Laugh it up while you still can." Vinyl said under her breath.

"I must profess a slight curiosity as to what your performance will entail. No doubt you will be using that modern noise as your musical selection but I must admit I couldn't possibly imagine what your performance would look like." Octavia mused aloud. Spike was also curious seeing as it was supposed to scare Octavia into quitting without performing.

"Actually, I'm going to need some help with my performance. If Spike would be so kind as to lay down here." Vinyl Scratch said pointing to the bed at the center of the room.

"Umm… I'm actually curious to know myself what kind of performance you're planning myself." Spike said nervously as he lay on the center of the bed.

"I'm about to perform a sexually charged piece that I call 'Dragon Screw' set to techno, of course." Vinyl Scratch said to the shock of the other two creatures in the room.

"What!" Octavia and Spike said simultaneously.

"You aren't honestly about to do what I think you are!" Octavia exclaimed.

"If you referring to me banging a dragon set to techno while you watch, you're absolutely correct." Vinyl Scratch proclaimed proudly. Spike was about to add his own protest but he remembered Vinyl's plan. She was intentionally trying to scare Octavia away by offending her delicate sensibilities with an act that she would find absolutely offensive therefore causing her to leave and by extension forfeit the competition.

"Vinyl Scratch!" The concert hall player said glaring at the disc jockey.

"I'd understand if you wanted to quit but to do so would mean that I would win by default. If you can't understand the art of such an act, I suppose you have to admit that my taste is superior to yours." Vinyl Scratch said offering her an ultimatum.

"Well, I must say that I certainly wasn't expect this from you, Vinyl. I had no idea you had such a strong sense of artistry. I've only heard or read about ponies who use sex to express their art. I can't help but admire someone willing to use their entire body to express themselves." Octavia said showing a newfound respect for her neighbor.

"What!" Vinyl Scratch and Spike said in shock.

"I am really quite anxious to witness your performance firsthand. I've always wanted to see a show myself but some of my peers look down on this sort of thing. If I was caught going to a show, my reputation would suffer greatly as a result. Fortunately, I won't have to worry about that now." Octavia said practically giddy at the idea of Vinyl Scratch's performance.

"Are you serious?" Vinyl Scratch asked in disbelief of what she was hearing. Her prim, fancy neighbor who hassled her about being proper was actually excited at the prospect of watching her have sex in front of her.

"Of course, I am. Unless you're having second thoughts, Vinyl." Octavia said regarding Vinyl Scratch with suspicion. The tables were turned on the unicorn. It was put up or shut up for Vinyl Scratch. If she reneged on what she promised, it would mean Octavia winning by default and her plan backfiring spectacularly.

"I-I said I'd do it and I will." Vinyl Scratch said placing a record on the player and moving towards Spike.

"Well what we do now?" Spike whispered to her as she stood over him as he laid on the bed.

"Plan B," Vinyl Scratch whispered as she moved closer to the dragon's face.

"What exactly is plan B?" Spike asked as the music started.

"We have sex." She said nervously.

"Are you serious? That wasn't part of the deal." Spike whispered in disbelief.

"Please, I can't go back on my word now. Please!" She begged as Octavia sat and watched intently.

"Fine, let's just make this quick." Spike said relenting. This new development was going to cost him more time, but he couldn't get the riddle without Vinyl Scratch's cooperation.

"Thanks!" She said leaning down giving Spike a really long kiss as the music started.

Spike felt the deejay's tongue dance wildly with his own as the music started to pick up. Vinyl's mouth had a distinct alcohol aftertaste to it. Spike didn't mind that so much as the fact that Octavia was watching their every move. Spike felt himself grow hard despite his audience of one.

Vinyl couldn't get over how surreal this entire situation had become. She was making out with a dragon while her uptight neighbor sat in the corner looking at them like it was some sort of show. She also didn't expect this little dragon to be quite the kisser. His experience was obvious as they continued their little act. Vinyl broke the kiss and turned around so she was facing Spike's erect cock.

The music picked up as Vinyl placed her mouth carefully on the tip giving the warm head a cautionary lick. It was nothing like a stallion's cock. It was covered in scales and there were no veins showing. It was just as big if not slightly bigger. It was also far warmer than any she had experienced. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like penetrating her. She began hungrily licking his member as she lowered her hips closer to Spike's face.

Spike immediately dove face first into soaking wet cunt causing her to stop licking for a second and enjoy Spike's tongue probing the inside of her pussy. After getting use to it, she started to suck deeply on Spike's member going up and down as the music continued to pulse steadily in the background. The two lovers let their tongues explore each most intimate parts. Vinyl Scratch managed to pulled herself away from Spike and position herself standing over his cock.

Octavia watched silently as Vinyl Scratch began to ride Spike. They had all but forgotten the earth pony's presence completely as she watched from the corner unable to look away even for a moment as Vinyl Scratch bounced up and down to the song which was in full swing. Octavia was trying her best to hide her own arousal. She was ashamed of getting such a way while appreciating such an artful performance. Yet she couldn't help but feel jealous of her neighbor expressing her soul as she rode atop the dragon. She wondered when her turn to perform came if she could try something similar.

Vinyl Scratch had forgotten all about Octavia as she became completely focused on riding the warm mass currently penetrating her pussy. She felt incredibly warm as she moved up and down on Spike taking him all the way to the base. She suddenly felt her heart beating wildly as if also dancing to the music. She suddenly felt light as she started let the music take control. She was completely absorbed by the music as she continued to thrust herself on Spike's member.

Spike just lay there on his back watching and feeling as Vinyl Scratch rode him. The way her blue mane swayed as she moved almost looked like she was dancing. Her every movement seemed like poetry in motion. A sudden realization hit the dragon as he realized she was actually moving to the music as they were having sex. Even the sound of Vinyl Scratch's heavy breathing was matching the rhythm of the music.

Vinyl Scratch could feel the song about to end as her body was about to reach its own limits. She felt like her body was on fire as heart raced to the music. She fell forward hugging Spike's neck tightly as she gyrated her hips. She let out a loud gasp as the song reached it's final note. She nearly squeezed the life out of Spike as her entire body spasmed with a powerful orgasm.

Everyone in the room was dead still as a silence fell over the room. Spike pulled himself away gently as he removed himself and his wet hard on from under Vinyl who had passed out almost immediately after passing out after her gasping. Spike looked at the scene with a look of worry. The only pony who could give him the riddle was out cold. He was pondering whether or not to wake her when he felt a nudging behind him that caused him to jump.

"Oh Octavia! I forgot you were here." Spike said nervously as she faced her. She seemed different from before.

"I should try to make a better impression then." Octavia said acting coyly as she placed a hoof on Spike's erection. Spike was taken aback at Octavia's behavior.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked as she began to rub him backing him against the bed.

"My neighbor is so selfish. She's worn herself out before satisfying you. It's so typical of her to be so rude to a guest." Octavia said moving her face closer to Spike's.

"I guess but it's-" Spike felt Octavia's lips lock onto his interrupting him. Her kiss was strong yet

gentle. She moved back and turned around presenting herself at Spike's level. Her long, black tail was raised to reveal her pussy dripping wet from watching Vinyl's little performance.

"I believe I have a little solution that should make up her for Vinyl's rudeness." She said waving her slit in front of Spike. The dragon's erection was aching for release. He had gone through two fillies and his cock ached like never before as Octavia teased him. Spike grabbed her hips absolutely hungry for her pussy and wasted no time placing himself in Octavia.

"Ahhh!" Octavia screamed as Spike started plowing her vigorously. She could only describe the feeling as burning pleasure. She planted her hooves against the floor as Spike bucked his hips harder and harder into her from behind. She felt as if her body was being consumed by Spike's heat.

Spike was starting to worry as he fucked Octavia. He should be close to blowing his own load but it didn't feel that way. He felt like his dick was going to literally explode into pieces. He grabbed her flanks tighter and pushed himself even harder causing Octavia to scream even louder.

"Oh yes! Don't stop! I'm so close!" Octavia screamed as they made love on the floor. She felt like she was going insane as her pleasure was multiplied by every thrust. She didn't care that she was being ravished by a dragon she had just met. Her mind had lost control as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Spike pounded her pussy as hard as he could more out of frustration than because she wanted it. He felt a cramping pain begin to build in his abdomen as he continued to thrust. He couldn't hold out much longer before he needed to stop. Suddenly, he felt Octavia's inside grip his member as her body shook.

"I can't….Nnnghh!" Octavia screamed as her pussy ejected a massive amount of cum. Spike pulled himself from Octavia who was laying on the floor with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She was conscious unlike Vinyl Scratch but unable to do much else besides stay awake. He looked down at his cock in horror. It was a deep blue color as the Octavia's juices seemed to evaporate away from the heat it was emitting.

He ran around the house until he found the bathroom. Spike instantly turned the shower to it's coldest and jumped in the tub. He sighed in relief as the pain faded away slowly. The water turned to steam as it touched his body for a few minutes before his body cooled down to its normal temperature. He watched his erection disappeared back inside of him. The blue coloring still remained though as it retreated. He sat down as his body felt normal and his ear started to vibrate. He already knew who it was as he placed a finger to his ear.

"What did you do to me?" Spike growled.

"Don't be so mad, Spikey. I added something to your cupcake to help you concentrate. I'm surprised you didn't discover it earlier." Pinkie said cheerily.

"You could have told me, you know?" Spike said rubbing his abdomen. The muscles around his crotch still stinging from the pain earlier.

"I thought it'd be more fun if you found out this way." Pinkie said.

"Any other surprises I should know about?" Spike asked.

"Come on, Spike. They wouldn't be surprises if I let you know ahead of time, silly." Pinkie Pie said giggling.

"Of course." Spike said getting out of the shower.

"Don't worry, Spike. You're just going through a sort of heat." Pinkie Pie explained.

"What do you mean heat? I thought only mares and fillies could go through heat." Spike said confused.

"When it comes to ponies that's true, but you're not a pony. As a male dragon, it's perfectly normal for you to go this kind of a thing. It's actually not supposed to happen until you're at least another decade old, but I couldn't wait that long so I just decided to make it happen a little earlier. It's amazing what you can do with the right magic ingredients."

"Could you get to the part where you tell me why you did this? I don't have all day, remember?" Spike asked holding his gut.

"Well, I guess you could call this the lightning round part of the game. When male dragons go through heat, it doesn't make them horny as much as it does the females around them." Pinkie Pie said.

"Wait a minute! There aren't any female dragons in Equestria." Spike said pointing out the flaw in her plan.

"I didn't say it had to be a dragon, silly. I'd be careful if I were you though. Females have been known to get pretty violent when it comes to mating with male dragons in heat." Pinkie said disappearing from his head before Spike could continue his questions.

Spike had a lot to think about, but one thing was for sure. Things were going to get a lot more interesting. If he understood what Pinkie Pie was getting at, female ponies were going to start to acting in a more aggressive sexual manner towards him. Spike decided to talk to Luna to see if she could shed some more light on the subject. Spike placed his finger to his ear and waited for Luna to answer.

"Are you okay, Spike? You didn't do anything crazy again, did you?" Luna asked immediately.

"Define crazy." Spike joked.

"You know what I mean, Spike. Honestly, you should really take this entire situation more seriously. Why did you call me anyway?" Luna asked annoyed at how unconcerned Spike was at this whole situation.

"What do you know about dragons in heat?" Spike asked.

"W-Why do you ask?" Luna asked completely floored by Spike's question. She had been studying the subject in secret, but the last person she expected her to ask about it was Spike.

"I may be in heat as we speak." Spike said feeling awkward about what he just came out of his mouth. He never thought he'd say that.

"What! You're not supposed to go into heat until you're at least another ten years." Luna said.

"So you do know about it!" Spike said pointing out the fruits of Luna's secret studies.

"I was just...uhh... curious! Yeah, you know me! Always curious! Anyway I know it's impossible for you to go into heat at this point in your life so whatever gave you the idea that you were?" Luna asked trying to move away from why she was studying dragon biology.

"I have this pain in my gut and Pinkie Pie says it's because I ate that cupcake." Spike said giving her the short version.

"You're already having cramps. This is bad, Spike. Please tell me you haven't had anymore sex since we last talked."

"Define sex." Spike joked again.

"This is serious, Spike. Tell me what happened since we last talked." Luna said urging him to be more serious. Spike filled her in on everything that happened. Luna couldn't help but wonder what Pinkie Pie got out of all this nonsense. It was like she was preparing Spike for something.

"So that's everything up til now." Spike said finishing his story.

"This is really bad, Spike. Your body is maturing at an incredible rate and sex is only making it worse. You need to stop having sex or the consequences could be dire. By the way Octavia was acting, your hormones are already affecting the inhibitions of the ponies around you."

"Could you say that in a way I can understand it?" Spike asked.

"In other words, females may go crazy and try to force themselves on you, and you're in heat so I don't have to tell you why that's a bad thing."

"Humor me?" Spike asked watching Octavia and Vinyl Scratch wake up.

"You seriously don't know why female ponies go into heat!" Luna said.

"I know it makes them really horny and that's about it." Spike remembered that from his experience with Diamond Tiara.

"All this time you've been having sex, you have no idea how the female body works." Luna asked incredulously.

"It's not like I asked afterwards. 'Hey, that was some great sex! By the way, could you tell me how it works? I'm kind of curious.' " Spike said.

"Didn't Twilight Sparkle ever talk to you about sex?" Luna asked.

"Not really. She never really talked about that kind of stuff before." Spike said nervously.

"It means you're capable of impregnating somepony, Spike. Heat is nature's way of letting you know it's time to reproduce." Luna explained.

"So that means...Oh Okay, I get what you're saying, but I already thought I could do that. What's the point in playing it safe now?" Spike said as he slowly started to understand.

"I don't think you understand how aggressive female dragons get when a male dragon goes into heat. It's pretty bad, Spike." Luna said as her tone started to sound grave.

"How bad are we talking about?" Spike asked slightly unnerved by her seriousness.

"Imagine being held down and forced to empty your seed until your body is completely dry or utterly broken." Luna said as Spike gulped at the thought of what such a deed would entail. Spike left the bathroom and was about to make his way to the door, unaware of the two ponies at the other end of hallway watching him closely.

"Whoa! O-Okay, I'm heading home right….Why are you looking at me like that Octavia? Hey, let go of me, Vinyl! Luna, I-" Spike's communication suddenly stopped.

"Spike! What happened? Spiiiiiiiiike!" Luna shouted in vain receiving only silence.

**Author's Note: This chapter is shorter than what I usually write so I thought I'd take this opportunity to talk about some of the things I drew inspiration from when I started writing this fic. There were tons of fanfics that inspired but two in particular were the ones I would say drove me the most. Romance Reports By Sleepless Brony and Spike's Ambition by Deathsia were the ones that caused me to try my hand at writing. They are both great reads and I suggest you go to .com if you haven't already checked them out. **

**I also loved how the description under my fanfiction changed over time on that site. It started out as "Luna enlists Spike help to start a revolution" to "Spike fucks a bunch of mares. It's better than it sounds." and then they added onto that "Think Romance Reports, but with Spike." That was like the highest praise I could have asked for in my opinion. I still don't think I'm anywhere near Sleepless Brony's level when it comes to writing ability. I was just reading Romance Reports and thought that it'd be interesting if there was a similar story but with Spike, instead of Twilight. I also liked Spike's Ambition but I wanted to expand the concept to include the entire town of Ponyville.**

**Despite those influences, I didn't intentionally start with a harem story in mind. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot SpikexDiamond Tiara story. Some of you might have picked up on that after reading the first chapter. I was going to write a bunch of stories featuring Spike and another character, but somewhere along the line I just decided to take the story I was already writing and expand it into what it is today. **

**Well those are a few of my influences. Next time, I'll talk about some of the rejected ideas I had and how the story could have turned out completely different.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Reason these chapters are out so soon: Gamefly sucks. **

**Reason future chapters might be late: They finally sent me Skyrim.  
><strong>

Pinkie's Game

Dragon Heat

Part Three

Spike manage to scramble away from Octavia and Vinyl Scratch who reached desperately trying to bring the smaller creature down. Spike ran to the door and turned around to find the ponies closing in on his position. He stopped and stared at the two creatures walking towards him. They're eyes were set in a seductive manner as they both surrounded the dragon. He couldn't run past them and by the time he couldn't open the door without being pinned down before he could set foot outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vinyl said taking a step forward to Spike's left.

"It'd be such a shame if you left without saying goodbye." Octavia said moving in on the right side. Spike had to think fast. He had to distract them or he'd never get out of here. Spike looked into their eyes and smiled.

"I just have one question. Who goes first?" Spike said slyly.

"ME!" They both shouted. Suddenly, the two ponies dropped their attention on Spike and looked at each other.

"It's my house!" Vinyl argued.

"I met him first!" Octavia argued back glaring at her neighbor.

Spike slipped outside and ran as the two ponies argued. He ran down the street searching for any sign of female life. There was nobody around as he jumped into a nearby bush. He placed a finger to his ear and heard Princess Luna's panicked voice.

"Spike, are you okay?" Luna asked worry.

"I had a close call but I'm fine. Could you do something about Octavia and Vinyl Scratch? I think they're going to tear each other apart." Spike said breathing heavily. He laughed a bit at his situation. He just ran away from sex. It was something he'd never actually ever thought he'd find himself ever doing.

"Are you laughing, Spike? I don't see what's so funny about nearly getting raped!" Luna said shocked at Spike's reaction.

"Let's see. I got poisoned by a cupcake, blackmailed by Pinkie Pie, lied my way into a classroom only break out a filly so we could have sex in an alley next to a busy street, got roped into a dispute between two ponies which I resolved by having even more sex, and to top it all off I'm a walking aphrodisiac in a town where ninety percent of the population is female. That was my morning. How's your day, Luna?" Spike asked with biting sarcasm.

"Spike, what are you saying?" Luna asked.

"I'm done, Luna." Spike said rubbing his head.

"I don't understand, Spike." Luna said.

"I can't do this revolution thing anymore. Twilight was right about sex. It's nothing but trouble." Spike said sadly.

"Why are you giving up? We can fix this, Spike. You don't have to stop because Twilight knows." Princess Luna said trying to convince him to reconsider.

"I might as well tell you the story or you'll never understand." Spike sighed.

"What story?" Luna asked.

"I've never told anyone this story. It's my deepest, darkest secret. I hoped I'd never have to tell anyone about this, but I think you deserve to know why I'm quitting. Just promise me you won't laugh or anything, okay?" Spike said.

"I promise I won't laugh." Luna said.

"It happened a long time ago. When I lived in Canterlot with Twilight," Spike said as his mind drifted back to that fateful day.

Twilight Sparkle had been in the midst of her longest study periods ever. It was something Spike was accustomed to back then. He didn't know why but back then Twilight used to just study harder than she usually did for no apparent rhyme or reason. Spike remembered watching her read books at lightning speed. Pages flipped forward so fast Spike could barely believe she was reading them. He never knew why she did it.

"I have to keep my mind busy." Twilight Sparkle would say whenever Spike asked about her strange behavior. He would always try to press her for more details but she would always tell him to get back to work. She always seemed more bossy than usual or at least more on edge than usual.

Spike remembered these times lasting anywhere from two days to several weeks. He'd always know when it was over because Twilight would apologize for her behavior. It never stopped it from happening again though. It was such a rare occurrence though that he never brought it up to anyone else and chalked it up to one of Twilight's little quirks.

It was after one of these sessions that it happened. Twilight apologized for her behavior once again and went back to normal. He bided his time and waited patiently for Twilight to leave the library. Spike knew Twilight always left to go book shopping afterwards. Considering she went through every book in the library at least twice during her study session, it was only natural that she'd try to find something new to read.

Spike watched anxiously as Twilight left their home to go book shopping. It was morning and they had just finished breakfast. He was washing dishes as Twilight prepared a saddlebag for the journey to the city. The dragon had recently discovered a certain urge that needed to be tended to, but Twilight's presence made it difficult to find the privacy until now. He finished washing the dishes quickly after Twilight was gone.

He raced upstairs to their shared bedroom in record time and immediately started rubbing himself. He used his imagination to fuel his lust. Twilight's obsessive cleanliness made it impossible to hide anything from her so he had to make due with his mind. Spike had plenty of fodder with all the beautiful, young mares in Canterlot. Spike figured he had a few good hours as Twilight usually took her time when shopping for books. Spike let his senses fall as he enjoyed himself. He didn't hear Twilight reenter the library. Nor did he hear her footsteps clopping against the steps that led to their shared bedroom. Spike was so close to what he had been yearning for all week long when he heard a voice shout behind him.

The next few moments were burned into Spike's memory. He knew no matter how long he lived, whether it was a hundred years or several thousand years, that he would never be able to forget what happened next. He would remember every single detail of that time until the day he died.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted as she walked in on the dragon. Spike was so lost in his activity that he didn't notice Twilight standing in front of him until it was too late. Spike remembered time slowing down to a complete crawl as he orgasmed in Twilight's direction. He watched in abject horror as his seed flew directly into librarian's face. The moment seemed to last several lifetimes as Spike watched Twilight's face get covered. Twilight didn't say anything as she walked slowly and carefully to the bathroom to wash the mess away. She remained surprisingly calm considering what had happened.

Spike just stood there stunned unable to do anything. He had not only been caught by Twilight but he also ejaculated onto the face of his oldest friend and employer. Spike could only guess what sort of punishment Twilight was going to give him. He decided to clean up what little didn't get on Twilight. He wanted to wipe away any memory of the event before Twilight came out of the bathroom. For awhile the only noise in the library was the sound of the shower running. The sound seemed poignant as it filled the awkward silence that fell over their home.

Twilight reemerged from the bathroom an hour later back to her normal, plain appearance. Spike would have thought it was an excessive amount of time for a shower, but considering the event that led to it. She was completely justified in taking as long as she needed to get clean again. Spike stood at the foot of his little basket bed waiting for the scolding of a lifetime. He had never been more scared in all his life as he was at that moment waiting for Twilight to talk to him about what just happened. Spike closed his eyes as he prepared for whatever harsh words she had for him. Instead he felt Twilight put her arms around him and gently pull him close to her chest. He was about to ask Twilight what was wrong when she spoke up.

"Spike, I want you to promise me that'll you never do anything like that again," Twilight Sparkle said trying to sound strong but her voice had a noticeable quiver to it. Spike couldn't say no even if it was an outrageous demand to ask of him.

"Of course, Twilight. I promise," Spike said. He knew there was something deeper going on but he couldn't muster the strength to ask.

"I know you can't help but you have to fight it. You can't let yourself fall prey to such filthy, despicable desires." Twilight said clutching Spike even tighter. Spike definitely wished he could figure out what was going on inside Twilight's head. He never knew her to be so against something without giving a good reason.

"Okay, Twilight. It'll never happen again." Spike said as the unicorn gave him one final squeeze before letting him go. He couldn't help but feel like something was deeply wrong with the way Twilight was acting about this whole thing.

"Now come on, I want you to help me carry some of the books home. I have a huge list and I can't handle it by myself." Twilight Sparkle said acting as if nothing had just happened. Her expression went back to her normal as she grabbed another saddlebag from the closet. Spike figured it was her way of putting things back to the way they were before.

"Sure thing, Twilight," Spike said trying to follow her lead. Oddly enough, it worked as the two both fell back into their normal routine almost immediately afterwards. Spike still wondered about Twilight but wasn't about to risk bringing up the most embarrassing moment of his life trying to figure out was wrong so he left things as they were.

Spike sighed after telling Luna the whole sordid story. He didn't know how she would react to the tale. It helped that she wasn't physically in front of him. Telling it to someone was hard enough without having to look someone in the eye while doing it.

"Is that why you don't want Twilight to find out?" Luna asked.

"It's funny. I've had so much sex up to this point that it never really crossed my mind what she'd do if she found out. I always assumed she'd never find out. She doesn't really talk about sex with her friends. As a matter of fact, I never heard her discuss the subject in all the time I've lived with her." Spike said as he thought back to his time living with Twilight Sparkle.

"But you went ahead and sex with all those ponies even knowing you were breaking your promise to Twilight." Luna pointed out.

"Don't get me wrong, Luna. I tried to keep my promise to Twilight Sparkle, but then I went on that date with Diamond Tiara. I knew after I saw Diamond Tiara touching herself on that bed that I was going to break my promise that day. Whether or not it was with Tiara or by myself, I was going to break my promise to Twilight. You want to know the weirdest thing about that night. I didn't even feel bad about breaking it at the time. I was more worried about Diamond Tiara's feelings. I break a promise to my oldest friend and I don't feel the slightest bit bad about it, but I hurt the feelings of a filly I had barely known for a day and I'm all torn up about it." Spike said cracking up a little at the very idea. Luna could tell Spike was starting to crack under the pressure. She had to do something or Spike would give up completely.

"Spike, you need to find Pinkie and stop her." Luna said in a commanding tone.

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't get the next riddle, my stomach feels like its on fire, and to top it all off, Twilight's going to find out about everything. I just want to go home and hide." Spike said resigning himself to his fate. Spike curled himself into a ball as he sat in the middle of the bush hiding from all his troubles.

"Spike…"

"Maybe Twilight won't completely hate me when she finds out."

"Spike."

"I'll probably have to live outside of town till this heat wears off."

"Spike!"

"Maybe I should just run away and live in the wild."

"Quit being such a goddamn pussy, Spike!" Luna shouted. She could bear to hear Spike talking like that anymore. Spike was snapped out of his funk by the princess' colorful language.

"But-"

"No more whining or Twilight finding out will be the least of your worries!" Luna threatened causing Spike to jolt to attention.

"Yes, ma'am!" Spike said.

"I know you're in a tight position but you've always managed to find a way to work the situation to you advantage. You remember when you thought Rarity didn't love you? Or when you found out Scootaloo had feelings for you?" Luna said reminding him of his past success.

"Yeah." Spike said without enthusiasm.

"You found a way to resolve both of those situations and make everyone happy at the same time, Spike. Do you know how you were able to do it?"

"I don't know."

"It's because you're clever enough to figure a way out of any situation, Spike. I know you can find Pinkie Pie. You just need to stop moping and start thinking. You can find her without playing her game. I just know it." Luna said trying to push Spike into action.

"Wow! You really think I can pull it off?" Spike said his voice losing some of its depressing tone.

"Of course, I do. Even if you don't believe yourself, I always will, Spike. I just want you to try to believe in you as much I do." Luna said. She heard Spike sigh and thought she had failed to bring him out of his funk.

"You really know how to take all the fun out of giving up, Luna. I was ready to lay down and let my life crumble around me, but now I feel like I might be able to pull it off. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks." Spike said as he stood and stretched his limbs. His body was still sore from the pain in his abdomen and he winced a bit. He was far from one hundred percent, but considering how bad he felt earlier, it was a definite improvement.

"I'm just glad you finally came around. Do you have a plan?" Luna asked happy to have Spike back. She really thought she lost him to depression for a moment. She couldn't be there physically to help Spike because of the effect his hormones might have on her, but she still wanted to help in anyway she could.

"It's a long shot, but I think I may have an idea where Pinkie Pie is. I'm going to need a ride though. It's too dangerous to walk there."

"Care to explain this long shot?"

"I guess I never told you about it, but Snips and Snails caught someone masturbating in the Cutie Mark Crusader tree house. It just happen to be Pinkie Pie and she was calling my name at the time. I don't know how, but I think she might be watching me from a remote location. She seems to know where I am and what I'm doing without me knowing. I thought she might be watching from somewhere nearby but it's also possible that she's watching me from somewhere else." Spike said going over his thought process.

"I don't know, Spike. That theory sounds pretty shaky."

"It is, but I feel like it's my best shot at finding her. I don't have much time left." Spike looked at the sky and realized that he only had a couple of hours before sunset. He didn't have the time to search all over town avoiding every female he saw.

"I guess, but I can't teleport or fly you over there without actually being next to you. Things could get bad with the way you are right now."

"How about one of your royal guards? They're all pegasus ponies and most of them are male so they won't be affected by my hormones." Spike suggested.

"I guess, but you can't tell him anything about what you're doing. You also can't let anypony see you. If somepony catches you flying around on one of my guards, it'll open up all sorts of questions about why I did it and what you were doing." Luna said stressing the seriousness of the situation.

"Ok, I got it. I'll make sure no one sees me. I'll stay above the clouds where no one will see." Spike said confident that he could do it without being seen.

"Could you give me a minute to talk to the guard?" Luna asked.

"Of course," Spike said leaving her to attend to the matter.

A dark grey pegasus guard stood outside the Princess Luna's room. Another slow day as Princess Luna decided to spend the entire day in her bedroom on a whim. He had heard the princess talking to someone through the door again. He knew she was all alone and the only visitor she had left this morning. The guard decided not to question what was going on.

According to the guard who stood outside Princess Celestia's door, it was par for the course to hear some pretty crazy things when standing outside of the bedroom of royalty. As long as the Princess didn't call for you, he said it was best to ignore it until your shift was over. At that point, it was best to forget everything you heard because you'd never know without asking the princess. Which was a huge taboo among the guards.

There were horror stories about what happened to guards who got caught questioning the Royal Pony Sisters. One guard was stupid enough to ask Princess Celestia for her autograph. She happily fulfilled the request without complaint. Unfortunately, the guard captain caught wind of what happened and he didn't take to kindly to one of his guards gushing over the princess like that. The poor guy was placed on latrine duty with only a toothbrush and bucket. They say he got off lucky though. Sometimes they didn't even get a toothbrush.

So he stood outside the room and let her talk to herself. It was just another royal quirk that he would forget about after his shift. It was no use thinking about it because you'd never know the how or why without getting into some serious trouble. So he stood outside and waited for something to happen to that warranted his intervention or he was relieved of his duties by the next shift.

"Guard!" The princess called causing to guard to spring into action. He entered the room to see the princess in all her beauty standing at the foot of her bed. He couldn't help but be impressed by her beauty every time he saw her. It was also forbidden amongst the guards to harbor any sort of romantic feelings for royalty. It affected judgment and made them more prone to make decisions based on their personal emotions. It was still such a strange rule because it was a known fact that more than a few guards joined only to get closer to the princesses. They didn't talk about it aloud because it always ended in being dismissed from your position if the higher ups found out about it.

"You called me, your majesty." He said kneeling in front of the princess.

"I need you to run a very personal errand for me and it is of the utmost importance that you keep this entire matter as secretive as possible. Do you understand?" The princess asked as the guard lifted his head.

"Mine is not to question, only to do." He said repeating what the drill sergeants pounded into all the guards during training.

"Good, I need you to escort a close, personal friend of mine. I'll teleport you to his location and you are to transport him safely to his destination." The guard couldn't help but notice something different about the princess as she talked. Her tone seemed to change when she mentioned this "friend" of hers. It was like she harbored feelings that suggested he was far more than she let on.

"Of course, your majesty." He said quickly. He had heard rumors swirling around the castle that Princess Luna might be in love. He had always dismissed them as being patently false. Princess Luna had never been known to take on a lover, unlike her sister who enjoyed the company of many lovers over her long lifetime. There were stories of stallions and mares who dedicated their entire lives to wooing Princess Luna in the hopes of catching her eye. Rich ponies went broke spending all their wealth on gift after gift in the hopes that one would gain her favor. Artists spent their entire lives trying to create a masterpiece worthy of earning her affections. Despite all their sacrifices and hard work, she turned them all down just the same. The idea that Princess Luna could fall in love with anyone was absolutely absurd. He had feelings for Princess Luna as well, but he didn't let them distort the reality that he had no chance at a relationship with the goddess.

"Before I teleport you, it is imperative that you let no one see you flying around town. The secrecy of your mission is to be upheld at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." The guard said quickly saluting.

"I'll need a moment to prepare my friend for your arrival. Wait outside until I call for you." The princess said. The guard left the room and was once again left alone with his thoughts. His mind immediately went back to Princess Luna's words, specifically the part where she called him "a close, personal friend". He had already dismissed the possibility that Luna could have a crush on anyone, but the way she phrased that statement gave him pause.

Could the rumors have been true? Did Princess Luna have a crush on someone? He was starting to believe that she might just have a crush on someone when a thought occurred. If she did have feelings for someone, wouldn't she have confessed her love already? She could have anypony in all of Equestria with her incredible beauty and stature. If she did love someone, she would have no reason to be nervous about making her affections known. She was one of the Royal Pony Sisters after all. Who could possibly ignore the princess' adoration like that?

"You'd have to be biggest fool in all of Equestrian history." He thought aloud to himself.

Spike sneezed without any warning interrupting Luna. He rubbed his nose as he wondered where that sneeze came from. He really didn't need to add getting sick on top of everything else that happened today.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"It's nothing serious. So what were you saying again?" Spike said clearing his nose.

"I was telling you to be on your best behavior, Spike."

"What do you think I'm going to do exactly? It'll be fine." Spike said shooing away her concerns.

"It's important for me to maintain a certain image in front of the guards, Spike. If they see me as anything less than perfect, it could negatively affect the way they treat me."

"Alright, I got it. Can we hurry this up?" Spike said impatiently.

"Are you sure about this, Spike? If you're wrong…"

"It'll be too late to look elsewhere. I know. It's not like I have any other ideas in where she might be anyway."

"Very well, I teleport him near your location. He'll fly over the area until he spots you. Once he sees you, he'll fly to your destination. Good luck, Spike." Luna said leaving Spike standing next to the bush. He thought about what he'd do when he got to the tree house. If she wasn't there, what would he do next? He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he looked to the sky and saw a grey dot hovering above his location behind the bush. Luckily, no one had passed by since he had hid there. He blew a few fire signals and watched as the dot immediately sped towards his location. He watched as the guard landed hard causing the ground crack with the sheer force of his powerful legs meeting the ground. Spike couldn't help but be slightly intimidated by the pegasus' entrance. His bat like wings and his bright yellow eyes only made him look more intimidating.

"I am to escort you safely and secretly over Ponyville to the location of your choosing. At your command, we leave. Are you ready, sir?" The guard barked as if responding to a superior officer. He looked over the young dragon and laughed in his head about how he could think for a second that such a creature could possibly catch the eye of Princess Luna. He was obviously some charity case the princess was doing a favor for out of the kindness of her heart.

"Uhhh.. Yeah, I'm ready to go." Spike said nervously. He wasn't used to being addressed in such a strict, formal manner. The guard knelt down and let Spike hop carefully on his back. His armor made it more than a little uncomfortable as he settled into place atop the stallion.

"Your destination, sir?" The guard asked as he stood upright. The dragon wrapped his arms around his neck in attempt to steady himself.

"Near the apple orchard on the other side of town, and you can stop it with that 'sir' stuff. Just call me Spike." He said trying to get him to relax.

"Your name is Spike?" He said. There was another rumor that Luna could be heard mumbling such a name to herself during meetings. Was she thinking about this dragon while discussing matters of great importance? It seemed like a lot of attention to give a charity case. His interest was peaked again as to just who this dragon was to the Princess.

"What's your name?" Spike asked happily interrupting the guard's thought process.

"My name is Nighthawk." He said regaining his focus on the task at hand.

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted, let's get a move on." Spike said as the guard shot up into the air like a rocket carrying them both towards Sweet Apple Acres. He slowed to a glide once he reached the top of the clouds. Nighthawk intentionally slowed down so he could talk to this "Spike". He couldn't question royalty, but the dragon on his back was fair game.

"May I ask how you met the princess?" He asked. He could feel the dragon on his back shaking in fear. He'd obviously never been this high up before.

"O-Oh yeah, we just ran into each other one night and I guess things just took off from there." He said still trying to adjust to the high altitude. They had gotten up here so fast that Spike didn't have time to prepare himself.

"I see." Nighthawk said. The answer was vague at best. He could tell this dragon was hiding the true nature of his relationship with the princess. Nighthawk's curiosity was burning. He had to find out the full extent of this dragon's relationship with the princess.

"So do you spend a lot of time with the princess?" The guard asked.

"Sometimes, I guess you could say we're really close friends." Spike said. Nighthawk had heard that description before from the princess. She also referred to him as a close friend. Were the rumors actually true? Was the princess having a secret affair with this dragon? Nighthawk felt a hatred for this creature on his back as they flew several miles off the ground. His instincts as a soldier gave way as his emotions clouded his mind. He couldn't believe that the princess would consort with someone like this pathetic little dragon. Suddenly a sinister thought entered his head, he was several thousand feet above the ground and Spike couldn't fly. It wouldn't take much to shake him off. He could play it off as an accident and the princess might forgive him. Perhaps he could possibly even comfort her as she grieved over Spike's death. She would find comfort in his embrace and love would soon blossom between the two. All he had to do was drop this little dragon to his death.

"Hey, are we almost there? I can't see anything through the clouds." Spike said unaware of the pegasus' intentions. Nighthawk stopped for a moment as shame overwhelmed him. Was he really about to sacrifice this young dragon's life in order to win the princess' heart? It went against everything the Equestrian Royal Guard stood for to even think of such a thing. We were supposed to be first and foremost, the protectors and peacekeepers of Equestria. Killing an innocent to win someone's love was the exact opposite of that. Not to mention what it would be hurting Princess Luna. He immediately descended just outside the orchard.

"Can I ask you something?" Nighthawk asked as he let Spike down.

"Yeah, go ahead." Spike said wondering what he could possibly have to say to him.

"Just take care of her, okay?" Nighthawk asked sincerely.

"Take care of who?" Spike asked.

"Princess Luna." Nighthawk said annoyed that he had to clarify himself.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not dating the princess." Spike said watching Nighthawk's jaw drop to the ground.

"You aren't?" Nighthawk asked confused.

"Of course, I'm not. We're just friends. I think you read a little too much into what I was saying back there." Spike said laughed at the mix up. How could anyone see him with Princess Luna? It was absolutely absurd.

"I'm apologize for my rudeness, sir," Nighthawk said lowering his head in a deep bow. He felt even worse about what he was thinking. He was about to kill someone over some stupid rumors and conclusion jumping. After hearing all those stories about ponies going crazy over Luna, he always thought he was different or at least strong enough to ignore his emotions and focus on his task.

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to apologize," Spike said as the guard bowed before him.

"I guess I should explain why I'm apologizing." Nighthawk said as he came clean about his thoughts as they flew over Ponyville.

"Whoa! You were going to kill me because you thought I was in a relationship with Luna!" Spike said shocked and angry. He couldn't believe he nearly got killed because of such a small misunderstanding.

"I understand if you want to tell the princess. I leave my fate in your claws, sir." Nighthawk said bowing again. Spike crossed his arms and closed his eyes. On the one claw, this guy considered dropping me from several thousands feet in the air. On the other claw, he didn't and even went so far as to apologize for it afterwards even though he didn't have to do so. Spike mulled it over for a few more seconds before finally deciding.

"I've decided not to tell Luna." Spike said to the shock of the guard who looked up at Spike.

"Bu-But why? I deserve nothing less than divine punishment."

"I don't see having bad thoughts as worthy of divine punishment. Besides its normal to have those kind of thoughts when you're in love. I used to think about tying Prince Blueblood to a stake and setting fire to the bastard whenever Rarity when on about her 'so called dream pony'. Soon I realized though that if he could make her happy then I had no business interfering, because I wanted to her to be happy above all else. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't shedding any tears when she found out what a jerk he was, but if he did make her happy, I would have been more than happy to put my feelings aside to see her smiling with someone else. I think you learned today what it means to put your own feelings aside for the sake of someone you love. Besides I'm alive and you got me to my destination. Everything else is water under the bridge." Spike said walking away as Nighthawk looked on. He had hardly expected such wisdom and understanding from the dragon.

"Thank you, sir." Nighthawk shouted rising up and saluting the dragon as he disappeared into the orchard.

Spike walked through the orchard until he found the familiar worn path the Cutie Mark Crusaders used to get to the tree house. He approached his destination cautiously as the tree house slowly came into view. Spike couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet the place was. He couldn't explain it but the air around the clubhouse was somehow different from the last time he came here. It felt ominous and spooky. He didn't remember feeling like this when he came with Snips and Snails last time. Spike suddenly felt a chill go down his spine as he started to walk up the steps to the door. Something was different and everything inside of him was telling to run away. He pushed forward and ignored his instincts. He placed his hand on the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

He opened the door and looked inside to see a map of Ponyville and crudely drawn ideas for crusading on the wall. Everything was normal except for a lone pink envelope resting on a table in the center of the room. Spike walked over and carefully picked it up. It had his name written on it and carried the same sugary scent Pinkie had. He opened it to find a lone card with one word scrawled across it.

"Surprise?" Spike said reading the card. He suddenly felt a sharp prick on his neck from out of nowhere. He turned around to find Pinkie standing behind him with a hypodermic needle in her mouth. If only he hadn't been so focused on the center of the room, he might have spotted her hiding in the corner of the room. Before he passed out, he managed to say two words before falling to the floor and completely losing consciousness.

"Found…..you." He said as his body crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"You sure did, Spike! Now the fun can really start." She said standing over Spike' unconscious form.

Spike eyes opened as he looked around the room. The tree house was covered in some sort of plastic material except for a lantern that hung from the ceiling. On one wall was a set of pictures, he knew all of the ponies quite well considering he had slept with them at some point. Diamond Tiara,, Applejack, Rarity, and all the rest were right there in perfect order no less.

He tried to move his body only to find himself strapped down to whatever surface he was laying on. He couldn't even move his head to get a better look at the room. Suddenly he saw Pinkie Pie appear over his head looking down at him from behind him. Her hair was deflated and her expression was one of strange curiosity like a little filly at looking at animal for the first time.

"It's about time you woke up. I didn't know what effect a tranquilizer would have on a dragon so I doubled the normal dosage. In retrospect, I should have accounted more for your size. You were out for at least of couple of hours longer than I wanted. I see you noticed my little exhibit. I figured you'd want to see them one last time before you go." Pinkie Pie said as Spike struggled against his bonds.

"What are you talking about one last time? You going to kill me or something! I didn't do anything wrong!" Spike said. His voice was frantic and scared. Pinkie walked around Spike allowing him to see the black apron she was wearing.

"Oh, but you did Spike! You broke your promise to Twilight, but that's not all. You had the nerve to not even feel bad about it. I could forgive all of that, but you continued to break your promise without letting Twilight know. Now you'll have to live with it…. FOREVER! Or at least a couple more minutes, give or take." Pinkie said as a sadistic grin spread across her face. She looked down at something on the table and picked it up in her hooves. Spike could see the huge knife gleaming wickedly in the light.

"Please don't. I-I'll tell her everything. Just don't kill me." Spike said pleading for his life. He felt tears streaming down his eyes as cried for his life.

"You just spent the whole day trying to cover it up. All the while continuing to break your promise. You had all day to come clean to Twilight. It was an easy way out. You were supposed to quit and let me tell Twilight the truth, but despite all the hardships, you still found me and now I owe you your special surprise. Congratulations!" Pinkie Pie said holding the knife above her head with both hooves.

"Please I promise to tell Twilight. Don't kill me. I swear I'll tell her." Spike said blubbering like a newborn. Pinkie lowered her blade and Spike thought he had reached her.

"I just have one question before I kill you. Why didn't you ever sleep with Fluttershy? I mean I understand why you didn't sleep with Applebloom. She's a lesbian apparently, but in a story where Spike fucks a bunch of mares, you'd expect some sort of Fluttershy pairing at some point. It's just weird to me is all." Pinkie said.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." Spike shouted scared out of his mind. She was about to kill him and she was talking about Fluttershy and some story.

"I guess that's more of a question for the author than you. Oops! I almost forgot!" Pinkie brought the knife across his cheek drawing blood causing Spike to whimper in pain. She placed the knife on the table and pulled out a slide. She collected the blood carefully and sealed it. Spike could only look on in horror as she held it up to the light.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She said admiring it like some sort of trophy.

"Please…. Don't." Spike whimpered pathetically as Pinkie Pie placed the slide on the table and retrieved the knife.

"Goodbye, Spike!" Pinkie said before she brought the knife down on his chest.

To be continued…..

**Author's Note: When I decided to turn this into a harem story, the tale I wanted to write was much different from the one you read now. In the original version, Luna charges Spike with creating a revolution but Spike is reluctant to help her. So**** she makes a deal with Spike. If he can create a revolution, she will offer herself as his to do with as he pleases. Spike jumps at the chance to be with someone like Luna and agrees almost immediately. During his quest, Luna would tease Spike by getting extremely close and backing off. He eventually becomes a cold and calculating player who leaves the ponies he sleeps with as soon as he's done with them. Spike eventually succeeds in his quest and has the best sex of his life with Luna. Afterwards he feels strangely empty after achieving his goal, Spike realizes that sex is empty without any sort of affection or love behind it. If this sounds familiar, it's because its Romance Reports. I eventually came to that realization before I finished the first chapter. That's why I found the description on so funny. It's irony at its finest.**

**Another idea I had a while back involved Diamond Tiara's character. She was initially supposed to have a more central role in the story. After the events of chapter one, Diamond Tiara would try to reconcile with Spike only to have him turn her down without giving him a real reason. This would cause her to snap and try to get back at Spike by ruining all his future relationships. I eventually abandoned the idea when it became clear that it would overshadow the rest of the story.**

**Next time, I'll talk about Snips and Snails.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Pinkie's Game

Climax

Part Four

Spike woke up in a cold sweat and oddly enough in Pinkie Pie's arms as she cradled him. He wormed his way free of her grasp and backed into the corner furthest from her.

"Spike, I'm so glad you're okay. You looked like you had the worst nightmare." The pink mare said with obvious concern. She took a step toward Spike.

"Stay back or so help me I'll roast you where you stand," Spike said quickly. Pinkie Pie looked visibly hurt by Spike's threat. Spike would have felt bad if he wasn't so busy fearing for his life.

"I'm your friend, Spike. Why would you hurt me?" Pinkie Pie said confused. She knew he had every right to be mad at her but threatening to burn her was a little more than she expected.

"You're trying to kill me. I know your game. You want to off me because I broke my promise to Twilight. Because I tried to hide the truth that I always thought that promise was stupid and even though I agreed to it, it was because I felt really bad about what happened at the time and couldn't say no." Spike said quickly. Pinkie Pie looked even more dejected than before. Spike could swear her hair lost some of its bounce as well, but this only made him more suspicious of her.

"I'd never kill anyone, Spike. Why would you think I'd do such a thing?" Pinkie Pie asked. She was clearly saddened by the accusation.

"I… I don't know, but everything you did today was absolutely insane. Not to mention, you forced me to play this stupid game." Spike said. He realized the dream was the main reason for his current fear of the earth pony, but he couldn't trust her because of everything she put him through.

"Let me explain myself. I set all this up to fulfill a special order of cupcakes that require something special. I knew you wouldn't help me unless I tricked you. Does your stomach area hurt anymore?" Pinkie Pie asked. Spike hadn't noticed because he was too busy running from Pinkie, but the pain was completely gone. He felt fine again.

"What happened? I feel fine now." Spike said placing a hand on his gut. He still didn't trust Pinkie Pie though.

"I reversed it with that shot, but I still need to get the ingredient from you to make the cupcakes." Pinkie Pie said.

"What ingredient?" Spike said angrily.

"The seed of a mature dragon but since you're the only dragon I know who wouldn't devour me for trying to take it. I had to use you." Pinkie Pie said nervously.

"So let me get this straight. When you asked me to make cupcakes, this is what you meant." Spike said raising his hands in an exaggerated manner.

"Yeah, but I also helped you with your revolution. You would have never slept with any of those ponies if it weren't for me." Pinkie Pie said defending herself.

"How'd you even know about it?" Spike asked.

"My Pinkie Sense let me know something big was going on. I followed my twitches till they lead me to your house. I thought someone new moving in was the big news. I didn't expect to find you living there, but that wasn't it either because my twitches still bothered me. After your housewarming party, I hid and watched hoping to see why my Pinkie sense led me to you. That's when I saw you and Luna talking about a revolution. I knew you were up to something but I didn't know what." Pinkie Pie said.

"Wait a minute! So you've been spying on me ever since I moved into my house?" Spike asked even angrier than before. He was no longer scared as he turned red with anger.

"You have to understand, Spike. Whatever you were doing was going to have a huge effect on Ponyville. I just had to know what you were up to so I followed you around and saw what you were doing around town. I even asked Twilight what you were doing, but you gave her some bogus story about doing research. That's how I knew you didn't want her to know about it." Pinkie Pie said. Spike was so furious he was shaking.

"We're done, Pinkie Pie. As far as I'm concerned, our friendship is through." Spike muttered through barely contained rage.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore," She said whimpering as her hair deflated and her coat turn a duller shade of pink. Spike didn't say anything as he exited the tree house and looked up at the night sky. He figured he'd wait till he got home to tell Luna about this. Right now, he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

Spike yawned as he reached his home with no fuss. He was ready to put this entire day behind him when he saw a pink box with a note on it at his doorstep. The dragon was sorely tempted to ignore it and walk into his home unimpeded. Instead he opened it and saw a cake with white and pink icing with the words "Forgive me" written on the top with a picture of a sad pink pony underneath the message. Spike couldn't help but be a little touched by the gift and a little confused as to how she managed to make it in the time it took him to get home. He opened the note and all it contained was his name written in pink.

He closed the box and carried it inside with him as he entered his home. He removed the round cake from the box and felt a different kind of rumbling from his stomach than the ones that plagued him earlier today. It finally hit him that he had been so busy running around town that he had forgotten to eat anything. He looked at the cake on the table. Spike grabbed a knife and plate from his cabinet and cut himself a huge slice of cake. He sat at the table and admired the dessert in front of his eyes. The cake smelled absolutely divine and felt soft and light in his claws as he prepared to take a huge bite but something deep down inside of him kept him from enjoying the delicious treat. He tried to ignore whatever it was as he tried to eat the treat only to be stopped by something he couldn't quite explain.

He stared at the cake for the longest time when he heard someone behind him call his name. He turned to find Luna standing in the door of the kitchen. Her beautiful blue eyes locked on the purple dragon staring at the cake on the table.

"Hey, you never contacted me after you sent my guard back, so I took a chance and decided to look for you. I tried the ear thing but the effect seemed to wear off. Is everything okay?" She said carefully approaching Spike. Considering the fact that she wasn't going crazy around him, she would have assumed everything was alright except Spike seemed conflicted.

"Yeah….No…. I don't know." Spike said as he buried his head in his arms on the table.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with Pinkie?" She said looking at the cake on the table. Spike was reluctant at first, but he finally explained what happened in the tree house. Luna spoke up after Spike finished his tale.

"You don't think you were a little harsh back there? I mean today wasn't all that bad was it. She sounds like she was trying to help you in her own weird way." Luna said sympathizing with the earth pony, but this only angered Spike.

"She used me and you're taking her side!" He shouted at her causing Luna to take a step back. Luna looked visibly hurt by Spike's outburst. Spike felt that feeling again and slowly realized that it was guilt that plagued him. He felt bad about the way he treated Pinkie and now Luna. Spike sighed at the realization.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I guess I'm just worked up is all. I was so mad at Pinkie and now I just feel bad about the way I acted towards her." Spike said rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe you should go to Pinkie Pie and apologize. I'm sure you'll feel better if you just let her know that you overreacted." Luna said.

"I guess I don't have a choice. I won't be able to do anything till I get this off my chest. I'm going to go talk to Pinkie Pie about this whole mess. Thanks for talking to me, Luna" Spike said leaving his home.

"Wait a second, Spike! Did anything happen between you and the guard? He said it was a routine escort but I thought I'd ask you just in case." Luna asked quickly. Spike just smiled.

"Nothing happened. He flew me to the farm and that was it." Spike said leaving out the small detail that he plotted his death along the way.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Luna asked again.

"Yep." Spike said hoping she'd buy it.

"I guess I'll take your word for it. I'll see you later, Spike." Luna said as she teleported away.

Spike left for Sugarcube Corner immediately after Luna left. He found the bakery closed but the door didn't exactly have a lock so he waltzed in. It was too dark to make out anything but Spike could hear A soft crying coming from upstairs. He tiptoed upstairs and heard voices coming from behind Pinkie's door. They weren't the voices of the Cakes either.

"It's not your fault Spike had to act like a big jerk." One of the voices said sounding really tough.

"Don't you think that's a little mean, Rocky." Pinkie Pie said defending her friend. Spike peeked through the door to see Pinkie laying on her bed with a pile of rocks, a bucket of turnips, a lint ball, and a bag of flour all sitting around her in stools. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Pinkie Pie was actually talking to the items and making voices for them as well. It would have been hysterical if she wasn't so depressed.

"I say jerk fit's the bill if you ask me." The lint said in a fancy voice as Pinkie pushed the chair making it move.

"Oui! Sir LintsaLot is absolutely correct. He agreed to help you make cupcakes and gets mad at you for trying to make it interesting with a little game. That sounds like a jerk to me." The bag of flour said in a girly French accent.

"Maybe I did take it a little too far." Pinkie Pie said sadly.

"If anyone took anything too far, it was Spike. He didn't have to get so mad." The turnips said coming to her defense.

"What kind of jerk gets mad at you for playing a game!" Rocky said.

"You're right! I was just trying to have some fun and it's not like he got seriously hurt or anything. He had some nerve getting all worked up like that." Pinkie Pie said agreeing with the inanimate objects. Spike decided to intervene before the conversation turned any uglier.

"Hey there, Pinkie Pie!" Spike said nervously pushing the door opened. He walked towards her only to have her push the rocks in front of him.

"Beat it, shorty!" Rocky said starting to lean over Spike.

"Can we cut the creepy puppet show act, Pinkie?" Spike said moving around Rocky.

"What are you talking about? I'm just talking to my real friends who don't get mad at me for trying to help them." Pinkie Pie said as she pushed the lint ball in Spike's face.

"I suggest you respect the lady's privacy and leave immediately." Sir LintsaLot said only to have Spike blow him away with a breath of air.

"Come on, Pink-" Spike was interrupted by the bucket of turnips.

"Leave her alone!" Mr. Turnips said only to have Spike push the bucket to the floor spilling turnips all over the floor.

"Oh no! He killed Monsieur Turnips. Help! Help!" Madam LeFlour cried out.

Spike had enough of this nonsense as he jumped on the bed and pinned Pinkie down. He held her arms down so she couldn't continue.

"Will you just listen to me for two seconds, Pinkie?" Spike said straddling an unwilling Pinkie Pie who struggled against him.

" No, you're just going to be mean to me again." Pinkie Pie said fighting against his grip.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Spike said quickly. Before he completely lost his hold. She stopped and they stared into each other's eyes.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, I'm not." Spike said releasing her arms.

"So you'll help me make the cupcakes then?" Pinkie asked wrapping her hooves around Spike's head pulling his face close to her's.

"Sure, I guess." Spike said as he could feel the soft warmth of her fur beneath him.

Pinkie pulled Spike's lips into hers as they kissed. He felt her tongue find it's way to his almost immediately as they rolled around on her bed. Spike pulled back and saw Pinkie's dull coat instantly turn back to it's original bright pink color. Her hair seemed to bounce back to life as well. Spike was about to go in for another kiss when Pinkie stopped him.

"We can't do it here. The Cake will hear us." Pinkie said referring to the owners who were sleeping nearby.

"So my place then?" Spike suggested.

"I have a little place setup in the basement for when me and Rainbow Dash fool around. Come on, follow me." Pinkie said rolling off the bed.

"You and Rainbow Dash must fool around a lot." Spike said following her. He never noticed how round and sexy her flanks looked when she bounced up and down until now.

" It's not serious or anything. Just a little fun between friends." She said wiggling her rear at Spike letting him know his leering gaze didn't go unnoticed. Spike blushed as they made their way down stairs at getting caught.

"S-so can I ask you who ordered these special cupcakes?" Spike asked. Pinkie turned around and faced Spike.

"No can do, silly. I made a Pinkie Pie promise not to reveal their name." Pinkie Pie said smiling at Spike staring into his eyes. Just like this morning, he couldn't read her mind. She turned back around and Spike gave up trying to figure out as they moved on.

"I guess I understand that, but can you tell me why they want the cupcakes?" Spike asked as they reached the ground floor. Pinkie suddenly stopped without turning this time. He couldn't see much but could tell she was far more serious than before.

"I can tell you that much I guess. A cupcake made with a dragon's seed produces a powerful feeling of happiness to wash over the pony who eats them. It's based off an ancient recipe that was given to me by the client. Apparently a pony once fell in love with a dragon who was about to enter a deep hibernation, he knew she would live no more after he woke up. So he instructed her to take his essence and use it to bake the treats she loved so much. She took this to heart and made cupcakes. As she ate the cupcakes, she felt the love and warmth of the dragon's touch in her loneliest moments. Even as she lay dying, she could still feel his gentleness in her final moments. She never recorded the recipe, but her story was passed on and eventually recorded. My client came across it and wanted me to try to recreate it." Pinkie finished her tale. Spike couldn't see too well through the darkness but it sounded like Pinkie may have been crying a little. He waited a little while before Pinkie started walking again.

"Whoa! So the client wants the cupcake so they can feel all warm and fuzzy. Is this pony so lonely they need such a thing?" Spike said following her to a door in what he assumed to be the kitchen.

"She's not lonely so much as she is desperate." Pinkie Pie said. Spike's curiosity increased as to who this client really was.

"Do I know her?" Spike asked. Pinkie went motionless as she opened the door.

"I can't tell you that either. Grab my tail." She said placing her poofy tail in his face.

"Huh!" Spike looked confused as he saw her tail suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"You can't walk downstairs in the dark like me. It's too dangerous for someone who doesn't know it by memory. You have to grab my tail so you won't fall. Dashie almost broke her leg when she tried to do it." Pinkie said as she shook her tail in his face. Spike grabbed it and noticed the pink pony shiver a little bit.

"Are you okay, Pinkie?" Spike asked.

"I'm fine, just watch your step." Pinkie said dismissing his worries. Spike walked through the darkness guided by Pinkie's tail. He noticed her body shiver a few times as they made there way downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Spike let go of her tail. There weren't any light sources down here so he was completely blind. He wandered around in the dark for a bit before he heard a clicking sound followed by a single light filling the room.

"Here we are!" Pinkie said happily. Spike didn't see what the big deal was. It was a room with shelves stocked with baking supplies and a dirt floor.

" So were going to do it here?" Spike asked feeling a little less enthusiastic about this whole thing. Pinkie Pie just laughed and walked over to the only wall that wasn't covered in shelves. She pushed on one particular part of the wall causing part of the wall to fall out. Spike looked on in awe as a heart shaped bed appeared long with an assortment of devices hanging above it. He could only assume they were sex toys.

"Well what do you think of my secret love alcove?" Pinkie said standing next to the bed with a proud smile.

"I think you do more than fool around with Rainbow Dash down here." Spike said staring at the elaborate setup.

"I think you're about to find out." Pinkie said seductively as she pulled Spike forward on to the bed. Spike fell next to Pinkie and picked up where they left off upstairs by bringing his mouth to hers in a sloppy exchange of tongues. Spike felt his erection appear almost immediately. He was more excited than he could ever remember being.

Pinkie noticed it and placed her hooves on it and stroking it. She broke the kiss and pushed Spike on his back. She moved to the throbbing purple protrusion giving it a tentative lick that caused Spike to shudder a little bit. He normally wasn't so sensitive to such a thing, but then again he had been having sex all day without any kind of release. Pinkie Pie smiled at Spike's reaction.

"Do you like it when I do that?" Pinkie asked in a playful voice. Spike could only nod as she stroked his warm cock. She gave him a devious smile as she went back down bringing her tongue all the way down and back up again. She loved the warmth that emanated from his body as she li. It was unlike any other warmth she had felt before. It made her body tingle just to be in contact with his member. She couldn't hold back any longer as she placed her mouth on his cock. Spike arched his hips upward in pleasure causing Pinkie to gag a little as his cock hit the back of her throat. She pulled her head up and coughed for a bit as Spike looked on in shock.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?" Spike said sitting up and rubbing her back. Spike found his worries misplaced as Pinkie wasted no time going back down taking as much as she could. Spike braced himself as he sat back and saw his cock almost completely disappear into her mouth. The pleasure he felt was indescribable. He remembered other mares going down on him but none of them could hold a candle to Pinkie Pie's technique. The way her tongue still moved despite her mouth being stuffed was absolutely heavenly. He looked down at the mare and watched her bob up and down at a steady motion. Spike was about to reach his limit when Pinkie suddenly pulled back and gasped for air. Spike was grateful that she had stopped when she did. He couldn't muster the strength to tell her to stop.

"That was intense." Spike said complimenting her. Pinkie gave him a coy little smile.

"I almost got a little carried away back there. You should have told me you were about to cum, silly." Pinkie said trying to catch her breath.

"It was so good I couldn't help myself." Spike said causing Pinkie Pie to jump on Spike giving him a big hug.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now go get a bowl from the kitchen while I get ready." Pinkie said releasing her hold and pushing Spike out of bed.

"Why do I have to get the bowl?" Spike complained.

"You need to give that thing a rest. I don't want you to cum before I had my fun, silly." Pinkie said referring to his massive erection. Spike figured she had a point. He wouldn't last too much longer if they continued.

"Alright, where are the bowls anyway?" Spike asked.

"Check the cabinet next to the oven and be careful going up the stairs. A few of the steps are broken." Pinkie said as she looked at the wall of toys above her bed.

"What the heck are you going to do?" Spike asked watching her peruse her wide selection.

"It's a surprise. Now go and get the bowl already." Pinkie said shooing him away. Spike walked upstairs and noticed that few of the steps were broken. He wondered why Pinkie made him grab her tail when he made it upstairs. He didn't bother turning on the light on in the kitchen. He remembered where the oven was and found the item he was sent to retrieve when he heard a voice and the lights come on suddenly.

"Pinkie Pie, is that you?" The intruder asked. Spike placed the bowl over his erection and turned to face the newcomer.

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Spike!"

They both said spotting each other in the brightly lit kitchen. They were both at a loss for words before Rainbow Dash finally spoke up.

"What are you doing here and what's with the bowl?" Rainbow Dash said angrily as she stepped forward. The pegasus was obviously not happy to find the dragon walking around the Cakes' kitchen in the middle of the night. Spike panicked for a second before realizing he had the perfect alibi.

"I'm helping Pinkie bake cupcakes. What are you doing here?" Spike asked turning the tables on the mare. Rainbow Dash flinched at the question.

"I…uhhh… wanted to… talk to Pinkie Pie. Yep, I wanted to talk to her. That's all." Rainbow Dash said nervously. Spike could tell it was an obvious lie.

"About what?" Spike asked continuing his line of questions. He had her on the defensive and he knew it. He just had to get her to leave before Pinkie came upstairs and things got complicated.

"Girl stuff! Yeah, I wanted to talk to her about girl stuff. Hey, wait a minute! If you're making cupcakes, why were the lights off when I came in to the kitchen?" Rainbow Dash said poking a huge hole in Spike's story. The dragon was on his heels as Rainbow Dash came back with an excellent counter. He had to think of a good reason the lights were off in the kitchen when he was supposed to be baking.

"We turned them off so we wouldn't wake the Cakes' up." Spike said quickly. Rainbow Dash didn't seemed to impressed by the reason.

"Oh yeah! Where's Pinkie Pie then? If you're helping her bake, she should be in the kitchen with you then." Rainbow Dash said stepping forward. She had the upper hoof and she let him know it. Spike wasn't ready to back down though.

"She's downstairs in the basement getting supplies." Spike said stepping forward facing Rainbow Dash in the center of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" Rainbow Dash said as the two faced off like two duelists waiting for an opening. Before Spike could say anything, Pinkie brought the face off to a conclusion without even being aware of Rainbow Dash's presence.

"Did you get the bowl?" Pinkie called from the basement. Spike smiled as he watched Rainbow Dash frown. Pinkie Pie had all but verified his claims of helping her by asking about the bowl, and the fact that she asked from the basement confirmed the fact that she was actually down there. Spike had all but proved everything he had just said. Rainbow Dash stood there with a stunned look on her face. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she somehow felt like she had lost to him in some way.

"W-Whatever, I guess I'll come back later." Rainbow Dash said as she left the bakery in a blue blur. Spike ran back downstairs and found Pinkie holding a piece of string in her mouth.

"It's about time you showed up. What took you so long and why are you holding the bowl like that?" Pinkie Pie asked. Spike told her what happened upstairs causing Pinkie to laugh.

"Oh, that Dashie! She probably dropped by to blow off some steam. I'll deal with her later, but I'm with you right now. So put the bowl on the bed and come here. I have a special surprise for you." She said patting the spot she wanted Spike to sit. Spike did as she told and jumped on the bed. Pinkie immediately went down on Spike one more time. Spike's head jerked up instinctively as Pinkie's tongue worked it's magic. It wasn't as good as last time but it still felt great to have her tongue move across his dick. To Spike's disappointment, Pinkie stopped as soon as she began.

"There it's all done." Pinkie Pie said inspecting her work. Spike looked down to see the piece of string that was in her mouth wrapped tightly around his dick just below the tip in a nice little bow.

"You did that with just your tongue?" Spike asked amazed at her skill.

"Yep! It's just a little trick." Pinkie Pie said.

"But why'd you tie a bow around me?" Spike asked.

"It's to keep you from coming. When were done we can untie the knot and collect in all in one fell swoop." Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Oh, I get it." Spike said looking down at the piece of rope.

"Then come here and give me your best shot." Pinkie said laying on her side with one leg up presenting her beautiful pink pussy which was already wet. Spike wasted no time hopping on her and lining his cock up with her entrance. He could feel her moist entrance welcome him inside as he slid himself in. Spike could feel her body wrapping itself around him as he moved deeper inside.

"Oooh! That feels great, Spike." Pinkie said moaning. She could feel her body's temperature increase as she felt Spike get deeper and deeper with each second. Spike felt like he couldn't last too much longer and they had just begun. He hoped the string worked or it'd be a pretty short night. Spike wrapped his arms around her raised leg and started to work his hips.

Pinkie moaned loudly as Spike started to pick up speed. She started to move her body in a rhythm matching Spike's own. Her body felt like it was on fire as Spike thrust himself into her softness. Spike suddenly pulled out causing Pinkie Pie to frown.

"Awww! Why'd you stop, Spike? It was just getting good." Pinkie Pie said annoyed at the interruption.

"I got scared and thought I was going to cum. I didn't want to… you know." Spike said referring to the fact that he could impregnate Pinkie. Pinkie brought a hoof to her chin when a solution came to her.

"Then do me right here." Pinkie said pointing to her ass.

Spike was about to ask her if she was sure, but the pink pony had already managed to roll onto her stomach and line up her butt with the tip of Spike's cock. Spike figured that her impatience made it clear that she was ready to continue and forced himself inside Pinkie's ass. He once again felt like he was on the edge of an orgasm that would not come. He remembered feeling this way for only a few seconds when he was with someone else but the feeling was drawn out with the string tied around his shaft. The feeling of Pinkie's tight little hole as his cock began to penetrate her ass was multiplied by his own sensitivity.

Pinkie moaned loudly as Spike bucked his hips into her body. She was could feel the temperaure of Spike's cock rise as he moved with more and more energy. She could tell Spike would have blown his load along time ago. She felt her own orgasm coming as Spike's hot thing pounded her little asshole.

"Grab my tail, Spike!" Pinkie screamed. Spike did as she said without question as he grabbed her tail at it's base. Her tail stood up as Spike felt her hole clinch his cock with great force as her body shook and her pussy let out a wave of juices. Pinkie craned her neck towards the ceiling shouting the dragon's name before letting her face fall on to the sheets. Spike pulled himself from Pinkie's butt and looked down at his cock. His glistening cock looked engorged as the string held his orgasm at bay.

"I think you're about ready, Spikey," Pinkie Pie said turning around and closely inspecting Spike's cock. Pinkie used hooves to pull the knot loose. Spike could barely hold himself back as the string was released.

"Hurry up, Pinkie!" Spike said quickly. Pinkie grabbed the bowl and placed it in front of Spike. The dragon didn't disappoint as he released the contents of what was a day of frustration into the big bowl. Spike had the best orgasm he had ever experienced. Everything seemed to slow down for Spike as he released spurt after spurt into the bowl each one bringing its own powerful wave of pleasure. The dragon felt his legs start to give as he finally finished after what was the best minute of his life. Spike fell backwards on the bed with a huge smile on his face.

"Pinkie," Spike said as he suddenly felt really exhausted.

"Yeah, Spike," Pinkie asked looking up from the bowl. She had been more than pleased with the amount Spike gave her.

"Thanks… for today." Spike asked as his eyes started to close. Pinkie placed the bowl to the side and moved over Spike, She placed a small kiss on his forehead and smiled.

"Anytime, Spike." She whispered as he fell asleep. Pinkie balanced the bowl on her back and walked upstairs to begin cooking. After a few hours of cooking, Pinkie had more than enough to please her client. She decorated the tops with purple and green icing. She looked at the cupcakes with curiosity as she had not tasted them. She'd usually try at least one cupcake when she made a batch but it didn't seem right to eat one this time. Despite how they seemed to glow faintly at the center with a warmth that felt familiar and pleasurable. She looked at the cupcakes with drooling lust. They seemed to call for her as they rested on the stove cooling from just being cooked. She took one in her hooves and held the warm item close to her face. She told herself that it was okay just to hold one. As she looked at the treat, her stomach started growling loudly.

"No, I can't. They aren't meant for me." Pinkie Pie said aloud as she held the cupcake away from herself. Still the warm feeling in her hooves kept her from putting them down completely. She tried to look away from the item, but she found her eyes wandering back to the item.

"Maybe I should… No, I can't. It's not right, but if they tasted horrible, it wouldn't be right to give them away." She told herself. Pinkie could feel her willpower fading as she brought the treat to her drooling maw when a flash of light filled the room for a second startling her. She fumbled around with the cupcake for a second before finally catching it unharmed.

"Is something wrong?" The guest asked with a smile on her face that seemed to already know.

"P-Princess Celestia! I didn't expect you so soon." Pinkie Pie said placing the cupcake back before bowing.

"I see everything went according to plan." The white winged pegasus said standing before Pinkie.

"Yes, your highness. The plan went off without a hitch. It's like you knew exactly what was going to happen." Pinkie Pie said in awe of her majesty. Princess Celestia laughed a bit at this.

"It becomes easy to predict the actions and intentions of others when you've been around for as long I have. Compared to keeping the peace and safety of Equestria, this was actually child's play." The princess said. Pinkie was confused by this statement.

"But Equestria is so peaceful. I can't imagine it being that hard to keep the peace." Pinkie Pie said.

"Tell me Pinkie Pie. Have you ever heard of any groups trying to overthrow me?" Princess Celestia asked with a joyful smile.

"Gosh, I can't say I have." Pinkie said scratching her head trying to think about the question.

"Don't you find it strange that as long as I have ruled that you've never heard of any group or organization trying to put an end to my rule?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I never thought of it like that." Pinkie Pie said.

"Exactly. So these are the cupcakes?" The princess said with walking over to the treats.

"Yep, I was able to make enough to fulfill the order and then some, your highness." Pinkie Pie said proudly.

"That's wonderful, Pinkie. How many did you make exactly?" Princess Celestia asked leaning forward. Pinkie Pie let a nervous smile appear on her face.

"I made three dozen cupcakes, your majesty." Pinkie Pie said looking at them all.

"That's a dozen more than I needed. For helping me with my present, I shall keep my end of the bargain and make you the official party planner for my sister's birthday next week." Princess Celestia said.

"Oh, thank you, your highness! I promise to make it the biggest and bestest party ever." Pinkie Pie said bowing for the princess once more.

"As promised, you have the resources of the castle at your disposal. I'll send word to Canterlot that Luna's birthday will officially be held in Ponyville this year." The princess said.

"I won't let you down." Pinkie Pie said rising and saluting.

"I have faith that you'll throw an excellent party, Pinkie. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." Princess Celestia said as she levitated the boxes containing the cupcakes next to her. Pinkie watched as the treats passed by her nose. She really wanted to try one and her face showed it. As she watched the princess and the cupcakes disappear, she couldn't help but regret not eating one when she had the chance. She was about to leave the kitchen to go take Spike back home when she saw a small flash of light out of the corner of her eye. It was a single cupcake with purple and green icing. She hopped over to the treat in an instant and held it once again.

"Thank you, princess." Pinkie Pie said aloud. She doubted the princess could hear her but she thought she should still say it. She wasted no time placing the cupcake in her mouth. As soon as the treat hit her tongue, she didn't notice any noticeable difference from any other cupcake she had eaten. It was good but nothing special like she was expecting. She swallowed the treat and wondered if the recipe had gone wrong or something when she felt a feeling that surprised her. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling that made her moan. It wasn't a sexual feeling though. It was like sitting next to a fire after being out in the snow. The feeling was brief yet powerful. After a few seconds, she could no longer feel the cupcake's magic. She smiled at how Luna would react when she got her sister's gift.

She was glad that the princess took the cupcakes. If she had more, she might be tempted to eat them as well. A thought crossed Pinkie's mind at that moment.

"Did she pick up the cupcakes because she knew I wouldn't be able to help myself?" Pinkie thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Spike was tossing and turning in his sleep. It was another bad dream. It was worse than the last one. He was in a courtroom. Everypony he had ever slept with was on the jury, except for Pinkie who was the bailiff. Suddenly, he was sitting on the stand when he heard the judge's voice.

"How do you plead to the charges before you?" Twilight Sparkle said holding a gavel with her magic. She said it with clear disdain in her voice.

"Wh-What charges? I don't understand." Spike said looking up at his friend.

"You are charged with the committing lewd and perverted acts. How do you plead?" Twilight said as she gave him a hard look. It was clear the judge was already against him.

"He's totally guilty." Diamond Tiara shouted from the jury. Suddenly, the audience started murmuring loudly. Twilight brought the gavel down hard causing the room to go quiet and Spike to place his hands over his ears.

"Order in the court! The defendant will quit stalling and answer the question." Twilight said sternly. Spike didn't know what to say. Everyone in the courtroom seem to be glaring at him like he was some reprehensible criminal.

"N-not guilty." He squeaked in a small voice. The courtroom was in an uproar at his answer. The audience of ponies from Ponyville started shouting and throwing vegetables at the dragon who could only raise his claws in defense.

"ORDER! ORDER, I SAY! I WILL NOT HAVE CHAOS IN MY COURTROOM!" Twilight shouted banging the gavel so loudly that Spike's ears were ringing. As soon as it was quiet enough to talk, Spike started to plead his case.

"Ok, I may have had sex, but is that a crime? I did nothing wrong." Spike said.

"Did you or didn't make a promise not to refrain from such behavior for the rest of your life?" Judge Sparkle asked.

"I did but-" Spike was interrupted as the gavel came down hard once again causing to grasp the stand for balance.

" A clear admission of guilt. Jury! What is your verdict?" Twilight shouted.

"GUILTY!" They all shouted in unison. An evil smile crept across Twilight's face at hearing this.

"I hereby sentence the defendant to eternal banishment! May Celestia have mercy on your soul, Spike." Twilight banged her gavel once more as the ground disappeared from Spike's feet and he fell into a deep abyss.

Spike woke up and found himself in a cold sweat. He was still in the basement of Sugarcube Corner. He looked around for a moment trying to get his bearings after such a dream. He looked at his claws as he realized what these dreams were trying to tell him. The guilt he should have felt long ago had finally surfaced. It could no longer be buried away like before.

"I can't just ignore it anymore. I have to tell her everything."

**Author's Note: I think the reason Snips and Snails are so unpopular in the fandom is because they really don't have any real purpose. I think if the show gave them something to do. They'd be much more likable characters. I doubt that's going to happen but it would be nice to see the show do something with them.  
><strong>

**Random Thought: If Rarity and Spike had a child, there is a slim possibility that their offspring could be a blue eyes, white dragon. Think about it. Rarity's a blue eyed, white pony. Spike's a dragon.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

The Sex Bomb

It was a bright, sunny morning outside the Ponyville library. Though the dragon standing outside in front of the door could hardly appreciate it. He was trying to figure out how to break the news to Twilight when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey, I want to talk to you." Spike recognized that lisp anywhere. It was none other than Peppermint Twist. He made a sarcastic cheering under his breath as she approached.

"I'm kind of busy right now. If you're looking for Snails, I don't know where he is right now." Spike said waving her off. He wasn't paying too much attention to the filly.

"I'm not here to talk about Snails. I'm here to talk about your improper behavior in class yesterday." Twist said. Spike let out a frustrated sigh.

"Listen, it'll never happen again. Can we skip the lecture, please?" Spike said hoping she would leave.

"No way, mister. You disrupted class twice, lied to Miss Cheerilee, and worst of all, you got Snails involved in your deceit. I bet you probably did something lewd with Peachie Pie after you left. Your behavior was inexcusable." She said chastising Spike. Spike didn't need another lecture from Twist when he was already expecting one from Twilight.

"I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Spike said hoping she'd just leave already.

"It's not just that. It's the way you treat women. You walk around like you're some sort of player, and I don't like it one bit. Snips and Snails may worship you for it, but I think its downright despicable the way you treat the opposite sex." Twist said infuriating the young dragon. He had enough of her attitude. It was one thing to be lectured by Twilight, but he wasn't going to let Twist get away with it.

"You know what, Twist. I honestly don't see how Snails puts up with you, but he does for some crazy reason. But there is one super, special magical thing that I just love about your relationship. It means you're not my girlfriend. You don't know how happy that makes me because I can tell you this next part without feeling bad." Spoke dropped his false smiling tone and turned serious. "You want to bust Snails' balls that's fine with me. It's his choice to be with someone like you. I, on the other hand, don't have to put up with it so why don't you turn around, do us both a favor, and stuff it." Spike said glaring back at I her. Twist turned red with rage and embarrassment.

"Well, I never!" She said walking away in a huff.

"Have a nice day!" Spike shouted. Twist stopped and turned giving him a look of pure hatred before finally walking off. He realized it wasn't the most mature way to handle that situation, but it was too late to do anything about it. On the bright side, he was worked up enough to finally face Twilight.

Spike walked into the library and found the inside completely quiet. Twilight was probably up all night studying again. He looked around and noticed their were more books on the floor than the shelves. It was understandable considering he had promised to help her, but lately he had been too busy to drop by and clean up. Spike started to cleaning up the mess. It felt good to be doing his old job again. It seemed like ages since he enjoyed the peace and quiet of the library. By the time he heard Twilight waking up, the library was perfectly organized.

"Spike? Is that you?" Twilight Sparkle said as she rolled out of bed and found her assistant cleaning up.

"You know of any other dragons that help you clean up around here?" Spike said as he watched his friend from the ground floor. She looked like someone who had just woken up with her multicolored mane in disarray. He hadn't seen Twilight's bed head in awhile.

"I used to, but he hardly comes around anymore." Twilight said in a wry manner.

"Sorry about that. I've been kind of busy lately." Spike said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Spike. I'm just glad to see you again." Twilight said rather excitedly. He could tell she was more than happy to have him visit her. It was understandable considering how rarely he visited her these days. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her a little too.

"How have you been?" Spike asked. The purple mare seemed taken aback by this question.

"Oh, I've been fine. I mean everything has been absolutely perfect since you left. I've gotten so much work done since you've left. It's really ridiculous how much I've been able to do nowadays." Twilight said nervously. Spike didn't need to read her mind to tell she was lying.

"Twilight, I can tell when you're lying, you know." Spike said. Twilight's shoulders dropped as she remembered Spike could read minds. She sighed as she realized the futility of trying to lie to her assistant.

"Ok, you got me. It was fine at first. My studies weren't as efficient as usual without you around but I still managed to get things done. But as time went on, I started finding it hard to focus on my studies. For the first time in my life, my studies started to feel monotonous. Lately, I haven't been able to look at a book without feeling like I'm wasting my time." Twilight said looking down at the ground.

"But all those books on the floor?" Spike said.

"I thought reorganizing the library would help get my focus back. Unfortunately, I couldn't even be bothered to finished doing that." Twilight said sadly. Spike had never known Twilight to get bored with her studies. She always took to books like fish to water. The fact that she had become so disinterested in studying worried him.

"How about you get cleaned up and I fix us some breakfast?" Spike offered. Twilight smiled and took him up on his kind offer. Spike decided to hold off on his confession for a little longer. She had enough to deal with already. As he prepared breakfast, he realized that Twilight's decline in study was around the time his visits started to drop off.

"Could my absence be the reason she's having trouble studying?" Spike thought to himself as he finished cooking. Twilight came downstairs looking much better than before. Spike could swear it was a different pony from the one he talked to awhile ago.

"Mmmm! It's smells delicious, Spike." Twilight said as she came downstairs.

"It's just oatmeal and toast, Twilight. I used to make it all the time." Spike said setting the food on the table.

"I guess I just like the way you make it, but I doubt you came over just to make me breakfast. What's the real reason you came over?" Twilight asked sitting down at the table. Spike felt a lump start to form in his throat.

"I came by to tell you something." Spike said nervously. Twilight's smile gave way to a look of concern.

"Are you okay, Spike? If you're in some sort of trouble, we'll get through it together." Twilight said confidently.

"It's nothing like that. I'm not in any real danger or anything. It's just…" Spike trailed off without finishing as he looked away from her for a moment.

"You can talk to me about anything, Spike. Don't be shy." Twilight said urging him to continue.

"Do you remember that promise we made a long time ago back in Canterlot?" Spike asked quickly.

"Spike. You've made tons of promises to me. Remember when you promised to be a guard so you could protect me someday." Twilight said reminiscing about the past.

"That's so embarrassing!" Spike blushed. Twilight just giggled.

"You asked me why Princess Celestia had guards, and do you remember what I told you?" She asked her assistant.

"You said it was because she was a very important pony." Spike said reluctantly going along with it.

"And you asked me why I didn't have guards. I told you it wasn't because I wasn't as important as the princess. You told me I was the most important pony in the world to you and promised to be my personal guard dragon so I could feel as important as the princess. You wore a pot on your head and walked around with a spoon in your claws pretending to be my personal knight for a week." Twilight said sighing happily at the sweet memory.

"Come on, Twi. I was just a little kid back then." Spike said trying to change the subject. It was already tough enough telling Twilight his secret without her bringing up embarrassing memories. Twilight looked down at her oatmeal sadly.

"I guess it was kind of silly, but it was also really sweet. It was pretty nice back then. We had each other and that was enough to make me happy." Twilight said growing depressed.

"It's not like that's changed or anything. We just don't live together is all." Spike said. Twilight just sighed.

"I know. It just feels like we're not as close as we used to be. Every time I see you it feels like you're a different dragon from the one I used to know. It just makes me feel as though we're drifting further and further apart." Twilight said on the verge of tears. Spike couldn't tell her that otherwise. He was going around town living a secret double life that she knew nothing about. They were drifting apart and it was all his fault.

"You're right, Twilight. That's why I'm here. I need to tell you what I've been really doing all this time." Spike said. Twilight wiped her eyes and looked at Spike.

"Aren't you doing research for Princess Luna?" She asked. Spike took a deep breath and sighed as he prepared to tell her the truth.

"Yeah, that's not entirely true. She actually asked me to help save Ponyville." Spike said.

"But I didn't even know Ponyville was in trouble." Twilight said growing curious.

"It's not in trouble right now, but it will be in the future. That's where I come in. My mission is to change the future by engaging in….. certain acts." Spike said starting to get nervous.

"What kind of acts?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"Umm…. Sexual ones." Spike said in barely audible voice.

"You mean all this time…" Twilight said looking down.

"Yeah." Spike said sadly.

"But you promised me you'd never do anything like that again." Twilight said disappointed in her assistant.

"I know." Spike said.

"How long has this been going on?" Twilight said crossing her fore hooves and glaring at Spike.

"Diamond Tiara." Spike said looking down.

"That was month's ago! How many ponies have you slept with?" Twilight asked already in shock. Spike started counting on his fingers as he looked up at the ceiling trying to do the math in his head.

"Eight… I think." Spike said unsure of himself.

"You think! What's the matter, Spike? Are you too busy having sex to count?" Twilight said angrily.

"I don't understand, Twilight. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Spike asked.

"Because while I'm sitting in this library all alone. You're sleeping with every mare in town. I bet you probably came over here to tell me so I won't bother you while you're doing it." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Is that what this is all about? You think I'm somehow leaving you behind by being with other ponies." Spike asked.

"It's true, isn't it? You moved out just so you could get away from me." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Yeah, but-"

"You also hardly ever visit me anymore."

"Twilight, I-"

"I knew this would happen. Now I'll never see you-"

"TWILIGHT!" Spike shouted trying to get through to her. It seemed to work as Twilight calmed down and focused on him.

"I am not going to stop being your friend because I'm having sex. Why would you ever think I'd let anything come between us?" Spike asked. Twilight seemed to shrink before answering. Spike could notice a redness in her cheeks.

"Because I'm a virgin." Twilight said nervously. This wasn't big news to Spike. He had spent his entire life around Twilight, and the only pony she had ever expressed anything close to romantic interest was Princess Celestia. He had asked her once if she had a crush on Princess Celestia. Twilight had said her admiration for the Princess was purely innocent, but Spike had his doubts about that.

"Come on, Twilight. That's pretty ridiculous. Your friends aren't virgins and you hang out with them all the time. I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this." Spike said trying to reassure her.

"I guess you're….. Wait a minute! Have you been sleeping with my friends?" Twilight asked.

"Umm… I may have slept with some of your friends." Spike said laughing nervously. Twilight brought her hooves to her face and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Which ones?" Twilight asked tired of hearing about Spike's sexual indiscretions, but her curious side wanted to know.

"Besides Applejack, I slept with Rarity and Pinkie Pie." Spike said fiddling with his claws.

"You told me Rarity turned you down!" Twilight said.

"We kind of had sex after that part." Spike said rubbing his neck.

"I don't understand any of this. When I said you were like a different dragon, I didn't expect any of this." Twilight said resting her head on the table. She placed her hooves over her head trying to make sense of all this.

"I have an idea on how you could understand, and this going to sound totally crazy but what if… we had sex." Spike said putting the idea out there.

"What?" Twilight said completely shocked.

"Just follow me here for a moment. It sounds like you have trouble understanding the concept of sex. Now I could sit here explaining what I know, but it'd probably go over your head because it's not something you can just understand by reading about it. It's a feeling that can't be captured by words. The only way you're going to understand any of this is to experience it." Spike explained.

"Wouldn't it be more than a little awkward? We've known each other for such a long time." Twilight said looking away. It wasn't like she didn't think about what it would be like to be with Spike at least once or twice. When she was in heat, Spike was the only person around. She wasn't proud of it, but she had more than a few naughty thoughts about her number one assistant.

"It might be a little awkward at first. I mean the idea of having sex with you never really occurred to me till just now, but I'm willing to do it if help you understand me a little better." Spike said.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me that now is that first time you've ever thought about me in a sexual way!" Twilight exclaimed. She'd always assumed he had some dirty thoughts that involved her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Spike admitted.

"Is it because we're so close? You probably never thought about me like that because we're like family, right?" Twilight said.

"No, it's not that. How do I say this without hurting your feelings? I guess I should just come out and say it." Spike said aloud as he thought to himself.

"Say what?" Twilight asked.

"I'm just going to say it. You don't have any sex appeal, Twilight." Spike said flat out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight said feeling insulted.

"I'm not saying you're unattractive or anything. It's just that the way you present yourself isn't very sexy. To be honest, you're kind of boring. I mean look at Rarity. She's a total fox. I mean she enters a room and everypony in the room is looking at her. You enter a room and no one really notices." Spike said.

"I can be just as sexy as Rarity! Just you wait and see!" Twilight Sparkle said getting up and leaving the table.

"Come on, Twilight. You can't be serious. I thought we were going to have sex. Where you going?" Spike called out to her. She made her way to the door and turned around.

"I'll show you! I'll be so sexy you won't be able to keep your claws off of me!" Twilight shouted before opening the door and slamming it on her way out. Spike sat there watching the door trying to figure out what just happened.

"So are we having sex later or what?" Spike asked aloud to himself.

Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe Spike. She could be as sexy as pony in Equestria if she wanted to. All she had to do was learn what it meant to be sexy. With her intellect and investigative abilities, she could easily replicate the behaviors that deem one as having sexual appeal. If Spike didn't drool over her before, he most definitely would after she learned everything there is to know about being sexy. She just needed some help.

"Well, it's about time you came to me, but what may I ask brought about this little change of heart? Don't tell me that you're trying to impress somepony." Rarity said to the purple mare. She always knew the day would come when Twilight Sparkle would ask her for a makeover. She'd never say it aloud since it might be considered rude but she always found Twilight's style a bit drab. She had critiques for all her friends' fashion sense, but Twilight was the only one to realize it and actually come to her for help fixing it.

"I guess you could say that, but I don't really want a makeover." Twilight said nervously as she stood across from her. She had just asked for some advice on how to be sexy, but Rarity thought a full blown makeover was much more appropriate.

"You simply must give me this pony's name, Twilight Sparkle." Rarity said as she used a tape measure to get Twilight's measurements.

"I'm not really comfortable telling you that sort of thing." Twilight said. She didn't want to tell anypony she was trying to be sexy for Spike. Rarity suddenly looked into Twilight's eyes for a moment.

"I understand completely, Twilight. I'd never force you to divulge the name of your crush." She

said as she read the mare's thought. Twilight had no idea that Rarity could also read minds like Spike. It was a bit surprising to learn that Twilight wanted to be sexy so she could impress Spike. She had always thought they were merely friends, but it was nice to see Twilight finally take an interest in someone even it was her number one assistant.

"Thanks, Rarity. I knew you'd understand. So can you help me?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, I will. On one condition." Rarity said.

"What's the condition?" Twilight asked slightly worried.

"You do everything I say without question or exception. I don't want another incident like that horrid fashion show. I will need complete artistic freedom." Rarity said stating her only term.

"Okay, I guess that's fair." Twilight said. She had no reason not to trust her. That fashion show made it clear to her that all decisions concerning fashion were better left to Rarity.

"Excellent! Now before we do anything, I'll need to see your sexiest walk." Rarity said.

"My sexiest walk?" Twilight asked confused.

"It's important that I make a dress that accentuates the most sexual parts of your body, dear. To do that, I'm going to need you walk in a way that shows off your assets. Go on, dear. We don't have all day." Rarity ordered turning her around.

"I guess that makes sense." Twilight said. The purple mare had no idea how to walk in such a way. She had a vague idea of how it was done. Twilight decided to just wing it. "It couldn't be that hard to do. It's just walking after all." She thought to herself. Twilight walked forward clumsily as she tried in vain to swing her flanks in a manner that might indicate a desire to mate with someone else. Rarity had seen enough. She decided to stop Twilight before she pulled a muscle or tripped over her own .

"That's quite enough, Twilight. I think I've seen quite enough." Rarity said anxious to keep her friend from embarrassing herself with that awful display.

"So was it sexy or what?" Twilight asked with a confident smile. She was obviously quite proud of her performance. Rarity couldn't bear to tell her that she had the grace of a drunken hippo with a broken leg.

"It certainly was something, but I think it could use a little work. I want you to watch me and try to do as I do." Rarity said. She immediately started to move in a manner that was graceful and elegant, but it held a hint of sexuality and mystery that made it hard to tear you eyes away from her body. Twilight had to admit that Spike was right about Rarity. Twilight found her eyes following the curve of her friend's body as she walked up to her. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Wow, Rarity! That was amazing." Twilight said praising her friends skilled performance.

"Did you really expect anything less than perfection, darling? Now you try it and remember to be graceful." Rarity said pushing her friend forward.

"I think I understand." Twilight said closing her eyes trying to visualize herself moving just like Rarity. She moved forward slowly trying hard to control her hips, but she wasn't used to moving in such a manner and found herself wobbling as she moved. She could tell her walking had more in common with a foal taking her first steps than a mare trying to look sexy.

Rarity wanted to stop Twilight before she hurt herself, but her face made it clear that she wasn't about to let this go easy. She had no idea that Twilight was so serious about this. As she watched friend trip over hooves and fall into a pile of fabric, she sighed and walked over to her friend to help her up.

"Come on, Twilight Sparkle. We have a lot of work ahead of us." Rarity said helping her friend up so they could try again.

Later that day…

"And that's how you play the game, boys." Spike said grabbing all the bits on the table. He had invited his friends over for a game of Poker and taken his friends for all they were worth.

"I don't understand. You were terrible at this game when we started." Snips said slamming his cards on the table. It was all part of Spike's plan. He let his friends get a few easy wins After awhile they started to get cocky and wanted to raise the stakes. Spike played scared acting like he wasn't sure. Eventually, he let them coerce him into agreeing and turned the table on the confident colts. He almost didn't need to read their minds. Snips got a goofy smile on his face every time he had a decent hand, and Snails' left ear twitched whenever he didn't like his cards.

"I should have told you fellas that lady luck's one of my girls." Spike said counting his riches.

"So what are you going to do with all that money?" Snails asked. Spike felt kind of bad for tricking his friends so he decided to do something nice for them.

"How about we all go to spa tomorrow? I think the Aloe and Lotus are in charge of massages." Spike said.

"You mean it?" Snips asked.

"Heck yeah! I've never gotten a massage before it might be kind of fun." Spike said. He was glad to have some time to himself lately. It seemed like sex was the only thing he did lately. It was a nice change to get out and have fun that didn't involve putting his penis into somepony.

"Man, it's getting kind of late. I better get home before it gets dark." Snails said stretching as he got up to leave.

"Same for me. I'll see you later, Spike." Snips said following his buddy. Spike waved goodbye from his kitchen table when he heard a knock at the door. His friends were at the doorway waiting for Spike to answer the door. He opened the door and immediately found himself face to face with a sexy purple mare in a tight black dress. Spike and his friends found their eyes glued to this new visitor.

"Mind if I come in?" She said in a sultry tone. She didn't wait for an answer as she waltzed in with all the eyes on her. She tried not to be nervous as she felt the gaze of everyone around her. Rarity told her this sort of thing happens when you move properly.

"Twilight, is that you?" Spike said shocked at the radical change in her appearance, but more than that he could feel something was slightly off with his longtime friend. She

"Are you surprised?" Twilight said giggling at her number one assistant's reaction.

"Could you guys excuse us for a moment?" Spike asked his friends.

"What do you mean we just got here?" Snips said not even looking at Spike.

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Snails said staring at Twilight. Luckily, he knew exactly how to get them outside.

"Hey, guys. I think I see an angry filly with glasses outside." Spike said pretending to see something outside. They took the bait almost immediately as they ran outside shouting.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go. See you later, Spike." Snails said looking at his wrist and hurrying outside. Snips faked a yawn and followed suit.

"Yeah, I got to go. I'm pretty sleepy. Goodbye, Spike." Snips said quickly as they both left. Spike closed the door and locked it. He turned to Twilight who was quietly laughing at the display.

"Alright, what are you trying to prove Twilight?" Spike said turning to face his guest who stood there pretending to be shocked.

"This old thing? Rarity lent it to me. What do you think?" Twilight said twirling around to show off her sexy ensemble. Spike was about to tell her that she didn't need to do anything like this, but he could tell from the look in her eyes that a lot of hard work went into this. It also took a lot of courage for Twilight to walk here in such a provocative outfit. She probably wasn't used to getting the kind of attention that came with such a dress. Spike decided to play along . It'd probably be rude for him to just dash all her hard work after she tried so hard.

"It looks amazing on you." Spike said hoping his enthusiasm didn't sound too forced. Though his excitement was faked, he did like the way Twilight looked in it. It probably took some convincing on Rarity's part to get Twilight into such a dress.

"Soooo is there something else you want to say? Perhaps correcting a statement that you made about earlier about a certain unicorn?" Twilight said leaning in as she hinted heavily at what she wanted Spike to say. Spike wanted to sigh loudly at her obvious attempt but thought it might make his last comment seem disingenuous.

"I was totally wrong about you. I guess you are really sexy, Twilight." Spike said acting apologetic. Twilight didn't seem too happy to hear it though.

"Can I ask you a question, Spike?" Twilight asked looking down at the ground.

"Sure, I guess." Spike said confused as to why she wasn't happy.

"What exactly do you find sexy about me?" Twilight asked. Spike could tell by the way she asked that the answer meant a lot to her. He was about to look into her eyes when Twilight quickly turned around.

"Don't just read my mind, Spike. I want your answer, not the one I want to hear." Twilight said with her back to Spike. He was on his own on this one. It was such a foreign feeling for Spike to answer such a heavy question without reading her mind. He had become so accustomed to taking the answer out of someone's head and giving them what they wanted to hear when they asked something important. He was on his own now.

"Honestly, I never thought you needed a dress or some fancy walk to be sexy, Twilight. When I said you weren't sexy, it didn't mean you had to go out and get all dolled up for me. I liked that pony who rather read a book than socialize or who becomes absolutely stressed when a deadline creeps upon her. I don't care if you're sexy, Twilight. I like you just the way you are." Spike said earnestly. He didn't know whether or not it was what she wanted to hear. It was just what he felt. He stood there in silence for what seemed like forever as Twilight stood with her back to him. He thought about calling out to her when she spoke up.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked. Her voice sounded shaky like she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on, Twilight. It's not like I can read the back of your head." Spike pointed out. Twilight turned around and in one fell swoop planted her lips onto Spike's. He was no longer worried about whether or not he said the right thing anymore. If it made Twilight happy enough to do something this impulsive, it didn't matter what he said. Her lips felt soft and warm pressed against his. It was undoubtedly the best kiss she had ever given him. She pulled her head away and smiled.

"I hope you appreciate it. That was my first kiss, you know." Twilight said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Any other firsts you want to get out of the way?" Spike asked. Twilight gave him a seductive smile.

"I do have one more now that you mention it," Twilight said moving in to kiss Spike again. Spike was ready for it and let his tongue move inside of her mouth. They're tongues mingled as they explored the inside of each other's mouth. Suddenly, Twilight pulled back gently as their lips parted with a small smacking sound. Spike was confused as to why she stopped as he was just getting into it.

"Wait! Are we going to have sex right here on the floor?" Twilight said looking down.

"It's pretty clean. What's the big deal?" Spike asked anxious to return to kissing.

"I'm not about to lose my virginity on the floor of your living room. I also don't want to ruin this dress I got from Rarity by rolling around on the ground." Twilight complained. Spike sighed.

"Let's move to the bedroom. You can undress there." Spike said as he made his way to the bedroom. He turned around expecting Twilight to follow him but she was still standing in the middle of the living room. Her cheeks were flushed like she was embarrassed.

"What's wrong now?" Spike asked starting to get frustrated.

"You want me to undress in front of you? Just like that?" Twilight asked nervously. It was a moment where Twilight's sexual inexperience made her look even sexier somehow.

"Yeah, come on." Spike said ushering her into the room. Spike sat on the bed as Twilight stood by the doorway like a rabbit about to enter a scary cave. She walked into the room and stood there looking at the ground. Spike sat there taking in everything. He had never seen Twilight undress before. Nopony had undressed in front of him. They were always naked to begin with. He was kind of interested to see it if only to experience it just once. Twilight looked at him with uneasiness about the situation. Spike gave her a reassuring smile letting her know that everything was okay.

Twilight stood upon two legs and used her hooves to remove her dress. She turned away from Spike so she wouldn't have to watch him watching her. As she pushed it slowly down her body, she could feel Spike staring her. She wanted to tell him to look away, but they were about to have sex and it would seem rather silly to make a big deal about it right before sex. She started wiggle her body a little bit as she pushed it off her flanks to the floor. She folded it with her magic and turned around to find somewhere to place it. She promptly lost her concentration and dropped the dress when she saw Spike trying to hide his erection.

Spike hadn't expected to get so aroused watching Twilight but he did. It reminded him of the last time she saw his erection. He could tell Twilight was thinking the same thing as she looked at him. He half expected her to leave or maybe get angry. Instead she approached the phallus almost like it were a timid animal. She stopped as soon as she got close enough to touch it. She reached out at a hoof slowly and carefully before pulling it back. Spike felt a little more comfortable now, but Twilight seemed almost scared to touch it.

Twilight looked up at Spike as if she wanted to make sure it was okay for her to touch it. Spike nodded and she finally placed a hoof on his shaft. It felt warm and smooth as she began to feel a bit better around it. She could feel a wetness coming from between her legs as she stroked Spike's cock. Her curiosity got the better of her as she gave it a small lick. It's warmth felt good as she continued to lick it again this time going around it carefully.

Spike could feel Twilight working her tongue deftly as she covered every area of his cock. Spike considered that Twilight's desire to lick every inch of his cock was probably her obsessive compulsive nature. He was jerked out of his thought process as Twilight started to suck on the tip. Spike could feel Twilight's tongue working its magic as she pushed her head down. She started off slowly taking in as many inches as she could. Spike was looking at the ceiling as he felt the pure pleasure that was Twilight's mouth wrapped around his sexual organ.

Twilight could feel herself getting lost in the act of sucking on Spike's member. Her mind went blank as she gave up on trying to make sense and focused on moving her head faster. She continued to pick up speed as she plunged her head deeper on to the dragon. She could feel the heat from Spike's cock in her throat as she tried to take it all in. She looked up at Spike who was staring at the ceiling. The fact that she could bring so much joy to her number one assistant heightened her own pleasure. Twilight suddenly felt Spike's cock twitch as he came inside her mouth. A familiar taste that she hadn't tasted since that fateful day back in Canterlot flooded her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could trying to savor the warm, salty taste of that day from a long time ago.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I should have warned you." Spike said as soon as he realized what he had done. Twilight waited until she had licked Spike's cock clean before responding. She removed the limp dick from her mouth and looked up at Spike.

"You don't have to apologize, Spike. I have a confession to make. It's about that promise from a long time ago. Something happened that I should have told you about a long time ago." Twilight said looking at Spike.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked.

"Back then I had some feelings that I didn't understand.. Or rather I couldn't understand them because I didn't accept them." Twilight said.

"What feelings?" Spike asked. He had some idea of what she was talking about but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I had trouble understanding the urges of my own body so I just repressed them. After that incident, I got scared and tried to push my own insecurities on to you with that stupid promise." Twilight said looking down.

"It's okay, Twilight. You were just caught up in the moment. Everything was so crazy back then, but it led us here so it's not that bad." Spike said trying to cheer her up. Twilight still seemed rather down though.

"There's something else I have to tell you. When I went into the restroom, I didn't clean all of it off of my face." Twilight said. Her face seemed to be turning bright red.

"I don't get it, Twilight. What are you trying to say?" Spike asked cautiously.

"I don't know what came over me, but I got kind of curious and…" Twilight voice trailed off as she turned even redder than before. Spike noticed that Twilight's back legs were shifting strangely. He suspected that Twilight might be turned on right now.

"Just say it, Twi. I won't get mad." Spike said hoping to reassure her. Twilight took a deep breath and prepared to just say it.

"I tasted it." Twilight blurted out. Spike wasn't sure how to take this development. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was weird, but nothing he found devastating until she continued.

"I actually tasted more of it than I cleaned back then. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help myself. The musky aroma, the simple taste, and the gooey texture just drove me wild. I ended up sitting in the shower touching myself till I finally came to my senses." Twilight said rambling like a mad pony. Spike expression hadn't changed at all. She had expected him to be disgusted and throw her out on the spot. Instead, he said something that took her completely by surprise.

"I guess we're even then." Spike said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean even? I just told you I had a cum fetish! How are we possibly even? Don't you think I'm disgusting?" Twilight asked confused.

"This morning I told you that I slept with at least eight different ponies. The way I see it I'm just as perverted as you are. It'd be pretty hypocritical if I got mad at you." Spike said with a humorous tone in his voice. Twilight realized he had a point and smiled.

"So what should a couple of perverts like us do now?" Twilight asked. Spike put his claw on his chin and pretended to think.

"Well you have a fetish for cum and I like to sleep around. I'm sure we could work something out." Spike joked. Twilight wasted no time tackling Spike on to the bed. Spike managed to land on top of Twilight between her legs. Spike settled between her hind legs were he had a clear view of her privates. She was pretty wet considering he hadn't touched her there.

Spike moved in and gave her moist lips a good lick. Twilight shivered as she felt Spike ply his tongue against her pussy. She never thought about it before but Spike's tongue was perfect for this kind of activity. With his muscle control and exceptional length he could do things other ponies could only dream about. Spike's tongue made it's way up and down Twilight's slit. He could feel his erection returning to full mast as Twilight moaned at his tongue's movement. Spike sat up and positioned his cock directly in front of Twilight's virgin entrance.

"Is it going to hurt?" Twilight asked.

"It will at first, but we'll take thing slow until you get used to it. It should feel really good after awhile," Spike said trying to relax her.

"Alright, I'm ready." Twilight said hesitantly.

Spike nodded and moved his cock forward. Twilight could feel Spike's hot protrusion slowly pushing its way inside. The feeling of Spike inside was absolutely incredible. Her body felt flushed with heat as he moved deeper and deeper with each passing second. Spike suddenly placed a claw on each of her cutie marks and made huge push that caused a sharp pain to surge through her body. Any pleasure that was left was replaced by pain. Spike looked visibly worry as Twilight tried to hide it but the look of pain on her face was as clear as day.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Spike asked. He was ready to stop despite how good it felt.

"I'm okay. I just need a few minutes." Twilight said in a strained tone of voice.

"Listen, Twilight. We can stop if you want." Spike said. Twilight shook her head and placed a hoof on Spike's cheek.

"Keep going, Spike. I'm fine." Twilight said looking into Spike's eyes. He could tell she was determined to see this through to the end. Spike could only respect her courage and continue.

Spike began to massage her cutie marks as he pulled out and pushed himself back inside of her body. Twilight's pain slowly ebbed away Spike continued. As his thrusts started to pickup speed, her body's pain became a thing of the past as each thrust made her body feel incredible. Twilight could feel pressure building inside of her body. She felt her mind going blank as Spike pushed himself as deep he could.

Twilight gasped loudly as her backed arched. Her entire body felt like it was covered in an incredible warmth that reached her very core. Spike could feel Twilight's body squeezing his member as her body experienced it's own orgasm. Her orgasm gave Spike a kinky idea.

"Hey, Twilight. Have you ever tasted your own cum?" Spike asked with a naughty tone. Twilight just shook her head. Spike moved up and stood over her chest.. His massive cock dripping with her own juices. Her mouth salivated at the prospect. Spike didn't waste any time placing his cock right over Twilight's mouth once again. Her tongue lapped greedily at Spike's treat. The dragon felt shivers of pleasure as Twilight's tongued danced wildly across his rod. Spike placed his cock into her mouth and grabbed her head as he felt another orgasm coming on. Twilight pushed her mouth down on Spike's member as he shot his warm sticky goo. She could feel Spike's salty taste mixing with her own sweet juice as she sucked and swallowed every drop before releasing his member from her mouth with an audible pop.

Spike lay next to Twilight as his cock retreated back into it's place. Twilight wrapped her legs around Spike's body and the two snuggled for awhile. Spike's head rested on her heaving chest. A silence fell over the room as the both of them thought about what to say next. Twilight spoke first.

"So what happens now?" She asked. Spike let the question hang in the air for a moment before responding.

"Do you want to do it again?" Spike asked. Twilight just sighed.

"No, I mean between us. What are we now?" Twilight asked. The question had been there ever since she hatched Spike, but after what just happened she couldn't avoid it anymore. She didn't feel like his mother or his sister. Those were just roles she occasionally stepped into to make raising him easier. Spike never asked any questions either, but how could he? He was born into this relationship unlike her. She had a choice when it came to raising Spike. Now more than ever before she needed someone to answer this question and Spike was the only one who could.

"I don't know. Does our relationship really need a name?" Spike said as if the question didn't matter to him in the slightest.

"Don't you think it's important to know that sort of thing, Spike? We've been together for so long and the best I could do is call you my number one assistant. Doesn't that ever bother you?" Twilight asked. She couldn't believe how easygoing he was about this.

"It's never bothered me, Twilight. I liked being your number one assistant. Can't it just be that simple?" Spike said yawning loudly. The rhythmic breathing of her chest was so relaxing for some reason.

"But it isn't simple, Spike. We just had sex. Doesn't that complicate things?" Twilight asked.

"Listen, Twilight. It's only as complicated as you make it. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't matter what our relationship is called. I'm just happy to have someone as wonderful as you in my life, and isn't that what matters most." Spike said before finally falling asleep. As Twilight thought about how to respond, she heard the familiar sound of Spike's snoring. This scene was so familiar to her. It wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep in her arms. She thought about all those times when she would hold Spike to help him sleep easier.

"Maybe, he's right. As long as we're there for each other, it doesn't really matter." Twilight said aloud to herself.

"Told you so." Spike mumbled in his sleep. Twilight laughed as she found herself slowly falling asleep.

Spike awoke the next morning to find Twilight missing and in her place was a small folded piece of paper. He opened it and read it to himself.

Dear Spike,

After much consideration, I realized you were right. Our relationship doesn't need a name as long as we're there for each other. I guess I just couldn't accept an answer that was right in front of me the whole time. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but for the first time in a long time, I felt like studying again. I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me.

Yours truly,

Twilight Sparkle

Spike stretched as he finished the letter. He was glad he could help Twilight out. The dragon walked into the kitchen when he heard a knocking at the door. He turned from his chest of gems looking rather annoyed that someone had interrupted his search for breakfast. The knocking grew more frantic as Spike walked over to the door.

"I'm coming already." Spike opened the door to find Rainbow Dash looking rather frantic.

"Spike, I need you. Tonight!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"WHAT!" Spike shouted.

To Be Continued…..

**Author Notes:** This chapter would have been out sooner, but it was delayed by a game that wasn't Skyrim and I'd like to take the chance to share it with you all. It's called Katawa Shoujo and it's a visual bishoujo novel style game or dating sim. If you like my story, you will love this game. It's very tastefully done for a mature game. Best of all, it's totally free so you have no reason not to check it out. Go to and download it. Also I'm done with Skyrim so these should start coming out much faster.

**Author's Random Thought**: If Pinkie Pie were a human anime character, she'd definitely have hair in the shape of bouncy, pink drills.


	14. Chapter 14

Catching Lightning

Spike was just standing there trying to process what exactly had just happened. Rainbow Dash was standing at his door with her front hooves clasped together saying she needed him tonight. He took a moment to calm down and let the situation play itself out before jumping to the obvious conclusion.

"Why exactly do you need me tonight?" Spike asked.

"I need help with something, and Pinkie's too busy working on some huge party so I need you to help me out." She said quickly. Spike wondered what Pinkie could be working on. She just filled that strange cupcake order and now she's working on some big celebration. It seemed like the two events were somehow connected. He returned his attention to the problem in front of him.

"You still haven't told me what exactly I'm supposed to be doing." Spike said.

"Spitfire's in town, and I need somebody to get my back as I work my magic." Rainbow Dash said puffing her chest out.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to stand next to you and help you seduce your idol into having sex with you. Why are you asking me?" Spike asked. He was no stranger to helping someone get lucky, but Rainbow Dash was the last pony he thought would ask him.

"I asked everyone else, and they all said no." Rainbow Dash said with her brutal honesty.

"Alright, but what do I get out of helping you get with Spitfire?" Spike asked.

"The satisfying feeling of knowing you helped a friend in her time of need." She said.

"I don't think helping you have sex with your idol qualifies as a time of need." Spike said crossing his arms.

"Did I forget to mention she'll be surrounded by beautiful ponies you can talk to?" Rainbow Dash said sweetening the deal.

"We're in Ponyville. I'm always surrounded by beautiful ponies." Spike said waving at a group of lovely mares who happened to be walking by. They waved back and giggled before continuing on their way.

"Please, I can't do this alone. The last time I talked to Spitfire was at the Grand Galloping Gala and that was terrible. Everyone kept interrupting me and I barely got a word in edgewise. I just need someone there to make sure she stays focused on me. I'm begging you, Spike. I wouldn't be begging if this didn't mean to world to me. I really need your help." Rainbow Dash said with no small amount of sincerity. He knew Luna wouldn't approve of him helping Rainbow Dash this way. He was supposed to be fixing the problem not making it worse by helping Rainbow Dash get with another pony, but Rainbow Dash doing her best impression of sad puppy and it made it hard to say no.

"Alright, I guess I'll help you out." Spike said sighing heavily. Luna wasn't going to be happy about this at all.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I owe you big time, Spike." Rainbow Dash said hugging Spike in what could have easily been a death grip.

"Let me go and we'll call it even." Spike said barely managing to get the words out. Rainbow Dash released him and jumped into the air.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. I'll be back tonight to take you to the club. Later." She said zooming off.

"Club?" Spike said. He couldn't help but feel like Rainbow Dash had left without filling him in properly. He decided to just wait until she came back later. In the meantime, he was going to spa today.

Later at Ponyville Spa

"I can't believe you're helping Rainbow Dash get with Spitfire! If Rainbow Dash came to you for help picking up chicks, it must make you some sort of super player that other players come to for advice. Ah yeah! That's the spot!" Snips said excitedly as Lotus worked his upper back.

"It's not like I'm going to be telling her what to say, Snips. I'm just going to stand there and make sure Spitfire focuses on Dash. A little lower?" Spike said directing Aloe as she pushed on his back. He had never had a massage before. It was incredibly soothing to have his muscles massaged.

"You have a lot of tension in your lower back, Mr. Dragon. You must move your hips quite a bit," She giggled with an accent that Spike couldn't place, but it sounded exotic and sexy all the same. He couldn't deny that he had been bucking like crazy lately.

"He's quite the ladies' man. You better watch out, girls. You might be next." Snips said warning them. Spike wished he could hit Snips at that point but he was lying on another table a few feet away. He shot him a dirty look that Snips just ignored.

"Oh really? I've never been with a dragon before. It might be kind of fun." Aloe said seductively causing Spike to blush.

"I think you might have embarrassed him, sister." Lotus said pointing out the redness in Spike's face. Everyone in the room laughed except for Snails who was being unusually quiet. Snails was getting a massage from another beautiful pony as well, but he didn't seemed to enjoy it.

"What's wrong, Snails? You seem kind of down." Spike said.

"Did you have an argument with Twist yesterday?" Snails asked right off the bat.

"So you heard about that?" Spike said.

"She came over to my house and told me about it this morning. I've been thinking about it, and I need to ask you something." Snails said seriously.

"Go ahead." Spike said. There was a silence in the room as the masseuses continued while they talked. Spike could only assume they were listening intently to every word being spoken while performing their duties. He would've asked them to leave but his massage was just getting good.

"Do you like Twist?" Snails said quickly. Spike and Snips looked at each other before laughing loudly disrupting their massages.

"Man, that's a good one. You really had us going there, Snails." Snips said trying to calm down.

"Do I like…Are you seriously?" Spike could barely complete a full statement from laughing too hard. Snails was annoyed, but not surprised by his friends reaction. He knew they weren't exactly fond of his girlfriend, but he needed Spike to give him an answer.

"I'm being serious." Snails said angrily. They calmed down enough to let Aloe and Lotus Blossom get back to their work.

"No way. I give you my personal guarantee that I have absolutely no interest in Twist. Why would you even ask that? Aside from her not being my type, she's your girlfriend. I'd never stoop so low as to steal a friend's girl." Spike said still chuckling a bit.

"You're stressing over nothing, Snails. Why would you think he'd go after Twist in the first place?" Snips asked.

"It's just that one of the ways Twist expresses her feelings is by criticizing people. That's why I don't mind when she gets on my case so much. She's just doing it because she cares. When I found out about your argument, it occurred to me that Twist might have some sort of crush on you. " Snails said.

"If that were true, why would she even tell you about it in the first place?" Spike asked.

"Because she doesn't fully realize it herself. I only notice it because we spend so much time together. It's something that's hard to pick up on unless you pay close attention. I could see it in her eyes sometimes." Snails responded. Spike couldn't help but notice how strange that last sentence was. He looked into Twist's eyes yesterday and saw nothing but disdain. He was sure the only feeling he got from her was a burning hatred for his very existence.

"Listen to me, Snails. I can assure you that nothing will ever happen between me and Twist even if she does has feelings." Spike said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess it was silly of me to worry about it." Snails said perking up.

"We're getting massaged by some beautiful ponies, and you're worrying over nothing." Snips said eliciting another cute laugh from the spa ponies. After awhile the conversation was loose enough that the spa ponies could get involved without it being awkward. As their time drew to a close, Spike and his friends felt completely rejuvenated.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel incredible." Spike said stretching his limbs as he hopped off the table. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"That was totally worth it." Snails said moving his neck.

"We got to do this again. It's definitely worth it." Snips said stretching.

"We hope you enjoyed your visit. Please come again." The twins said bowing their heads. Spike and his friends made it outside before the dragon let out a huge yawn.

"Alright, guys. I'll see you later. I'm pretty sleepy." Spike said waving goodbye. He made it home and opened the door to find a familiar dark blue pony with a really happy look on her face. She immediately turned her attention to Spike.

"Spike! Oh thank goodness, you're here. I've been waiting to tell you the good news ever since I found out this morning." Luna said excitedly.

"Calm down, Luna. What is it?" Spike said. His curiosity was peaked by Luna's exuberant behavior.

"I guess I should let you see for yourself." Luna said as her horn began to glow. The inside of Spike's home changed to reflect an entirely different environment. He began to recognize the environment as Ponyville, but he didn't see any reason to be happy. It was the desolate future he had been shown before. A town nearly devoid of life and activity. The streets were gray and many buildings were in need of desperate repair.

"I don't get it. Is this what you were talking about?" Spike asked. He looked to Luna who had lost her sunny disposition and took on one of confusion. She looked around nervously as if she couldn't understand why she was being shown this.

"I-I don't know what happened. Everything was supposed to be fine. I checked earlier this morning and Ponyville was fine. Something must have between then and now to mess everything up." Luna said trying to think of what to do next. Her horn lost it's glow as the image disappeared.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked. He couldn't make heads or tails of anything going on. First, she shows up all happy, shows him a bad vision of the future, and then goes into full panic mode.

"I've been periodically checking your progress with the revolution. This morning I did my normal check of the time stream and everything was fine. Ponyville was even bigger and beautiful than before Spike, but something big must have happened after I did my check. Did you say or do anything this morning that could have negatively impacted your efforts?" Luna asked. Spike's mind went back to his talk with Rainbow Dash this morning.

"Actually Rainbow Dash stopped by today and asked me to help her with something." Spike said nervously fiddling with his claws. Luna looked at Spike with a mix of anger and anticipation.

"Help her with what exactly?" She asked slowly. Spike knew her reaction wasn't going to be a good one so he tried to take it back.

"It's nothing just a tiny favor." Spike said pretending it wasn't a big deal.

"Tell me, Spike." She said in a more commanding tone.

"You did what? Why are you helping Rainbow Dash when were trying to undo everything she caused?" Luna asked becoming even more upset.

"I thought it was just one pony, and it really meant a lot to her. I couldn't say no." Spike said defending himself. Luna sighed.

"This is really bad, Spike. You have to make sure they don't meet." Luna said.

"Are you saying I can't go help Rainbow Dash?" Spike said.

"Actually, you have to go and make sure Spitfire doesn't meet Rainbow Dash. If they meet, it could ruin everything." Luna said. Spike knew how much this meant to Rainbow Dash. He wondered if there was some other way he could help.

"Is that our only option? I don't want to crush Rainbow Dash's chance to be with her idol. It seems kind of cruel." Spike said rubbing his arm. It was one thing not go, but if he went and messed up her chances, it'd be beyond cruel.

"It's for the good of the Ponyville, Spike." Luna said walking over and placing a hoof on his shoulder. The simple touch sparked an idea he had earlier. It was pretty crazy, but it had to better than Luna's plan.

"What if I could sleep with Rainbow Dash before then? Would it be okay if she met Spitfire then?" Spike asked.

"I guess, but how are you going to pull something like that off? She's not interested in guys" Luna pointed out.

"I only have to make her think about it, Luna. If I can make the idea of having sex with me seem appealing enough, I can look into her eyes and take care of the rest." Spike said extremely excited. Luna had to admit that it was a pretty good plan except for one thing.

"How are you going to make her want to have sex with you?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to give her a massage." Spike said. Luna looked confused. Was the crux of his big plan to get Rainbow Dash to give her a massage? It seemed insane to think Rainbow Dash would even let him do such a thing or that it would work well enough that Spike might have a chance at sleeping with her.

"How are you going to get her to agree to such a thing?" Luna asked.

"She owes me a favor for helping her with Spitfire. I can probably use that as leverage. If I play it off as being an innocent favor, she won't be able to say no." Spike said. Luna was still skeptical though.

"Have you ever given anyone a massage? It's not something you might be able to do right off the bat." Luna said. Spike placed a claw to his chin and thought about what she just said. He had plenty of sexual experience, but it might not translate well when giving someone a massage. Another idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Could I practice on you?" Spike said quickly. Luna was completely still for a moment. Her mind raced to process the event that unfolded before her. She had to resist the urge to look around to make sure there wasn't some third party in the room that Spike might be asking because it seemed to good to be true.

"Practice what?" Luna asked trying to make sure she heard him right.

"I know it's pretty awkward of me to just ask, but I need to practice massaging someone with wings and we don't have enough time to find someone else. I'd understand if you don't feel comfortable with me touching you though." Spike explained. Luna had to resist the urge to allay Spike's fears by throwing herself at him. Everything inside of her wanted to tell Spike that his touch would always be welcomed. She took a deep breath and calmed the storm that raged inside her head.

"If it will help your plan, I guess I could offer my assistance." Luna said trying to sound nonchalant. She didn't want to come off as desperate, but she also didn't want to act like she hated the idea. It seemed to work as Spike happy enough to have her consent.

"That's great. Lay on the couch and just tell me how it feels." Spike said. Luna took her place on the couch and tried not to act too excited to have Spike give her a massage. As she waited for Spike to start, she had to remind herself to be objective as possible. Spike needed to know if he was doing a good job or not in order for it to work on Rainbow Dash.

She had tensed up visibly when Spike made first contact. He had barely put a claw on her and she was already reacting. She turned around and looked at Spike who seemed kind of put off by her reaction.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Spike asked.

"Of course! I wasn't ready at first but now I am so please continue." Luna said quickly reassuring him.

Spike stood over her and placed his claws between her neck and wings. He gently rubbed her back making small circular motions with his hands. As he worked, he realized how soft and firm her body was. His mind began to wonder into dangerous territory as he imagined what it would be like to be with her. He immediately pushed the ideas away. It would be rude of him to fantasize about her after she offered to help him out like this. He decided to start a conversation with her to take his mind off her body.

"How am I doing?" He asked.

"It's very relaxing." Luna said enjoying it. She felt great, but she wasn't sure if it was the massage or because Spike was touching her. Spike wasn't pleased with "relaxing". He remembered how sleepy he was after his massage from Aloe. If he gave Rainbow Dash this kind of massage, he'd just put her to sleep. He needed to spice things up or his plan would be a huge bust.

"Hey, I'm going to try something a little different." Spike said momentarily taking his claws off of the princess. He blew fire on his claws heating them to a point where they held a faint glow. Being a dragon gave him a fair amount of resistance to his own fire so it wasn't painful to do so. He usually only did this in the winter when it got extremely cold and only to warm himself up. He had no idea how well this work, but it was worth a shot.

"Just try to relax," Spike said before placing his claws on her back again. Almost immediately hit was touch was met with Luna giving a small moan. He picked up where he left off by rubbing her back in the same circular motion. This time Luna was much more vocal in her pleasure. She was cooing gently as Spike worked his hands all the way across her back.

As he guided his claws across her slender frame, the realization of what he was doing hit him all at once. He was massaging one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid on. Spike often acted casually when around Luna, but being this close made it hard not to try something to push things a little further. The only thing holding him back was that Luna already had someone she had feelings for. He found himself a little angry and jealous of this mysterious crush. If Luna liked him, why didn't the jerk make a move yet? It seemed pretty obvious that Luna really liked him. He should just notice her already so Luna could stop stressing over him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Spike jumped as he realized Luna had been speaking to him.

"Uh….yeah, I'm fine. I just got distracted. Did you say something?" Spike said continuing his massage.

"I was telling you my birthday is coming up in a few days." Luna said nervously. Spike's massage was making hard to sound confident.

"Oh, any special plans?" Spike asked.

"I was actually wondering if you were doing anything that day." Luna said.

"No, I'm not doing anything. Are you having a party or something?" Spike said as he started to drag his fingers across her wings. Luna moaned as Spike's warm touch caressed her feathers.

"I think Celestia's planning something, but I wanted to tell you something then." Luna said.

"Ok, but why can't you tell me now?" Spike asked as moved towards her tail. If he could see Luna's face, he'd notice how red she was just asking this.

"It's just really important that I tell you then." Luna said looking away nervously. It was just an arbitrary deadline she chose to try to force herself to confess to him. She hoped her birthday would give her some sort of courage.

"Ok, I'll keep my schedule open then. So how was it?" Spike said finishing his massage. Luna sat up and smiled to try to hide her disappointment that it was over so quickly.

"It was great, Spike. I'm sure you'll really impress her." Luna said doing a poor job of hiding her sadness.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked. She only turned away as Spike looked at her.

"It's…. I just…." Luna failed to find the words to express herself. She wanted to tell him so badly about her feelings, but her mouth just wouldn't cooperate. She ended up stumbling over her own sentences before she finally gave up.

"It's nothing. I have to go." Luna said as she quickly teleported away. Spike was left with questions that would be have to answered later. As much as Luna's strange exit bothered him, it would have to wait. He had to deal with the more pressing matter of Rainbow Dash.

Spike found Rainbow Dash rather quickly. It was a simple matter of finding one stray cloud over Ponyville all by itself. It was a pretty good bet that Rainbow Dash was sleeping on it. When she wasn't zooming around town, Rainbow Dash could almost always be found napping.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Spike called up to her sleeping place. The pegasus' head slowly peaked out from the cloud.

"Spike? What are you doing here? We're not supposed to meet up until later." Rainbow Dash said groggily. Spike felt his confidence waver for a moment. It was easy to talk about his plan but actually pulling it off seemed more daunting. He swallowed his doubt and tried to act naturally.

"I wanted your help with something." Spike said.

"Can't it wait? I'm kind of busy." Rainbow Dash said before letting out a huge yawn.

"Come on, Rainbow. You owe me one. Remember?" Spike shouted. Rainbow Dash sighed and flew down to the ground.

"Fine, I guess I'll help. What is it?" She said obviously annoyed that her afternoon nap had been disrupted. Things were already off to a bad start for Spike and he knew it. He soldiered and tried not lose faith in his plan or his abilities. He just needed to get back on her good side and he knew just how to do that.

"I need to impress this pony I like and I just thought I'd ask for your help. I guess I'll go ask somepony who has more romantic experience." Spike said pretending to walk away. Rainbow Dash jumped in front of Spike before he could get too far.

"Whoa! Nobody has more experience than me when it comes to talking to the ladies. If you need help, I'm just the mare you're looking for." Rainbow Dash said proudly. Spike smiled as things had went just the way he wanted.

"I wanted to try something to impress her. She always goes to the spa for these massages and I figured if I could give her one as good they do that she'd finally go out with me." Spike said.

"So why do you need my help?" Rainbow Dash asked slightly confused.

"The problem is I've never actually given anyone a massage, and I want to make sure I'm good at it before I try." Spike said.

"Really? You're going with that old bit. When Pinkie Pie told me you were some sort of big time player, I kind of expected something better than the massage trick." Rainbow Dash said looking a little disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" Spike said completely floored by her response.

"Pinkie told me all about how you go around sleeping with ponies and solving their problems at the same time. I didn't believe her so I decided to check out your skills for myself. I made up a problem and waited to see what would happen. I got to say I'm less than impressed." Rainbow Dash said with an air of self satisfaction. Spike wasn't so much sad that his plan had been a miserable failure as much as the fact that she was mocking him. He really wanted to wipe that smug look of superiority off of her face. He had an idea of just how to do that.

"So you made up all that stuff earlier?" Spike asked.

"Yep, it's was so obvious really. I thought you'd see straight through it. I was really on my game back there." Rainbow Dash said taking joy in her manipulative abilities.

"You got me pretty good, Dash, but if I wanted to make you mine, I could do it anytime I wanted." Spike said snapping his finger. Rainbow Dash fell on to the ground in a laughing fit.

"You're kidding, right?" She said looking up at Spike before laughing again.

"I'm one hundred percent serious." Spike said crossing his arms. Rainbow Dash looked at him again waiting for him to take it back. He just stood there with a look of pure confidence that Rainbow Dash found irksome.

"You do know I'm not straight, right? There's no way I'd ever sleep with you." Rainbow Dash said completely serious. She wanted him to take it back for some odd reason.

"I know and it doesn't change the fact that I could still do it." Spike said without flinching. Rainbow Dash was becoming more and more annoyed with his attitude. It's like he was saying he could change something that made her who she was and she didn't like it one bit.

"Alright, I get it. This is some sort of reverse psychology stuff right. Get me all riled up and confused then trick me into sleeping with you. It's not going to work, Spike. I know all the tricks and none of them are going to work on me." Rainbow Dash said trying to destroy his confidence.

"Yeah, that's nice, but it doesn't change anything." Spike said looking at his claws as if her presence was negligible. Rainbow Dash thought for sure that would get him to take it back. The way he was acting like it was no big deal also made her angrier. She knew what would shut him up.

"Then prove it! Try to sleep with me then! I dare you!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him. Spike was still looking at his claws and acting impassive as ever.

"Fine, be at my place around eight." Spike said coolly walking away.

"I'll be there, and you'll never get any of this! Never!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She was beginning to notice a few ponies giving her strange looks and flew off. She didn't know what Spike was planning but it wouldn't work. She was flying over Ponyville when it hit her when a realization stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Did I just agree to go on a date with Spike?" She said aloud to herself. She had gotten so caught up with trying to prove Spike wrong that she couldn't be bothered to really listen to what he was saying.

"It's okay, Rainbow. You'll go to his place and he'll try to put the moves on you, but it won't work. You will not sleep with Spike." She told herself. Rainbow Dash realized that she had just vocalized something that she never felt the need to say. What was happening to her?

The usually confident pegasus was a nervous wreck by the time eight o'clock rolled around. She had been frantically trying to figure out what Spike had in store for her. She was standing at Spike's door with her hoof raised in mid air trying to decide whether or not to proceed.

"Maybe I should just go home. Yeah, I'll just say I wasn't feeling well and couldn't make it. His plan can't work if I'm not there, right?" Rainbow Dash turned around to walk away but found herself unable to leave. She didn't run away from anyone, especially not Spike. There was no honor in running away. Even if Spike did manage to sleep with her, she could live with the fact that she had tried to resist him. Running away would mean losing without ever trying or ever knowing if she could have won at all. She swallowed her fear and proceeded to knock on Spike's door.

It seemed like an eternity passed while she waited for Spike to answer the door. The door opened revealing a sight that completely shocked Rainbow Dash. Spike was wearing his Grand Galloping Gala tuxedo and leaning against the doorway with a rose in his mouth trying his best to come across as being smooth.

"Why hello there?" Spike mumbled with the rose in his mouth. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe she'd been so scared of this. She was fighting back the urge to fall to the ground laughing. She could feel her sides aching as she tried to suppress it.

"Hey, Spike." She said quickly closing her mouth. It was becoming harder and harder not to laugh at him.

"Please come in." Spike said taking the flower out of his mouth and ushering her inside. The pegasus walked into a room solely lit by candles. It was obvious Spike was trying his hardest to create a romantic atmosphere. This only made her want her to laugh more at how cliché Spike's attempt was.

"Bathroom." She said trying to hold back the torrent of laughter. It was all she could get out without laughing at Spike. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but his attempt at seduction was probably the funniest thing she had ever witnessed.

"Down the hall across from….. the bedroom." Spike said raising and lowering his eyebrows. Rainbow Dash just nodded and flew away.

Once inside the bathroom, she locked the door and turned on the sink to help drown out the noises she was about to make. She grabbed a clean towel and placed it over her mouth as she fell to the floor in what was the most epic fit of laughter she had ever experienced. She thought for a moment that she would die laughing as her body to ache. After a good few minutes of laughing into her makeshift muffle, she managed to collect herself enough to think straight.

"Okay, I just got to get through this without laughing too hard." Rainbow Dash said. She couldn't remember what she was so worried about before. She just needed to get this over with so she finally claim victory. She didn't want to hurt him too bad though so she decided to play along with this little charade then let him down gently.

She walked back into the room where Spike was sitting on the couch twisting his tail nervously. It was pretty cute in a pathetic sort of a way. Rainbow Dash wondered how Pinkie could have ever thought Spike was some sort of player. He looked more like a kid on his first date than some big shot ladykiller.

"Wait long?" Rainbow Dash said surprising him.

"N-Not at all. Please have a seat." Spike said trying to act cool again. Rainbow Dash did as he instructed. She wanted to see how much effort Spike put into this.

"Okay, loverboy. What's next?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A romantic dinner of course." Spike said hopping up and walking to the kitchen.

Rainbow Dash hated to admit, but she was starting find Spike's attempt at romancing her a little endearing. He came back with a bowl of grapes.

"A treat for my sweet." Spike said sitting on the couch. Nobody have ever fed Rainbow Dash grapes before. She'd always wanted someone to do it, but never had the courage to ask somepony. If Spike was offering, she was glad to accept.

She laid her head across Spike's lap and opened her mouth as Spike began to feed her. She was now looking up at Spike. She had never really noticed how handsome Spike was until now. Rainbow Dash found herself becoming increasingly more comfortable with this situation.

"Comfy?" Spike asked. Rainbow Dash nodded as Spike continued to feed her. It was weird, but she found herself staring at Spike more and more. She wanted to thank him for this somehow. It was rare that someone actually put any effort into romancing her. She'd probably hate herself for doing this but she didn't care anymore. Thanking Spike was way more important to preserving her pride. She placed a hoof around his neck and pulled him into a kiss as she lay in his lap.

She had never kissed a guy or a dragon before so this was completely new territory for her. His breath felt warmer than any mare she had been with. As they continued to make out, Rainbow Dash could feel their tongues start to mingle. She could tell Spike had some experience with kissing before. He was trying to take the lead but Rainbow Dash wouldn't let him. Their tongues pushed against one another vying for control of the kiss. Rainbow Dash rolled over on top of Spike taking away his only advantage. She had him right where she wanted him.

It surprised her how much she was enjoying this. Whenever she thought of having sex with a guy, she always imagined some big, hairy male sweating over her. The fact that Spike was smaller, had no hair, and didn't sweat much made it easier to enjoy being with him like this.

"You're more experienced than I gave you credit for." Rainbow Dash said after breaking their kiss. She was sitting over him and thoroughly enjoying being in controlled.

"You're not so bad yourself." Spike said. He suddenly felt a hoof rubbing between his crotch.

"Up for a little game?" Rainbow Dash said with a mischievous grin as his erection appeared.

"A game?" Spike said confused.

"It's more of a race actually. We give each other oral at the same time and whoever gets the other to cum first wins." Dash explained excitedly.

"I'm up for it, but don't expect me to go easy on you. I'm kind of an expert at this kind of thing." Spike said confidently.

"We'll see about that." Rainbow Dash said ready to begin.

She turned around so their genitalia was in each other faces. Rainbow Dash had never gone down on an actual guy so she was a little nervous. Spike's reptilian tongue suddenly slide across her slit causing her wings to flare outward. His tongue had a pretty good head start. Rainbow Dash, not wanting to get left behind, started to suck on Spike's cock. She started to move her head up and down as her tongue circled his member. Her pride wouldn't let her lose to Spike. Rainbow Dash felt Spike start to rub her cutie marks. She could feel her body giving in to Spike as they continued. She redoubled her efforts and worked even faster making loud slurping sounds.

The two raced with all their might trying to claim victory for themselves. Rainbow Dash had to give Spike credit. His tongue felt absolutely incredible. The way he could zero in on the most sensitive areas with laser guided precision. She could feel her entire body twitch with delight as Spike focused his efforts exclusively on her clit. The prongs of his tongue wrapped themselves the tiny protrusion and started to gently apply pressure. Rainbow Dash had never known such pleasure before. Her desire to win quickly faded as her body yearned for release. She took her mouth off of Spike's member and shouted her pleasure to the sky.

"Aaahhh!" Rainbow Dash cried out as her body conceded victory with a powerful orgasm. She was barely able to hold herself up over Spike after such an intense experience. The dragon was wiping her love juice from his face as he stood up behind her.

"Looks like I won that one." Spike said slide a finger across her dripping pussy sending shivers throughout her body.

"That wasn't fair. You cheated." Rainbow Dash said collapsing and rolling onto her back. She had never experienced anything like that before. She was giving Spike a good view of her naughty bits.

"How did I cheat? I just tried that for the first time. I didn't even know if it would work." Spike complained.

"Wait a minute! You never licked a girl's clit like that before?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You mean that little bump?" Spike asked looking between her open legs.

"Uhh… Spike. How many girls have you've been with?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Counting you…. ten, I think. What's does it matter anyway? I always satisfy the ladies." Spike said confidently.

"It matters a lot, Spike! What if girls didn't touch your penis? It's the exact same thing." Rainbow Dash said angrily.

"My penis isn't a barely visible bump. Besides I've pleased plenty of girls before I knew what a clit was. I bet I could get you off without touching your clit." Spike said challenging her.

"No way! I bet you won't last." Rainbow Dash said.

"Only one way to find out." Spike said firmly planting himself deep inside her. Rainbow Dash gasped in pleasure as the Spike's hips made contact with hers. She could feel her body stretching to accommodate Spike's member. It was totally different from the toys Pinkie Pie used when they did it. It wasn't a piece of plastic but a piece of another person firmly stuffed inside of her.. She could feel Spike's every movement as his cock pulsed inside her. It was incredibly weird feeling that she couldn't describe as bad or good. It was almost like an out of body experience.

As she laid there trying to make sense of what was going on inside of her body, Spike started to move himself in and out in a thrusting motion. The warm sensation of Spike's movement started to feel different. It was getting closer to pleasure as Spike continued to push harder and faster, but it still felt weird to her. Spike seemed to notice this and stopped.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked looking at her with concern. Rainbow Dash just looked up at Spike about to give him some spiel about how she was fine, but she just didn't feel right about this situation. It suddenly occurred to her that something was off about all this. She looked up at Spike and it occurred to her what had happened. She bucked Spike off her and stood up with an angry look on her face.

"You tricked me! You fucking tricked me, you little weasel!" Rainbow Dash said angrily glaring over Spike.

"Calm down, Dash! You're not thinking straight!" Spike said trying to keep her from doing something hasty.

"Boasting about how you could sleep with me anytime you wanted to get me all worked up. The lame and obvious romance attempt to make me drop my guard and feel bad for you. Once that happened I was putty in your hands, you knew I'd be so relaxed after worrying so much about what you were planning to do. Add that to the pity I'd feel for your weak attempt to get me to sleep with you and it made me vulnerable enough to fall for your real attempt. You just had to say and do the right things to get close to me, didn't you?" Rainbow Dash said almost in tears.

"Rainbow, I never meant to… I mean it seems really bad, but we were having fun, right? It's not like I was trying to hurt you." Spike said trying to apologize. Rainbow Dash had him dead to rights as far his plan was concerned. The only parts she didn't uncover were his ability to read her thoughts.

"So this is what it's like?" Rainbow Dash said falling apart in front of Spike.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked slightly scared. Rainbow Dash was hovering over him angry and hurt. He was expecting her to try to hit him, but she just stepped away from him and sat down.

"All those times I was playing around with other ponies, I didn't consider their feelings. I thought it was all fun and games , but I see how wrong I was." Rainbow Dash said dejected.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash. You're not making any sense." Spike said.

"I'm not surprised that you don't see it. I've been sleeping around for years, and I didn't notice it until now. Let me ask you a question, Spike. Did you ever consider how any of the ponies you slept with might feel afterwards?" Rainbow Dash asked. Spike was about to say yes, but then he actually thought about it. He had always just assumed they were happy.

"They always seemed happy." Spike said unsure of his own answer.

"Of course, they do. You just tricked them into sharing a deep, intimate moment with them. You made them feel special when you were only thinking about yourself. Did you even care about how I might feel after you slept with me when you came up with this plan?" Rainbow Dash asked in a bitter tone. Spike realized he hadn't really considered her feelings at all.

"I guess I didn't." Spike said feeling immense guilt. He thought about all the other ponies he slept with and wondered if they weren't secretly bitter or unhappy about how things ended after he had slept with them. As Rainbow Dash got up to leave, she turned to Spike.

"I don't have any right to be mad at you for what happened today, Spike. I'm actually kind of glad that this happened because it made me think about how I treat others for once. What you did to me was pretty bad, but it's something I did without a second thought to so many others before so I can't be mad at anyone but myself. Don't get me wrong. I'm not forgiving you for what you did. I just need some time to think about everything." Rainbow Dash said before she left. The message was clear though. She didn't want to see or talk to him until she figured everything out.

Spike was fine with that. He had to do some thinking of his own. Every pony he had been intimate with before flashed in his mind. He needed to know more about what they thought about how things ended between them. He needed to know that there was closure.

**A/N: I'd like to announce that we are approaching the end of this story. I'd like to apologize if I didn't get around to certain ponies. I especially regret not getting to Fluttershy, but I hoped to conclude this story and move on to another idea. I'd actually like to that the opportunity to run an idea that's been on my mind for some time.**

**I was thinking of doing an adapted version of the School Days anime series. The cast would be as follows: Spike as Makoto, Scootaloo as Sekai, Sweetie Belle(or young Fluttershy) as Kotonoha. It wouldn't be a straight up ripoff of the story, but it would mirror certain events from the anime such as the lunches on the roof of the school building. Many of you are probably wondering why I chose such a maligned series to adapt and the answer is I wanted to do something darker. Spike's Sexual Revolution is light hearted affair, but I've been wanting to delve into darker territory. What do you guys think about "My Little School Days"? **


	15. Chapter 15

Revised version

Divide and Conquer

"This is ridiculous, Spike. Rainbow Dash doesn't know what she's talking about. You're the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful dragon I know." Luna said after hearing Spike's tale of what happened. He had sent her a letter requesting her presence immediately to talk about everything that occurred.

"Am I Luna? What if I've been manipulating ponies with my eyes without even realizing it? What if I hurt somepony and I didn't even realize it because I just assumed they were happy? I need to check and make sure I'm not who Rainbow Dash says I am." Spike said pacing around the room. Luna sighed and came to a decision.

"If this is what you're planning to do, I'm going with you. My magic will make the search much easier. I'm going to show you that you've done nothing but good for the ponies you helped." Luna said hoping to get Spike back to normal. She had planned to confess to him tomorrow and doing so while he was down on himself.

"You don't have to do this, Luna. It's my problem, not yours. I just called you here to get an update on the future." Spike said.

"Since the future of Ponyville is still at stake, it is my problem. I'm also your friend. I'm going with you and that's final." Luna said stomping her hoof.

"I guess I can't argue with one of the Royal Pony Sisters." Spike said. He found her behavior reassuring and slightly amusing.

"Good. Now get some sleep you look exhausted." Luna said as Spike yawned.

"You're right. I'll see you in the morning." Spike said heading to his bedroom. Suddenly, a pain in his abdomen caused him to fall before he could make it.

"Spike! Are you okay?" Luna said rushing to his side.

"I'm fine." Spike said kneeling on the floor holding his stomach.

"You're obviously not. What's really wrong?" Luna asked.

"I didn't finish when I was with Rainbow Dash. I guess my body is just having difficulty calming down after all that excitement from earlier." Spike joked despite the pain.

"Spike…" Luna said clearly concerned.

"Don't worry about it. It'll go away soon." Spike said as he tried to get back up only to end up kneeling again. He took a few deep breaths before trying stand up again. He could only make a few awkward steps forward before he felt himself being lifted up by magic and laid upon the couch. He was about to question her when she placed a hoof to his lips.

"You're in pain, Spike. I'm not going to sit by while you suffer." Luna said sitting on the floor in front of the dragon's legs. She felt compelled to tend to Spike in his time of need. It was more than his physical pain that made her want to do this, but she also felt that Spike needed her and she wouldn't abandon him.

"Luna, you don't have to-" Spike's protest was cut short as Luna closed her eyes and used her magic to bring out his penis. Her magic wrapping itself around his flaccid member. She carefully coaxed it out letting her magic envelop and massage Spike's dragonhood. It was only a few seconds before Spike was fully erect.

Luna managed to open her eyes long enough to behold the object of her deepest desires. It was bigger than she expected and had a noticeable warmth radiating from it. She tried to control herself, but she could feel her own body growing wet at the wondrous sight in front of her. Still massaging him with her magic, she took his member in her hooves and began to gently stroke him.

Spike was in heaven as the sensation of Luna's hooves was added to her magic touch. It was like being touched by multiple hooves at the same time. Spike knew he wouldn't last long like this.

"Luna, I'm close." Spike said quickly. As soon as Spike said that, he felt Luna's mouth take hold of the tip of his penis slowly sucking on it. His mind went blank for a moment as he tried to process everything happening to him. Luna was sucking tip, stroking the base of his cock, and let her magic take hold of everything in between. It was absolutely euphoric. Spike could feel his pleasure about to come to its inevitable end.

"Luna!" He cried out loud as he released his hot seed inside of her mouth. His body felt like it was being consumed by pleasure as he slipped into unconsciousness. Luna swallowed every bit savoring the saltiness of Spike's seed as he shot his load into her mouth. By the time Luna looked up, Spike was already fast asleep.

Luna lifted him onto her back and carried him to his bed. After she tucked him into bed, she looked down at his sleeping form and wondered what he was thinking. He seemed so peaceful, but he would definitely be confused about what happened when he woke up. Would he be mad or perhaps happy? Would things end up becoming weird between them? She leaned over and gave his forehead a kiss before departing. The answers would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Goodnight, my sweet dragon." She said not wanting to leave. She wished she could hold his body close to her as he slept and whisper her love to him as he rested in her embrace. Unfortunately, she couldn't bear to do anymore and risk further confusing him. She had no idea what would happen tomorrow morning, but she could at least take solace in the fact that she had comforted him for one night.

The Next Morning

Spike awoke to the bright morning sun outside his window. His mind littered with the events of the previous day. Between Rainbow Dash's harsh words causing him to question everything and the princess' special favor, he couldn't imagine being more confused.

"At least it can't get any worse." Spike said stretching and yawning.

"Hey, Spike!" Pinkie Pie said standing in front of his bed.

"Pinkie Pie! What are you doing in my house?" Spike shouted at his surprise guest. He wondered why he didn't notice her sooner.

"I needed to ask you to do something for me so I've been standing here just watching you while you sleep. Did you know you toss and turn a lot in your sleep? That's a sign of stress. Are you under stress, Spike? I know great way to relieve-"

"Hold on a second! How long have you've been watching me sleep, and why didn't you wake me up?" Spike asked.

"About an hour or so. I didn't want to wake you so I just waited for you to get up." Pinkie Pie said with a huge smile. Spike was about to make a comment about how creepy it is to just watch someone sleep, but decided to just skip to why she was here instead. His life was complicated enough without having to explain things to Pinkie.

"Okay, what do you want?" Spike asked exasperated.

"I need you to bring Luna to Sugarcube Corner tomorrow evening." Pinkie Pie whispered. Spike remembered that Luna's birthday was tomorrow. It was completely natural for Pinkie Pie to want to do something for her.

"Okay, I guess. Are you giving her a present or something?" Spike asked.

"Something like that, but you can't tell Luna about it. Pinkie promise you won't tell her anything." Pinkie Pie said with a serious look on her face.

"I don't know anything, Pinkie Pie. You just told me to bring her to the bakery." Spike said pointing out his own lack of critical information.

"And it's really important that you don't tell her that, Spike. It'll ruin everything." Pinkie Pie said as if the fate of Equestria were at stake. Spike decided it was best to appease her. Luna was going to be here any minute and she'd be curious as to why Pinkie was here.

"Fine, I got it. Cross my heart and hope to cry, stick a cupcake in my eye." Spike said as he performed the necessary actions. Pinkie Pie jumped on to the dragon's bed and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks, Spike! You have no idea how much this means to me." She said rubbing her face against his.

"That's great, Pinkie Pie, but Luna's going to be here any minute so could-" Spike and Pinkie Pie both went silent as the sound of magic crackling could be heard outside the room. They both only had enough time to look towards the door as her majesty walked in.

"Spike, are you….awake?" Luna said as she laid eyes on Pinkie Pie laying on top of Spike with her arms wrapped around Spike.

"Uh…Yeah. Pinkie Pie was just leaving. Isn't that right, Pinkie?" Spike said nervously. Pinkie Pie caught on and decided to leave before things got any more awkward.

"That's right! I just came to tell Spike something and now that we've finished talking I should go. It was nice talking to you, Spike, but after all that talking, I should really get going. Because I'm so tired from all that talking." Pinkie Pie said as she made her awkward exit. Spike knew Pinkie Pie meant well, but he'd wish she just be quiet. Eventually, it was just Spike and Luna left there to ruminate over the strange series of events.

"Was I interrupting?" Luna asked not sure how to feel about what she just saw. She and Spike weren't in any sort of relationship but she felt hurt by actually seeing Spike with another mare. It was different from what she expected. After what happened last night, she had held out some remote hope that he'd see her as more than a friend.

"No, we were just talking." Spike said. He didn't want to give her the impression that he was unsatisfied with what the Princess did last night.

"You don't have to explain yourself. You can sleep with whoever you want." Luna said letting her anger taint her words. Spike didn't know why he was explaining himself in the first place. It wasn't like last night was anything more than Luna helping him out, but she seemed angry and part of him wanted to know why.

"It sounds like you're angry right now." Spike said noticing the hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm not angry! You can sleep with whoever you want. It's not like what happened last night was anything important." Luna said turning away from him. It was times like this she hated the fact that he could tell when she was lying.

"I just didn't want you think that I didn't appreciate what you did last night. I never actually got the chance to thank you. It was really nice what you did last night." Spike said scratching his head nervously.

"You mean it?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have been able to sleep without it, but there's one thing that bothers me about last night," Spike said looking at Luna carefully.

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"Why would you do something like that when you're already in love with someone else? I was wondering that last night too, but I fell asleep before I could ask." Spike said causing Luna to scramble for an answer.

"I…uuhh…" Luna knew this would happen but had no way to respond. She wondered if he suspected something more at play. He had to after what happened last night. Did he already come to that conclusion? Was he waiting for her to confirm her feelings before responding?

"I think I know why you did it though." Spike said.

"He knows. What's he going to say? Is he going to tell me he doesn't feel the same way? Maybe he thinks my feelings are weird. I told him so much that he probably thinks I'm weird for hiding my feelings." Luna thought to herself. She could feel her heart pounding like crazy. Luna wanted to teleport away and hide from Spike, but couldn't bring herself to do so. She could only brace herself for what he said next.

"You're obviously frustrated sexually by your crush and last night was your way of working through it." Spike said causing Luna's jaw to drop. She couldn't decide whether to be shocked or insulted by Spike's complete inability to recognize that her feeling were for him. Suddenly, she realized why Spike had came to that conclusion for a reason. It because he couldn't see himself being with her in any romantic sense and that made what he said hurt more than him turning her down because it meant the idea of being with her as anything more than friends was beyond him.

"Yeah, that's it." Luna said trying her hardest not to break down or run away. She still wanted to help him and put aside her own feelings for Ponyville's future, but it still hurt to think that Spike couldn't see her the way he saw everypony else. It made her question how close she really was to Spike.

"Are you okay, Luna? Your voice sounds kind of shaky." Spike said noticing a slump in Luna's perfect posture. As Spike approached the pony standing in his doorway, she walked away from him.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Luna said rushing away from Spike. She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. She could feel herself falling apart on the inside. She made her way to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She didn't see the powerful goddess who ruled over the night sky anymore. Instead, she saw a pony who had lost everything in the pursuit of something that was never within her reach.

"I'm such a foal!" She said as she watched her reflection. As she began to cry, her reflection seemed to smile at her. She didn't notice until it spoke to her.

"Yes, you are." Her reflection said calmly. The princess wiped her eyes as she saw her reflection take on a life of its own.

"You! But it's not possible. The Elements of Harmony had-"

"Destroyed me? They could no more destroy me than they could you. After all, we are one in the same. Two sides of the same coin that can't exist without the other." Her reflection said starting to slowly change.

"Why have you returned?" Luna asked angrily.

"I only return because you need me, my dear. It's your negative, unstable emotions that have once again allowed me to reappear." The reflection's fur grew darker till it reached a deep black color.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't be happier." Luna said pretending to laugh. It was feeding off her own negativity. She couldn't let it do that or else it would completely consume her. A knock at the door caused her to jump.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Spike asked.

"Of course, I just had to do some thinking. I'm fine now." Luna shouted to him trying to sound happy.

"It seems like you're lying to everyone, including yourself." The reflection said as it's mane transformed into something closer to magic than a normal mane. Luna looked her reflection in the eyes which were starting to turn more catlike.

"I will never let you return, Nightmare Moon." Luna said with grim determination. The reflection only laughed before returning to normal.

"If only it were up to you," The reflection said looking towards the door.

"Luna, I'm coming in. Are you sure you're okay?" Spike said entering the room. Luna looked at the mirror to confirm that it was back to normal before answering.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. We should get going. We don't have all day you know." Luna said with a huge smile on her face. It seemed like a huge improvement over earlier but Spike had his doubts about that.

"Don't you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Spike asked. Luna moved to quickly allay his concerns.

"I'm fine, Spike. You were right before and I just realized it. I actually feel much better about the whole thing now." Luna said cheerfully. Spike wasn't convinced but he didn't want to argue with her.

"I guess if you say so." Spike said scratching the back of his head. He wanted her to open up but she seemed to push him away at every turn.

"Where did you want to go first?" Luna asked.

"I was thinking about visiting Applejack first." Spike said.

"Alright, let's go." Luna said sounding oddly enthusiastic to the young dragon. He could tell something wasn't right, but the princess wasn't talking. Spike decided to ask her after he dealt with his current problem. Whatever Luna was going through couldn't be that bad, right?

Applejack was bucking apple trees when she spotted two figures in the distance approaching. The farm pony wiped her brow as she saw the familiar duo approach. She wasn't expecting company today, especially from Spike.

"Howdy, Spike. I see you brought your friend from Canterlot by again. Miss Moonbeam, I believe?" Applejack said greeting them warmly. As far as Spike could tell, Applejack didn't seem angry at him about anything.

"It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance again, Ms. Applejack." Moonbeam said bowing gracefully in front of the earth pony. She was trying to be nice, but she could feel her true feelings starting to surface.

"Aw shucks, Moonbeam. You don't have to be so formal. Now what brings you two to these parts?" Applejack asked her guests.

"We were actually just stopping by to see how you were doing." Spike said.

"Well, I couldn't be happier. The sun is shining, the land is fertile, and this year's harvest looks to be our best yet." Applejack said positively glowing. As Applejack went on about her good fortune, Moonbeam started to grow increasingly ticked off by her happiness. She thought about Applejack being with Spike in an intimate manner. The thought filled her with a bitter resentment of the earth pony.

"That's great, Applejack, but I was wondering about you personally." Spike said.

"What are you getting at, Spike?" Applejack asked.

"I want to know how you feel about what happened between us." Spike said as plainly as possible. Applejack looked shock for a moment. She hadn't been expecting the nature of his visit to involve such a personal question.

"Why in the world would you want to know about that?" Applejack asked.

"Spike's going around to see if any of the ponies he slept with harbor any resentment towards him." Moonbeam said wrapping one of her forelegs around one of Spike's arm. Applejack could feel a chill make its way up her spine as Moonbeam glared at her. Spike seemed just as shocked by Moonbeam's behavior. He made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"Yeah…. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I was wondering if you felt bad about what happened between us." Spike told Applejack. Meanwhile, Moonbeam continued to grip his arm while focusing her icy glare on Applejack.

"Spike, I don't feel the least bit bad about what happened. Heck, I'm actually glad it happened. I'm actually thinking about dating again." Applejack said as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Moonbeam couldn't help but feel sick at the sight of Applejack's happiness. Why couldn't she be as happy her? She knew the answer to that question though. It was because she was a princess and Spike could never love her because of it. He couldn't see her in the same light as Applejack. He could never love her the way he did Applejack.

"Why does she get to be happy? Why does she get to be with anyone she want? I can't even get the love of my life to notice me. It's not fair." Moonbeam thought to herself as she unconsciously tightened her foreleg around Spike's arm. Spike could feel the filly's hold growing stronger. Something was definitely wrong with her and it couldn't wait either.

"That's great, Applejack. I'm glad to hear that. We should probably get going though. I'll see you later. Come on, Moonbeam. We should get going." Spike said pulling his arm free of Luna's hold and walking away. They walked quickly as they made their way to a clearing outside the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Spike asked. Her gaze was directed squarely at the ground.

"I'm fine! Stop asking me that." Luna said.

"Come on, Luna. It's obvious something bothering you." Spike said growing more anxious. She'd always look away when she said that.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Spike said moving in front of her. Luna looked like she was about to comply as she lifted her head a bit but her gaze quickly went back to the ground. Her light blue mane obscuring her eyes.

"No." She said quietly. Spike was becoming frustrated with her inability to be open with him. Wasn't he always open about his problems? Why couldn't she be the same way with him?

"I thought we were friends, Luna. You said I could always come to you if I had a problem, but now you won't even let me help when it's obvious you're the one who's in trouble. How am I supposed to trust you with my problems if you won't do the same for me?" Spike asked. Luna was in a real bind now. She didn't want to lose Spike's trust, but if she looked into his eyes, he'd see everything on her mind. She had to choose between losing his trust or revealing her feelings. Luna felt like both choices would make it hard for Spike to be around her.

"I can't, Spike. I just..." Luna said weakly. Spike couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to let Luna hide whatever it was she had been hiding from him any longer. He placed his claws on the side of her head. Oddly enough, she didn't resist at all.

In a last ditch effort, Spike lifted up Luna's head and looked into her blue eyes which seemed almost empty. He tried desperately to find something inside of her mind, but all he could see was darkness.

For a moment, he could see the Luna he knew. The wonderful pony who was there for him when he needed her most. The kind, considerate ruler who was also his friend and closest ally in his struggle to save Ponyville from a bleak future. He could see her surrounded by nothing but a cold, all consuming darkness. He tried to reach out to her with his own mind when he felt himself ejected out of Luna's mind by the very darkness that surrounded her.

Spike found himself physically thrown back on his tail by the force of Luna's mind. As he looked on, he saw Luna become encompassed by swirling dark energy that emanated from her body. The sky grew dark as the wind started to whip wildly back and forth. Suddenly the orb of swirling blackness split into two smaller orbs. Spike watched as the orbs began to dissipate revealing two very different ponies.

One who took the form of Nightmare Moon. The other took the form of Moonbeam who now looked like a younger Luna, thanks to the addition of wings of on her back. Spike watched as the two ponies stood a few feet apart from each other. Nightmare Moon seemed angered at the presence of Luna, but deity's wrath didn't bother Luna who was staring directly at Spike.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nightmare Moon shouted at Luna. The filly continued to ignore her, despite the booming tone of her voice. Her focus held on Spike as she started to fly ever so slowly towards him.

Spike couldn't help but focus on how graceful Luna looked as she flew towards him. Her hair lightly swaying as her wings seemed to flap effortlessly. Something was different about her now. Then he saw it. It would have floored him if he wasn't already sitting on the ground. He wanted to say something to her at that moment. Something to make all the times he hurt her without knowing the truth go away. He wanted to give her back all those moments she spent worrying.

Luna descended slowly wrapping her forelegs around him in a warm hug. Letting her body rest against as he sat on the ground. Her face was close enough to his own that he could he feel her breath.

"Spike, I have something really important to tell you." Luna said. Her voice was so sweet and soothing that Spike couldn't imagine a better sound.

"Luna, I-" Spike started to say but he found himself levitated out from under Luna by a tight magic grip holding his arms at his sides.

"You dare to ignore me for this insolent whelp!" Nightmare Moon said as she continued to squeeze Spike in her magic grip.

"Let him go or else." Luna said with barely controlled anger. Spike could only cry out in pain as Nightmare Moon tightened her hold on the dragon.

"Surrender your power to me or I'll squeeze the life out of this rodent you love so much." Nightmare Moon said holding Spike up in front of her. Spike was in an extreme amount of pain as he felt Nightmare Moon crushing his chest. Breathing was almost impossible as his lungs struggled to fill themselves with air. He could probably hit Nightmare Moon with a fireball but to do so would require using what little air that wasn't being forced out by the grip she had on his chest. If it failed, he'd only suffocate faster and pissing off his attacker, but if he didn't, Luna might surrender her power to Nightmare Moon which sounded far worse.

Spike knew what he had to do. He turned his head towards Nightmare Moon and gathered what little strength he had left in his body. Nightmare Moon looked at Spike, but didn't notice what he was doing till it was too late. Spike had let off a fireball in her direction. It was moving way too fast and she had no way of dodging the flaming projectile. Nightmare Moon released her hold on Spike and placed a force field around herself. Spike fell to the ground coughing and clutching his ribs. He didn't have time to celebrate though as Nightmare Moon would no doubt recover once the smoke cleared. Spike tried to run, but found himself more hobbling than running. He looked up to standing in the same spot glaring at Nightmare Moon. He saw her horn glowing and expected her to teleport the two of them away.

"Alright, Luna. Let's get of here before she uses her magic again." Spike said pulling Luna's arm, but she wouldn't budge from her spot. She was still looking at Nightmare Moon with that same look of intense hatred she had ever since Spike was grabbed.

"No." Luna said.

"No? Are you crazy, Luna? She's going to kill us if we don't leave. We can get Twilight and the other elements of Harmony." Spike said continuing to pull on her arm. He had no idea what had come over her. She was acting like she wasn't the least bit scared.

"I can't let her get away with it." Luna said through tightly clenched teeth. Her horn was glowing with ever increasing intensity.

"Get away with what?" Spike asked looking at the cloud of smoke where Nightmare Moon was.

"She hurt you, Spike. I can't let her get away with that." Luna said walking forward and breaking Spike's grip. Spike was about to grab her again when Luna shot a beam of magic directly at Nightmare Moon's shield shattering it instantly. Even after such a powerful attack, Nightmare Moon was still unscathed and standing strong.

"You pathetic foals! I'll see you both suffer together for this insolence!" Nightmare Moon said stepping forward to face to Luna. As Nightmare Moon prepared to retaliate, Spike found himself running towards Luna hoping somehow that they could escape unhurt. Just as he reached the filly's side, something incredible that caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Nightmare Moon immediately crumpled to the ground seemingly out of nowhere. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Luna holding her down. She was somehow forcing her down with magic.

"That was amazing, Luna!" Spike said reveling in the fact that Luna had been able to subdue Nightmare Moon. His celebration was cut short as he heard the ground crumbling accompanied by a scream of agony. He looked over to see a crater had formed around Nightmare Moon. The evil pony seemed to be in an extreme amount of pain. Spike looked at Luna and noticed a strange expression on her face as she looked down at her downed foe. It looked like Luna was being cruel on purpose but that couldn't be right.

"I won't let anyone take Spike away from me." Luna growled under her breath as her horn continued to glow. Another cry of pain came from Nightmare Moon as the crater deepened. Spike heard those words and looked into Luna's eyes from the side. He could see her intentions. She was manipulating the gravity around Nightmare Moon. Using it to slowly crush the life out of her for daring to hurt her beloved. Spike didn't want that. He had to stop her.

"Luna, you can stop now." Spike said placing a claw on her back.

"I can't let anyone come between us, Spike. I have to make sure she never tries to hurt you again." Luna said looking at Nightmare Moon without mercy. Nightmare Moon entire body looked like it was stuck to the ground, even her mane was being forced down. It was only a matter of time before something snapped from the weight Luna was exerting on her.

"It's over, Luna. I'm fine. See?" Spike said trying to jump around. He only succeeded in aggravating his chest injury from earlier.

"If I let her go, she'll try to hurt you again. I just know it. I can't let anyone hurt you." Luna said as the crater started to turn into a hole. Spike knew it was only a matter of time before Nightmare Moon. He had to reach Luna somehow before she accomplished her twisted goal.

Spike stepped in front of Luna and smacked her as hard as he could across the face. He had never raised his hand against anyone before. Luna's horn stopped glowing as she brought a hoof to the sharp pain in her cheek. She looked at Spike with sad puppy dog eyes.

"What the hay are doing, Luna?" Spike said. His face was one of anger and disappointment. He felt bad about hitting her, but what else was he going to do? If she continued, Nightmare Moon would have died.

"I-I'm sorry, Spike. Please don't hate me. I love you so much." Luna said nuzzling his chest in apology. Spike flinched a bit as Luna head rubbed against the sore area.

"Listen to me, Luna. I don't want you to kill anyone for my sake. You got that?" Spike said placing his claws on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"On one condition," Luna said looking away shyly. How someone could look so cute after almost killing somepony was beyond Spike's understanding.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"Forget all this revolution stuff and just be with me." Luna said as if it were a mere trifle.

"What about Ponyville's future?" Spike asked looking into her eyes. He could see something missing in them. Something important that wasn't there anymore.

"I don't care as long we're together, Spike. Don't you understand? I love you." Luna said as if it was the only explanation needed.

"What does your love for me have to do with abandoning Ponyville?" Spike said shaking Luna. It was like she had given up on everything except him. He suddenly realized what had been missing from her eyes. Her concern for everyone and anything else was gone. She only had eyes for him now. Eyes devoted to him alone.

"I only want you to love me, Spike. We could be so happy together as long as we have each other." Luna said innocently. Spike couldn't believe what was happening.

"Aren't you a princess? Isn't it your job to take care of all Equestria?" Spike asked desperately.

"I freed Nightmare Moon so she could take my place. It'll be her job to help my sister rule all of Equestria." Luna said.

"You let her out to do what? She tried to create eternal night, Luna! What makes you think she'll share the throne with anyone?" Spike asked. He knew Luna wasn't right in the head, but this was absolute insanity.

"Don't worry, Spike. She's not powerful enough to do anything like that anymore. She only has enough to power to raise the moon. If she tried to takeover, Celestia could easily thwart her." Luna said looking at the broken mare.

"Then why'd you try to kill her just now?" Spike asked taking his arms off Luna. He was visibly shaken by all of this.

"She tried to take you away from me in order to gain the rest of my power. I was fully prepared to kill her if she threatened to take your life. I only stopped because of you." Luna said with a smile that made Spike sick. She was doing all these things for him. That very thought shook him to his core. He felt like he had brought about this change in her through his actions.

"Why couldn't you have told me this before?" Spike asked barely able to stand. He was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way, but then I realized you could never love me as long as I was a princess. It's okay now because I gave up that life for one with you. I decided to devote my entire life to you." Luna said happily. Spike thought about all those times Luna teleported away. All those times he suspected she had feelings for him but dismissed them because of her title.

"But what about that guy you said you had feelings for?" Spike asked, but he already suspected the answer.

"I made him up or rather he was you. It seems so silly of me to do such a thing. I guess love makes you do crazy things." Luna said. Spike wondered if Luna could appreciate the irony of her own statement as much as he could. Spike stepped forward and hugged Luna's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Luna." Spike said crying uncontrollably as he grasped the filly.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Luna asked concerned for him.

"I should have noticed your feelings sooner. I thought I could look past your title and understand you for the pony you were, but I ended up seeing you as a princess instead of someone who needed to be loved. Can you forgive me, Luna? Can you ever forgive me for being so blind?" Spike said with tears streaming from his eyes. Luna placed a hoof on his back.

"You don't have to apologize. Everything worked out for the best. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters to me." Luna whispered into his ear.

"I promise to fix this, Luna. I'm going to make everything all better." Spike said hugging Luna tightly. The sound of hooves approaching them became apparent but neither of them looked up to see who it was.

"Here's where I saw all that crazy magic, Twi. It was right over here…." Applejack stopped as she led her friends to what was an unbelievable sight. Nightmare Moon was laying in a deep crater in pain while Spike and that filly who bore a strong resemblance to Princess Luna hugged each other.

Spike eventually looked up and saw Twilight Sparkle and her friends walking towards him. He thought this disturbance might draw some attention, but he didn't expect Twilight to come. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all gathered around Nightmare Moon.

"Spike, what's going on here? Why is Princess Luna so young? What happened to Nightmare Moon? Why are you hugging each other?" Twilight asked.

"It's a long story, Twilight. Can we talk somewhere else? I'm pretty exhausted." Spike said.

"Of course, Spike. Hop on my back and I'll carry you to Applejack's house." Twilight offered.

Before Spike could accept, he felt Luna try to push herself further into his arms. Spike was baffled by this for a moment when he realized that Luna's rather extreme devotion to him meant that she was probably prone to being equally jealous or possessive of him. He decided it would best to indulge her since it would be bad if she decided to lash out at somepony.

"I'd rather walk, Twilight. Come on, Luna." Spike said as Luna followed closely at his side. Twilight could tell from the way Spike was walking that he was in pain. She wondered why he was denying help when he obviously needed it. Did it have something to do with Luna?

Back at Applejack's Farm

Spike decided to tell them about everything he knew about the situation. How Luna's feelings for him caused her to split into two separate beings, and how Nightmare Moon ended up so badly beaten.

"So Princess Luna unleashed Nightmare Moon in order to be with Spike. Is that even possible?" Rainbow Dash asked confused by all this. She was still trying to work out what happened between them last night and now this happened.

"Technically speaking, it is possible that on a subconscious level Luna could have unknowingly tapped into her own magical abilities to try to resolve the problem." Twilight Sparkle said pondering the situation.

"Could you say that in Equestrian, Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think what she's trying to say is that Luna's magic may have acted on it's own. It's a rather common occurrence among unicorns and other magical creatures. It's usually not as extreme as splitting oneself into two separate beings." Rarity explained.

"So your magic can just activate on it's own?" Applejack asked.

"Under extremely stressful conditions, it can happen. I remember the first time I teleported. I didn't really mean to do it. I just wanted to get away and it happened." Twilight said.

"I think we're all missing the point here, girls. The big "you know what" for "you know who" is tomorrow. This ruins everything. I planned it for one pony, not two. All that hard work and planning is going to go down the drain if we don't put Luna back together again." Pinkie Pie said stressing over her super secret surprise party. It was supposed to be the biggest party in the history of Equestria. A party masterpiece of her own design that no one would forget. This new turn of events would ruin all of that.

"I don't think Luna wants to go back to normal. She looks so happy next to Spike." Fluttershy said watching the filly sleep peacefully next to Spike. Her head relying on Spike's arm for a pillow as they sat on the chair in the Apple family living room.

"Don't you think it's strange that she won't leave Spike's side? If she's so sleepy, why doesn't she just lay on the couch? It's much more comfortable." Twilight said regarding Luna with suspicion.

"Come now, Twilight. You must understand that it's only natural to want to be close to someone you love." Rarity said.

"I'd say a little too close. Don't you think it's strange that she hasn't left his side at all since we found them? It's almost like she's protecting him." Twilight aid observing the two.

"Protecting him from what? She already pounded Nightmare Moon into the ground and Princess Celestia is taking care of her at the castle. Spike's not in danger anymore." Rainbow Dash said.

"She's not worried about danger. It's the competition." Twilight said. Everypony in the room went quiet when they figured it out except Fluttershy. Spike looked down.

"That's ridiculous. What reason would she have for thinking we would take Spike away from her like that?" Fluttershy said aloud. She expected somepony else to chime in and agree with her. Instead everyone was looking away, even Spike. The awkward silence went on for awhile before somepony finally spoke up.

"I got something to get off my chest that I been keeping secret for far too long." Applejack said looking at everyone with newfound resilience.

"I have something to say as well then." Twilight said taking a place next to Applejack. Applejack looked at her friend and realized that she wasn't alone.

"If everyone else is going to confess, it'd be rather rude of me to stay silent." Rarity said taking at place by Twilight.

"Wait a second! I'm lost. What are we confessing again?" Pinkie Pie asked scratching her head. There was a collective sigh from everyone on Twilight's side of the room. Rarity walked over and whispered into Pinkie Pie's ear what everyone confessing.

"Oh! I get it now! In that case, I confess too." Pinkie Pie said bouncing over to Twilight's side with Rarity. The room was divided with Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rarity on one side of the room and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the other. Spike was in the center of it all sitting on the couch watching everything unfold while Luna slept at his side. His gaze turned to Rainbow Dash who seemed to be looking at everything with astonishment. Spike wondered what was going through her mind at that moment.

"I don't get it. What is everyone confessing to?" Fulttershy asked completely in the dark. The four friends looked at each other and nodded before talking once again.

"We've all had relations with Spike." Twilight Sparkle said addressing Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The shy pegasus became flushed at this shocking revelation.

"You have, but how? I-I don't understand." Fluttershy asked them.

"It just kind of happened." Applejack added.

"Oooh! You should try it. Spike's no slouch between the sheets if you catch my drift." Pinkie Pie said winking at Spike. Fluttershy and Spike exchanged an awkward glance before turning completely red and looking away.

"Really, Pinkie Pie. Now you've gone and embarrassed them." Rarity said chastising Pinkie Pie for her crude remark.

"Come on, Rarity. If you got it, flaunt it. Right, Spike?" Pinkie Pie said.

"A lady does not kiss and tell, and she certainly does not recommend those gentlemen to her friends." Rarity said balking at Pinkie Pie's shameless attitude towards sex. Rainbow Dash couldn't understand any of this. Didn't Spike trick them into having sex? Why are they so happy about it? She had to know.

"So you guys slept with Spike, huh?" Rainbow Dash said trying to act natural. She could feel Spike watching her but chose not acknowledge or even look at him. It was hard enough to have the source of her discomfort in the room with her while she asked these questions. If she even so much at looked at him, she'd probably be too nervous to talk.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, Dash. Are you okay?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash was worried her nervous behavior was becoming apparent to all her friends. She was starting to sweat a bit.

"I'm totally fine. Anyway I had a question for you guys." Rainbow Dash said wiping the sweat from her brow. She thought it was strange that this was effecting her so much.

"Go ahead, Rainbow Dash. This situation must seem rather strange to you." Twilight Sparkle said welcoming Rainbow Dash to continue.

"I was just wondering if Spike approached you or something like that." Rainbow Dash asked starting to feel a little lightheaded. She was wondering why she felt so weak all of a sudden. Even if she was nervous, it shouldn't be affecting her this much. Was it something other than anxiety causing these feelings deep inside her?

"I guess I sort of put the idea in his head." Applejack admitted. Of course, she was stripping in front of him and things just took off from there. When she tried to clear the awkwardness, one thing led to another and they were bucking each other.

"Well in my case, Spike came to me, but I may have been the one to initiate sexual contact with him." Rarity confessed. She remembered Spike coming to her with his feelings and being unable to accept them. She couldn't accept Spike's love but she wanted to do something to show him that she appreciated him. Something that made him realize that she was happy to have him around. Since she couldn't give her heart to him, she offered her body which Spike accepted with great relish.

"Me next! Oooo! I want to go next!" Pinkie Pie said jumping up and down with her hoof in the air like she was in class.

"Just go, Pinkie Pie. We're not taking turns." Twilight Sparkle told her.

"It all started a long time ago on a rock farm. A stallion tended to his wife as she had just given birth to the cutest pink bundle of joy this side of Canterlot." Pinkie Pie said before she was interrupted by Rarity.

"While I'm sure your story is a beautiful one, could you possibly skip to the part where you slept with Spike?" Rarity asked.

"I get it. You want to skip to the good part. Spike and I were making out on top of each other. Things were getting pretty heated if you know what I mean." Pinkie Pie said before Rarity interrupted her to the relief of everyone there.

"Pinkie Pie! Please spare us the gritty details and just tell us why you slept with Spike in the first place." Rarity said quickly before Pinkie Pie's story got anymore graphic. She also had a pretty good idea of what Pinkie meant by that last comment.

"Oh! I asked Spike to help me make cupcakes." Pinkie Pie said to the confusion of everyone in the room except Spike and Rainbow Dash. The speedster remembered coming across Spike in the bakery that night and receiving a similar explanation. It wasn't until later after she questioned Pinkie Pie about it that she found out what really happened. Although Pinkie didn't explain what having sex with Spike had to do with making cupcakes.

Spike was thinking about all the trouble he went through on that day. Specifically all the running (and sleeping) around he did for Pinkie Pie. He remembered some of the ponies he encountered that day as well.

"I never found out what happened between Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. I wonder if they ever resolved their differences." Spike thought to himself.

Somewhere in Ponyville

"What do you want to do now?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

"We should probably try to find that dragon and apologize." Octavia said referring to the incident a while back. They hadn't seen that dragon since he ran off.

"I don't even know if I want to. I mean how do you apologize for almost forcing yourself on someone." Vinyl Scratch said rolling over in her bed to face her.

"It'd be rude and irresponsible of us to not to try to make amends. Although I can't imagine what came over us that day, we should accept responsibility for our actions and try to make things right." The gray earth pony said looking at the white unicorn laying beside her while admiring the purple hue of her irises.

"We should probably thank him too. We'd still be at each other throat's if it wasn't for that little guy. Do you remember what happened after he ran off?" The unicorn said placing a hoof on the earth mare's body. She began to drag her hoof lazily up and down her soft body. Octavia moaned as the hoof caressed her side. Vinyl and Octavia started to hug each other close.

"We started shouting at each other. Blaming the other pony for letting him get away. Shouting turned to wrestling. Wrestling turned into something else entirely." Octavia and Vinyl Scratch giggled playfully together. They nuzzled each other a little before talking again.

"Do you think Spike might be interested in a little threesome action?" Vinyl asked.

"We tried to force ourselves on him and you want to ask him to participate in a menage a trois?"

Octavia asked.

"I think if we don't try to force it. He might agree. Besides it's every guy's dream or something to be with two mares, right?" Vinyl Scratch said.

"I suppose if he forgives us. I wouldn't be adverse to such an arrangement. In the meantime, we'll have to play with each other." Octavia said with a devious little smile on her face.

"However shall we pass the time?" Vinyl Scratch said imitating Octavia.

"Shut up and fuck me." Octavia said resorting to the crass language typical of Vinyl Scratch..

Back at Applejack's Home

"In my case, Spike approached me." Twilight said. Her friends didn't seem satisfied with her explanation though.

"Is that all?" Applejack asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked.

"I think what she's trying to say is you and Spike have known each other for so long that it's just a little strange that you would suddenly engage in intercourse just because he asked you." Rarity said.

"It's complicated…. And personal. We both had our reasons." Twilight Sparkle said looking down. She remembered Spike bringing up their first sexual "encounter", and Spike's revelation of his sexual activities. At the time, she thought she had lost him forever to a world she couldn't understand, but he proved her wrong and showed her a side of herself that she would have never acknowledged on her own.

" Don't you regret it?" Rainbow Dash blurted out the question she had been dying to ask all this time. Everyone seemed so carefree about their experience with Spike. It made her feel even more confused about her own situation. She wasn't feeling so good physically either. Her body felt like it was getting weaker for some reason.

"Nope." Applejack said.

"Not at all." Rarity said.

"Of course not." Twilight said.

"I want to do it again!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I…I don't…. get it." Rainbow Dash said before she fell over. Her friends cried out as the pegasus seemed to collapse in front of them for no apparent reason. As everyone ran to their fallen friend's aid, Spike was held in place as Luna gripped his arm. It was at that moment he realized that Luna wasn't asleep at all. Her horn was glowing ever so faintly now. Only someone looking for it would notice it and everyone had been focusing on Dash. It was clear to him what he had to do.

"Rainbow Dash!" Her friends called out. The speedster could hear her friends call out to her as she tried to recall what happened. She remembered talking about Spike before passing out. She tried to move her limbs but they felt so heavy. Her vision was starting to blur and her eyelids felt as heavy as the rest of her body. The voices of her friends was being drowned out by another sound. Something beating very slowly. Something inside of her. It was at that moment she realized what was happening.

"I'm dying." The pegasus thought to herself. It was her heart that was beating so slow, but why? She was perfectly fine a few minutes ago. Now she was fighting to stay alive. She tried to move her body but nothing would respond. As the outside world started to fade, she realized that her body was completely numb.

"Thump…..Thump….Thump."

Rainbow Dash started to panic as she heard her own heart struggling to keep going. Her mind raced as the thought of dying became a real possibility. Even in her most reckless moments had she felt so scared. She thought of all things she'd miss out on. She'd never join The Wonderbolts. She'd miss flying around town at breakneck speeds. She'd miss the apple cider that the Apple family sold only once a year.

"Thump….Thump."

She thought about her friends. She loved how random and funny Pinkie Pie could be. She loved the way Rarity would give her all to help a friend. She loved Applejack's honest attitude towards everything. She loved how Fluttershy was always willing to help even to the detriment of herself. She loved how Twilight could always figure a way out of any situation. She even loved…

"Thump…"

She thought about everything that happened with Spike and realized how little it mattered. He was her friend. Despite his trickery, he probably didn't mean to hurt her and on some level she enjoyed having sex with Spike too. It was too bad she couldn't express these feelings to him.

"….."

Silence.

Rainbow Dash couldn't hear her heart beating. She could feel her eyelids falling as she caught a glimpse of all her friends for one last time. They were all crying and shouting something she couldn't quite hear. Everything sounded so distorted. She knew what they were saying though. She felt so bad about leaving them like this. With the last of her strength, she decided to try to speak.

"Sorry…."

To be continued

Author's Note: I'd like to announce that the next chapter is the final chapter. I may do an epilogue though. It depends on how the next chapter comes out. I just want to thank everyone who gave me feedback. I don't care if it was good or bad. I appreciate anyone who takes time out of their day to tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. On the other hand, if you just wrote a generic hate comment or you copied and pasted your response. You are a troll and I love and tolerate the shit out of you. The third chapter of Gem Girls should be out soon.

I revised the chapter a bit and added somethings to make it a little more clearer. My apologies to those of you who couldn't enjoy this chapter before.


	16. Chapter 16

Honeymoon

"Stop it, Luna." Spike said with a calm seriousness that almost made Luna stop the spell.

"But she's talking about you, Spike. She's trying to hurt your feelings. If I let her live, she'll keep hurting you." Luna complained. She didn't want to let Rainbow Dash get away with trying to make the one person she loved out to be some sort of villain.

"I wasn't asking you, Luna. If you go through with this, it'll ruin the surprise." Spike said catching Luna's full attention. She looked at him expectantly.

"Surprise?" She asked.

"I wanted to go somewhere private with you, but if you kill Rainbow Dash, everypony will be looking for you and we won't have anytime for us, you know." Spike whispered while grabbing her body in a tender embrace. His claw lightly stroking her mane. His warm touch setting off pleasurable sensations deep inside of her.

"I-I guess, if that's what you want, I could let it go this time." Luna said as her cheeks turned bright red. Her imagination was running wild with possibilities of what Spike had in store for her. She turned her attention to Rainbow Dash once again and began to reverse the spell.

Rainbow Dash's eyes were about to close as all her friends gathered around her. She wondered what death would be like. She'd never given much thought to what comes after life. Was there really a paradise in the cloud? Was it like Cloudsdale but better? Could angels do sonic rainbooms? If she became an angel, she'd definitely do one. Would they send her to hell for doing sonic rainbooms in heaven? Could she do sonic rainbooms in hell then? Her friends would probably go to heaven though. She definitely wanted to see them again, but she'd have to give upon her best trick for all of eternity.

"Arrrgh! Why is dying so hard?" She thought to herself.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash felt her heart start to beat again. A surge of energy seem to move through her body bringing her back from the brink of death. Her eyes opened as wide as they could. She could see her friends expression start to turn from sadness to happiness as she regain feeling in her legs and wings.

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash said sitting up looking confused. She wasn't up for long before her friends all gathered around to hug her.

"You tell us! You suddenly fell over and stopped moving." Twilight said.

"You weren't moving at all. We assumed the worst had happened." Fluttershy added. The five ponies stepped back as Rainbow Dash started to talk.

"I thought I was a goner back there. At first, I felt kind of lightheaded and feverish. Next thing I know I'm on the floor unable to move or do anything. I kept getting weaker and weaker until I thought there was no way I going to get up. It was almost like…" Rainbow Dash paused for a moment before getting up and looking around frantically.

"What's wrong, Rainbow Dash? You're looking mighty frazzled there." Applejack said as the pegasus scanned the entire room.

"Where is she? I bet Luna's responsible for what just happened to me." Rainbow Dash said angrily. The rest of her friends looked around the room and found that Luna wasn't the only one missing.

"She's not here and neither is Spike." Rarity said.

"Wait a minute! Why would Luna go after you if we were the ones who slept with Spike, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yeah and what with all those super weird questions about Spike? You seem awfully curious to me. It's almost like you were too curious." Pinkie Pie said looking at Rainbow Dash suspiciously.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Spike, guys? We really don't have time for this." Rainbow Dash said sweating under accusatory look from her friends.

"Rainbow Dash has a point. We should be out there looking for Spike. If Luna is behind what happened to Rainbow Dash, Spike isn't exactly safe with her either." Rarity pointed out. Rainbow Dash was grateful as everypony switched their attention to finding Spike.

"She's right. We need to stop Luna. She's a danger to everyone around her, including Spike." Twilight Sparkle said.

"I thought she was in love with Spike. She wouldn't actually hurt him, would she?" Fluttershy asked.

"Think about it, Fluttershy. Luna is emotionally unstable and incredibly powerful. If she gets in a bad enough mood, I don't think anyone will be safe from her wrath." Twilight Sparkle explained.

"So what should we do? It's not like she's come along if we ask nicely." Applejack said.

"The princess will be back to check on the situation after she's taken care of Nightmare Moon's injuries. Fluttershy will stay here and fill the princess in. We'll split up and try to find out where their headed. We can't afford to wait while they get further and further away." Twilight said laying out a plan.

"Anything else?" Rarity asked.

"Just one more thing. If you find Spike and Luna, you are not to approach them. I doubt Luna will be thrilled if one of us tries to bring Spike back." Twilight said as everypony nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile

"You could have given me some sort of warning." Spike said as he was being pinned to the ground. Luna's forehooves planted squarely on his shoulders. She wasn't wasting anytime in getting things started. The dragon could tell she wanted him. The look in her eyes was absolutely voracious.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited." Luna said looking down at Spike. Her blue mane cascading over Spike.

"Yeah, that wasn't what I was talking about. Although, it is part of the problem." Spike said. Luna took one of her hooves off his shoulder and dragged it up and down his chest.

"What's the problem, lover?" Luna giggled playfully.

"It's just when you teleported us away. I wasn't expecting the moon to be our destination." Spike said looking around at the cold, desolate landscape. The stars could be seen clearly from all angles as the beautiful, blue orb he knew as home loomed over him. It all had a strange, ethereal beauty to it that he couldn't help but admire.

"I know it's a little barren, but I think it's the perfect place to start over." Luna said as her hoof worked it's way in between Spike's legs.

"Start over?" Spike asked as her hoof started to rub his crotch area slowly.

"I was thinking we could spend the rest of our lives here. Just you and me, under the night sky till the end of time." Luna said shocking Spike out of any pleasure he might have been receiving.

"Say what?" Spike said sitting up and knocking Luna back on her tail.

"We're going to spend the rest of our lives here on the moon. I don't want anypony getting in the way of our love." Luna said. Spike was beginning to wonder if Luna's mental state was deteriorating as time went on. He had to set her straight before this got out of hand.

"I know you love me, Luna, but don't you think it's a little soon to settle down and spend the rest of our lives together. I was actually hoping we could date a little first. Maybe you could stop being the crazy filly who tries to kill everypony I've ever had romantic relations with. All I'm saying is we take things slow and see where these feelings take us." Spike said. Luna didn't seem to take the news well.

"You're rejecting my offer of an everlasting paradise?" Luna asked as if her hopes had been dashed.

"Don't think of it as rejection, Luna. Think of it as a counter offer. We can still be together in Equestria and you can go back to being a princess again. You could have everything you had before and me. Doesn't that sound nice?" Spike said. Luna seemed to be coming around to the idea as she gave it some thought.

"Would you still sleep with other ponies?" Luna asked looking into Spike's eyes.

"If we're going to be in a relationship, I'm not going to cheat on you. Besides I'm kind of tired of sleeping around anyway. It might be kind of cool to actually be in an actual relationship for once." Spike said.

"Then I'll try it your way, but I won't go back to being a princess." Luna stated adamantly. Spike decided to come back to it later. He had plenty of time as long as Luna remained docile.

"I guess it's a start, but can you control yourself a little better? I'd like it if you didn't try to kill my friends." Spike remarked.

"I'll….try." Luna said unsure of herself.

"Okay, I'm going to need something better than 'I'll try'. How about you give me some sort of signal when you're angry at somepony? I got it. Every time you get mad, I want you to touch my arm and we'll go somewhere and talk until you cool off." Spike said.

"You'd do that for me?" Luna asked.

"Despite all the crazy and dangerous stuff that's happened to me today, I still want to give 'us' a shot. I don't know why, but I think we could be pretty happy together." Spike said as he looked upward into space. He didn't know why he felt that way. Maybe it was because she was already deeply in love with him. Maybe it was because she had been such a good friend that getting closer seemed like the next step. Maybe it was just basic sexual attraction. He couldn't say for sure, but he definitely wanted to find out.

"Spike," Luna called out. Spike looked back down to see Luna walking towards him with a seductive look in her eyes.

"What's up?" Spike asked as she stopped and leaned down inches away from where he was sitting.

"Do you know what today is?" Luna asked with a huge smile.

"Uhhh….your birthday?" Spike guessed. He was curious to see where she was going with this.

"It's actually your girlfriend's birthday." Luna said taking great pleasure in correcting him.

"B-but you just became my girlfriend a few minutes ago?" Spike said nervously as he sat in front of her twiddling his claws. He had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"But you knew about my birthday for a couple of days now." Luna countered.

"I…ummm… Happy birthday?" Spike said hoping to appease her. Luna leaned in even closer now. Their noses practically touching.

"What'd you get me for my birthday, Spike?" Luna asked. Spike froze as the moment he was expecting finally came. He didn't get her anything. He figured she already had everything she could ever want. Getting her a gift just seemed so trivial that he kept putting it off. He had planned on getting her something at the last minute like a card or something, but with everything that happened recently, he didn't have a chance to get anything.

"I… err… was going to….. pickup your gift today actually. We should head back down to earth and I can go get it." Spike said. He couldn't lie as well when Luna was so close.

"I'll go with you then." Luna said quickly.

"I should just go alone. I don't want to ruin the surprise." Spike said as he started to sweat.

"How would going with you ruin the surprise exactly?" Luna asked.

"It's….err…..You see…. The thing is-" Spike's awkward search for a lie was interrupted as Luna's lips met his in a small kiss. Her soft lips pushed against his own effectively silencing him as he just enjoyed the unexpected moment. It was rather quick, but quite enjoyable nonetheless.

"I know you didn't get me anything, Spike. I am actually glad that's the case because it gives me some leverage for what I'm about to ask of you." Luna said feeling a bit excited.

"So what do you want to ask of me?" Spike said feeling a distinct change in the atmosphere.

"It involves me giving something to you. Something I've been holding on to for a long time." Luna said becoming nervous.

"What is it?" Spike asked curiously.

"Would you be my first?" Luna asked. Spike was confused for a moment.

"By first, you mean that you're a virgin?" Spike asked slowly.

Luna nodded.

"And you want me to be your first time?" Spike asked. He hadn't expected somepony who lived as long as Luna to be so chaste for so long. It made what she was asking kind of a big deal. He had to make sure she was absolutely sure before preceding.

Luna nodded as her blush grew even redder.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked expecting another nod. Luna surprised him by actually responding this time.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Luna said resolutely. He could tell that she meant every word of that statement. Against such conviction, Spike had only one real option.

"I'd be honored to be your first." Spike said reaching up and taking her face in his palm. He stood up and kissed her. This time letting his tongue slide into her mouth. The two letting their tongues caress each other under the stars. Luna let herself get lost in Spike's affection she let her tongue slide against the front of his sharp teeth. She wanted to taste every bit of the inside of Spike's mouth. They finally parted as Spike barely managed to pull himself away.

"Spike." Luna called out as if beckoning Spike back into another kiss.

"Could you lay down for me?" Spike asked.

Luna merely as he did asked of her as she lay on her back letting the cool surface of the moon run up her spine baring herself to Spike. She felt extremely self-conscious as Spike knelt down in front of her and examined her from top to bottom. She grew worried after Spike didn't say or do anything.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you were." Spike said placing his claws on her well toned flanks. He moved them across her cutie marks. He carefully traced curve of the crescent moon on both sides causing Luna to forget her worries as Spike's claws sent tingles of pleasure throughout her body.

Spike moved his claws upwards. He couldn't believe how soft and luxurious her fur was as he moved across her stomach and chest. He couldn't resist placing his head onto her stomach and taking in her scent.

"Spike! That tickles!" Luna laughed as Spike pushed his face into her belly.

"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. Your fur is just so soft and comfortable. It's amazing." Spike complimenting her as he pulled his head away.

Spike focused his attention a little lower between her back legs where her precious pink entrance lay. She was already pretty wet, but Spike wanted to do something for her before he took her virginity. He gave her slit a slow lick savoring the taste. He could hear Luna squeal in delight as he continued to guide his tongue across her genitalia.

"Spike! That's incredible! Ahh! Ahhh!" Luna shouted in pure ecstasy .

Luna felt absolutely euphoric as Spike's tongue massaged her lips. She couldn't remember any feeling that was better than what Spike making her feel with his tongue. Her back arched as Spike's tongue invaded her filly hood sending a bolt of pure pleasure throughout her entire body. Spike wrapped his arms around her legs holding her in place as he sampled the sweet taste of Luna's inner walls. Luna felt something building as Spike continued to guide his tongue inside of her.

"Spike, I think I'm-" Luna didn't finish as she placed her front hooves on Spike's head pushing his muzzle deep inside of her as the most incredible sensation of pleasure ripped . Spike could feel the convulsions of Luna's body as she orgasm into his face.

After a few seconds of holding Spike in place, Luna realized that she was pushing herself into Spike's face and released him.

"I'm so sorry, Spike! It felt so good that I just didn't want you to stop. I don't know what came over me." Luna said as she frantically apologized to Spike who licked the remains of Luna's orgasm away.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Luna. You got a little caught up in the moment. Let's move on." Spike said as he sat up and aligned his penis directly in front of her moist virgin entrance.

Luna felt quite nervous as Spike prepared to enter her. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. Her heart was beating like crazy as she felt the Spike's warm member tease her lips. Luna looked up at Spike who looked apprehensive.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Luna asked.

"I just want to ask a few questions before we go any further." Spike said looking into Luna's eyes.

"Can't it wait? We're kind of in the middle of something right now." Luna said looking between her legs where Spike was one thrust away from fulfilling an obsession that her plagued her for days on end..

"I know this is kind of inconvenient, but it's been bothering me for awhile now. It'll just take like two seconds and it will just help me focus completely." Spike pleaded.

"Fine." Luna said giving in to Spike's demand.

"Okay, so you've been a virgin for a long time, and I was wondering why you never bothered to sleep with anyone until now. I mean you must have known tons of guys who were way better than me. Why are you losing your virginity to me?" Spike asked. Something about the fact that she hadn't been with anyone seemed strange. She was one of the most beautiful ponies in the kingdom. It just stood to reason that someone would have caught her eye long before him.

"I guess I always thought doing that sort of thing would just get in the way. Can we just continue already?" Luna said trying to move things along.

"Get in the way of what?" Spike asked.

"Being a princess. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just keep going, Spike. I want you so bad right now." Luna whispered as she putting her hooves around Spike's neck as he leaned over her.

"Wait a minute! Is that why you won't go back to being a princess? You think if you go back to being a princess I'll treat you differently or something." Spike said undistracted by her charm.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Could you stop asking all these questions? It's kind of ruining the mood." Luna said avoiding Spike's eyes.

"Fine, just answer my last question. Do you think I'd treat you differently if you were a princess?" Spike asked. Luna expression changed from one of yearning to a more mocking one.

"Wouldn't you? You did it before." Luna said as she slowly removed her forelegs from Spike's neck and crossed them over her chest.

"That's outrageous. I know I may have let it affect how I looked at you in the past, but I wouldn't do that to you again. What do I have to do to prove that you being a princess doesn't matter to me anymore?" Spike asked looking down at her. Spike wondered if they were going to continue. He was still in a position to deflower the former princess, but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen with the way things were going.

"There is one thing you can do, but it's pretty….intense." Luna said looking up at him.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

As Luna told Spike what he had to do, his expression went from confident to doubt. She was asking a lot of him, and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I could do? Something a little less extreme maybe." Spike asked nervously.

"It's the only way I'll go back to being a princess, but if you don't want to do it, I can just stay like this. Either way I get what I want." Luna said putting her forelegs around Spike again. Despite being on top of her, Spike somehow felt like he was the one about to be screwed right now.

"And you'll go back to being a princess and Nightmare Moon will go away?" Spike asked.

"Yep! Everything will go back to normal, but if it's too much for you, I don't mind. We can just pick up where we left off." Luna said still anxious to keep going.

"I really don't have a choice if I want things to go back to normal, do I?" Spike said already knowing the answer.

"It's not my fault if you don't like your options." Luna said playfully.

"You could always give me better options." Spike said flatly.

"I could, but I won't." Luna said teasing him.

"Fine, I'll do it." Spike sighed in defeat.

"Don't be sad, Spike. It'll be awhile before I can make you keep your promise. In the meantime, we can just get to know each other. Who knows? You might eventually like the idea." Luna said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess you got a point. So are you ready?" Spike said focusing on the task at hand. He began to prod her lower lips. He could feel how tight she was as he rubbed the tip of his penis against her soft, glistening slit.

"I order you to proceed, my dragon." Luna said pulling Spike down into another kiss. Spike wrapped his arms under Luna's body and propelled his hips forward. He felt Luna's walls open as he pierced her body as they lay there in a shared embrace. He could feel her entire being quiver as he lay inside of her.

Luna's cry was muffled as Spike held their kiss. She was expecting this, but it still hurt. Her body felt like it was being stretched to accommodate Spike's sizable protrusion. The pain was so intense that she could barely think straight. After awhile she noticed the pain start to go away, Spike was still inside her completely stationary. A new sensation of warmth spread throughout her body as Spike finally pulled his mouth away from hers, allowing her to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked. He could see her eyes starting to tear up a bit and wondered if maybe he went to fast. He thought it was best to do it quickly since he had delayed things but looking at her try to hide her pain made him wish he had been a little more careful in his approach.

"I'm okay. My body is starting to get used to it. Please continue." Luna said as she felt her body start to relax. The heat emanating from Spike's erection was making it easier for her body to accept what was happening. The pain was starting to subside as something else took it place.

Luna felt every nerve in her body light up as Spike made his second thrust. It was like the pain from before washed away in a wave of pleasure that rush through her entire body. Every movement of Spike's cock could be felt as he started to slowly build a rhythm. Luna found herself moving with Spike's rhythm trying to feel Spike's movement as much as possible.

Spike felt absolutely incredible. It was unlike any other filly or mare he had ever been with. It was almost like Luna's pussy somehow knew exactly how to hold his member. The way her fur felt against his body was like soft velvet against his scales. Everything around him seem to slip away as he focused only on pumping himself into Luna's tight cunt.

"Spike, could I be on top?" Luna asked between her cries of passion.

"Okay, just hold on tight." Spike said grabbing her flanks.

He quickly pulled her upright with him as he sat up. Luna felt Spike even deeper as she sat on his lap fully impaled by penis as their hips met. Luna's wings spread out fully as she was lifted off the ground and deeper onto Spike's rod. She could feel it's hot touch deep inside of her as she began to move her hips back and forth.

Spike placed his head on Luna's chest and listened to her heart race as she grinded herself around Spike's dick. Luna held his head in her forelegs as she started to move herself up and down.

Luna started to moan as she brought herself down on Spike. She felt hotter and hotter as time she continued to bounce on the dragon's lap. She suddenly felt Spike clutch her wings causing her to let out a whiny as the wonderful sensation ran through out her entire body. Luna felt another orgasm coming as her body felt like it was being pushed in terms of what she could feel.

"Spike, I'm so close!" Luna called out.

"Me too!" Spike said unable to hold back any longer.

Luna felt Spike released his hot seed which caused her to climax. She hugged Spike as tightly as she could as their juices mixed in a shared orgasm. Luna's body clenched around Spike's penis as he shot his hot load deep inside her. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his seed as it warmed her belly. After a few seconds, she was sound asleep in Spike's arms.

Spike could hear Luna's breathing soften as he fell asleep on his shoulder. As Spike removed himself from Luna's dripping pussy, he started to think about his relationship with Luna had reached this point. Things had started out so innocently. He was a down on his luck dragon with a bruised ego who happened to bump into a princess in need of someone to help her with a mission to save Ponyville. He never imagined things would end up like this. Luna was sleeping in his lap after losing her virginity to him, on the moon no less.

As he thought about the evolution of their rather strange relationship, two things became apparent to him. The first was how obvious some of the signs were that she had a thing for him. The second was how hard it was for him to put into words how exactly he felt about her. It was more than "I like you" but not quite "I love you". Spike knew how clear Luna's feeling were for him. Why couldn't he be as sure as she was?

He tried to remember the last time he felt this way about anybody. The closest thing he could think of was the way he felt about Rarity and that didn't quite fit this situation either. He knew as soon as he saw Rarity he had feelings for her, but those didn't last long. He eventually got over his love for her after she made it clear that she didn't feel the same way. He didn't want that to happen between this time. He wanted to love Luna as much as she loved him, but he wasn't sure if he could.

Spike's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of someone else. It was Princess Celestia who took on a rather amused look as she watch Spike try to move Luna. Spike managed to lay Luna on the ground gently as he stood before the princess.

"When Twilight mentioned you were in trouble, I certainly didn't expect this." Princess Celestia said trying to hide her laughter.

"I'm sorry, your highness." Spike said bowing his head deeply in apology.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Spike, and try not to be so formal. I don't think my sister would be too happy if you bowed before me every time I showed up." Princess Celestia said as she walked over to her sister who was resting quite peacefully.

"Mm.. Spike." Luna mumbled as she stretched her hooves outward searching for a sign of the dragon. Princess Celestia stroked her mane ever so softly which seemed to calm her down.

"What am I going to do with you, little sister?" Princess Celestia said with a worried look on her face.

"If it's about her splitting into two, she's already agreed to go back to being one whole pony again." Spike said.

"That's good, Spike. Nightmare Moon is in critical condition. I've done all I can to stabilize her but what she really needs is Luna's power to get better. Her magic will help her more than I can." Celestia said looking down at her sibling. She still seemed distressed to Spike.

"Is there something else?" Spike asked.

"There is something else, but we'll discuss it after Luna is back to normal." Princess Celestia said teleporting them away.

Spike found himself in a rather large bedroom decorated with night sky as theme. His attention was drawn to the mare lying in the bed at the center. She was lying on the bed breathing heavily hooked up to several medical devices. It would have been obvious to anyone that she was barely hanging on.

"Don't worry, Spike. She's fine for now, but we must act quickly." Princess Celestia said levitating the sleeping Luna over to Nightmare Moon.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked as she saw Luna placed on the bed in front of Nightmare Moon.

"In addition to healing Nightmare Moon, I've been researching a spell that will allow me to return Luna to her former state. It should work as long as both of them accept the transformation spell." Celestia said.

"What happens if they don't accept the spell?" Spike asked.

"It's hard to say. This spell was only used once before and it succeeded at the time. There's no recorded case of this spell ever failing." She said.

"But it's still possible that it will." Spike said.

"Yes, but that depends entirely on them."

"Maybe we should wake Luna up. She seemed to know how to fix this." Spike suggested.

"It's safer if I oversee the spell. If anything goes wrong, I can stop before things go too far." Celestia said as she took a place at the front of the bed.

"I guess if it's for the best." Spike said.

"Don't worry, Spike. I'll do everything I can to make sure things go as smoothly as possible." The princess said trying to reassure the dragon and herself to some degree. She could only hope for a positive outcome to all this.

Spike stood by and watched as Princess Celestia lifted both of her sisters with her magic. They became surrounded by an orb of magic power that was similar to the one that split them up, except this one was white instead of black. A wind appeared out of nowhere blowing everything around that wasn't nailed down or heavy enough to remain in place. Just as Spike found himself being picked up by the gale, a flash exploded from the bed where Luna and Nightmare Moon sending Spike and Celestia flying back.

Spike managed to make it to his feet first as he looked around the room. He located Princess Celestia huddled in a corner of the room. Spike ran over to see if she was okay.

"Are you all right, Princess?" Spike asked.

"I'm fine, Spike. The spell took more energy than I expected. I just need a moment to rest. How is Luna? Please check on her." Princess Celestia asked. Spike nodded and moved towards the bed. He wasn't sure what to expect as he approached the bed. He saw a figure huddled under the covers and decided to call out to her.

"Luna? Is that you?" Spike asked as he reached the side of the bed.

"Spike?" Luna said as if she had just woken up.

"Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?" Spike said apprehensively.

"I feel strange, and I had the weirdest dream." Luna said as she push the covers downward.

This Luna looked nothing like the one he knew. She looked more like a hybrid of Nightmare Moon and her younger form. She was still a filly but her fur was an even darker shade of blue and her mane and tail resembled something closer to what Nightmare Moon had. Her eyes were the same beautiful blue ones he remembered from Luna.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Luna asked. She looked at herself and found the reason why Spike was looking at her was because she changed. Luna was confused as to why she was in this form or why Spike was in her bedroom. She looked around and noticed the absolute disaster area that was her room.

"Did something happen to me?" She asked the dragon. Spike realized that Luna's memory of everything that happened today was gone. It must have been a side effect of the spell.

"You don't remember anything?" Spike asked.

"I remember having a really weird dream, but It's just a jumble of events." Luna said rubbing her head.

"Do you remember anything involving me?" Spike asked. Luna looked away and blushed.

"N-n-no, I don't." Luna said acting suspiciously. Spike smiled as he realized there was some hope that she hadn't forgotten what happened between them. She was lying about it because she didn't want to reveal her feelings. Spike hopped on the bed and held Luna's hooves together in his claws.

"Luna, I have something to tell you." Spike said excitedly. Luna was in complete awe. Spike was holding her hooves in her bed, and he had something important to tell her. She had no idea how he had gotten here or what was happening, but she hoped this moment wasn't a dream.

"Wh-What's that?" She asked trying to calm herself.

"A lot has happened today, and it made me realize something. More specifically, how I feel about you." Spike said looking into Luna's eyes. He realized that the reason he couldn't bring himself to love Luna back was because he didn't want it to be a reaction to her feelings. He didn't want to love her because she loved him. He wanted it to be more natural.

"How you feel about me?" Luna said in a complete daze.

"Princess Luna, I love you." Spike said tightly gripping her hooves.

Luna felt weak as Spike uttered those three little words. She would have swooned if Spike hadn't been holding her in place. She didn't know the how or why of Spike was professing his love for her, but it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"I love you too, Spike." Luna said tearing up. She tried not to cry in front of Spike but she felt overwhelmed with joy at this moment.

"I'm going to tell you everything that happened, but I just wanted you to know how I felt before I did." Spike said. Luna nodded unable to say anything. As Spike told her everything that happened, Luna listened in awe of the incredible tale. Princess Celestia eventually joined them and confirmed the entire story.

"I can't believe I let my emotions get so out of control." Luna said sadly.

"It could have been much worse, Luna. Luckily, Spike made sure you didn't go too far." Princess Celestia pointed out.

"Thanks, Spike. I really appreciate you looking out for me." Luna said giving Spike a quick hug.

"This is my fault anyway. If I'd have paid more attention to you, I probably could have prevented this whole mess." Spike said.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have just told you about my feelings, instead of letting it get out of control." Luna said.

"I should probably let Twilight and the others know that everything's okay. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Princess Celestia said leaving the two of them alone. An awkward silence filled the room as the two sat on the bed. Luna and Spike exchanged awkward glances for awhile before one of them spoke up.

"Umm….Spike. Can I ask you a question?" Luna said breaking the silence.

"Sure!" Spike said enthusiastically.

"When you were describing what happened on the moon, you mentioned that something happened between us. I remember being close to you and a promise. It's all a blur. Could you tell me in more detail what happened?" Luna asked.

"I didn't want to bring it up with your sister in the room, but we kind of had sex." Spike said.

"I see." Luna said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"I just wish I could remember it. My mind is still fuzzy on the details so I can't recall much." Luna said looking more depressed. Spike sympathized with her plight. It must have been hard for her to realize that she might never fully remember such a important milestone. He suddenly had an idea that might just work.

"I think I can help you remember." Spike said unsure if his idea would even work

"Really?" Luna asked with hope in her voice.

"I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a shot. Just look into my eyes." Spike said leaning forward.

Luna did as he said wondering what he was doing. She was about to ask when a sensation built between her legs started to make her quiver. Images flashes her mind as she stared into Spike's beautiful green eyes. She could see herself on the moon with Spike. The two of them connected as one being as they made love. She closed her eyes and realize that she had recovered her memory of that wondrous moment.

Spike watched as Luna closed her eyes and smiled. He figured his plan to revive the memory by implanting his own memory into her head must have worked. He soon realized it worked too well as Luna dragged a hoof downward across her stomach. Spike couldn't see what was going on as the hoof slipped under the sheets but he had a pretty good guess as to what was happening. Luna opened her eyes and looked at Spike who was simply staring at her dumbfounded.

"Are you going to sit there, my dragon? Your princess requires your touch." Luna said playfully.

**A/N: The epilogue will involve Luna's birthday celebration so look forward to zany escapades as we go to the biggest bash in Equestrian History. Whoo!**


	17. Chapter 17

Loose Ends

"So what do you think this surprise is?" Luna asked as they walked towards Sugarcube Corner. It was a beautiful night out. Celestia had taken care of raising the night sky as Luna was too preoccupied with Spike to do it herself. She told herself that she'd have to take care not to let it happen again.

"I don't know, but Pinkie made me promise not to tell you what it is." Spike said.

"If you don't know what it is, how could you tell me in the first place?" Luna asked.

"It's best if you don't think about it. Pinkie's just like that sometimes." Spike said as they reached the door of the bakery.

"I just hope it's not a party. I always have awful birthday parties." Luna said as she followed Spike into the bakery.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Pinkie Pie shouted accompanied by a crowd of ponies. The entire bakery was decorated with colorful streamers as confetti rained down on the shocked couple.

"Maybe this time will be different. I mean a lot of bad stuff has already happened. I don't see how things could get any worse." Spike said shrugging his shoulders. He felt like he should have seen this coming. Pinkie Pie asked him to keep a secret from Luna on her birthday. The clues were there but Spike couldn't put it together until now.

"I guess you're right. Maybe the worst has already happened. As long I get to spend my birthday with you, nothing could ruin this evening." Luna said with newfound optimism.

As soon as she said that, a crowd of ponies rushed towards her pushing Spike out of the way. She quickly lost sight of him as the crowd of ponies kept wishing her a happy birthday. She tried to move but every time she avoided one pony, two more would pop up wishing her a happy birthday. She wanted to teleport to where Spike was, but she had no idea where he was. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere and wrapped a leg around the filly's neck.

"Hey, Luna! Were you surprised? I mean you looked surprise, but with everything that happened today I thought you might be immune to surprises. I mean there were like soooo many surprises today. Do you remember when you walked in on me hugging Spike in his bed? That was a surprise, and when you almost killed Rainbow Dash was a kind of a sad surprise, but the she lived so it turned out to be a really good surprise. Don't worry about that thought because we all forgive you. Isn't that great?" Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm glad that you forgive me, Pinkie Pie. I am really sorry for what happened, but do you know where Spike is? I think he got lost in the crowd and I can't find him anywhere." Luna said looking around anxiously through the throng of ponies for any sign of him.

"Don't worry about a thing, Luna. I'll try to find him. I promise this will be the bestest birthday party ever." Pinkie said running into the crowd in search of the dragon. Luna decided to leave it in Pinkie's hooves. Pinkie seemed pretty good at navigating this crowd, and she did set everything up. She'd just have to be patient and try to enjoy herself for now.

Spike found himself completely blocked off from Luna as the crowd gathered to see Luna. Every attempt to enter the gathering was futile as he was pushed back by other ponies trying to see the princess.

Hanging around Luna so much made it hard to see her as a celebrity. He decided to just wait it out until things died down a bit. Spike was beginning to realize that this sort of thing might be common for someone of her stature. Even though they were dating, there would be probably be times when he couldn't see her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voice of his friend Snails call out to him.

"Hey, Spike. You'll never guess who we found." He said. Spike turned to see Snips and Snails walking towards him with another colt in tow. His shaggy blonde mane obscured his eyes, but Spike knew that tail wag anywhere.

"Puppy Tails! How have you been, you old dog?" Spike said as he shook the yellow unicorn's hoof.

"Not as good as you, dude. I hear you're pretty popular with the ladies now." Puppy Tails said in his typical surfer style accent.

"Yeah, I do have a way with the ladies." Spike admitted.

"If you got Snips a girl, you must be a real miracle worker." Puppy said rubbing his hoof into Snips' mane.

"Hey, why don't you tell him what you told us?" Snips asked pushing his hoof away.

"Remember when I stopped hanging out with you guys?" Puppy Tails asked.

"Of course. You just disappeared all of a sudden for no reason." Spike said remembering Puppy Tails absence in the last month or so.

"I didn't just disappear, dude. I went on a journey to find my true self." Puppy Tails said. Spike looked at the colt in confusion. He never understood all that mumbo jumbo about mystical journey and stuff like that.

"I'm assuming you found your true self then." Spike guessed.

"Yep! As it turns out, my true self is into other dudes." Puppy Tails said. Spike wasn't exactly bowled over by this revelation as it was obvious to him a long time ago.

"You didn't need to go on a journey to find that out. I could have told you that." Spike said.

"Well, I didn't know." Snails said.

"Yeah, it was a complete surprise to me too." Snips said in agreement.

"Are you guys serious? Remember all those times we talked about girls. Didn't it seem the least bit odd to you that Puppy Tails didn't seem as interested at all. He always said he didn't understand why we were so interested in girls in the first place." Spike said trying to lay out the clues for his friends.

"I just thought he was being picky. You know like he was waiting for the right girl or something." Snips said.

"What about that time we caught him looking at Big Mac? He was practically drooling, remember?" Spike said hoping to reach them.

"I just thought he really looked up to him. Big Mac is awesome." Snails said. Spike just sighed and gave up. It wasn't like it mattered much. Puppy Tails had officially come out of the closet anyway so their was no reason to try to convince them.

"So how did you find your true self anyway? It must have taken a long time considering how long you've been gone." Spike said.

"I went to Canterlot where I met this really nice colt. We got to talking and he asked me if I wanted to try something new. Next thing I know were having sex back at his place." Puppy Tails said as his tail wagged noticeably faster. Something Spike learned early on about Puppy was that you could always tell how happy he was by how fast his tail moved.

"Wow! So that's how you found out you were gay." Spike said.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know I was gay at that point. I just had sex with that one particular colt and liked it. As far as I knew, I was only gay for him." Puppy Tails said correcting Spike.

"Umm, what?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I get it." Snips said.

"That makes sense to me." Snails said nodding in agreement.

"No, it doesn't. If you had sex with someone of the same gender and liked it, why would you not come to immediate and obvious conclusion that you were gay? " Spike asked with a tone of exasperation.

"I guess I just had to be sure. That's why I slept with a ton of other colts after that." Puppy Tails said as his tail wagged at blurring speeds.

"If you wanted to be sure, why didn't you just sleep with a filly?" Spike asked. Puppy's tails stopped wagging as a thoughtful expression for a brief moment before responding.

"Huh… guess I never thought of that?" Puppy Tails said as Snips and Snails laughed. Spike couldn't help but join in as Puppy Tails started to laugh too.

"My friends may be idiots, but at least, they're not boring." Spike thought to himself as they all laughed together.

"So tell me, Spike. How did you become so popular? I never figured you for a lady killer." Puppy Tails said.

"It's not really a big deal. Besides I kind of have a girlfriend now so my days of sleeping around are kind of over." Spike told his friends. Snips and Snails looked at each other in shock.

"Really!" They shouted in disbelief. Spike was almost insulted. It was like Puppy Tails being gay was a less of a shock than him actually deciding to start a relationship.

"So who is the amazing filly who managed to tame you, buddy?" Puppy Tails asked. Spike suddenly got nervous about such a simple question. Would they even believe him if he said it was Luna?

"I…uhhh….can't tell you right now." Spike said to the disappointment of his friends.

"Aww, come on. You got to tell us." Snails complained.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Is she ugly or something?" Snips guessed.

"No, she's the most… Listen, she's beautiful alright, and I promise to introduce guys. It's just complicated right now." Spike said. His friends were about to protest Spike's secrecy when somepony interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, guys. Could I talk to Spike for a second?" Rainbow Dash asked. Spike's friends looked at Rainbow Dash then back to Spike. Spike immediately knew they were going to say something stupid or embarrassing and decided to leave before they could respond.

"Sure thing, Rainbow Dash! Let's move over here. " Spike said already walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, wait up!" Rainbow Dash said racing after him.

Snips, Snails, and Puppy Tails looked on as Spike disappeared into the party with Rainbow Dash on his tail. Their minds all reaching the same conclusion.

"Spike's new girlfriend is Rainbow Dash!" They all said aloud.

"But how'd he land her? Everypony in town knows she's only into mares." Snips said.

"Why don't we follow them? Maybe we can find out." Snails suggested.

"How are we supposed to find them? We have no idea where they went." Snips said.

"Leave it to me! I'll find them no problem." Puppy Tails said sniffing the floor.

"Oh yeah! Puppy's nose can find anything." Snails said.

"That way!" Puppy Tails said pointing his nose towards the kitchen. The trio rushed towards the kitchen entrance where Spike and Rainbow Dash were inside. They managed to open the door enough that they could spy on the two of them. From the looks of things, it looked like both of them were nervous about something as they stood there silently looking away from each other.

"Remember the last time we were in this kitchen?" Rainbow Dash asked trying to break the silence. It wasn't what she wanted to talk about but it was better than standing around quietly.

"Yeah, that was a pretty crazy night." Spike remarked. He was so anxious to escape his friends' question that he forgot all about his problem with Rainbow Dash. He wondered why she wanted to talk to him in the first place. She had gone through quite a bit in the last twenty four hours and Spike couldn't help but feel like he was responsible for all of it.

"Rainbow Dash, I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened to you lately. You shouldn't blame anyone else for-" Spike was interrupted as Rainbow dash put a hoof over his mouth.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, Spike." Rainbow Dash said before removing her hoof from a bewildered Spike.

"Why would you want to apologize to me?" Spike asked.

"I assumed you were just taking advantage of me last night, and it made me forget that you were my friend. I don't know why last night happened, but you probably didn't do it to hurt me. I'm sorry I thought the worst of you." Rainbow Dash said. Spike was stunned by such an admission on Rainbow Dash's part.

"I-I don't know what to say, Rainbow." Spike said.

"How about we just forget the whole thing? All this mushy stuff is making me sick." Rainbow Dash said pulling Spik into a headlock.

"Okay, I'm just glad we can put all this behind us now." Spike said pulling himself free from her hold. He was happy to see Rainbow Dash smiling again.

"Yeah, but it's too bad that you got a girlfriend though. I kind of wanted to finish what we started last night." Rainbow Dash said causing Spike to blush.

"Really!" Spike said. He'd never cheat on Luna, but it surprised him that she would even make such an offer.

"Relax! I'm just kidding, Spike." Rainbow Dash joked but if Spike hadn't become Luna's boyfriend, she wouldn't have minded another go around with Spike.

The trio outside the kitchen had heard everything. While Spike and Rainbow Dash weren't a couple, it was at least confirmed that they slept together last night. A feat they wouldn't have believed unless they had heard it here.

"Oh no! They're coming. Act natural!" Snips said. They huddled together next to a group of ponies trying to blend in as they watched Rainbow Dash and Spike exit the kitchen.

"I better go find her. I told her I'd spend tonight with her." Spike said as they rejoined the party.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Spike!" Rainbow Dash said going off into another direction.

Snails, Snips, and Puppy Tails emerged from there cover with more questions than answers. At least they knew for sure that Spike and Rainbow Dash had been together sexually and some sort of drama occurred that required an apology from Rainbow Dash. The question of who was Spike's new girlfriend still remained a mystery.

"If Rainbow Dash isn't his new girlfriend, who do you think is?" Snails asked.

"If he could bed Rainbow Dash, I think pretty much everypony is town is a possibility." Puppy Tails said.

"We're not going to find out who is girlfriend is by sitting here talking about it. Let's keep following him. He's probably meeting her right now." Snips said.

"Where is he?" Snails asked looking around. Puppy Tails placed his nose on the ground and began sniffing which garnered some strange looks from some of the surrounding ponies.

"It's no use. I can't find him anymore. There are too many ponies around." Puppy Tails said. The crowd around the princess had dispersed and was now walking around increasing the number of scents around the room. Picking up Spike's scent was almost impossible as it mixed with other ponies now walking around.

"Hey, I think he's over there." Snails said spotting one of Spike's green scales walking through the crowd. Snails took off through the crowd with his friends in tow. By the time they got close enough to spot the dragon without being seen, they couldn't believe who he was talking to.

"It can't be." Snails said too shocked to raise his voice above a whisper.

Spike was talking to none other than Snails' girlfriend, Peppermint Twist. Puppy and Snips tried to smooth over the situation before Snails got too depressed.

"We don't know why they're talking. Maybe he just ran into her." Puppy Tails said.

"Yeah, that's probably it. I mean Spike would never be with Twist. He could have anypony in town. Why would he go after her?" Snips said. Puppy Tails punched Snips in the shoulder causing him to stop talking.

"Ow! What was that for?" Snips said rubbing his shoulder.

"They're heading outside." Snails said following them as they exited the bakery. His eyes never once letting Spike and Twist escape his sight. Puppy and Snips followed Snails as he moved with newfound determination.

The two walked outside and into an alley next to the bakery. Snails and his friends were around the corner close enough to listen in on them.

"Alright, you dragged me out here. What's the big idea?" Spike asked with a hint of annoyance. He was on his way to rejoin Luna when Twist showed up and said she wanted to talk to him in private. At first, he was put off by her request considering how well their last conversation went, but she insisted that it was important that they speak.

"I have a favor to ask you. It's about Snails." Twist said. Snails ears picked up his name and a frown crossed his face.

"What's wrong? You're not going to break up with him, are you?" Spike asked. He knew how much it would hurt Snails if such a thing happened. Peppermint Twist was the center of his entire life. If he lost her, Snails would spiral into a depression that could ultimately destroy him.

"Before I answer, I want to ask you something. Do you think I deserve to be with Snails?" Twist asked.

"Honestly, I don't, but Snails doesn't care what I think. Why should you?" Spike said. Despite his best efforts, Snails thought Twist was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Because I don't think I deserve to be with Snails." Twist said to the shock of Spike. Snails was equally shocked as he listened in with Puppy Tails and Snips. The colt always thought he was the one who had to live up to her expectations. To hear her say she didn't feel worthy of being with him was almost too much to bear.

"Why do you say that?" Spike asked. He was surprised to hear this from Twist considering she always had Snails wrapped around her hooves. Anyone could tell from a glance that Twist was the one calling all the shots in their relationship.

"I don't think I can be as dedicated to Snails as he is to me. Yesterday, we got into a fight. It was about you." Twist said looking down. Spike wondered why they would be fighting about him when he remembered Snails' strange line of questions from the spa. At the time, Spike dismissed his concerns as nothing more than over thinking, but it seemed like more was there than he realized.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Spike asked. It sounded crazy coming out of his mouth that this filly who he had nothing but an ongoing animosity with might possibly have romantic feelings for him. He hoped that she would laugh and make fun of him for suggesting such a thing. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you out here. Part of me wants to hate you, and yet there's a part of me that's always been attracted to you. I still think you're a disgusting jerk who sleeps around, but you're also like this wild, untamed sexual beast and that just makes me so….. " Twist said cutting herself off before she got too flustered. She took off her glasses and preceded to wipe the steam building over the lens.

"Wow! I'm insulted, flattered, and just a little freaked out." Spike said describing the unique range of emotions Twist's statement evoked.

"Anyway, the reason I asked you out here is to help me prove whether this is just some temporary infatuation or something more." Twist said putting her glasses back on.

"How am I going to do that?" Spike asked.

"It's quite simple actually. I want you to kiss me." Twist said adjusting her glasses.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to kiss you so you can decide whether or not you want to dump one of my best friends. I can't say I'm really want to go along with your plan. Besides, I have a girlfriend now so I can't really help you break Snails' heart." Spike said as he tried to walk away only to have Peppermint Twist block his path.

"You think I like going behind Snails back to do this. I didn't ask to have these feelings for you. If I could just make them go away, I would in a second but it's not that simple." Peppermint Twist said angry at Spike's response. It wasn't the fact that he rejected her, but that he insinuated that she was doing this for herself.

"What are you trying to prove by kissing me? Will that really make everything better?" Spike asked challenging her. Twist sighed as she let down her guard.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be in a relationship with someone who's completely devoted to you knowing that your feelings will always pale in comparison? You can say whatever you want about me but the last thing I want to do is hurt Snails. I just want him to be with somepony who deserves him, and if that's not me, I don't want to hold him back from finding that pony." Twist said as she wiped the tears forming from under her glasses. Spike didn't have to look into her eyes to tell she was earnest about this being all for Snails' sake. Spike sighed and placed a claw on his forehead.

"I can't believe I'm even saying this, but Twist, I think you definitely belong with Snails." Spike said reluctantly.

"You do?" Twist said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean you're still a naggy, judgmental shrew, but if you're willing to put sacrifice your own happiness for Snails, I can't imagine any other pony more perfect for him. You don't need to kiss me to know that you and Snails were made for each other. If it'll help you see that, I'll do it." Spike said. He was starting to see what Snails saw in her. She wasn't the easiest pony to be around but she had a good heart and Snails' best intentions on her mind.

"You really mean all that?" Twist asked

"Every word of it, especially the first part." Spike joked.

"Coming from a degenerate, sex fiend such as yourself, I'll take your word for it. I'll pass on that kiss. Thanks for talking to me, Spike. I really appreciate it." Twist said as smile graced her face.

"Don't mention it. Let's get back to the party. I don't want to spend all night in an alley when there's a party inside." Spike said as he started to walk back.

"What's the matter? I thought you did all sorts of lewd things in alleys at night." Twist said following him back.

"Only once and it was the middle of the day." Spike said. Twist stopped and looked at Spike waiting for him to reveal that it was merely a joke. Unfortunately, he did no such thing.

"Did I ever tell you how disgusting you are?" Twist told him.

"Turns you on a little, doesn't it?" Spike asked turning towards her.

"Shut up." Twist said turning away to hide the redness coloring her cheeks. Suddenly, a noise emanated from the entrance of the alley that caught Spike's attention. It sounded like someone falling or tripping.

"Did you hear that?" Spike asked her.

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like there someone else out here. Who's there?" Spike called out. Whoever it was didn't answer as Spike heard the sound of hooves scrambling away. He ran to try to catch a glimpse of them, but they were already gone by the time he got out of the alley.

"That was a close one." Snips said as they rejoined the party once again.

"It wouldn't have been so close if somepony hadn't been pushing me." Puppy Tails said glaring at Snips.

"It was all Snails' fault. I could hardly see with him hogging the view." Snips said pointing towards Snails. Snails was facing away from his friends. He was holding his hoof over his eyes trying to hide his tears from his friends.

"Don't be sad, Snails. It must be a lot for you to handle knowing your girl has a crush on Spike." Puppy Tails said patting him on the back.

"I'm not sad. I'm actually happy." Snails said.

"You're happy that Peppermint Twist admitted she wanted to jump Spike in the worst way possible." Snips said.

"I thought she was in love with Spike, but she just wants to have sex with him. Isn't that great?" Snails said ecstatic at this revelation. It was probably the lesser of two evils for Snails, but it was still quite strange that he'd be happy about it. Snips and Puppy Tails looked at each other in confusion before shrugging it off.

"Yeah, that's really something." Puppy Tails said.

"I guess." Snips said.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie approached them looking rather frazzled. She was looking around them trying to find something for a moment before addressing them.

"Have you guys seen Spike? I've been looking for him everywhere." Pinkie Pie asked. Her eyes still scanning the crowd for any sign of the dragon.

"Why are you looking for Spike?" Snips asked excitedly. He wondered if Pinkie Pie could be Spike's mystery crush.

"Princess Luna asked me to find him. She really, really wanted me to bring him to her. Have you guys seen him around?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure, I saw him-"

"In the kitchen." Puppy Tails said finishing Snails' sentence. Snips and Snails knew Spike was outside the bakery.

"Thanks a lot! You guys enjoy the party and try the punch. It's delicious." Pinkie Pie said running off towards the kitchen.

"What's the big idea, Puppy? Spike's not in the kitchen." Snips said.

"I know, but if she brings Spike to Princess Luna, we won't be able to find out who Spike's girlfriend is until he's done talking to her and who knows how long that'll take. We'll find out who Spike's girlfriend is and then we'll make sure he's sees the princess. He's going to have to see her eventually. Every pony in town is here. Spike has to meet her sooner or later." Puppy Tails said determined to reveal the identity of this mystery filly.

"I guess that's true. Hey, there he is!" Snips said pointing to the door as Spike and Twist walked the bakery.

"Are you sure someone was spying on us? Maybe you were just hearing things." Twist said. She didn't hear any of these sounds that Spike had heard. She wondered if he was just hearing things when he ran to the end of the alley.

"I definitely heard somepony fall and run away back there." Spike retorted.

"Why would someone spy on us?" Twist asked.

"Well think about it. A guy and a girl leave a party early then duck into a nearby alley. They could have been following us expecting us to go at it." Spike hypothesized. Twist's imagination got the better of her head started to fill with all sorts of naughty ideas about what could have happened.

"You know, I don't have time for your dirty jokes! I have to go find Snails." Twist said rushing off before Spike could say anymore. He figured it wasn't important enough to keep trying to convince her anyway. He had to get back to Luna. It must have been over an hour since this party began and Luna would no doubt be concerned by his absence.

"There you are, Spike!" A familiar voice rang out behind him. Before he knew it, a pair of pink limbs had wrapped themselves around him from behind.

"Diamond Tiara?" Spike said surprised by the odd display of affection. Their relationship wasn't one where they expressed their feelings in public.

"I need to talk to you. It's kind of important." Diamond Tiara said practically pleading as he turned around to see her thoughtful expression.

"Are you sure it can't wait? I have to go meet someone." Spike said hoping they could do this after he went to go see Luna.

"Go ahead. I'm sorry I bothered you." Diamond Tiara said in a depressed tone. She walked away with her head down. Spike knew he'd hate himself for it later if he let her go like that.

"Wait! I'll hear you out!" Spike called out. Diamond Tiara turned around and gave a smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Spike. I appreciate it. Could we talk somewhere private?" She asked. Spike looked around to make sure no one was following him this time.

"Okay, follow me." Spike walked through the crowd with Diamond Tiara in tow. He made it to the staircase and looked back to see if someone was following him again. He wanted to make sure no one were no one spying on him this time. The crowd was filled with familiar faces but none of them seemed to be paying him any attention in particular.

"Is something wrong?" Diamond Tiara asked noticing Spike looking back at the crowd..

"No, it's nothing." Spike said as he shrugged his shoulders. He had just missed the three colts watching him as he scanned the crowd one final time. They had ducked into a huddle trying to inconspicuous. After Spike had stopped looking, the trio watched him make his up the steps.

"That was close. He almost saw us for sure." Snails said.

"Do you think we should follow him? He might catch us this time." Snips said.

"What are the chances that Diamond Tiara is his girlfriend?" Puppy Tails asked.

"They went on a double date with me and Silver Spoon, but Spike said it wasn't anything serious." Snips told him.

"That was awhile ago though. Maybe they decided to become a couple after all." Snails guessed.

"Only one way to find out." Puppy Tails said heading up the stairs. Snips and Snails started to follow till someone called out.

"Stop right there! What exactly are you doing?" The filly called out. Snips felt a chill roll up his spine. The voice and the tone it held was one he knew all too well..

"Silver Spoon! W-We were just looking for you. I-Isn't that right, fellas?" Snips said nervously. They nodded emphatically as she cast her cold stare on them.

"Really? It looked like you were following Diamond Tiara and Spike upstairs." Silver Spoon said fixing her gaze on Snips.

"The thing is… I-I was following her so I could ask where you were. Yeah, that's it. I'm so glad I found you. I've been looking for you everywhere." Snips said moving down the stairs. He tried to hug her, but she placed a hoof out stopping him before he could reach her. She placed the hoof under his chin and smiled in a way that made Snips paralyzed with fear.

"Snips, darling? Are you lying to me?" Silver Spoon said in voice that was sweet and threatening at the same time. Snips started to sweat as she looked him directly in the eyes. He knew it was pointless to do anything else at this point. He was already in trouble no matter what happened. His only hope was to tell the truth and pray for leniency.

"We were really going upstairs to spy on Spike and Diamond Tiara, but it was Puppy Tails' idea. I was just following him!" Snips confessed. Puppy Tails only had enough time to look shocked as his friend ratted him out.

"Why would you do that?" Silver Spoon asked losing the gentle tone she had used on Snips. She was now back to being just plain angry again.

"Listen, we just wanted to find out if Diamond Tiara was Spike's new girlfriend. We weren't trying to hurt anyone." Puppy Tails said to the shock of Silver Spoon.

"He has a girlfriend! Are you serious?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't tell us who she was so we were following him trying to figure it out. It's not Diamond Tiara then?" Puppy Tails asked. She looked up the staircase and feared for her friend.

"No, it's not." Silver Spoon told him.

Meanwhile in Pinkie Pie's room

Diamond Tiara had been acting strangely ever since she asked to speak to him. He wondered what could have been on her mind. It wasn't like her to act so shy.

"So what's up?" Spike asked breaking the silence. Diamond Tiara took a deep breath as she summoned all her courage.

"I think I love you!" She blurted out. The silence came back with vengeance as Spike was stunned by her confession. She looked at him with those blue eyes of hers waiting for a response. He placed a claw on the back of his head and looked down. Diamond Tiara didn't have to wait for a response. His nervous body language and silence told her everything.

"I have to go!" She said as her cheeks started to burn and tears streamed from her eyes. Spike quickly placed a claw on her shoulder stopping her from leaving.

"Wait! I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't want things to end like this. It's just there someone else and I… I…"

"You love her." Diamond Tiara said finishing his statement.

"Yeah, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." Spike said removing his arm from her shoulder. She turned around and faced him. She wiped her eyes but the tears wouldn't stop.

"It's okay. I thought I could get over you, but every time we had sex I found it harder and harder to let go until eventually I realized that I had grown attached to you. I couldn't bear to lose you completely so I thought if we just had a purely sexual relationship that I could eventually move on. Instead, I just fell deeper and deeper in love with you." Diamond Tiara revealed to him. Spike knew that if he wasn't already committed to Luna he might have jumped at the chance to be with Diamond Tiara again.

"If I hadn't made that stupid bet, this wouldn't have happened. I just feel terrible about this whole thing." Spike said becoming despondent. Diamond Tiara looked up at Spike with newfound resolve and stamped her hoof.

"No! Despite everything that happened between us, I'm glad you made that bet because it brought us together. Even if it had to end this way, I'm still happy I got to be with you. I don't want any regrets between us. You got that?" Diamond Tiara ordered looking rather fierce. Spike straightened up almost immediately.

"Okay, no regrets!" Spike said. She looked like a completely different pony from the one who asked to speak to him.

"I could sit here acting all pitiful with you, but there's a party downstairs and it suddenly reeks of loser in here." Diamond Tiara said turning her nose up and exiting the room. Spike watched as she walked out of the room in awe of the filly. Before she left, Spike called out to her.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara!" Spike shouted as she was at the door. She turned around and gave him an annoyed look.

"What is it, dork?" Diamond Tiara said sneering at him.

"You're really amazing." Spike said causing her to smile for a brief moment before returning to scowl.

"Hmph! Tell me something I don't know." Diamond Tiara said as she made her exit. Spike followed her downstairs where he saw Silver Spoon and his friends looking up at them. Silver Spoon immediately ran to her friend's side as she walked down the steps.

"Are you okay, Diamond?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Move it, idiots!" Diamond Tiara said causing Snips, Snails, and Puppy Tails to move to one side and let her pass. Spike rejoined his friends as they watched Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara leave together.

"What a bitch!" Puppy Tails exclaimed.

"You have no idea." Spike said.

"What were you guys doing with Silver Spoon anyway?" Spike asked. His friends quickly surrounded him and glared at him menacingly.

"We want to know who your girlfriend is right now." Snips said.

"No more secrets!" Puppy Tails said.

"Tell us or else!" Snails said.

"Or else what?" Spike asked crossing his arms.

"Ummm… I don't know." Snails said failing to think of a consequence..

"You guys don't have anything after 'or else'?" Spike asked.

"I got to admit. We didn't think this through, but when we think of something, it's going to be bad." Puppy Tails said trying to act threatening. Spike placed his palm on his face and sighed.

"How about you drop the tough guy act, and I'll introduce you, okay?" Spike suggested. The crowd around the princess should have thinned enough to where he could invite a few friends with him and Luna might not get too angry in front of his friends.

"Really?" Snips said. His friend dropped their guards as Spike finally agreed to give them the answer. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere with a pot on her head.

"There you are, Spike! I've been looking for you everywhere. I need to take you to Luna." Pinkie Pie said relieved she had found him.

"Could I bring my friends? They really wanted to meet her." Spike said.

"The more, the merrier I always say. Let's go already!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped up and down with the pot on her head.

"I thought we were going to meet your girlfriend." Snails said. Spike and Pinkie Pie looked at each other and laughed.

"It's on the way. Trust me." Spike said. Pinkie Pie and Spike started to make their way to the Luna with Snips, Snails, and Puppy Tails following close behind.

"Boy, I sure am glad I found you, Spike. Luna's been super anxious since you got separated." Pinkie Pie said as she moved through the crowd with ease. Everypony seemed to step aside for the pink mare as if by magic. Spike and his friends moved easily in the wake of Pinkie's path.

"She's not too mad about me being gone for so long, is she?" Spike asked. Pinkie Pie stopped and turned around.

"Her teeth were all clenched together and her eyes were glowing white, but I don't think she was too mad." Pinkie Pie said. Spike gulped in fear at that information, but Puppy Tails and the others were just confused.

"Why does the princess want to see Spike so badly?" Snips asked.

"I guess you could say their real close." Pinkie Pie giggled. Snips looked at his two friends for some sort of clarification but they were just as baffled as he was.

They approached an area separated by a red velvet rope guarded by two imposing royal guards. The two intimidating unicorns looked at the group before moving the rope and allowing them to pass. Pinkie Pie and Spike moved through easily, but the guards immediately stepped in front of Spike's friends as they tried to pass.

"Hold it! You three are not allowed to enter." The guard on the right said standing in their path.

"It's okay, guys. They're with me." Spike said. The guards stepped aside almost immediately.

"Very well, but I must warn you. Princess Luna's mood has been less than hospitable. She might not take kindly to unexpected visitors." The guard on the left warned. The trio rejoined Spike regardless of the warning. As they made their way through waves of famous ponies, Puppy Tails had to ask why the princess was on such a foul mood on her birthday.

"Why is she so mad anyway?" He asked as they walked towards where Luna was.

"It's complicated." Spike said as they approached the long table where the Princesses sat overlooking the party. Luna sat there with sullen look on her face as Celestia tried to cheer her up.

"There he is, sister. I told you he hadn't left." Princess Celestia said as Spike approached. She turned her head away ignoring his presence.

"Who's here? I haven't the slightest idea who you could be talking about." Luna said pouting. Spike approached her cautiously.

"H-Hey, Luna. How's your party going?" Spike asked more than a little nervous.

"Did someone say something, sister? I could have sworn I heard a voice." Luna said pretending Spike wasn't there.

"It was Spike. See? He's right here. You asked me to find him, remember? You were all anxious and sad because it took so long to find him." Pinkie Pie revealed causing Luna to blush.

"She's ignoring me, Pinkie Pie." Spike said. Pinkie Pie smacked the pot on top of her head as it finally dawned on her.

"Oh, I get it! She's mad at you, Spikey." Pinkie Pie said causing Spike to sigh.

"Thank you for telling me that, Pinkie." Spike said as his sarcastic remark went clear over Pinkie's pot.

"Who are these three?" Princess Celestia asked quickly changing topics. The three of them knelt before the princess as she addressed them.

"These are my friends. This is Snips, Snails, and Puppy Tails. They wanted to meet Luna so I brought them along." Spike said introducing them. They looked at Spike with bewildered expressions. Why was he introducing them to Luna?

"I thought you were going to introduce us to your girlfriend." Snips said.

"I am his girlfriend… for now anyway." Luna told him.

"Aww! Don't be like that Luna. I'm sorry, okay? I really wanted nothing more than to be at your side tonight. The only place I wanted to be all night was next to you." Spike admitted.

"Really?" Luna asked looking in his direction once again.

"Of course. I love you, Luna." Spike said. Before he knew it, Luna had practically flown out of her chair and over the table to hug him. A display that did not go unnoticed by some of the other partygoers who had been watching from a distance.

"I love you too." Luna said. She kissed Spike to shock of most of the party. The crowd was literally abuzz as party goers watched Princess Luna make out with a dragon. If Luna cared, she certainly didn't show it as they kissed each other in front of everyone gathered there.

"So you forgive me?" Spike asked as Luna tender lips left his.

"Not entirely. I expect you to stay near me all night." Luna said as a beautiful smile crossed her lovely face.

"All night?" Spike asked playfully.

"All night." Luna responded.

Snips, Snails, and Puppy Tails watched in stunned amazement as their friend flirted with the princess. It was almost too much to believe for the three of them. Snails managed to gather enough wits to ask a question though.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" The colt asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Spike asked. They had to admit that it was farfetched that Spike could land a princess for a girlfriend. They had just seen Spike kissing and flirting with her and they still had trouble believing it was real.

"How?" Puppy Tails asked.

"It's a really long story, but I just had to see what was right in front of my eyes." Spike said looking at Luna.

"So does that mean you get some sort of title?" Snips asked.

"I don't know. Does it?" Spike asked Luna.

"If you were to marry, you would become a prince." Princess Celestia said.

"Prince Spike? It has a nice ring to it." Luna said hugging a nervous Spike.

"Wait a minute! Isn't it a little soon to talk about marriage?" Spike said.

"Can I plan your wedding?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'll take care of your bachelor party." Puppy Tails said.

"No way! You'll probably hire a bunch of males." Snips said.

"Hold on a second! Can we wait till I propose to Luna before we start making plans?" Spike shouted loud enough for everypony at the party to hear. The entire room went silent for a moment before a loud furor overtook the entire room.

"That dragon is going to propose to Princess Luna!"

"Do you think they'll get married in Canterlot?"

"I hope I get invited. I love weddings."

"A princess marrying a dragon? It sounds like a fairy tale in reverse."

Spike groaned as he realized that everyone thought he was getting married. On the bright side, Luna seem to be happy for the first time since they got separated. It was nice to know that Luna was enjoying her birthday again.

Later that night

"I'm glad we straightened out that misunderstanding." Spike said as they walked back to his house.

"It seems like you're pretty popular now though since everyone found out about us." Luna remarked as she walked closely next to Spike. The party was over and it was almost morning as they strolled casually towards Spike's home.

"I'm kind of glad it happened. Next time you get swarmed, we can stay together next time." Spike joked. He couldn't help a feeling of overwhelming exhaustion overtaking his body. The dragon hadn't gotten much sleep yesterday and the effects were starting to show. He stretched as he made it to his door and stepped inside.

"I just remembered that we didn't finish your revolution. How are we going to save Ponyville now?" Luna asked as she followed Spike inside. She watched as Spike let out a huge yawn and began to feel a little tired herself. The party had taken more out of than she expected.

"If I keep my promise, everything will solve itself." Spike said dragging himself into bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luna asked taking a place next to the dragon as he lay stretched out on his back. She curled up next to him letting the softness of the bed and the warmth of Spike's body lull her closer to sleep.

"It's a generational problem, right? If we start a family, we can have a son and he can pick up where I left off." Spike said drowsily as he closed his eyes.

"I guess that's true." Luna said as she fell asleep only to wake up a few seconds later when her fatigued mind fully understood his idea. She shook Spike awake just as he was starting to fall asleep.

"Not now, Luna. I'm way too tired." Spike mumbled as he turned away from her.

"No son of mine is going to sleep around!" Luna shouted.

"What? I did it. Besides isn't that his choice?" Spike said giving up on resting. No sleep would be allowed until this was settled. He also remembered something about never going to bed angry.

"He's going to find a nice mare and settle down. I've already decided." Luna said with authority.

"Don't you think you're being a bit controlling? Shouldn't our kids be allowed to make their own choices when it comes to romance?" Spike reasoned.

"Our children will be royalty, Spike! They'll be certain expectations of them. One of them being that they don't hop into bed with as many ponies as possible." Luna argued.

"Alright, I get it! We'll come up with something else. Can I please get some sleep now?" Spike said readjusting his body back into a more comfortable position.

"As long as you understand." Luna said laying back down. As Luna started to fall asleep, she felt a claw slide down her back.

"Since we're already awake, I was hoping we could-"

"Really? I thought you were tired." Luna said flatly.

"I have enough energy for one more time. That's it." Spike pleaded. Luna had to admit she was starting to find a second wind as Spike's claw ran down her back.

"Alright, just this once." Luna said as they hopped under the covers.

The End

Epilogue

25 years later

"Spike! Wake up!" The angry voice called out waking him from their marital bed. It was none other than Luna standing tall and as beautiful as ever. Each day she seemed to grow more and stunning to the dragon. Despite the scowl on her face, he couldn't deny that she had aged well since the old days.

"Come on, mom! Don't pull so hard." The male pony standing next cried out as Luna used her magic to pull him along by the ear. It was their first and only child, Prince Chronos. A dark blue winged pegasus who took after his mother with the exception of his short, purple mane and green eyes. Spike sighed as he could already guess why Luna was mad.

"Who was he in bed with this time?" Spike asked as he sat up. Despite Luna's best efforts, she could not seem to keep Chronos from sleeping with whomever he wished. It had become the bane of Luna's existence ever since Chronos became sexually active. To her credit, it was no easy task keeping the handsome young stallion in check. He was extremely intelligent and talented in magic. A fact that made him insufferably arrogant at times.

"The cook and the maid." Luna said pulling his ear a little harder.

"Really, kid? You're up to threesomes now." Spike said feeling a mixture of disappointment and pride in his son.

"In my defense, I was merely rewarding them for their service to the kingdom of Equestria." Chronos said earning another tug on the ear from his mother.

"I've had it with these shenanigans, Spike. Do something!" Luna ordered him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Spike asked. He had talked to Chronos all the time about stopping or at least being more discreet about his activities. Spike didn't really see it as a problem as much as Luna did. Chronos was almost eighteen years old and in Spike's opinion, old enough to make his decisions as to who he slept with.

Luna saw it differently however. She was far from ready to let Chronos do anything on his own. She was far more coddling when it came to her son. At one time, Chronos suggested moving out at one point and Luna almost had him locked away in his room. If not for Spike being there to stop her, things would have gotten rather ugly.

"This is your fault, Spike! He gets this from you." Luna said accusing him.

"Are you really blaming me?" The dragon asked.

"Chronos told me as much. The way you're always touching me in front of him gave him ideas. Isn't that right, my little baby boy?" Luna said patting him on the head. Spike looked at his son who was avoiding eye contact.

"Is that right, my little baby boy?" Spike stood up and loomed over his son with crossed arms. He had grown to him impressive size as he stood a little taller than Luna. His lean form made him look even more intimidating as he looked him straight in the eye.

"Y-yeah, I learned it from you." Chronos said causing Spike to shake his head. It was obvious to Spike what was going on. His own son was willing to sacrifice him to get out of trouble. Unfortunately for him, Spike was not going to take the fall for him without making him regret it.

"Come here." Spike said opening his arms outward beckoning him to come forward. Chronos wasn't expecting this. His father was supposed to get mad and accuse him of lying. He would continue to play innocent until his mother stepped in and they would be so busy fighting that they would forget about his transgressions. The last thing he expected was for his father to accept his claim.

"Awww! He wants to give you a hug as an apology. Go on." Luna said urging a hesitant Chronos to embrace his father. Chronos stepped forward and the dragon's arm came down around squeezing him in a tight grip.

"I'm so sorry, my little baby boy. I had no idea that showing affection towards my wife caused you to go out and have sex. If I had known you were so weak and impressionable, I'd have been so much more careful." Spike said as his grip around his neck grew tighter and stronger. The young stallion was practically being choked at this point.

"It's okay, really. It's not entirely your fault." Chronos said trying to get him to ease up.

"He's right, Spike. It's also my fault too. I encourage you all the time." Luna said hugging both of them. Chronos had no idea where this situation was heading. He didn't like it when he didn't know what was going to happen next. Something bad was going to happen. He could just tell.

"Hey, Luna. Do you remember that idea you had a few days? The one I was always against." Spike said placing an arm around his wife.

"You mean the competition?" Luna said recalling how adamantly Spike opposed her.

"I think I just changed my mind on it." Spike said shaking his one arm still around Chronos' neck.

"What competition?" Chronos asked.

"Well your father and I have been talking about setting you up with someone. I proposed a competition to find the fairest maiden in the land but your father disagreed until now. I thought if I chose for you that it would stop you sleeping around, but your father thought you would stop on your own once you found someone." Luna told him. Chronos' face dropped as he realized what they were proposing.

"Are you trying to set me up with a girlfriend?" Chronos asked.

"No, of course not. Your mother was thinking of something more permanent." Spike said deviously.

"Permanent! You don't mean a…." Chronos couldn't even say the dreaded word.

"Wife! I thinks it time you settled down and thought about your future. Now that Spike has given his blessing. We can go ahead as I planned." Luna said excitedly.

"You can't do this. I won't allow it." Chronos argued as he slipped free of his father's grasp.

"Actually, we can. You're royalty, and if your mother and I see fit that you are unable to rule alone, we can marry you to someone who will see that you rule properly." Spike said.

"I can't believe this. I'm perfectly capable of ruling on my own. I'm a genius. I graduated at the top of my class. I totally rewrote the book on Starswirl the Bearded's theory on time spells." Chronos stated.

"I suppose that's true, but if you're so impressionable that you can't see the difference between me hugging my wife and you having sex with random ponies, I just don't think you're emotionally mature enough to do the job." Spike said turning his own lie against him. Chronos had dug his own grave this time.

"We should start making preparations then." Luna said.

"Of course, give me a minute while I talk to Chronos." Spike said as he walked his son outside the room. As soon as they were away from his mother, Chronos started to plead for leniency from his father.

"Please, don't do this! I swear I'll never sleep around again, I promise." Chronos begged the dragon bur Spike was unmoved.

"We both know that's a lie, son. Besides, I'm sick of your mother complaining on the subject. Worst of all, it's affecting my sex life which you just tried to destroy completely, but I will give you one chance to redeem yourself." Spike said.

"What's that?" Chronos asked.

"If you can find someone you would want to marry before the competition starts, it might be enough to dissuade your mother completely." Spike told him.

"Either way I have to get married that's not fair." Chronos whined.

"I said someone you would want to marry. As long as it's someone, you truly love your mother won't have any choice but to accept it. Now if you'll excuse me, your mother was secretly rubbing my leg and I think she's in the mood. Just think about what I said." Spike said as he quickly ducked back into the room. Chronos stood outside the room for awhile before he started to hear his mother giggling from behind the door. He quickly walked away before he could hear anymore.

"Hmph!" The stallion said aloud. He walked to his room already thinking of ways to get out of this ridiculous predicament. He'd never accept those terms.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Spike's Sexual Revolution. It was a lot of hard work but your comments kept me going. I want to thank everyone who commented. Good or bad. I always appreciated it when someone took the time to tell me how I was doing.**

**The epilogue is a setup for another story, but I don't think I'll jump into that too soon.  
><strong>


End file.
